


Star Crossed Misunderstandings

by DestinChild



Series: Misunderstandings [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Danny Ranting, Danny is always right, F/M, Jealousy, New Jersey, Steve is an emotional retard, Steve/OFC - Freeform, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 92,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinChild/pseuds/DestinChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's sister, Vicki, comes to live in Hawaii with her big brother. However, she meets Steve before she knows who he is. Will these two be able to get past the fact that they liked each other before they knew who the other was? Will life block their love before it even begins? Misunderstandings may just lead to the best love either has ever known. Steve/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing that is recognizable. If you do not recognize it then it is mine and I ask that you ask before playing with my toys. Thank you

"Hey Danno what are you doing tonight," asked Steve as he walked into Danny's office without knocking.

"I am going home. I feel like I could sleep for a week after this case," said Danny tiredly as he shut down his computer and turned off his desk lamp.

"Oh come on. Lets go for after case beers."

Danny looked up at Steve who was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"How do you have so much energy," asked Danny incredulously.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly.

"Being cooped up all day doing paper work leaves me with tons of energy just waiting to be burned off."

"Right. Well maybe next time super SEAL."

Steve sighed. He hated going out alone, but he was too wired to go home. Besides it seemed more depressing to go home and drink alone then to go out and drink alone with other people.

"Okay Danno. See you tomorrow when I pick you up. See I remembered that its my turn to put mileage on my car," said Steve turning on his way out of the office ignoring Danny's eye roll.

"Hold up. Wait Steve," called Danny.

Steve turned and waited as Danny jogged up to him.

"What," asked Steve as they started walking out together.

"I gotta give you the address."

Steve gave Danny a weird look.

"I know where your apartment is D."

"I am not staying at my apartment tonight. Here this is where you can pick me up tomorrow."

Danny handed Steve a piece of paper with an address. Steve looked down and then back at Danny.

"Why are you staying here? What's wrong with your place? Hey this is right around the corner from me."

"Woah. Do you want me to answer any questions or you just going to keep going," exclaimed Danny as he put his arms up as if telling Steve to calm down. It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes.

"I asked you two questions Danny. Just two. And then I made an observation."

"Whatever. I am staying there because I am thinking of moving in there. There is nothing wrong with my place, but this opportunity came up and I am giving it consideration. Now I am tired and am gonna go. See you tomorrow Steve."

With that Danny walked away without a second glance. Steve had more questions, but it was to late to ask. Steve figured he could interrogate Danny tomorrow when he went to pick him up. Steve pocketed the address as he took out his keys and unlocked his truck. Soon he was peeling out of the parking lot and looking for a bar.

Steve didn't know why he had decided to stop at this particular bar, but he was glad he had. It was within walking distance from his house and it was a nice local place. The music was lightly pulsing underneath the hum of conversation. Steve had drunk a couple of beers and had even considered dancing, but he felt a little foolish because he had no one to dance with. So he stayed seated on his bar stool as he watched the bar's other patrons. Most of them appeared to be locals, but there were a few tourists who had wandered in. As he watched an older Hawaiian man make his way to the door a woman walked in and Steve couldn't take his eyes off her. She was about five seven with brunette hair that flowed in curls down her back. She had smooth olive skin that seemed to glow. She moved with natural grace and poise that spoke of athleticism. However what truly captured Steve's attention were her eyes. They were a vibrant sky blue that seemed to penetrate his soul. He could swear that he had seen those eyes before.

"Is anyone sitting here? Excuse me? Sir?"

Steve blinked and shook his head as he realized someone was talking to him. He lifted his head to respond when his stormy blue eyes met those of vibrant sky blue.

"Sorry?"

The woman bit back a smile as she gazed at Steve who was a little tongue tied.

"Is this seat taken," repeated the woman.

"No," blurted out Steve as he pulled the stool out for the woman.

She smiled at him again as she sat.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hi I'm Steve."

"Wow you move fast," laughed the woman.

"What? No. I mean... I didn't mean to...," rambled Steve.

"Its okay. I was joking. Hi my name is Vicki," laughed the woman as she held out her hand to shake.

Steve smiled as he shook her hand. She had a strong hand shake.

"So what brings you here tonight," asked Vicki as she ordered a beer and turned toward Steve.

"I just needed to get out. I was working all day in the office so I was too restless to go home. How about you?"

"Well I just flew in today and being cooped up for any amount of time also makes me restless. I had to get out and just drink a little and dance a little."

"Finally someone whose the same way. My partner can never understand how I have so much energy after staying in one room all day."

"My brother is the exact same way. Being in one room all day exhausts him," laughed Vicki.

Steve smiled. She was beautiful when she laughed.

"What are you staring at," asked Vicki as she sipped at the beer the bartender had served her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare," said Steve as he looked away and took a pull from his own beer.

Steve awkwardly shifted on his stool wondering what else he could talk about with Vicki. He didn't really want to talk about work. And there wasn't really a nonchalant way to bring up the Navy. He wanted to ask about why she was here and how long she was planning on staying, but he wanted to do it in a way that didn't sound nosy.

"Do you want to dance?"

"What," asked Steve realizing he had zoned out again.

Steve felt ridiculous and rude for constantly being caught not paying attention, but Vicki just smiled.

"Would you like to dance," repeated Vicki.

It took Steve another second to process the request before he was eagerly agreeing and leading Vicki out onto the small dance floor. The bar may have been more for locals, but it was still crowded. Steve found himself almost flush against Vicki, but she didn't seem to mind so Steve didn't mention it.

"So what brings you to Hawaii," asked Steve speaking over the music. Someone had turned on 'Everything' and Steve tried not to read too much into the lyrics and his instant attraction to the woman in his arms.

"I actually just moved here. I've lived on the east coast all my life and it was time for a change. Plus my brother lives here and I decided that if I was going to drastically change my life I may as well make sure to have back up near by," joked Vicki.

Steve was intrigued.

"You just picked up and left? Thats it?"

"Well not exactly. I had to make sure I had some place to live when I got here and a job. Plus I had to arrange for all my stuff to be brought over. But in essence I did just decide to move to Hawaii and here I am less then two months later."

"Thats amazing and impressive," said Steve.

"Thank you. So what about you?"

"Well I grew up here. I left for a while when I joined the Navy, but I came back after my dad died and I decided to stay," summarized Steve, not really wanting to dump his whole life story on this woman that he had just met.

"Oh. Well I am sorry about your dad. Aside from why your back, are you happy being back?"

"Yeah I am. I have a new job and colleagues that drive me nuts, but have become a second family for me. And I am reconnecting with my sister. And I just met this really intriguing woman in a bar."

Vicki blushed as she smiled at Steve.

"Well there you go. I always believe in trying to find the positives in every situation."

"Yeah well, sometimes there are no positives."

"I don't believe that. I think it just takes a bit more time to find the positives in the dark times."

"Your a very optimistic person," said Steve.

"Thank you. I wasn't always optimistic, but after my friend's dad died and she kept going and found a way to laugh I decided that I much rather try to smile then to frown."

"Thats admirable."

"Thanks. I once read this quote that has stayed with me and I absolutely love it. It goes 'Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. Its about learning how to dance in the rain.' Its become my personal motto."

"I like it. Its optimistic while conveying that there is darkness, sorta."

"Exactly. Plus I love the metaphor about storms and dancing. I love to dance in the rain so it doubly appealed to me."

Steve and Vicki laughed as they went back to the bar and each ordered another beer. They sat in silence for a moment simply enjoying each other's company. Vicki looked down at her watch and then looked at Steve with regret.

"I have to go."

"What? But you haven't been here that long," argued Steve.

"Yeah but I promised I wouldn't stay out that late. Plus I have work in the morning."

"Oh."

"But thank you for letting me sit next to you and dancing with me. And for listening to my hippie like view on how to live," laughed Vicki.

Steve laughed as he watched Vicki get up. She walked around her stool and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you for making me smile and giving me something positive to add to the list of pros about moving."

Vicki kissed Steve on the cheek and turned and left. Steve brought his hand up to his cheek as he watched Vicki leave.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Steve wished he had been able to ask her how to get in contact with her so they could do this again. As Steve set money on the bar, preparing to leave, he saw a napkin with neat handwriting. It said 'Vicki' and had a phone number written on it. Steve grinned as he pocketed the napkin and walked out of the bar. As his feet hit the sidewalk it started to rain. Instead of running to his truck Steve simply smiled and tilted his head up as the rain hit his face. Steve smiled as he realized he would now forever associate rain with Vicki and life. Steve hummed to himself as he made his way to his truck.


	2. Unexpected Connection

Steve barely got any sleep. Too busy listening to the rain and thinking about Vicki. His mind was still distracted enough that he drove all the way to Danny's apartment before he remembered that Danny wasn't at his apartment. Steve shook his head to get his mind to focus. He couldn't be distracted on the job. That could lead to accidents and fatalities. Steve turned around and headed back the way he came. He remembered that the address that Danny had given him was around the corner from his own house.

Steve first saw the Camaro in the driveway parked next to an old Mustang. It was a classic car and Steve wondered who Danny knew that drove a classic. Danny was constantly complaining about the Maquis when Steve drove it. The house itself was about average size, three or four rooms if Steve had to guess. It probably had a private beach like at his house. The outside was pale blue with dark blue and white accents. From first glance it was a nice house and not for the first time Steve wondered who lived there and how Danny knew them. Steve finally climbed the stairs of the wrap around porch and rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened by Danny who looked to be in the process of tying his tie.

"Morning Danny."

"Morning. Come on in."

Steve stepped in and was faced with what had to be the most vibrant shade of golden yellow he had ever seen. Every wall was painted golden yellow and each were covered with many blue trimmed picture frames and hand painted signs that were humorous. As Steve turned away from the living room that looked absolutely inviting with its worn brown leather sofa and the plasma tv he noticed the sign above the kitchen. Steve did a double take. It was the same saying the Vicki had said the night before. He had never heard that saying before and now this was the second time in as many days that he was hearing it, or seeing it in this case. He wondered if Vicki had a sign like that and decided to ask Danny about it.

"Hey Danny..."

"Do you want some coffee," asked Danny at the same time.

"Yeah sure thanks. I was wondering the sign right here, the one about dancing in the rain. Where was it bought?"

"It wasn't. Vic made that."

"Whose Vic?"

"Oh right sorry. Vic is my..."

"Hey Dan," came a shout from upstairs.

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you take my shirt out of the dryer when you got yours," asked the voice as it got closer.

Footsteps could be heard as they bounded down the wooden staircase.

"No I left it in there," said Danny as he looked up at someone over Steve's shoulder.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize your partner had arrived."

Steve recognized that voice. He turned around and his jaw dropped open. There was Vicki wearing dress pants and a black bra that showed off her assets. In her hands were short black heels. Steve gulped and looked up into Vicki's startled blue eyes.


	3. One Misunderstanding and Permission

"Hi again," said Vicki who had recovered first.

"Hey," said Steve trying not reveal how surprised he really was.

"You two know each other? How do you already know Steve? How do you know Vic," ranted Danny.

"Calm down Dan. We met last night when I went out."

"Yeah. I met Vicki in the bar thats near my house. The one on the beach we sometimes go to," explained Steve who hadn't taken his eyes off Vicki.

"Oh. I guess I probably should have taken one of you up on your offers to join you last night. Anyway, Vic go put some clothes on."

Vic smiled as she skipped over to Danny and kissed his cheek before grabbing his bagel from the counter and wandering off down the hallway. Steve felt his gut twist as he watched Vicki kiss Danny.

"Hey that was mine," yelled Danny.

"Sucks for you its mine now," laughed Vicki from what Steve had to guess was the laundry room.

"Brat," replied Danny as he grabbed another bagel and cut it open and spread cream cheese on it.

"Do you want one?"

"What," asked Steve still a little confused.

"Do you want a bagel?"

"Yeah sure."

"What's up with you? You seem really out of it."

"Just a bit surprised thats all. So how do you and Vicki know each other," asked Steve as nonchalantly as he could. The wrong question or statement and it wouldn't take a great detective like Danny to figure out that Steve liked Vicki.

"Seriously? You couldn't tell?"

Danny started laughing.

"What's so funny," asked Vicki as she wondered back into the kitchen, this time her outfit complete with a red button down.

"Steve asked how we know each other," said Danny grinning.

"Oh don't make fun of him Dan. A lot of people don't realize it right away. Here Steve look again," said Vicki as she placed her chin on Danny's shoulder and they both looked at him.

Steve saw it in an instant and realized why he was sure he had seen Vicki's eyes before. Danny and Vicki had the same vibrant blue eyes.

"You're related."

"Right in one super SEAL."

"This is the brother you were talking about last night," said Steve more then asked as he pointed to Danny.

"Yes he is."

Steve tried to hide his grin as he took in how comfortably Danny and Vicki worked around each other as Danny grabbed more coffee and Vicki got out a bottle of juice. And then they both grabbed out lunches. Of course they were siblings. Their colorings might be different, but the facial features were the same. So was the body shape. Vicki didn't have a large muscled chest like her brother, but her shoulders were a bit wider then an average woman's build and her body tapered down to slim hips and a firm... Steve cut off that line of thinking. Vicki was off limits. She was Danny's sister. More specifically his younger sister, considering that Danny was the eldest child.

Danny glanced up and saw Steve smiling and then zoning out as he stared at him and Vicki. Steve then seemed to shake himself and come back to the present. Vicki had been talking and Danny tuned back into the conversation.

"Well I have to leave. I am meeting with the former owner of the practice today and the employees. We're going to sift through who wants to keep working there or who wants to leave and then depending on the numbers probably going through possible people to hire."

"So a lot of work today," stated Danny.

"Yep. Pretty much. Well it was great meeting you again Steve. I suppose I'll be seeing you around. I'll see you later Dan and we can talk about your decision," said Vicki as she grabbed all of her stuff and headed toward the door.

"Hey Vic," yelled Danny as he caught up with her.

"My answer is yes," said Danny smiling.

Vicki grinned and threw her arms around her brother.

"Yay! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I should be the one saying thank you," laughed Danny as he returned the hug.

"Nonsense. I'll see you later and we'll go over the details. Love you. Bye Steve."

With that Vicki gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek and left. The sound of a car roaring to life and speeding away could be heard less then a minute later.

"What did you just agree to," asked Steve amused at the interaction.

"I just agreed to move in," said Danny as he came back into the kitchen.

"Are you serious? You're finally moving? Its about time. And this place looks great."

"It is. I'll finally have a real bed. And Gracie will get her own room with an en suite bathroom. Take that Step Stan. And there's an exercise room and a decent kitchen. Then there is the private beach. But the best part is that Gracie and I will be with Vic."

"Thats awesome man. What does Vicki do to afford a place like this? Its a sweet place."

"Yeah. She is a veterinarian. She co-owns two practices back home and then she just purchased another practice over here. Thats why she has to meet with the former owner and see what employees want to stay on."

"Thats incredible! How old is she? I know you're the oldest and then came Matt and you have two sisters. I actually thought that she was the youngest, she doesn't seem to be much older then Mary, but with all she has done..."

"She's the baby of the family and she's twenty- eight."

"Seriously? And she owns three vet practices? Wow," said Steve a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Vic seems to excel at everything she puts her mind to. When you've grown up with her you get used to it. There was nothing she wasn't good at. Was an A student. GPA was always a four point o. She graduated with honors from undergrad and vet school. She did Girl Scouts and went all the way to get her gold award. She played softball and got mvp several times and a scout wanted to sign her to go pro, but she declined."

"Why?"

"She wanted to be a vet. So thats what she pursued."

"Wow. Makes you almost feel inadequate."

"Hardly. I am her older brother. I know all of her short comings and flaws."

"Yeah but still..."

"You like her," declared Danny as he stared at Steve.

"What," exclaimed Steve.

"You like her. You like my baby sister."

"What? Come on Danny. She's your baby sister," said Steve trying to brush off Danny's words.

"So? Just cause she's related to me doesn't mean you can't like her. Your not the first of my friends to like her. She's a great girl."

"I don't know what your talking about Danny," said Steve trying to hide the fact that his hands had tightened into fists at the mention of other guys.

"Oh please. I can read you like a book super SEAL. The way you stared at her, the pout when she kissed me on the cheek, the grin when you found out that we were siblings and not together like that. Your not subtle attempts to pump me for information on her. I am a guy Steve and her older brother. I know all about when someone is interested."

Steve refused to look at Danny.

"Alright deny it all you want super SEAL, but if you like her then thats alright with me. As long as you don't hurt her then I have no issues."

"Seriously? I would have pegged you for the protective older brother type." "I am. But there is only so far I can take it. Especially when it comes to Vic. I could tell her no and try and prevent her from having any interactions with males, but if she wants something she'll find a way to get it. There's no telling her no. Its easier to be there to protect her as she dates guys or to beat them up if they hurt her. I don't want her to hate me for holding her back or trying to tell her what to do. Plus she does a pretty good job of protecting herself."

"How so?"

"She's stronger then she looks. She works out everyday. Its her routine. Get up go running or biking then work then when she gets home she hits the machines and weights. Huh I wonder why I never realized how similar you two are."

Steve kept quiet and waited for Danny to continue talking as they walked out of the house and locked up. Danny didn't continue until they were seated in Steve's truck and on their way to work.

"You both get up at ridiculous hours to do triathlons."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You both have boundless energy. Yesterday being a prime example. We finally close a case and work on exhausting paper work all day and you manage to have tons of energy after. Vic had a long plane trip and instead of it exhausting her she was restless and went out to go dancing. You both have a habit of running around with no shirts. Well Vic wears a sports bra, but still. Neither of you have a concept of personal space. Both of you seem to be missing your sense of self preservation. You're a crazy Navy SEAL so I guess thats your excuse, but Vic is the type to jump out of an airplane because the opportunity arose. And both of you seem to excel at everything," concluded Danny finally giving his arms a rest from their constant punctuation of his sentences.

Steve just blinked as Danny finally stopped talking. He opened his mouth to say something, but Danny started again.

"Oh and you both seem to have an aversion to authority and rules. Such as the SPEED LIMIT Steven. And you both like old cars. Except in Vic's case hers works."

"Hey the Marquis works. Its just temperamental."

Danny snorted.

"Besides how did Vic get her Mustang working? What year is it?"

"Well the outside of it is a 1964 Mustang convertible. Under the hood however is not. Vic rebuilt the engine and everything to get better gas milage."

"Seriously? She did all the work herself," asked Steve impressed yet again.

"Mostly. Our dad helped a bit, but he let her do most of it. She wanted to know more about cars and she figured the best way to learn was by reading about them and working on them."

"Alright I am officially in awe of your baby sister," stated Steve as they pulled into the parking lot of the palace.

"Thank you. So are you going to ask her out?"

Steve choked on air.

"What is it with you? You want me to date your sister?"

"I don't really care if you do or you don't. Its more the fact that I want to be prepared if you guys do date and I need to stake out where to ditch your body if you hurt her." "I am not going to date your sister. And even if I did, who says I would hurt her?"

"I didn't say you would. I said 'if' you hurt her. Big difference."

Steve shook his head.

"I am not having this conversation. Come on we have more paperwork to catch up on," said Steve as he climbed out of the truck.

"Oh fun. You going to do yours correctly this time?"

"I always do mine correctly," argued Steve.

The two men continued to bicker as they made their way to their offices. Their two colleagues simply smiled when they heard the two arguing and continued doing their own paperwork.


	4. Meeting of Families Part 1

Lunch time rolled around and the team was still doing paperwork. No new cases had come to them so they had no excuse for not filling out the endless forms and reports. Around one Danny's phone chirped as Kono and Chin headed to Steve's office to tell him that they were going to order lunch and to ask if he wanted anything. Steve ordered a sandwich and the cousins turned to go to Danny's office when Danny walked into Steve's.

"Hey brah we were about to head over to your office to ask if you wanted to add anything to our lunch order," said Kono.

"No I brought lunch today. Thanks though. Hey Steve am gonna leave for lunch, but I'll be back."

"Okay Danny..."

Danny was gone before Steve could ask what his plans were.

"Wow I wonder where the fire is," said Kono as they watched Danny leave.

"Maybe he has a lunch date," offered Chin.

"Oh do you think," asked Kono seeming kind of excited about the prospect of Danny having a lunch date.

"Why is that so exciting," asked Steve smirking at Kono.

"I am bored okay. I hate doing paperwork. And besides Danny never leaves for lunch unless one of us is with him. I am curious. I am learning to be a detective, so shoot me."

Steve and Chin laughed as the cousins left Steve's office to call in their lunch orders. Fifteen minutes later found Kono bounding down the stairs of the palace to get the food from the delivery boy. She had paid the kid and was turning to go back inside with the food when she saw Danny. He was seated half on the top of the back seat and half on the trunk of a white convertible. He was chatting and eating lunch with a brunette who was sitting the exact same way. Danny's back was to Kono, so she was looking straight at the woman. She had to admit that the woman was pretty and her and Danny seemed to know each other pretty well if their laughter and comfortable posture was any indication. Kono took one more look and headed back upstairs to tell Chin and Steve. Chin saw Kono enter headquarters and followed her as she headed, with the food, into Steve's office.

"Guys check out the parking lot."

Chin and Steve immediately went to the window in Steve's office and looked down at the parking lot.

"What are we supposed to be looking at cuz," asked Chin.

"How about Danny and the brunette sitting on the trunk of the classic Mustang," said Kono as she joined them at the window.

"He totally has a lunch date," exclaimed Kono.

"He hasn't mentioned anyone serious," said Chin as he continued to look down on Danny and his mystery date.

Steve snorted. Both cousins turned to see their boss chuckling at them.

"What," asked both of them at the same time.

"Thats not a new girlfriend. Thats his sister, Vicki," said Steve as he looked back down at the parking lot, easily focusing on the brunette.

"Thats his sister? She's hot. Why didn't he tell us his sister was visiting," asked Kono.

"She's not visiting. She just moved here. She arrived yesterday."

"What? And he didn't tell us," exclaimed Kono.

"I wonder why Danny didn't tell us," pondered Chin.

"Hey boss man. Why did you know this and we didn't," asked Kono.

"I didn't know until this morning. Well, last night, sorta."

"Care to explain," asked Chin.

"Well, I met Vicki last night at the local bar near me. We talked a bit and she said that she had just moved here. I didn't know who she was till I went to go pick up Danny this morning and he was at her house. Thats when they told me they were related and that Vicki had just moved and that Danny is planning on moving in with her."

"Talk about a small world. You meet a girl one night and find out the next morning she is your partner's sister," said Kono.

"You're telling me," whispered Steve as he looked back out the window.

"Is that a touch of regret I hear Steve," asked Chin smiling.

Kono caught on right away.

"Does the boss man like his partner's sister," teased Kono.

"Not you guys too. You're worse then Danny," complained Steve.

"Danny thinks you like his sister?! And he didn't deck you? Wait did he hit you," asked Kono.

"No he didn't hit me. He actually didn't seem fazed by the idea of me liking her, which I don't. He even said he wouldn't mind if we dated. Which we won't because I don't like her like that," rambled Steve.

"Sure Steve," laughed Chin.

Kono was giggling as the three of them continued to glance out the window. Down in the parking lot Vicki and Danny were deep in conversation about him moving.

"So since most of your stuff is still packed then it won't take long to move it to the house," said Vicki.

"Nope it should only take a couple hours. And if I ask the team to help then we could probably do it all in one trip if we all use our cars."

"Speaking of your team, I think we have an audience," said Vicki as she glanced up towards a couple of windows.

Danny turned and looked up, blocking the sun with his arm, and noticed movement at the window that lead to Steve's office.

"Busted," said Vicki as she laughed.

Danny glared at her.

"It wasn't like it was a secret."

"You didn't tell anyone I was moving here. So yeah it kind of was a secret. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to help you get settled and show you the island. If I introduced you to the team right away then they would have all of your free time booked solid with all the things that they wanted to show you. Plus they all seem to want to know every last detail of my personal life, so I wanted to have something that they didn't know about for a while."

"Okay Dan its one thing if you get a cat or a dog or get a tattoo and don't tell them about it for a while or wait till they discover it on their own. Its a whole other thing when you are keeping a person secret. I am not a girlfriend that may be gone in a couple weeks. I am your sister."

"Yeah I know Vic. I suppose I should bring you upstairs and introduce you to Kono and Chin. Chances are Steve already told them who you are and that you live here and they are going to want to know why they weren't told about you. Come on."

Danny and Vicki packed up the remainder of their lunch and Danny led Vicki to their offices where they could vaguely hear voices arguing.

"I don't think they saw us," said Kono as she ate her soup.

"They looked right up at us cuz," said Chin.

"Yeah but its sunny and its always hard to see into windows when its bright outside," argued Steve as he ate his sandwich.

"Exactly. I don't think they saw us," said Kono.

"Oh they saw you. Piece of advice. Next time you guys are spying on others I suggest you don't press your faces against the window like eager children," said Danny as he and Vicki leaned against the door frame into Steve's office.

Chin tried not to laugh as Kono and Steve seemed to blush.

"Sorry," said Chin.

"We were just curious brah. Didn't mean to ruin your lunch," said Kono.

"Sorry," said Steve as he made eye contact with Vicki.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't ruin our lunch," said Vicki as she straightened and entered the office.

"Hi I'm Vicki Williams. You must be Kono and Chin," stated Vicki as she shook their hands. She tipped her head towards Steve.

"Hi again Steve."

"Hi Vicki. How was work," asked Steve.

"So far its going great. Many employees have agreed to stay on with the practice."

"Why didn't you tell us that your sister was moving to Hawaii Danny," asked Kono pinning Danny with a glance.

Danny gulped and tried to come up with a quick answer that didn't seem stupid or selfish, but Vicki beat him to it as she moved in front of him effectively blocking Danny from the rest of the team. It was clearly a defensive move on Vicki's part, in protection of her brother.

"I asked him not too. I wanted a chance to get settled in and get my new practice off the ground before we did the whole meeting of families. Besides Dan only knew I was moving to Hawaii about three weeks ago. I wanted to surprise him, but I realized that that probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"I would have killed you. And then hugged you," laughed Danny as he nudged his sister.

"So why did you move to Hawaii? And where are you living? Is Danny really moving in with you? What's your job," asked Kono barely taking the time to breathe.

"Woah calm down rookie. This isn't an interrogation," laughed Danny.

"I know brah, but she's your sister. And you haven't told us anything."

"Which is my fault not his. I would love to answer your questions, but I have to get back to work. How about you guys come over tonight and I'll make dinner and answer whatever questions you have? And that way you get to see the house and maybe you guys can help us move Dan in."

Everyone rapidly agreed and said that they would bring beer.

"Okay great see you all later. Bye Dan, thanks for lunch," said Vicki as she quickly kissed Danny on the cheek and left.

Danny realized everyone was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Steve.

Chin simply held up his hands as if surrendering and Kono was smirking.

"I like your sister. She seems feisty."

"You have no idea," said Danny exasperatingly.

"Why does she call you Dan," asked Chin as they all cleaned up lunch and prepared to head back to their respective offices.

"It has just always been our thing," said Danny as he headed to his office.


	5. There Are Always Cookies

After work everyone got the house address from Danny before they went to pick up beer and then meet up at the house. Danny hitched a ride with Steve and they were the first ones to arrive at the house. Steve parked behind the Camaro in the long driveway. They were getting out as Kono's Cruz pulled in with Chin's Harley right behind her. Danny and Steve waited for them before they entered the house as a group.

As soon as the door opened the smell of chicken, tomatoes, and cheese hit them. Danny led them into the kitchen where Vicki was in the middle of chopping onions for the salad.

"Hey everyone. Come on in. You can place the beer in the fridge. There are some cold bottles in there already."

Steve, Chin, and Kono put the beer in the fridge and grabbed cold ones while Danny went upstairs to change.

"Vicki do you want a beer," asked Steve as he noticed she didn't have one.

"No I am good with my glass of..."

Vicki trailed off as she realized her glass of red wine was missing.

"Dan! That was my glass of wine," yelled Vicki up the stairs.

"Consider it pay back for my bagel," yelled Danny from upstairs.

"Brat," muttered Vicki.

The cousins laughed at the exchange as Steve looked around. Steve noticed a clean wine glass in the dish rack and poured Vicki another glass of red wine, which was sitting on the counter. He handed it to Vicki and then corked the bottle.

"Thanks Steve," said Vicki a little dumbfounded that Steve poured her a new glass.

"No problem," said Steve with a grin.

Kono and Chin tried not to laugh at Steve's eagerness to please. Danny came down the stairs in a t-shirt and jeans holding a now empty wine glass. He placed it in the sink before grabbing a beer.

"So what's for dinner," asked Danny as he leaned against the doors leading to the beach.

Steve kind of jumped as if he hadn't realized that Danny had entered the kitchen. He quickly straightened up from where he had been leaning near Vicki at the island and moved to the kitchen table. He glared at Chin and Kono who were already sitting at the table and smirking at him.

"Chicken parmesan and salad," replied Vicki as she put the tomatoes she had been cutting into the bowl with lettuce and onions.

"Oh mom's recipe?"

"Of course mom's recipe. Its the best," said Vicki as the timer on the stove beeped.

She turned around and checked the chicken.

"Right on time," said Vicki as she put on oven mitts and pulled out the pan with the chicken.

Everyone's mouths watered as they looked at the chicken with tomato sauce and melted cheese. Not only did it look delicious, it also smelled wonderful.

"I am going to let this cool a bit. I have to dress the salad. Dan where do we want to eat, outside or in here?"

"Guys," asked Danny looking at the team.

"Lets eat outside," said Kono.

The guys quickly agreed and grabbed plates and utensils to set the table out there. Kono stayed inside to help Vicki out anyway she could.

"So why did you move to Hawaii?"

Vicki looked up at Kono as she moved to get seasoning out of a cabinet.

"Well it was partly because I have lived on the east coast my whole life and I wanted a change of scenery. But the main reason is because of Dan."

"He asked you to come?"

"No. Of course not. He would never ask for anything like that. But every time I talked to him on the phone I could tell how much he missed home and missed being around family. I mean you guys are like family to him, but its different. And Dan has always been there for me and for everyone else. I mean he up and moved to the other side of the country for Grace and even a tiny bit for Rachel. So I wanted to do this for him."

"Does he know?"

"No and I don't want him to. He would think that I felt bad for him and did this out of pity or something and thats not it at all. He is always being strong for everyone else and I wanted to be strong for him this time."

"You both are incredible you know that? That you would do all this for your brother is amazing."

"Thank you. Anyway what else do you want to know?"

Steve quietly exited the kitchen and reentered making more noise. He had heard what Vicki had said about moving to Hawaii for Danny and that just made him like her even more. If Vicki didn't want Danny to know that she had done all this for him then Steve was not going to say anything. Kono and Vicki looked up as Steve entered.

"Hey where are the napkins?"

Vicki pointed to the table, but before Steve could grab the napkin holder Kono took it and headed outside. Steve felt kind of awkward as he wondered what to do. Vicki was busy putting the chicken on a platter and he was at a lose as to what he could do.

"Need any help?"

Vicki smiled at Steve and that put him at ease a bit.

"Sure. Here you carry the chicken and I'll get the salad."

"Great."

Steve quickly grabbed the chicken and Vicki grabbed the salad and her glass of wine. Steve allowed Vicki to exit first before following her out the doors. As they took their seats, Vicki realized she was seated at the head of the table with Kono to her left and Steve to her right. Chin was seated to Steve's right and Danny was to Kono's left.

"Well dig in," said Vicki allowing everyone else to serve themselves first.

Steve however served Vicki a piece of chicken before taking one for himself. Vicki then added salad to Steve's plate before putting some on hers. The two of them seemed oblivious to the intimacy implied by their actions however the three others seated at the table took notice.

"And he says he doesn't like her like that," whispered Danny.

Kono choked on a tomato she had taken a bite of and Chin just started chuckling. Vicki and Steve looked over at the three, Kono choking and laughing, Chin chuckling, and Danny leaning back nonchalantly in his chair.

"What was that Dan," asked Vicki politely although her gaze said she already knew.

"Oh nothing Vic. Just an observation. Lets eat. Everything looks delicious."

Vicki shared a smile with her brother as the two began to eat. Steve looked slightly confused, but he soon was distracted by the deliciousness of dinner.

"So Vicki what do you do for a living," asked Kono taking a bite of chicken.

"I am a veterinarian."

"Impressive. What practice are you working at," asked Chin.

"Actually I own my own practice here."

"Seriously? You have your own business," exclaimed Kono.

"Yes she does. She also has two more back home," said Danny, boasting about his sister.

"You're kidding? Thats amazing," said Chin.

"Thank you."

"What brings you to Hawaii," asked Chin.

Kono and Steve glanced up from their plates at Vicki.

"Looking for a change of scenery mostly. Hawaii worked because its so different from the east coast and Danny lived here and that made it more sensible then moving somewhere far away from family."

"So Danny when are you moving in," asked Kono.

"Actually we were hoping to do it this weekend. As long as we don't get a case sometime tomorrow morning, I was hoping you guys could come by the apartment and help move everything."

"Sure brah," said Chin, "I'll bring my car."

"Count me in," said Kono.

"I'll be there bright and early," smiled Steve.

"Oh no. No. Lets say you all come over around ten?"

"Oh come on Danno. Why not start earlier?"

"Because super SEAL, some of us like to sleep on our weekends. You want to get up with the sun and do a triathlon be my guest. Hell you can take Vic with you since she likes to wake me up when she gets up."

"Hey its not my fault you have become such a light sleeper."

Everyone noticed that Vicki didn't seem to have an objection to her brother pushing her on Steve.

"Yeah well when you have kids see how long you remain a heavy sleeper."

"I've never been a heavy sleeper, Dan."

"Whatever thats not the point."

"Actually it kind of is brah," laughed Kono.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Kono."

"Hey us girls have to stick together," said Kono as she and Vicki leaned closer together and smiled at Danny.

"Oh God help me. They have united against me. This world will never survive," exclaimed Danny to everyone's amusement.

"Anyway, so what time should we be at your place Danny," asked Steve.

"I said ten, super SEAL."

Steve pouted.

"But what am I supposed to do after my swim?"

"I don't know. Clean your house or something. Its not my problem."

Steve pouted some more at Danny and Vicki took pity on him.

"Well Dan had a good idea before. Why don't you come over and we can go running together tomorrow after your swim? You can show me the best paths and stuff," offered Vicki.

Steve's grin clearly was answer enough.

"Seriously? I'd love to. There's this path up through the forest on the mountain. You have to drive to get there, but its one of my favorite running spots."

"Sounds great," said Vicki, hesitating only slightly wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

Her and Steve grinned at each other and Danny groaned again.

"Great now the two of them have ganged up. Before you know it my sister will have alienated all of you against me. Chin don't go to the dark side," mock begged Danny.

"Sorry brah, but she cooks."

Danny threw his hands up in the air as everyone laughed.

"See Dan it always comes down to the food. Everyone comes to the dark side when they find out there are cookies," joked Vicki.

"Wait there are cookies," asked Steve perking up.

"There's always cookies," said Vicki laughing.

Everyone laughed as they finished up their dinner. For dessert Vicki revealed that she was telling the truth about cookies when she brought out a plate of cookies that she had made earlier. Everyone talked and laughed into the evening before retiring to their respective homes promising to return the next day for the move.


	6. Moving With Deprived Menaces

Steve showed up around seven thirty the next morning, after his swim, to go jogging with Vicki. Vicki answered the door ready to go with a bag slung on her back. They hopped in Steve's truck and off they went.

"So how did you find this trail," asked Vicki as they drove along.

"My father used to take me hiking all over the place and this was one of the trails he used to take me. There's an overlook along the road that a lot of locals and tourists stop at, but few of them take the trail that we'll be jogging."

"Cool. So how far are we going to run? I am no wimp, but I am not a SEAL and I am used to running on flat terrain."

"No worries. How about we go as far as you chose? We'll then take a break and head back. Deal?"

"Deal."

When they reached the outlook it was still early and only a few cars were parked there, their owners no where in sight. Steve quickly ditched his shirt and started stretching his legs. Vicki followed suit and ditched her shirt revealing a black sports bra. She started stretching and Steve had to constantly remind himself not to stare. Vicki was making no attempt to hide her appreciation as she blatantly watched Steve stretch. When Steve noticed this he gave up all attempts at being a gentleman and returned the appreciative gaze. Eventually both stopped stretching, quickly applied bug spray, which involved helping each other out, and then they proceeded to run.

They kept up a constant stream of conversation as they quickly ate up the trail. They discussed everything from Steve's time in the Navy and Vicki's time in vet school. They ran for about three miles before Vicki said it was time to turn around. They took a quick breather before jogging back to the outlook. By the time they got back there were more cars and people gathered. Steve and Vicki were laughing as they collapsed against the bed of Steve's truck, eagerly grabbing their water bottles and towels.

"I can't believe you threw that guy into a shark cage."

"He was fine. Besides they were harmless galapagos sharks."

"Ah. Not man eaters. Tricky."

"I can't believe Danny never mentioned it. He still brings it up as a reminder of what I shouldn't do."

"Oh he did mention it, but I thought he was just exaggerating or something."

"Nope. Not in that case at least. I really did throw him off the boat and into a shark cage."

"Thats absolutely insane. Now I partially know why Dan refers to you as a crazy super SEAL," said Vicki with a laugh.

"What partially? That not enough to convince you I am crazy?"

"Oh no I am totally convinced. But thats only the crazy bit. The SEAL bit is self explanatory. Its that last bit that I am not convinced of."

"Oh I get it," said Steve with a smile.

"You want proof of my awesomeness."

"And that doesn't make you sound stuck up at all," laughed Vicki.

"Hey. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

Steve smiled at Vicki as he finished wiping his face with his towel. He liked that he didn't have to explain anything to Vicki. She just seemed to get him and get what he was trying to say. It was a novel experience.

"We should probably head back," said Vicki as she glanced at her watch.

Steve leaned over and glanced at her watch, ignoring the concept of personal space. Vicki didn't seem to mind. In fact she lifted her wrist a bit so Steve could see it better.

"Eh. We still have an hour before we have to be at Danny's apartment."

"Yeah but I would like to jump into the shower or the ocean or something before we have to meet up with everyone."

"You're going to get all clean just so you can get all dirty and sweaty again moving boxes and stuff?"

"I just don't want to already smell of sweat when we arrive."

"You don't smell like sweat," said Steve before he could stop himself.

"Yeah right. Nice try though. Lets go we could probably both do with a swim before the move."

"Alright. Sounds good," said Steve as he threw his shirt on and climbed into the cab of the truck. Vicki grabbed her shirt, but didn't put it on as she hopped in. As Steve started off driving down the mountain Vicki opened up her window and allowed the breeze to cool her off. Steve kept stealing glances, admiring the contentment on Vicki's face. He slowed down a bit so that they could have a bit more time alone.

"Hmmm what do you say we grab some breakfast," asked Vicki as she finally turned toward Steve.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah. I only had a bowl of cereal before we set out and now I'm hungry. We could stop at that shop that sells those things Dan told me about. Uh mala... somethings."

"Malasadas."

"Exactly."

"You do know that those things are heart attacks and clogged arteries covered in sugar right?"

Vicki threw her head back and laughed.

"You don't have to have any if you don't want. I however would at least like to try them. And this way we can get some for Dan. He is much more pleasant in the morning when you give him food."

"You know I have noticed that," said Steve with a laugh.

"Great. So its settled. Breakfast first, then swim, then move Dan."

"I like it. A girl with a plan."

"Thats me."

Steve and Vicki smiled at each other as Steve drove them towards the pastry shop that sold the malasadas that Danny loved. When they got back to the house Steve and Vicki found Danny in the kitchen making coffee. Vicki sidled up behind her brother and gave him a big hug. He cringed.

"Oh get off! You're disgusting," yelled Danny trying to dislodge his sister.

"Thats not a very nice thing to say Dan. Especially to the person who brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

Vicki held up the bag she was holding and Danny's eyes glazed over. He made a grab for the bag, but Vicki easily moved aside and held it away from him.

"What do you say Dan?"

Danny growled.

"You are not disgusting," said Danny begrudgingly.

"And," prompted Vicki.

"Hand over my breakfast. Now."

Vicki handed him the bag.

"Good boy."

Danny ignored her as he dug into the malasadas.

"Wait a minute. He was rude and he gets breakfast anyway," asked Steve as he glanced between the two siblings.

"He wasn't rude. Thats just how Dan and I communicate," explained Vicki with a smile.

"I would never converse with her this way in public though."

"Hell no way. Ma would kill us. And then bring us back and yell at us."

Danny nodded his head for emphasis.

"You two are crazy," said Steve shaking his head.

"You're one to talk super SEAL," said Danny around a bite of malasada.

"Okay Dan. I draw the line at talking with our mouths full. I am going for a swim," said Vicki as she headed out the kitchen doors towards the beach.

"Right behind you," said Steve trailing behind like a puppy dog.

Steve turned to glare when he heard Danny's snorted laughter. Danny just shook his head at his partner as he laughed at him. Steve flipped Danny the bird before he turned around and continued following Vicki.

"Ah super SEAL you are in big trouble," said Danny to himself.

At ten o'clock sharp Danny, Vicki, and Steve pulled up to Danny's apartment in their three cars. A minute later Kono and Chin pulled up in their cars. Everyone piled into Danny's apartment and worked on packing the few things that Danny had unpacked upon arriving in Hawaii.

"Dan how did you live for more then a year with most of your stuff packed in boxes," asked Vicki as she labelled a box 'kitchen.'

"Most of the stuff I left packed because I didn't need it here. I mean what exactly am I going to do with several down jackets in Hawaii?"

"Point taken," said Vicki.

"Hey brah what else is ready to go to the car," asked Chin as he came back in, Steve right behind him.

"There are more kitchen boxes," said Vicki finishing packing another box.

Chin and Steve grabbed more boxes and headed to the cars.

"Hey Dan its about time you go talk to your landlord and finish the paperwork," said Vicki.

"You sure? We're not done yet."

"Yeah brah. Go on. We can finish up," said Kono.

Danny nodded his head and walked out the door to the landlord's office. The girls finished up the last few items and soon they were helping Chin and Steve carry the boxes to the various cars. About fifteen minutes later Danny came storming over to them, a murderous look on his face.

"Hey Danny what's wrong," asked Steve as he took in his partner's stormy face.

"That asshole refuses to give me my deposit back because I didn't give him enough advanced warning. Apparently two weeks was not enough."

"Hey but you only agreed to move in with me yesterday," said Vicki.

"No. I agreed when you asked me two weeks ago. I told you about it yesterday. Thats not the point. That guy is refusing to give me back my deposit and to top it off he refuses to reimburse the rent I have paid for the next two months. Dammit."

Danny pulled at his hair as he stormed into his old apartment. Everyone followed him, none of the five-0's saying anything. They had all met the landlord before and on more then one occasion the man was less then pleasant. Vicki hugged her brother from behind as he picked up a box.

"Do you want me to go talk to the guy," offered Vicki.

"Do you think you can work your magic?"

"It never hurts to try."

"Alright. Give it a try," said Danny.

Vicki headed out towards the landlord's office as the others watched her go.

"You're sending your sister to talk to your landlord because," asked Kono.

"Because if anyone can reason with that dick, its her. I swear that girl could have convinced Ghandi to eat."

Everyone laughed at that as they continued to carry boxes out to the car. When they were done half an hour later Vicki still hadn't shown up.

"Should we be worried," asked Chin as he leaned against the trunk of his car.

As he finished talking the door to the office opened and Vicki came out with her arm linked with that of the landlord's. Everyone's but Danny's jaws dropped open.

"Told you. Ghandi wouldn't have stood a chance," said Danny as the pair approached.

"Ah Mr. Williams. Your sister here has explained the situation to me. Its very noble of you moving in with your sister to make her feel more comfortable in her new home. You are a wonderful brother."

"Thank you Mr. Kalua."

"Oh no need for thanks dear boy. Your security check and a reimbursement check for your rent shall be in the mail in the next couple of weeks. I do hope you enjoy your new home."

"I am sure I will. Thank you again."

"Thank you for being a wonderful tenant Mr. Williams. And Dr. Williams I do hope you'll keep in touch?"

"Of course I will. I can't wait to meet those granddaughters I've heard so much about," said Vicki with a smile for the man.

Mr. Kalua returned the smile.

"Well good day everyone. Goodbye Dr. Williams."

"Bye George," said Vicki as George Kalua walked away.

"I am impressed," said Chin.

"Its a talent."

"You have to teach me," said Kono.

"Gladly," said Vicki with a smile.

The group started heading towards their cars to make the trip to Vicki's house.

"George," asked Steve whispering in Vicki's ear as they walked towards their cars.

"Yes George. His parents named him after George Herman Ruth. They were big baseball fans."

From Steve's blank expression Vicki continued.

"You know Babe Ruth? One of the greatest baseball players of all time."

Steve just shrugged.

"Played for the Boston Red Soxs and was traded to the New York Yankees for money. People said it was the start of the curse between the Soxs and the Yankees."

Steve looked even more lost.

"You poor deprived person."

"Hey," said Steve loud enough to draw the attention of the other three people in their group.

"What's up Steve," asked Chin.

"She called me deprived. That is so not true," complained Steve.

"Poor baby. Why did you call him deprived Vic," asked Danny in his best parenting voice.

"He doesn't know who George Herman Ruth is."

"Who," asked Kono.

"Seriously cuz? Even I know that one," said Chin.

Vicki and Danny shared commiserating glances.

"How have you survived here," mock-complained Vicki.

"Hey," shouted the three Hawaiians.

"By paying for the sports package and recording every game."

The Williams siblings shared a laugh as they each got into their separate cars and headed off. The rest of the group following after. They all arrived back at the house, no surprise that Steve arrived first quickly followed by Vicki. By the time Danny, Chin, and Kono showed up the two of them had already started unloading boxes.

"Have you guys ever heard of speed limits?! You know those things cities and towns enforce to keep people safe as they drive," ranted Danny.

"Well they are doing a horrible job of enforcing them," said Vicki nonchalantly as she grabbed another box.

Steve simply nodded as he grabbed more boxes and headed inside.

"Those two are menaces. You hear me? Menaces on society."

"Yeah we heard you," said Chin.

"I think they make a cute couple," said Kono.

"Yeah. But don't try to tell them that," said Danny.

The three of them shared a laugh as they all started unloading their cars. By three o'clock the cars had been unloaded and the team was taking a break for lunch. Vicki and Kono were in the middle of gossiping and making sandwiches when the song Fever by Adam Lambert started playing. Vicki grabbed her phone off the table as everyone stared at her.

"What? I like the song," defended Vicki.

"A guy is singing about another guy," stated Steve.

"So," demanded Vicki as she leveled a stare at Steve.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Steve with his hands up in surrender.

"Damn right," said Vicki as she took her phone call into the living room.

"Remind me to be careful what I say around her," said Steve as he began eating his sandwich.

"Yeah she is a pretty firm believer in certain things. Saying derogatory remarks about any type of person in front of Vic equals her being pissy," said Danny.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You know brah its rude to start eating when not everyone is present," said Chin to Steve.

Steve looked around the table and realized he was the only one eating. He slowly put his sandwich down and clamped his hands together to prevent himself from continuing to devour his sandwich. After what seemed like forever to Steve, who was starving, Vicki entered the kitchen.

"Hate to bolt, but I got an emergency at work."

"But you guys haven't officially reopened yet. How can you have an emergency already," asked Danny.

"Its a VIP client from before the practice switched hands. He showed up at the hospital unknowing that we haven't reopened. I would prefer not to lose any patients so I said to let him in and that I would be there in a couple of minutes. I just gotta quickly change."

Vicki grabbed her sandwich and ran upstairs as she ate.

"Oh and can you guys please move the cars so I can get my car out," yelled Vicki from upstairs.

Everyone reluctantly left their sandwiches to shuffle the cars around to give Vicki a clear path out. When they came back in two minutes later, Vicki was bounding down the stairs in her white doctor's coat and still dressed in her jeans, but with a new tee shirt on. Steve had to admire the doctor's coat. He hadn't realized that a doctor's coat could look sexy on anyone. Steve shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"A bit casual for a VIP patient don't you think," asked Danny as Vicki quickly grabbed her keys and wallet.

"Hey I may have agreed to meet him, but that does not mean I can't make it clear that my day off was interrupted."

"You're mean," said Danny with a smirk.

"And don't you forget it," said Vicki with a proud smile as she kissed Danny's cheek.

"I'll see you later. Bye everyone. I hope to see you all later."

With that Vicki was out the door and speeding away. Everyone made their way back to the kitchen and their lunch.

"Anyone want to explain how she managed to look like she had just been relaxing and not moving boxes all morning," griped Kono.

"Especially since we were out the door by seven thirty this morning and we ran about six miles," added Steve.

"You get used to it. I stick to what I told my parents years ago. Vic is not human," said Danny nonchalantly as he ate.

Everyone shook their heads, whether in disbelief of Vicki's possible non humanity or just in bewilderment varied. After lunch the group finished unpacking all of Danny's belongings. A couple of items were rearranged on the bookshelves in the living room to make room for Danny's books and some of his knick knacks. Next his weights were set up in the exercise room, which meant that Kono and Steve wanted to try out some of the equipment. Chin and Danny rolled their eyes at those two as they went back to finishing up unpacking.


	7. No to Dinner, Yes to Surfing

It was approaching nine o'clock when they all heard a car pull into the driveway. Soon Vicki was walking in the door with a smile on her face. Steve slightly frowned when he saw that she wasn't wearing her lab coat. Danny raised his eyebrow in question at Steve's expression, so Steve quickly shook his head and looked away from either Williams sibling.

"Hey all. Hows it going," asked Vicki as she strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

She plopped down into the only free chair at the kitchen table and found herself in between Steve and Danny.

"Its going good. I am officially moved in and unpacked," smiled Danny.

"Yay," exclaimed Vicki as she threw her arms around her brother.

"Wait you did unpack all of your boxes right Dan," asked Vicki as she pulled away slightly.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes. It is all unpacked."

Vicki hugged him again.

"Good. Now what's for dinner I am starving?"

"We were actually debating that," said Chin.

"Any ideas?"

"Well we were thinking maybe chinese? Or maybe pizza," suggested Kono.

"Oh pizza sounds good," said Vicki with a smile.

"Pizza it is," declared Steve.

"No pineapple," said Danny with a stern expression as he pointed a finger between the three Hawaiians.

"Oh yeah no pineapples on my pizza," asserted Vicki.

"Oh come on. Have you ever tried it," asked Kono.

"I do not mix my dairy with my citrus. One too many bad experiences," explained Vicki.

"Alright. Thats a valid reason. What's your excuse Danno," taunted Steve.

"Its an abomination. I don't need an excuse. And don't call me Danno."

Everyone laughed and soon three pizzas were ordered. One with pineapple and ham, one with meat, and the final plain. As they waited for the pizza the girls wandered into the living room to pick out a movie for them to watch.

"So how was work," asked Kono as she skimmed through Vicki's horror movie collection.

"It was good. It was an emergency surgery, but a fairly routine one at that. The dog will make a full recovery."

"Thats good. I bet the owner was relieved."

"Oh he was. So relieved he invited me to dinner to say thank you," laughed Vicki.

"Oh man. You've barely been here a couple of days and you already have a date," giggled Kono.

"Who has a date," asked Steve as the guys wandered into the living room.

"Vicki does," said Kono with a smirk.

"What," exclaimed Steve.

Danny and Chin chuckled at Steve's failure to hide his outrage at the prospect of Vicki dating.

"I don't have a date. I said the guy asked, I didn't say I said yes. I said no. I make it a habit not to date patient's parents."

Kono pouted as Steve smiled smugly.

"So who was this VIP patient," asked Danny ignoring Steve and Kono.

"You know I don't share patient information Dan," chided Vicki as she pulled out a comedy and read the back.

"Oh come on. Just a little bit? How 'bout the owner's name? Don't I get to at least know the name of the guy who asked my baby sister out? He might need to be threatened or something."

Vicki gave Danny a look.

"How about if I promise no threatening," offered Danny with his best innocent look.

Vicki sighed as she got up from her spot on the floor looking at movies. She handed the dvd she had chosen to Kono who readily agreed.

"Fine. His name was Sam Denning."

Danny and Steve spit out their sips of beer while Chin just choked on his. Kono let out a startled laugh. Vicki looked at everyone in confusion.

"What? You know him?"

"Know him," said Danny incredulously, "oh we know him alright."

"Sam Denning, is the new governor of Hawaii," said Steve.

It took a moment to sink in before they all broke out into hysterical laughter. Vicki collapsed onto the couch near Steve while Kono collapsed next to Chin.

"Seriously," asked Vicki through her laughter, "I just refused to go on a date with the governor?"

Everyone just managed to nod their heads as they were still laughing too hard. Finally they all got themselves under control. Just in time too as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. Danny jumped up and answered the door. He paid for the pizza and carried it into the living room setting it on the table there. Vicki went into the kitchen to grab plates and beer. Steve, Kono, and Chin reached for their wallets to pay Danny for the pizza, but he refused.

"Hey you guys helped me move. The least I can do is feed you."

"Its what you do for ohana, brah," said Kono.

"Still. I am feeding you and thats the end of it. So what movie are we watching," asked Danny as he took a bite of his meat pizza.

"Dirty Rotten Scoundrels," replied Vicki taking a bite of her plain pizza.

"Never seen it," said Steve.

Vicki just turned to look at Steve before shaking her head.

"Deprived person," muttered Vicki as she pressed play.

Three quarters of the way through the movie found Vicki asleep with her head in Steve's lap. Steve was absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. Danny realized it was a testament to how tired Vicki was at the fact that she wasn't waking under the ministrations. They all kept quiet and finished the movie. The cousins quickly said goodnight and promised to see Steve and Danny at work on monday. Danny went to lift Vicki from Steve's lap, but Steve picked her up instead.

"Where's her room," whispered Steve.

"This way," said Danny with a smirk.

Danny led Steve up the stairs and around the banister to the second door in the hall. He opened the door and Steve moved past him into Vicki's room. Danny quickly entered and pulled down the covers. Steve laid Vicki down and carefully pulled off her shoes before pulling the covers over her. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. When he turned around he was met with Danny's grinning face. Steve blushed when he realized what he just did.

"Shut up Danno," growled Steve as he pushed past Danny out of the room.

"I didn't say anything Steve," whispered Danny as he closed Vicki's door.

Steve and Danny headed downstairs and quickly cleaned up. Then Steve made to leave.

"Hey super SEAL, just let me know when you plan on asking her out so I can pick a place for your body," teased Danny.

"See you on monday Danno," growled Steve not rising to the bait.

"Night."

Danny watched Steve drive away before locking up and turning in.

The next morning found Danny up at an unreasonable hour listening to Vicki as she moved around in the kitchen. Danny groaned and rolled over. Danny waited for Vicki to finish eating and go running, but for some reason it was taking longer then expected. So Danny grabbed his phone off his nightstand and texted Steve.

*Please come over and get my sister. Some of us are trying to sleep and her disregard for sleeping times is keeping me from doing that. ~D*

A minute later Danny's phone chirped.

*Good morning to you too. Nice timing partner. I just got back from my swim. Give me five minutes. I'll take her out so you can get your beauty sleep. ~S.*

True to his word Steve was knocking on the Williams door five minutes later. Vicki answered the door a bit surprised to see Steve.

"Hey Steve. What are you doing here? Dan's still asleep."

"Your brother actually texted me. Said you were making too much noise for him to get back to sleep. He asked me to come over and get you out of the house."

Vicki blushed and Steve thought she looked rather adorable when she blushed.

"I am so sorry. Stupid loser. He used to be able to sleep through a parade and now he can't even sleep through my door opening. No worries I am leaving for my run. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Actually I just finished my swim and was about to go for a run. Can I join you?"

"Sure. I was thinking of running along the beach today, soak up some sun."

"Sounds good. Lets go."

Vicki locked up the house behind her, pocketed the keys and her and Steve headed out. After a quick stretch they headed out past the driveway and onto the sidewalk. About a mile down the houses disappeared and the beach began. They stayed silent for a little while longer before Steve finally spoke.

"So what were you doing that made so much noise?"

"I was actually making a sandwich for breakfast. I really don't mean to wake Dan, but I guess I've been living alone for long enough that its hard to get back in the habit of being quiet in the morning."

"I can understand that. I am actually having a problem with the opposite. I am so used to SEAL missions and sneaking around and being quiet that I forget to make noise here and more times then not I end up startling people," laughed Steve.

Vicki chuckled.

"Yeah that could be a problem. Just make sure it never happens around me and we'll be good."

"Why? What happens if I sneak up on you?"

"Well, first, it is hard to sneak up on me. Second, the last time someone snuck up on me, totally by accident mind you, I almost broke her nose. It startled my sister when I turned around and almost elbowed her in the nose followed by a right hook. Luckily I pulled up in time and she ducked."

"Okay note to self never sneak up on you."

"I am just trying to save you some unnecessary bodily harm. Be careful with Dan as well. He also flails, although he will never admit it."

"But I've seen you sneak up behind him and hug him," pointed out Steve.

"Yes but if you also noticed whenever I do that I make sure I am holding his arms down."

"Okay so no sneaking up on the Williams family," laughed Steve.

"Smart choice."

They continued on in silence again, but it was comfortable like most things between them. It was weird for both of them to find someone they were so comfortable with so quickly. But they kept that tidbit to themselves and instead just enjoyed the feeling.

"So Steve, do you surf?"

"Yeah. So do Kono and Chin. In fact Kono would have gone pro except she blew out her knee."

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah, but thanks to that horrible incident she joined the police academy and now works for five o," said Steve with a smile.

"Thats a good way of looking at it."

"Well I met this woman the other night at a bar and she told me to try to find the positive in every situation," smiled Steve.

"And you listened to her crazy philosophy," joked Vicki.

"Well I figured I would give it a try," laughed Steve.

"Thats awesome."

"Ha! I have proved my awesomeness to you," said Steve sporting a huge grin.

Vicki just started laughing and soon Steve joined in.

"Not quite, but you show potential."

Steve mock pouted which made Vicki laugh all the harder.

"Anyway. So you know how to surf."

"Yes I do. Why, you want to learn?"

"I am thinking about it. Surfing has always been on the list of things I wanted to learn to do. I figured now is the perfect time to try."

"See why can't your brother be this open minded about trying new things? He let Kono give him a few surfing lessons, but he hasn't really tried it yet."

"Dan is a stubborn person if you haven't figured that out yet. He is pretty settled in his ways. It takes him a bit more time to try something new, but he'll come around eventually."

"Can you explain why he doesn't swim though?"

"Its not that Dan doesn't swim. When we were younger Dan got a life guard job at the local YMCA. Since then he pretty much stopped swimming recreationally. I think being either by the pool or in the pool all day ruined the novelty of swimming. It just kinda became his habit to watch and not join."

"Yeah I got that. That actually explains why he goes to the beach with us and watches over us as we swim."

"Old habits die hard," laughed Vicki.

"Yeah they do."

"Anyway, so you think you can teach me how to surf?"

"I can certainly try. I make no promises."

"I can live with that. Come on lets head back," said Vicki as she turned around.

"But why? We've barely gone over two miles?"

"I want to have my first surfing lesson."

"Right now?"

"No time like the present. Please Steve," begged Vicki giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Steve became a pile of mush.

"Okay," sighed Steve dopily.

Vicki beamed as she yelled her excitement. But then she frowned and Steve would have sworn that the world dimmed just a bit as she did.

"What's wrong Vicki?"

"I don't have a surfboard," said Vicki with a pout," I can't learn without a board."

Steve smiled, glad that this was a problem he could easily solve.

"No worries. I have a couple extra boards. You can use one of those."

Vicki's smile returned and Steve felt like he was walking on air.

"Really? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," shouted Vicki as she grabbed onto Steve's arm and jumped up and down.

Vicki seemed so young and carefree at that moment that Steve let himself be dragged back the way they came. When Vicki grabbed Steve's hand in hers he almost forgot how to breathe. She then looked up with a glint of mischief in her eyes as she gave his arm a firm tug. Steve understood the silent communication and soon they were running, while holding hands, to Steve's house. They made it there in record time and both were laughing and panting as they stumbled through the door. Eventually they picked themselves up off the floor and Vicki followed Steve to the garage where he showed her a couple of boards.

"Pick one."

"Seriously? Which one do you use," asked Vicki not wanting to take Steve's preferred board.

"The one I use is out on the lanai."

"What's a lanai," asked Vicki as she looked at the four boards in front of her.

"Its like a covered patio."

"Oh," said Vicki as she picked up a blue board with a yellow strip down the middle. It was about a foot taller then her and she liked it.

"I think I like this one."

"Okay. Lets go."

But before they could exit the garage Vicki caught a glance of the Marquis under its tarp.

"Is that a Mercury," she asked as she tried to get a better look without lifting the sheet.

"Yeah. Its a Mercury Marquis," said Steve as he lifted up the sheet to reveal the car.

"My dad and I used to work on it together when I was younger."

"Why don't you drive it now?"

"Its kind of temperamental. Danny yells at me whenever I say that, but its true. It will work fine in the driveway or in the neighborhood, but the second its out on a real road it breaks down on me. And it hates hills," laughed Steve.

Vicki joined in to as she glanced underneath the hood.

"Well if you ever need help with it feel free to ask. I worked really hard to get my Mustang going. Heck most of what's under the hood doesn't actually belong to a '64 Mustang. And I don't have tons of experience with a variety of older cars. But I would be willing to offer any help I can."

"I may just take you up on the offer. How about you help me get the car running in exchange for surf lessons?"

"You got yourself a deal Steve," said Vicki with a grin.

"Excellent. Now lets get to that surf lesson."

That first part of the lesson Vicki learned how to paddle out and about standing up and shifting her feet back and forth to meet the changing pitch of the waves. However she learned all this while still being on land. She felt a bit ridiculous digging her hands into the sand in an imitation of paddling out, but Steve insisted that this was how everyone first learned. It wasn't that Vicki didn't believe him, because she did, but Steve laughing at her every once in a while had Vicki throwing sand at him more then a few times. About an hour and a half after the lesson started they took a break and ate a quick snack. Then they headed back out to the beach.

The surfing lesson continued till one in the afternoon. By then Vicki had gotten into the water and practiced standing up. Steve was impressed when she only fell down once which made him ask how she was so good at balancing in the water.

"I used to paddle board whenever we visited relatives in Florida. The concepts are similar."

"You've been paddle boarding? Why didn't you say before? It probably would have saved me getting hit by a couple of handfuls of sand," joked Steve with a laugh.

Vicki splashed him. Which meant that Steve splashed her right back and soon the surf boards were forgotten as neither was willing to surrender. Eventually Steve had moved close enough to tackle Vicki into the water. Vicki came up spluttering as Steve came up laughing.

"Oh you suck. You made me swallow water," complained Vicki good-naturedly.

"You know Steven when I asked you to stop my sister from keeping me up I didn't mean for you to do it by drowning her," drawled Danny from the beach.

His arms were crossed and he looked ready to attack Steve even as he smiled. Steve realized that Danny's older brother instincts had kicked in and it didn't matter that Steve was his best friend and partner. Vicki was Danny's sister and at that moment Steve posed a threat. Steve quickly let go of Vicki and forced a laugh at what Danny said. Steve watched as Danny immediately relaxed and suddenly looked a bit guilty for getting protective when it was just Steve. Steve smiled a real smile to put Danny at ease and let him know that Steve completely understood. Danny returned the smile and then looked to his sister who was oblivious to the whole exchange as she got out of the water and headed to her brother. Danny snagged a towel from one of the Adirondack chairs and gave it to Vicki who accepted it with a grin.

"Did you see Dan? Steve is teaching me how to surf," said Vicki with a large grin that melted Steve.

Danny gave Steve an amused look which had Steve instantly wiping the goofy smile off his face.

"Is he now? Well you always did want to learn to surf."

"Its so much fun Dan. You should really finish learning."

"I plan on it. Gracie has been nagging me to go surfing and I refuse to let her go unless I am right there with her."

"That will be awesome. The three of us can then go surfing together on our private beach," gushed Vicki excitedly.

"Oh so Kono and I go through all the trouble of teaching you haoles to surf to just have you guys ditch us? Thats harsh," said Steve as he approached them and realized that Danny had given his towel to Vicki.

It wasn't that Danny had purposefully given Vicki Steve's towel. In fact it was the only towel left draped over the adirondack chairs. And it wasn't that Steve minded that Vicki was wrapped up in his towel. Truth be told he liked it more then he really should have and he quickly dismissed that thought. However all this still left Steve without a towel, dripping wet. Vicki looked around and realized that there wasn't another towel outside.

"Oh shit sorry Steve. This was probably your towel," said Vicki.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. There's others inside."

"But you'll track water into the house. Not to mention the sand thats stuck to you."

"So," asked Steve as he headed towards his house.

"Animal," murmured Vicki as her and Danny followed Steve.

Danny snorted and Steve quickly turned around to look at the silently laughing siblings.

"What?"

"Oh nothing crazy SEAL," said Vicki still laughing.

"The nickname is super SEAL, Vic," said Danny.

"I stand by what I said. I have not seen any proof of superiority yet," responded Vicki.

Danny laughed as Steve just blinked and continued to drip water all over the kitchen.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you Steve. Anyway I came over to talk to Vic."

"Why didn't you just call," asked Vicki as Steve stepped into another room to get a towel.

"Maybe because you left your phone at home," said Danny as he pulled Vicki's phone out of his pocket.

"Oh shit. I didn't even realize that I had left without it."

"Next time don't forget it. I'm just glad I didn't have to search for you all over this island."

"So was me forgetting my phone what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Al and Trev have been calling you all morning. When you didn't answer they started calling me."

"Oh really," exclaimed Vicki smiling.

"No I am pulling your leg. Yes really."

Vicki ignored her brother's sarcasm.

"I can't believe I missed their calls. I gotta go call them. Tell them everything thats happened," said Vicki as she made a dash for the door, throwing the towel to Danny.

"What are you going to tell them? You've been here for four days," yelled Danny as Vicki left.

Steve walked back in at that moment.

"Why are you yelling Danno? And where did Vicki go?"

"She is going to call Al and Trev and tell them everything that has happened in the four days she's been here," replied Danny sarcastically.

"Well thats rude. Leaving without a thank you or a goodbye. Wait. Who are Al and Trev?"

Danny just laughed at Steve's kicked puppy expression at being ditched for others.

"Don't worry super SEAL. They're her best friends. And besides one of them is gay. You're the only one vying for her attentions right now."

Steve scowled at Danny.

"Well unless you count my former landlord and Governor Denning," taunted Danny.

Steve threw his wet towel at Danny who caught it easily as he laughed.

"Come on put some clothes on. If I know Vic and her friends they are going to video chat. You can probably meet them if you want."

Steve had already grabbed his shirt and was heading towards the door before Danny had finished his sentence.

"Come on Danno. Lets go," said Steve as he headed out the door.

Danny could do nothing but laugh at him as they made the walk to the Williams home.


	8. Won't You Drip All Over Our Lunch

"Its so cool you guys. Its so much fun. I can't believe I've waited this long to learn."

"And whose teaching you this wonderful new thing called surfing," joked Allie.

Vicki stuck her tongue out at the computer screen that showed her two best friends. But it was all in good fun.

"Dan's partner is teaching me. I promised to help him get his Marquis running in exchange for surfing lessons."

"Wait Danny's partner? I didn't know he swung that way? Damn if I knew that I would have jumped him ages ago. He's totally compact, but well muscled," said Trevor.

"Not that kind of partner Trev! His work partner and thats my brother you are talking about," laughed Vicki hysterically.

Trevor and Allie joined in the laughter. Thats how Danny and Steve found Vicki. She was doubled over on the couch and her two friends shown on her computer didn't look to be faring any better.

"Don't forget to breathe you three," said Danny as he and Steve entered the living room and leaned over the couch.

Vicki and her friends just looked at the two of them and started laughing even harder if that was possible.

"Is this normal," stage whispered Steve to Danny.

"Pretty much when it comes to these three. What are you three laughing at?"

Vicki just shook her head as she continued to laugh along with her two friends. Finally the hysterical laughter gave way to giggles as Vicki gulped in air and wiped away tears.

"Nothing. Really. I promise," said Vicki still catching her breath.

"Anyway Trevor, Allie you guys of course know Dan and this is his work partner Steve," said Vicki pointedly as Trevor and Allie giggled.

"Hi Steve," said Allie, who Steve realized was actually a girl, who they just called Al.

"Well hello. If it wasn't that I already swung that way I would've totally switch sides for him. Well either of them," said Trevor giving Steve and Danny an appreciative gaze.

"Trevor," exclaimed Vicki as she blushed crimson.

"What," asked Steve confused as he watched Vicki hide her face in her hands and her two friends just smiled.

"You don't want to know super SEAL. Lets get something to eat," said Danny shaking his head at Vicki and her friends as he dragged Steve into the kitchen.

Steve reluctantly followed Danny into the kitchen.

"What did he mean by that," asked Steve.

"Seriously? You have to ask? Think about it Steve."

Steve thought for a moment and then a lightbulb went off. He remembered what Danny had said back at his house about one of Vicki's friends being gay.

"Oh. Oh he's the one thats gay? I would have thought it was the girl, you know, because you guys call her Al."

"Oh no Al's not gay. She's just bisexual."

"Bisexual," repeated Steve trying to keep up with the different sexual orientations of Vicki's friends.

"Yeah. Her and Vicki used to be very hot and heavy, but they broke it off. Luckily their friendship stayed intact. In fact it was even stronger after they dated," said Danny absentmindedly as he exited the kitchen with an apple.

Steve just stood there for a moment processing everything. And then he got it.

"Wait! What," screeched Steve.

"Just playing with you super SEAL. That last part about Vic and Al was a joke. Man you should have seen your face though, priceless," said Danny with a laugh.

When Steve and Danny reentered the living room Vicki and her friends were talking about Vicki's new house.

"I am just saying its really bright. You almost have to wear sunglasses just to look at it," said Trevor.

"Hey! I like the color. Its one of the reasons I chose the house," grumbled Vicki.

"Of course. It had nothing to do with the private beach and the balcony or the four person shower in the master bedroom's adjoining bathroom," said Allie trailing off.

Steve looked intrigued.

"Four person shower," asked Steve. Danny gave him a look.

"How do you know that my shower is a four person shower," asked Vicki.

"I have my ways," replied Allie.

"Alright keep your secrets. But don't be telling everyone. They may get the wrong idea," said Vicki.

"And what idea may that be," asked Trevor tauntingly.

Vicki just gave him a sultry smile that had Steve's eyes darkening with lust.

"I have to go," blurted out Steve.

"What? But you just got here," said Danny.

"Yeah. Stay. I'll make us all lunch," said Vicki.

Steve had an internal debate about whether or not he should stay. He really wanted to, but he knew that he couldn't hide his attraction to Vicki while wearing still slightly wet swim trunks.

"Uh. Sounds good. But let me just run home and change. Don't want to get your furniture all wet."

And with that Steve turned for the door and headed out. Vicki looked at her brother like his partner was crazy, but Danny just brushed it off like it was normal as he headed back to the kitchen. Vicki took that as her cue to just shrug it off as well and she turned back to her computer. Trevor and Allie were both smiling.

"He likes you," said Trevor smiling.

"Who, Steve?"

"No your brother. Yes Steve," replied Allie rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding right? He's Dan's partner. Besides we've only know each other for four days including today."

"And how often have you hung out?"

Vicki looked away from their laughing gazes.

"Today? Or since we met?"

"Since you met," said Trevor.

"Well ummm I kinda met him in a bar the night I arrived. And then I saw him again briefly the next day in the morning and then again briefly in the afternoon. And then he came over for dinner with the rest of Dan's team. And then we went running saturday morning before we moved Dan and then I had to go to work for a couple hours, but we all had dinner together again and watched a movie. Then we went running together this morning and then the surfing lesson and now I am here. And okay I get it we've spent some time together since I arrived."

"Some time? Holy shit. You've spent more time with him in the four days you've known him then you did with some of your boyfriends when you first met them," said Trevor.

"Have not," said Vicki blushing.

"You like him," declared Allie.

"Do not!"

"Do too. And don't be so defensive about it. He is a total hunk and a real sweetie if you guys go running together and he is teaching you how to surf," said Allie.

Vicki was trying to not look at them, but she eventually gave up.

"Alright yes. He is a sweetie and a bit of a a hunk."

"A bit? He's like Captain America. You said he was in the Navy," asked Trevor.

"The Navy SEALs."

"Oh you better snatch him up before I move to Hawaii and steal him," said Trevor.

"I can't. He's Dan's friend. Besides, he doesn't like me like that."

"Keep denying it babe. But that boy's got it bad for you."

"Yeah right. And you guys figured that out in the two minutes he was standing here. Look I have to make lunch. I love you both," said Vicki waving at the screen.

"Bye," said Allie and Trevor in unison as the connection was cut.

Vicki headed into the kitchen where Danny was in the process of making a tuna salad. Vicki joined him at the counter and started chopping vegetables.

"You know they were right," said Danny.

"They were right about what?"

"Steve liking you," replied Danny as if it was obvious.

"What?"

"Oh come on Vic. Everyone can tell. And its no mystery that you like him as well."

"I am not having this conversation with you. Steve is your partner and your friend."

"Best friend actually, but thats besides the point."

"No that is exactly the point. I don't date siblings friends."

"Alright. But if you change your mind its cool with me."

"Since when is it alright for me to date your friends? It used to drive you nuts when one of your friends liked me or vice versa," said Vicki pausing to look at her brother.

"Yeah well this is different. You two just seem to fit better then any of the others."

"Look Dan. This is a really awkward conversation for us to be having. So can we drop it, please?"

"Sure. But just let me know when you change your mind."

Vicki just shook her head and turned on some music as her and Danny continued to make lunch.

Back at Steve's house, Steve was stalking back and forth in his bedroom. He had already thrown on a pair of cargo pants and he had a fresh tee-shirt laid out on his bed. He was taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. When that wasn't working he started chastising himself. He knew that Danny was wearing off on him when he needed a rant to calm him down.

"You've only known her for four days. Thats barely anything. I shouldn't like her like this so quickly. And I shouldn't trust her so much already. Then again I trusted Danny relatively quickly. Maybe its just something about their family. But thats not the point. Except it sort of is. But its not, because I shouldn't like her. She's Danny's sister. His younger sister. Best friends are not allowed to like each others younger sisters like that. Then again Danny said it was okay. But it shouldn't be okay. Alright I can't like Vicki. Thats the end of it. It doesn't matter that Danny said it was okay or that she is incredibly intelligent and beautiful. Or that she understands me better then anyone else. No I gotta stop. I don't like her like that. We are just becoming really good friends. Yeah thats it. We are just becoming really good friends," declared Steve as he threw on his shirt and headed downstairs to lock up his house and head back to the Williams house.

In typical Steve fashion he walked right in, without knocking, when he arrived. He saw Vicki and Danny working in the kitchen and walked toward them.

"Hey," said Steve as he walked in.

"Don't you knock," asked Vicki as she loosened the startled grip she had on the knife.

"Not usually. He likes to barge right in," said Danny as he turned down the music.

"Hey thats not true," argued Steve.

"Oh so we're just special," joked Vicki as she grabbed serving spoons to mix the tuna salad.

"Uhhh," Steve looked to Danny for help, but Danny just smiled.

The traitor. Danny rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Come on lunch is ready," said Danny turning the conversation away from Steve's lack of knocking.

"It looks great," said Steve as he brought the tuna salad to the table and Danny and Vicki joined him.

Danny handed Steve a fork and Steve looked at the siblings in confusion.

"Plates," asked Steve.

"We were actually just gonna eat it straight from the bowl. We used to do this all the time," said Vicki as her and Danny began eating from the bowl.

Steve was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as they all fell into easy conversation as they ate, Steve found he actually didn't mind the intimacy of eating from a communal bowl. It actually made him feel much closer to the siblings and as they smiled and laughed, Steve found himself liking the feeling.


	9. Running Partners With an Unorthodox Deal

The work week started with Steve showing up once again at the Williams house to go running with Vicki.

"Oh come on seriously? I barely made a noise," complained Vicki when she opened the door to find Steve waiting on her porch.

"Danny didn't text me this time."

"Then what are you doing here," asked Vicki confused.

"I was hoping to go running with you. I've never had somebody to run with. Its been fun," said Steve with a smile.

However his smile started to fade when Vicki just stared at him. Steve was beginning to think he made a mistake in assuming that Vicki would want to keep running with him. He was starting to back up down the stairs when Vicki started talking.

"Hmmm a running partner. Its been a while since I had one. I'd like that."

Steve stopped and smiled.

"Alright. Lets be running partners."

"Great."

And thats how Steve and Vicki became running partners. Every morning Steve would arrive promptly at 7 o'clock in the morning and him and Vicki would go running around different parts of the island. They would return at 8:00 and part ways to get ready and be at work by 9 o'clock. It was a comfortable routine for the both of them. It provided not only an outlet for some of their energy, but it also helped them get to know each other and talk out problems. Well, it gave Vicki a chance to talk out her problems most of the time Steve just listened. Sometimes he mentioned a bit about work, but not much. Danny would have his head if he went into detail. So Steve kept any case related comments brief and every now and again Vicki was able to provide another perspective. But mainly they stuck to getting to know each other better, which neither would admit was only making them like each other more. And Danny mocked the two of them often whenever one of them started talking about the other. Chin and Kono were a bit more indulgent of Steve and just smiled whenever he mentioned something new he learned about Vicki. Or when Danny yelled at him because Steve had given case information to Vicki.

Life settled into a nice little routine over the next couple of weeks. After hard cases or even just hard days the team would either go out to dinner or to Steve's or the Williams house to de-stress. Vicki always made them dinner and true to her word from the first night they met her, she always had cookies ready. Steve was a regular guest at the Williams house. Sometimes just showing up to hang out or give Vicki a surfing lesson. Danny and Vicki always welcomed him and on the weekends when Grace was staying at the house Steve was there nearly all day everyday hanging loose with the three haoles. And every friday Steve and Vicki would meet up after, after case dinner and beers at the local bar where they had first met. It became their thing to go out and dance and unwind a bit before the weekend started.

It was on a friday after a gruesome case had been closed that the routine was interrupted. Danny arrived home alone intending to change and head over to the Hilton for dinner and drinks with the team. That was before he saw Vicki outside on one of the beach chairs holding her sketch book with a bottle and a glass next to her. He detoured from his trip upstairs and headed outside.

"A bottle of fuzzy navel and your sketch pad. That bad huh," asked Danny as he took the seat next to his sister's.

"Were they this bad when you first moved here," asked Vicki suddenly.

"Who?"

"Everyone. Mom and dad? Anna? The locals?"

"Has anyone been giving you a problem?"

"Not a problem per se. But its annoying being called a haole by every other person."

Danny let out a chuckle.

"Yeah it is, but they get over it really quickly. What's going on with mom, dad, and Anna?"

"They have been calling me constantly and sending me emails telling me to come home."

"Wait. You told them that you were moving here right? You didn't try to surprise them too did you," ranted Danny.

"No. Of course not. I told them when I first started thinking about it. Heck Anna and her husband are the ones that bought my house. You know our sister always did love that house. And mom and dad seemed really supportive at the time. I don't know what changed."

"You left."

"Well that shouldn't have surprised them."

"I know. Once you make up your mind about something you go through with it."

"Exactly. And they helped me pack and send my stuff here. Dad helped me negotiate the deal for this house and the practice. So why are they giving me problems?"

"Because you are the baby of the family. And you went to school, got a job, are very successful, and moved far away from the nest."

"But I moved closer to you. I am not away from everyone. You're here."

"It doesn't make it any easier when your kid moves across the country from you. Trust me I know."

"I just hate it. Mostly because I understand sort of. Or at least I can sympathize and they are making me feel guilty," said Vicki with a pout as she leaned on Danny's shoulder.

Danny chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"Yeah I know the feeling."

At that moment Danny's phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Steve's face pop up on the screen.

"Hey super SEAL," said Danny in way of greeting.

"No I didn't get lost. I know how to get home and to the Hilton."

Vicki looked up at her brother.

"If you need to go Dan, I understand. I'll be fine."

Danny waved off his sister, which she chose to ignore, as he walked away from her.

"Look Steve, can I get a rain check?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I just don't want to leave Vic alone right now."

"No she's fine. And I know she is welcome, but we need some quality sibling time together."

"Its just our parents are begging her to come home and she's feeling a bit stressed. We'll be fine."

"No I think we are going to be spending the weekend together, just her and I."

"Thanks Steve. Talk to you later."

Danny walked back over to Vicki and sat down again. He threw his arm back around her shoulders and pulled her in again.

"You can go if you want to. I am fine."

"Yeah you and your sketch pad and a bottle of fuzzy navel does not equal fine."

Vicki stuck her tongue out at her brother, but snuggled closer. They sat in silence for a while. The picture of the beach Vicki was drawing was soon forgotten. Danny and Vicki shared the glass of fuzzy navel that Vicki had poured earlier.

"Thank you," whispered Vicki after a while.

"You're welcome," whispered Danny in reply.

Danny and Vicki parted ways a while later and Vicki went into her room to change her shirt before she was heading out the door. Danny didn't bother asking where she was going. He learned a while ago that Steve and Vicki liked to meet up every friday night at the local bar and just relax and talk. He let them do it and never tried to join. It had become their own private place and that was fine with him.

When Vicki entered the bar she looked around, but didn't see Steve anywhere. She was hoping that maybe he would have shown up even if he thought she wouldn't be there. She never said that she wasn't going to come. When she didn't see Steve Vicki turned towards the door. If he wasn't there she wasn't going to drink alone. But then someone grabbed her arm. Vicki quickly turned with her fist ready to punch, but Steve was expecting it and easily caught her fist.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you tend to punch when you get startled," said Steve with a smile as he lowered Vicki's fist.

"Sorry. Yeah wasn't kidding," said Vicki who made no attempt to free her hand from Steve's.

"Hey don't apologize. I take it as a compliment that I was able to sneak up on you," said Steve with a grin.

"I am so glad your stealthiness has been reaffirmed," deadpanned Vicki.

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna show up tonight," said Steve as he led Vicki to the far end of the bar, where he had been waiting with two beers.

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna either. I just figured since neither of us said we weren't gonna make it then there was a chance you would be here. So I came."

"You know your brother and you do the same thing."

"What's that," asked Vicki in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"You both string a bunch of words together in a sentence and hope it makes sense," said Steve laughing.

Vicki punched him lightly in the arm.

"My sentences made plenty of sense, crazy SEAL. Its not my fault you just don't understand words or the basic English language."

"Hey I understand the language just fine. Its your take on it that throws me."

"Well you'll just have to work on that little problem won't you," asked Vicki with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah I will," said Steve quietly as he just stared at Vicki for a moment.

They smiled at each other before turning back to their beers and talking a bit about what had been bothering Vicki.

"So now my parents and my sister are making me feel guilty about moving here."

"Thats not right. If they supported the move at first why have they suddenly changed their minds?"

"Heck if I know."

"Did you ask them?"

"Yes. But every time I try to ask they dodge the questions. My family are pros at getting around questions and things that we don't want to talk about."

"I've noticed that. I can ask Danny a question and its not till the end of a fifteen minute rant, when he has left that I realize he hasn't answered my question."

"Its a handy skill with others. But its a pain when we use it with each other."

"Well, are you thinking of moving back to New Jersey," asked Steve tentatively.

He really wanted to know the answer, but at the same time he didn't. If Vicki was planning to stay then that was great. But if she was thinking of leaving, Steve didn't know if he could handle that.

"Truthfully I really want to stay. I hadn't even considered going back until they started asking me to," admitted Vicki.

Steve tried to hide his disappointment. Vicki however noticed it and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Hey don't worry. I am going to stay. Dan is here and you and the team are here. And my new practice is here. And you and Dan are here so I am going to try my hardest to stay."

"You mentioned me and Danny twice."

Steve decided not to mention that he would do anything to help her stay. Besides he doubted that Vicki would have blushed so prettily if he had mentioned that instead of her listing him and Danny twice as reasons to stay.

"Well maybe you two count double. Just don't tell Chin and Kono. They would be heart broken if they knew they didn't count double."

"Your secret's safe with me," said Steve with a goofy smile.

He liked being put on the same level as Danny as a reason for Vicki to stay.

"Hey do you want to dance," asked Vicki to get away from the slight awkwardness her revelation had caused.

"Gladly."

Steve led Vicki out onto the small dance floor just as a new singer came on. It was karaoke night and so far the singers had been moderately okay. The new one could have been worse. Though Vicki and Steve both agreed that Frank Sinatra and Danny would not have approved of the slight twist the singer had put on Come Fly With Me. Vicki and Steve returned to the bar and ordered more beer as the singer sang another song that neither of them recognized.

"I can't tell if I just don't know this song or if its just that badly done," said Steve.

"Oh thats not nice. It takes a lot of guts to get up there and sing in front of people," defended Vicki.

"Or a lot of alcohol," countered Steve.

"Or that," said Vicki with a giggle as the singer ended their song with a flourish and a bow.

"Wow. Heres to hoping that the next one isn't that bad," said Vicki as her and Steve clinked their bottles together.

"Excuse me miss. The gentleman over there sent this over," said the bartender as he handed Vicki a colorful drink and a napkin.

"'The next one is for you'," said Vicki reading the napkin.

Her and Steve looked up and watched as the guy who sent the drink got up on stage.

"Oh gosh. Please tell me I am day dreaming. Or that someone spiked my drink and there is not a guy on stage about to sing to me."

"Oh I would except the reality is so much more fun," joked Steve as he turned more towards Vicki while glancing at the stage.

Steve didn't like that a guy was sending Vicki drinks while he was sitting right there, but Vicki had pushed the drink away and she did not seem to relish the idea of a guy singing to her. At least not in this situation. So Steve's jealously gave way to amusement. And then to full blown hysterical laughter when the guy started singing Angel by Cody Simpson. He had heard the song through Mary the last time she was home.

"Oh kill me please," groaned Vicki as she tried not to laugh at the guy.

"Hey at least he can sing."

"Okay I'll give him that. And he has balls. But I swear if he comes over here after his song and tries to use an 'angel' pickup line I will laugh in his face."

"Same here. How 'bout this. If he does come over and he uses an 'angel' pickup line then we can laugh at him and then we can bail."

"We can't just laugh at the guy and then leave. Thats rude."

"So tell him you are taken or something," said Steve nonchalantly as he took a sip of his beer.

"Do you want to be my fake boyfriend Steve," asked Vicki.

Steve spit out his beer and Vicki just laughed. Steve wiped his chin with the napkin with the singer's message.

"You can't ask a guy that while he is taking a drink."

"Sorry. Next time I'll wait till you're done taking a sip. But will you be my fake boyfriend?"

"If this guy uses an 'angel' pickup line?"

"Yes."

"Only if he uses an angel pickup line," asked Steve.

He didn't actually want Vicki to pay the guy attention even if he didn't use a lame pickup line.

"It depends on how bad the pickup line is."

"Then no deal," said Steve only half jokingly.

"Fine. Fine. No matter what line he uses. Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

Steve pretended to give the question some thought. Vicki just gave him a look.

"Yes. But now you owe me a beer."

"Deal."

"Oh and if you agree to be my fake girlfriend if this ever happens to me."

"Only if a girl sends you a drink and then sings you a song?"

"Well not just this specific circumstance. But you get what I mean."

"Yes I do. And its a deal as long as you buy me a beer if the situation ever arises."

"Deal."

Steve and Vicki clinked their new bottles of beer as they laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation. It was then that the singer approached Vicki and Steve. Steve made eye contact with Vicki and flicked his eyes behind her to give her a heads up. Vicki gave a minute nod of her head and turned slightly away from Steve. The singer sidled up to the bar and ordered a beer. He casually leaned against the bar as he faced Vicki.

"So did it hurt," asked the singer.

Steve watched as Vicki tensed up and when she flicked her gaze to him briefly he saw her amusement.

"Did what hurt," asked Vicki as she tried not to laugh. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"When you fell out of heaven," said the singer with what he must have thought was a flirtatious smile.

Vicki and Steve burst out laughing much to the singer's confusion.

"Ummmm."

"Oh my gosh. Did you really think that line was going to work after singing that song," asked Vicki through her laughter.

"Well," said the singer.

"I mean you have balls. I'll give you that. I mean first you send me a drink when I am clearly sitting here drinking with another guy. And then you get on stage and sing a song for me while I am still sitting here and drinking with the guy. And then you try to use a pickup line while I am still sitting and drinking with the guy."

"Wait your with this guy with this guy," asked the singer looking more then just a bit nervous.

Vicki, who was still chuckling, chanced a glance at Steve. His expression and body language almost made her gasp. Everything about Steve at that moment shouted 'Mine.' Vicki wasn't quite sure why being claimed by Steve didn't bug her like it did when other guys tried to claim her. It was not something Vicki wanted to think about right now, in the bar, sitting next to Steve.

"Yes I am. This is my boyfriend," said Vicki thinking it was wrong that it felt so right calling Steve that.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep he's my Navy SEAL. Except right now he is the leader of the governor's task force," said Vicki with what sounded like genuine pride. It made Steve relax and grin like an idiot at her. He knew he shouldn't like Vicki calling him hers, but he did, oh man did he like it.

"You wanna know what? Forget the drink and the song. I am just gonna go over there now. Sorry for disturbing you two," stammered the singer who then bolted.

Steve grabbed Vicki's hand, put money down on the bar, and led her outside. It was there that they nearly collapsed on top of each other as they laughed.

"Oh my gosh. His face was priceless," gasped Steve.

All Vicki could do was nod. She leaned heavily on Steve as she laughed and Steve gladly held on.

"Oh man. That was so much fun. When he heard you were a SEAL I swear I thought he was going to pee his pants," said Vicki when she finally caught her breath.

"That guy totally learned his lesson."

"Who uses an 'angel' pickup line after singing that song? Honestly what self respecting guy does that," asked Steve in bewilderment.

"Clearly that guy does. Oh man. I am so glad I came out tonight," said Vicki with a grin.

"Me too. So, I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning," said Steve preparing to head to his car.

"Actually Dan and I are doing a sibling weekend. So I am gonna have to cancel tomorrow's and Sunday's run. Sorry."

Steve pouted when he heard this, but he understood. Work had been crazy and the siblings hadn't had a chance to really spend time together without the stress of work or the team being around, which included him.

"No problem. See you for Monday's run?"

"Not if I see you first crazy SEAL," said Vicki with a grin.

Steve returned the smile. As Steve headed for his car Vicki called out to him.

"Hey Steve."

"Yeah," said Steve as he turned towards her.

"Can you actually give me a ride home?"

Steve looked around as if realizing for the first time that Vicki's Mustang was nowhere in sight.

"Sure."

Vicki jogged over and hopped into the passenger seat. Steve started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So where is your car?"

"I left it at home. I had been drinking at home and I figured I would be drinking here. No way was I then going to drive. Its called practicing safe driving."

"And if I said no to driving you home?"

"Well that would have been awfully rude. Besides if you had then I would have either called Dan or walked home."

"You would have walked home," exclaimed Steve as if she was crazy.

"Its not that far," defended Vicki.

"No, but a lot could happen between here and there."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. I grew up in Jersey. What could you possibly have here that I wouldn't have run into in Jersey?"

"It doesn't matter if you would have run into whatever is out here in Jersey. You shouldn't walk alone at night," chastised Steve.

"You sound like Dan you know that?"

"Maybe we're right."

"Oh great just what I need. Another older brother," said Vicki knowing it would bug Steve.

"I am not your older brother," exclaimed Steve sounding scandalized.

"You're acting like it," said Vicki.

But I am not thinking like it, thought Steve as he looked over at Vicki. Being in the car with Vicki, driving her home after being out together, felt incredibly intimate and domestic. Steve was tempted to drive them to his house so they could explore the mutual attraction that they had, but then he remembered that he had sworn not to like Vicki like that. So he turned onto Vicki's street.

"I am not your older brother," said Steve petulantly.

"Whatever you say Steve."

Steve pulled up to the Williams house and Vicki hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Vicki. See you monday."

Steve watched as Vicki entered her house and closed the door before backing out of the driveway and heading home.


	10. We Don't Shake Hands at Crime Scenes

The next morning Danny and Vicki got up around ten and enjoyed a big breakfast together. They ate leisurely, in no rush to do anything.

"So what are we going to do today Dan?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want really."

Vicki thought about things Danny had mentioned enjoying that she hadn't tried yet.

"How about we go get shave ice? We weren't able to go last time Grace was here and I still haven't tried it."

"Okay. Sounds good. After breakfast we can head over to Kamekona's."

Vicki hastily finished her breakfast, cleaned her dishes, and ran upstairs to change. Danny chuckled as he slowly finished his breakfast, put his dishes in the dishwasher, and walked up the stairs to his room. As Danny got dressed he began to think of what else he and Vicki could do. He knew Vicki had boundless energy and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle all of it. It was like dealing with Steve except with less explosives. Danny laughed at the thought.

Danny came downstairs in a pair of comfortable blue jeans, a light blue tee shirt, and sneakers. Vicki was waiting for him dressed in a royal blue sarong with a light blue plumeria pattern paired with blue flip flops.

"Trying to fit in," teased Danny.

"Trying to stand out," Vicki teased right back.

Danny just smiled as he and Vicki grabbed their wallets and headed for the door.

"Lets take my car. Its a beautiful day and we can drive with the top down," said Vicki.

"But it will mess up my hair," said Danny in all seriousness.

"What if I let you drive?"

"Deal," said Danny as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

Vicki had a feeling that she had just been had, but she let it slide and locked up the house behind her. She got into the passenger seat as Danny was putting the top down. He got back in the car and they headed off.

"So the thing about Kamekona," started Danny.

"What?"

"He is an informant for five oh."

"The owner of the shave ice place is an informant? Seriously?"

"Yep. He also owns a shrimp truck. I haven't been there yet though."

"Hey maybe we go there for lunch," suggested Vicki with a smile, she loved shrimp.

"Okay, but if we do Kamekona is gonna think your making a move on him."

"You're joking? Is there anything else I should know about this guy?"

"Kamekona is one of a kind Vic. You'll understand when you meet him," said Danny with a grin.

Vicki totally understood when she met Kamekona, who looked like a sumo wrestler.

"Hey Haole! Haven't seen you in a while brah," said Kamekona.

"Hey Big Guy. I've been a bit busy recently. Didn't mean to make you feel neglected."

"I could maybe find it in me to forgive you if you introduce me to your loverly lady friend," said Kamekona giving Vicki a very friendly smile.

Vicki could do nothing, but return the smile.

"Kamekona I would like to introduce my baby sister Vicki. Vic this is Kamekona, king of shave ice and now shrimp."

"Nice to meet you," said Vicki as she extended her hand.

"Hey pretty lady didn't your big brother tell you we don't shake hands in Hawaii?"

"No he didn't," said Vicki giving her brother a look as he hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"If you don't shake hands what do you do?"

Kamekona gave her a large smile.

"We hug," said Kamekona as he opened his arms.

Vicki hesitated for a moment, but soon she was hugging the big man. She felt tiny as the large arms wrapped around her. After a few moments Vicki tried to pull back, but Kamekona was still holding on to her. She sent a look over to Danny who wasn't even trying to hide his smile.

"Alright Big Guy. You gotta let her breathe. Besides she has never tried your shave ice and she can't do that if you're holding on to her."

Kamekona let go of Vicki and looked between the two siblings.

"Well then come along friends. Shave ice on the house for the newbie."

Vicki just smiled as Kamekona grabbed her hand and led her over to the stand. He had one of his employees hand him a menu and presented it to Vicki.

"Okay beautiful chose whatever flavors you would like to try."

"Flavors?"

"Of course. You can't get a real feel for shave ice if you only try one flavor."

Vicki laughed as she looked over the menu.

"How about I start off with a sour blue raspberry."

Kamekona gave Vicki a look that had her going over the menu again.

"And a pineapple one as well."

"Thats more like it. Hey I need a sour blue raspberry and a pineapple both on the house. And a lemon thats not on the house," said Kamekona into the kitchen.

"Thats cold Big Guy. If I didn't know better I would think that you liked my sister more then me."

"Sorry haole, but she is prettier then you."

Danny pretended to be affronted as Vicki just laughed and then went silent as she saw the size of the shave ice cups.

"Come on beautiful this way," said Kamekona as he took both her cups and led her over to a picnic bench.

Danny paid for his shave ice and made his way over as well. He sat across from Vicki and Kamekona who was now looking at Vicki with an eager smile. Vicki glanced over at the big man who clearly was waiting for something. She then figured out that he was waiting for her to try the shave ice. So Vicki grabbed her plastic spoon and took a bite of the sour blue raspberry. She had to admit, it was delicious.

"Oh my gosh. This is delicious," said Vicki as she ate another spoonful.

Kamekona just gave her a big smile.

"Told you you would like it," said Danny taking another bite of his lemon shave ice.

"Oh Dan you gotta try this one," said Vicki as she offered him a bite of her sour shave ice.

"Oh thats good. Thats really good," said Danny as he reached for more.

Vicki slid the shave ice between them and moved on to the pineapple flavored one.

"Oh this is also delicious. Oh man you must make a fortune selling this stuff."

"I am doing pretty good. If you think this stuff is good you should stop by my shrimp truck sometime," offered Kamekona.

"Dan and I were actually talking about maybe getting lunch from there today."

"Really? All this attention could give a fella ideas beautiful."

Vicki and Danny just chuckled.

"Well let me know when you two haoles are heading over to the truck. I'll serve you personally," said Kamekona as he looked at Vicki.

At that moment Danny's phone went off. It was Steve.

"Hey Steve. What part of sibling weekend did you not understand," said Danny with a chuckle.

"What's up?"

"Where?"

"Alright I am on my way."

Danny hung up his phone and gave Vicki an apologetic smile. She totally understood.

"Sorry Vic. That was Steve we got a case."

"Its okay. Crime doesn't stop just because its a weekend. You gotta go now?"

"Yeah. The crime scene is not too far from here so maybe you can just drop me off."

"Why don't you just take my car? I am not done with my shave ice."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I don't know. Maybe take a very long leisurely walk or call a cab or something."

"I can always give your baby sister a ride home whenever she is done," offered Kamekona with a smile.

Danny glanced between Kamekona and Vicki and then focused on Vicki, silently asking if that was okay with her.

"There problem solved. And hey maybe this way I can still make it to the shrimp truck for lunch," said Vicki with a smile for Kamekona.

"Alright. Love you Vic," said Danny kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Love you too Dan. Be careful."

"See ya later Big Guy and thanks," said Danny slapping Kamekona on the back.

"No problem bruddah."

Danny headed over to the Mustang and drove off to the crime scene.

"Well beautiful it looks like it is just you and me. What would you like to try next?"

Danny was the last on the scene. He put on his gloves as he walked over to Steve who was bending over near a body that Max was checking out. Both of them looked up when he approached. Steve paused to look at his attire.

"What," demanded Danny.

"Nothing. I just don't think I have ever seen you in blue jeans."

"Yeah well it was my day off and Vic and I were trying to relax."

"Look Danno I'm sorry about this. Really I didn't mean to ruin your sibling weekend."

"As long as you didn't shoot this guy, then its not your fault. Vic was very understanding, like always. Of course she may hate me by the time I see her later."

"Why's that?"

"I left her with Kamekona at the shave ice stand. He was trying to feed her every flavored shave ice on his menu, free of charge."

Kono and Chin walked over at that moment.

"Hey I never got any free shave ice," said Steve indignantly.

"Neither have I. Apparently its because I am not as pretty as Vic."

"Well thats true," said Steve without thinking.

When the three other members of Five-0 raised their eyebrows at Steve's statement Steve quickly backtracked.

"Well she is a girl and naturally I am going to say she is prettier then Danny."

"Whatever you say boss man," said Kono with a grin.

"At least you didn't leave her alone at his shrimp truck. Some of his concoctions are lolo," said Chin.

"Oh great," said Danny dejectedly.

"What," asked Steve.

"Kamekona is taking Vic to his shrimp truck for lunch."

"Oh the Big Guy is making a move on your sister Danny. You better keep an eye on him," joked Kono.

Steve looked up and glared at her. Kamekona wasn't allowed to make a move on Vicki. Vicki was his. No, Vicki was not his. But she was off limits. Next time Steve saw Kamekona he would have to make that clear.

"Oh yeah. He already used the line that people don't shake hands here. They hug," laughed Danny.

"How did Vicki take that," laughed Chin.

"She gave him a hug."

Danny, Chin, and Kono all laughed while Steve tried to stifle a growl. It wasn't that he was threatened by Kamekona or anything. And he knew he really shouldn't be jealous if something were to happen between Vicki and the big guy. It was more that Kamekona could get away with lines like 'no shaking hands in Hawaii' and Vicki was the type of person to indulge him.

"So Max what do we have," asked Steve moving the conversation away from Vicki and Kamekona.

The team eventually made it back to headquarters and started a background check on the pawn shop owner that had been gunned down. Chin and Kono were at the smart table pulling everything they could find. Danny was going over the guy's financials, while Steve was taking a call from the Governor. Danny came out of his office and nodded at Steve who quickly wrapped up the call and exited his office. They all gathered around the smart table as Chin brought up the information from Danny's computer.

"It would appear that our pawn shop owner Mr. Iona was bringing in more money then can be accounted for working in the pawn shop business," said Danny.

"Are you thinking his shop is a front," asked Steve.

"Either that or he dabbles in selling some not so legal items."

"Drugs?"

"Drugs? Guns? We don't know yet," said Danny.

"Alright Chin, Kono what have you got?"

Danny stepped away from the group when his phone went off.

"Williams," said Danny not knowing the number calling.

"Daniel Williams," asked the caller.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Queens Medical Center..." Danny felt his heart sink.

There was only one reason why a hospital would be calling him. It was always because someone was hurt and only three people had him listed as their emergency contact if they were admitted to a hospital. One was in the room with him. The others were his daughter and his sister.

"Your sister Victoria was just brought in..."

Before the person, probably a nurse, could finish Danny was asking questions.

"What happened? Is she okay? What's her condition?"

Danny's frantic tone and his questions caught the attention of his teammates.

"She was in a car accident Mr. Williams. She is in stable condition. You were listed as her next of kin."

"I'm her brother. I am on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

With that Danny hung up and turned abruptly. He saw the concerned looks on his teammates faces.

"Vic was in a car accident."


	11. Ranting Sicilian in the Hospital

For Steve the Earth stopped spinning when he heard the news. How could she have been in an accident, Danny had her car thought Steve. But then Steve remembered that Vicki was driving around with Kamekona. She wasn't even supposed to be with Kamekona. Her and Danny were supposed to be together. But then they got this case. He was still so shocked that it was Chin and Kono who started asking questions.

"Is she alright," asked Kono.

"What happened," asked Chin.

"They said she was stable. But thats all I know. I gotta go," said Danny mentally slapping himself for even pausing for a moment.

"Yeah definitely brah," said Kono.

"Go Danny. We got this," said Chin.

Danny barely glanced at Steve as he made for the doors to leave. Steve finally snapped out of his haze and realized Danny was no longer in front of him. He quickly turned to Chin and Kono who were looking at him like he had just grown two heads.

"Well what are you still doing here boss," asked Kono.

"Go with Danny," said Chin.

That spurred Steve into action and he was soon racing out the doors and down the steps of headquarters. Danny was waiting for him in front of the building and once Steve jumped over the door and into the front seat, Danny was off. Despite not having lights or sirens, since it was Vicki's car, they still made it to the hospital in record time. Steve and Danny burst through the doors to the emergency room waiting room, startling several people. They didn't care as they made their way to the nurses station.

"My name is Danny Williams. My sister Victoria was brought in recently. She was in a car accident," said Danny quickly.

"One moment please. Ah yes. She is stable and has been moved into a room already. She is in room 104."

Danny and Steve didn't take the time to thank the nurse before they were bolting for the hallway. As Danny and Steve got closer to Vicki's room they heard yelling in a foreign language. Steve ignored it too focused on his quest to find Vicki. However, the commotion made Danny smile. When they reached Vicki's room, Steve realized that the yelling was originating from there, in fact the voice yelling actually sounded a bit like Vicki. Danny pushed open the door and him and Steve found Vicki sitting on the hospital bed in a hospital gown, yelling as two officers tried to calm her down. Steve watched as Vicki's hands gestured wildly, a trait she shared with her brother.

"Vic," said Danny loudly.

Vicki looked up and calmed instantly as Danny came over and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Vicki started off again in another language. Steve was shocked at the fluency with which Vicki was speaking the language. The other cops looked lost. Danny grabbed Vicki's shoulders, stopping her rant, and spoke to her in the same language. Vicki then took a deep breath and started again in English.

"I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises and some road rash, nothing new. This crazy driver ran the red light and t-boned the car!"

"Is Kamekona okay," asked Danny.

"He is fine except for freaking out that you are going to be angry with him. It wasn't his fault though. It was the idiot that was ignoring the traffic light!"

"Okay calm down. What else happened?"

"Well after he hit us, he got out of his car and tried to make a run for it."

"Wait. He fled the scene of the accident," demanded Danny. Quickly losing control of his own temper.

"No. I said he tried."

"What did you do Vic?"

"The driver of the other car was brought in along with Dr. Williams and Mr. Kamekona. The other driver's scans show a broken nose and a hernia to his umm lower extremities," replied one of the officers, who hadn't spoken since Steve and Danny arrived.

Steve and Danny simply looked at Vicki.

"What? He tried to make a run for it. I tackled him to the ground. If his head hit the pavement a bit too hard or my foot happened to slip as I got up its not my fault."

Danny smirked and Steve was ready to kiss Vicki.

"Thats my baby sister for you. Is that all officers?"

"Yes thats all. We have Dr. Williams number if we have further questions."

The two officers went to leave and Danny followed them exchanging a few words with them outside of Vicki's room. Neither Steve nor Vicki heard what Danny had said, but the officers readily agreed with Danny and then left. Danny reentered the room and ignored both Vicki and Steve's questioning looks.

"So what are your injuries Vic?"

"I'm fine Dan I promise."

"Vic."

"Some superficial cuts on my arms from shattered glass and some road rash and bruises on my knees from when I tackled the other driver. As I said I am fine. Now can you please get me out of here. I want to go home."

"I know you hate hospitals. You and your control issues. I'll go find a nurse and your doctor."

Danny kissed Vicki on her forehead and left the room. Now it was just Vicki and Steve.

"Are you just going to stand there and be all stoic," joked Vicki.

Steve just continued to stare. Vicki was alright. Nothing serious and she had even stopped the other driver from fleeing the scene.

"Come here crazy SEAL," said Vicki as she held her arms open.

Steve quickly made his way over, sat on her bed, and gave her a hug.

"You had us all scared," said Steve into Vicki's hair.

"I told them not to call. I shouldn't have even been admitted, but once those officers heard I was Dan's sister they insisted."

"You were just going to let Danny come home and find that you had been in an accident," asked Steve incredulously.

"Okay well when you put it like that it sounds awful. I just knew you guys had a case and I didn't want to pull him away from it. Or you." Vicki had whispered the last part.

"We weren't supposed to even have a case. Besides you're more important than a case," said Steve as he finally pulled back, instantly missing the feeling of holding Vicki.

With her in his arms, Steve was assured that she was alive and breathing. Vicki wanted to lean back into Steve's arms and just stay there. She felt safe in his arms. She wasn't an idiot and knew that everyone got off really easy in the accident. It could have been a lot worse. Steve grabbed Vicki's hand and held it as he continued to sit on her bed. It wasn't hugging her, but it was better then no contact.

"So in what language were you yelling at those officers," asked Steve.

"It was Sicilian. And I wasn't yelling at those officers. I was pissed at the other driver and when I get really angry usually talking in Sicilian helps to calm me down because it takes a lot of concentration to remember the words, and forms, and tenses, but it didn't seem to be working in this case. Hence why the yelling in Sicilian in front of the officers," said Vicki with a slight chuckle.

"Where did you learn Sicilian?"

"Ma taught it to us kids. Wanted us to know the language of her homeland."

"I didn't know she came from Sicily. I knew she was Italian."

"Yep born and raised there. She immigrated with the rest of her family when she was twenty one. She got over here and meet my father when she was twenty three and at twenty four they were married."

"Huh. Learn something new everyday right," said Steve with a smile.

"Yep."

Just then Danny walked in and Steve quickly dropped Vicki's hand. If Danny had seen it he didn't say anything.

"So can I go home," asked Vicki when she noticed that a doctor had followed Danny into the room.

Steve quickly stood up and let Danny sit on the bed with his sister. He figured that Danny could probably also use the reassurance that Vicki was fine.

"We would prefer to keep you over night to make sure you do not get an infection from any of your wounds," said the doctor.

"What if I promise to clean them and come back if any of them start to show signs of infection," asked Vicki.

Steve's phone went off.

"No cell phone use in the hospital, sir," chastised the doctor.

"Sorry. I'll be right back," said Steve to Danny and Vicki as he left the room and walked out of the hospital.

"What's up Kono?"

"How's Vicki?"

"She's fine. So is Kamekona."

"What happened," asked Chin as the call was put on loudspeaker.

"Another driver ran the light and t-boned them."

"Hows the other driver?"

"He would have been fine if he had stayed in his car. Stupid idiot tried to flee the scene."

"Shit. Did someone stop him," asked Kono.

"Yeah. Vicki stopped him. Tackled him to the ground and everything."

"Seriously," asked Chin as a grin formed on his face, matching the grin already on Kono's.

"Oh yeah. So did you guys get anything on our guy from the pawn shop?"

"It turns out Mr. Iona has a few nephews that are part of the Triads," said Chin back in work mode.

"You think he was selling stuff for the them?"

"It would explain where the extra money was coming from. Maybe he got a little greedy or maybe an unsatisfied customer took him out," offered Kono.

"Did we get anything else from the scene or the body," asked Steve.

"CSU is still going over the scene. Max was able to recover the bullets from the body. They came from a .38. Ballistics is running the bullets, but it could take a while since its such a common caliber," said Chin.

"Okay. Great job guys. I'll be back at headquarters later. Keep me updated."

"Will do boss man."

Steve hung up the phone and reentered the hospital. When he got back to Vicki's room Danny was waiting outside the door.

"What's going on," asked Steve getting a little worried.

"Vic's getting dressed. She was discharged."

Steve's mouth formed an 'o' as he waited alongside Danny.

"Who was on the phone," asked Danny.

"It was Kono and Chin. They asked about Vicki. They also got some dirt on our pawn shop owner. Turns out he has ties to the Triads."

"We thinking he was selling drugs or weapons for them?"

"Its very possible. CSU is still going over the scene and ballistics is running the .38 caliber bullets Max pulled from the body."

"Common caliber, could take a while. And even if they get a hit, chances are the gun has been ditched by now."

"Yeah well gotta start somewhere."

Steve and Danny turned around when the door to Vicki's room opened. Vicki stood there in her sarong, which Steve thought she looked beautiful in, the white bandages on her arms and knees standing out against her tanned skin and the blue from the sarong. Before she could even step into the hallway Kamekona showed up pushing a wheelchair.

"Hey now beautiful. Hospital rules says you gotta be rolled outta here," said the big man grinning.

"Oh come on. I can walk just fine. It hurts a bit, but thats to be expected," complained Vicki.

"Rules are rules," responded Kamekona.

"Come on Vic. Just get in the chair. It will take less time to get in the chair and roll you out then it will if we stand here while you complain about it," stated Danny.

Vicki glared, but she got in the wheelchair and allowed Kamekona to push her.

"Hey Big Guy. How you doing," asked Steve finally getting a chance to speak.

"I am good brah. A few scratches, but nothing that a little TLC from a cute paramedic didn't take care of," grinned Kamekona," Didn't even have to be admitted like this lovely lady."

"Hey the only reason I was admitted was because you told the paramedics and the officers that Detective Danny Williams of Five-0 was my older brother. Suddenly that meant that every precaution had to be taken. So I was whisked away to the hospital, admitted, scanned, poked, and prodded," ranted Vicki.

"Guess you've got everyone scared Danno," teased Steve, "Nobody wants to incur the possible wrath of the big, bad Jersey detective. Well maybe not so big," trailed off Steve with a laugh as Danny glared.

"You think you're so funny," drawled Danny.

"Oh come on D. You gotta admit that its kinda funny that you have a reputation among the paramedics and the HPD."

"Hey if it means that they made sure that Vic was alright and that the other driver isn't getting away with being an idiot then I have no problem with having a reputation that scares them," said Danny resolutely.

Steve had to mentally agree that in this case Danny's reputation as a hot head was a good thing. Vicki had been checked over and well taken care of. As they got closer to the exit Danny ran ahead to pull the car around. Kamekona, Vicki, and Steve waited on the sidewalk.

"Hey Kamekona do you need a ride," asked Vicki looking up at the man still behind the wheelchair.

"Not this time beautiful. I got my cousin coming for me."

"Okay. Good," said Vicki as she got up, with the help of a steadying hand from Steve as Danny pulled up.

"I'll have to take a rain check for lunch at the shrimp truck," joked Vicki with a laugh.

"No problem Vicki. Whenever you're ready just give me a call," said Kamekona with a smile as he turned and rolled the wheelchair back inside.

Steve helped Vicki get into the back seat of the Mustang. She could walk just fine, but her knees hurt and the bandages rubbed at the road rash as she bent her knees to sit. So Steve helped Vicki sit with her legs laid out on the seats, her back against the side of the car. Once Vicki was settled Steve hopped into the front seat.

"Do you want me to drop you off back at headquarters Steve," asked Danny as he pulled out into traffic.

Steve actually wanted to go with them back to the house and help settle Vicki in there, but he really wasn't needed there and they did have a case.

"Yeah that would be great."

Danny drove carefully to headquarters. When they got there Steve turned to address both siblings. However Vicki's eyes were shut so he focused on Danny.

"Danny why don't you take the rest of the day and take care of Vicki. We'll be fine without you."

"You sure Steve?"

"Yeah. Its no problem."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I'll stop by later and see how you both are doing?"

"That sounds good."

"You guys both know that I am awake and right here, right? Do I get a say in any of this," complained Vicki whose eyes were now wide open.

"Nope," replied Steve and Danny at the same time.

"Whatever. We need to stop at the pharmacy so I can buy some supplies to clean and wrap my knees," said Vicki as she closed her eyes again and laid back.

Steve and Danny smiled as Steve got out of the car.

"See you two later," said Steve as he entered headquarters and Danny and Vicki drove off.


	12. Anger Management for Guilt

After stopping at the pharmacy and getting an array of bandages and gauzes and getting Vicki's prescription for pain killers filled, the siblings drove home. Danny helped Vicki out of the car and only offered her his arm when they were climbing up the stairs to the porch. He knew Vicki would ask for help if she needed it. After they got in and Vicki was settled on the couch with her legs stretched out, Danny went to make some lunch so she could take her pain meds. When he was finished he handed Vicki a bowl of soup and her pills.

"Do I really have to take these? My knees don't hurt that much."

"The doctor wanted you to take them when we got home so you could rest and then before you go to bed. He said if the pain is not severe then you don't have to take them during the day as you heal."

Vicki took the pills and swallowed them and began eating her soup. Danny sat down and ate his soup with her. When they were done Danny grabbed Vicki's bowl before she could get up and brought their dishes to the kitchen. Vicki heard him put them in the dishwasher and a minute later Danny returned with a glass of water, which he handed to her.

"So you have to rest. Do you want me to put on the tv or a movie or something?"

"No. What I want you to do is go back to work. I am fine Dan. Nothing that I haven't experienced before."

"You've never been in a car accident before. Did you hit your head? Besides the doctor said you have to rest..."

"And I will. But I can't do that while you are hovering over me trying to anticipate what I might need or whatever. I can take care of myself. Go please. Help the team, solve the case, whatever, just go please. I promise I will stay here on this couch and rest and only get up if I need to use the bathroom or to get food. Nothing else, alright?"

Danny wanted to stay with Vicki, but he knew that she was just like him and hated being fussed over. Just then Danny's phone gave a chirp. He pulled it out and opened the email that HPD had just sent him. Danny's jaw tightened, but he quickly schooled his features as he looked over at his sister.

"Are you sure? I can stay."

"Dan I am positive. Go. Catch the bad guys. I will be fine," said Vicki grabbing the tv remote and turning the tv on.

"Okay. Love you," said Danny quickly heading out the door, remembering just in time to grab the keys to the Camaro and not the Mustang.

Vicki looked up over the back of the couch as the door slammed closed. That was weird, thought Vicki. Danny gave in way too easily after he read whatever he had received. And he hadn't given Vicki a goodbye kiss on the cheek, like they always did. Vicki quickly turned off the tv and grabbed her phone. Vicki was going to text Steve, but she figured it would be faster to just call.

"McGarrett," answered Steve with a gruff tone.

"Hey Steve," said Vicki questioningly. Unsure if this was a bad time.

Steve's tone quickly changed when he realized who was on the other line.

"Hey Vicki. You and Danny can't be ready to kill each other already," said Steve jokingly.

"Actually, Dan just left."

"Why," asked Steve worried.

"I told him to go back to work. He was hovering and fussing and it was driving me nuts."

Steve chuckled.

"Okay. So why are you calling me if its not to separate you and Danny?"

Vicki had to think about how to phrase what she was about to say.

"How was Dan acting at the hospital?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you guys arrived and when you were waiting for me to get dressed. How was Dan acting?"

"He was pretty frantic when we arrived. We both were, but after we found out you were fine he calmed down. He seemed fine while we waited for you. What's this about Vicki?"

"He is acting weird. The Dan Williams that is my brother would never be that calm after someone he loves has been in a car accident. He should have ranted about traffic laws and safety and he should have demanded the other driver's license. And he started to argue with me when I suggested he go back to work, but then he got a message on his phone and he suddenly couldn't get out of the house fast enough. And to top it all off he didn't give me a kiss goodbye. Thats not like him Steve."

"Calm down Vicki. Danny was really freaked out when he heard that you had been in an accident. Maybe he was so relieved to see that you were fine that he just didn't give the other driver much thought."

"But after he found out I was fine he still acted calm. Steve please trust me when I say that something's up," said Vicki with a pleading tone.

Steve couldn't ignore that tone. If anyone knew Danny it was his sister and if she said that something was up then chances were that something was.

"Alright. I believe you. I'll keep an eye on him when he gets here. See if I can figure out what's up with him."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Before Steve could say anything else to Vicki, Chin stuck his head into his office and started talking.

"Hey Boss, HPD just emailed us crime scene photos, but they're not from our case. They look like accident photos. And one of the cars looks a lot like Kamekona's."

Steve's eyes widened at that. He quickly got up, still on the phone with Vicki, and headed out to the smart table. Chin easily put the pictures up onto the multiple computer screens. Steve stared in horror at the accident photos. The passenger side of Kamekona's car was completely smashed. Vicki had been on that side of the car, thought Steve with a shudder. She could have easily been... Steve stopped his train of thought. Vicki was fine. A bit banged up and bruised, but fine. Steve looked at the other car and saw that the front end had been smashed in and the airbags had deployed. The driver side door hung open, the driver being in a hurry to flee the scene hadn't bothered to close it. Steve's fists clenched, but the anger quickly drained as a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Hey Vicki you still there?"

"Yeah. What's going on? Why were you so quiet?"

"Vicki you said Danny got a message and then he couldn't leave fast enough right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it was though."

"I think I do. HPD just sent over photos from your accident."

"Why would they send you guys photos of the accident? Its not a five oh case. Heck its not even a case really! Open and shut, the other driver ran the light and hit us. He tried to flee, but he failed."

"Vicki how long ago did Danny leave the house," asked Steve ignoring Vicki's question. His mind had already figured out why Danny had been so calm and why he had left so readily.

"About fifteen minutes ago at this point. Steve what's going on? Where's Dan," asked Vicki panicking.

"Danny's not here yet. It takes about twenty minutes to drive from your house here, but I don't think Danny's on his way here," said Steve as he went back to his office to grab his keys.

"Steve where's he going?"

"I'm not sure," said Steve.

"Steve don't lie to me. You have a damn good idea where he's going. Tell me," demanded Vicki.

"I think he is going to the hospital."

"Why... Oh my gosh the other driver. I gotta stop him," said Vicki as she heaved herself off the couch.

"No Vicki. Stay at home. You need to rest. I'll go get Danny."

There was silence.

"Vicki?"

Steve looked at his phone and found that Vicki had hung up on him. Steve quickly walked back into the bullpen.

"What's going on Boss," asked Kono seeing the determined look on Steve's face.

"I gotta get to the hospital. I think Danny is going after the driver that hit Vicki this morning."

"What," asked Kono as her and Chin jogged after Steve, who was heading towards the exit.

"Vicki said that Danny's been acting weird. I brushed it off as him just being freaked about the accident. But he left the house a while ago saying he was coming here and he hasn't showed. I'm thinking that he saw those accident photos and decided to pay that driver a visit."

"Steve do you really think that Danny would do that," asked Kono as they all headed towards their cars.

"I think his sister could have been seriously injured earlier and that the driver trying to flee probably seriously pissed him off. I should have noticed when Danny was so calm."

"A calm Danny is a dangerous Danny," said Chin.

"Exactly."

Steve jumped into his truck while Kono and Chin hopped into Kono's Cruz. They quickly made their way to the hospital, hoping to get there before Danny could cause too much trouble. The governor is going to have a field day with this, thought Steve as he weaved between cars, the siren and lights going. When they reached the hospital, Steve parked near the emergency entrance and ran inside, Kono and Chin hot on his heels. Steve asked the nurse at the desk about the driver who was brought in this morning, describing his injuries, and how he was arrested for attempting to flee the scene. Steve flashed his badge when the woman hesitated.

"Oh yeah. He is in the ICU, room 314."

Steve ran off toward the stairs leaving Chin and Kono to thank the nurse before trailing after Steve. For the second time that day as Steve approached the room he was searching for a commotion could be heard. However this time instead of Vicki yelling in Sicilian, Steve heard the sounds of people yelling for someone to stop. Steve ran into the room and found Danny shaking the driver that caused the accident. Two officers were attempting to pull Danny off, but they were no match for the pissed off detective.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? You could have killed her. Do you understand? You could have killed her," screamed Danny at the scared man.

Steve hurried over and pulled the two officers off his partner before pulling Danny off the guy.

"Danny calm down. Get off him."

"Don't tell me to calm down Steve. He could have killed her! That asshole could have killed Vic! And he was going to run. Stupid asshole was going to run and leave her," growled Danny as he lunged at the man again.

Kono and Chin watched as Steve struggled to hold Danny back.

"I know Danny. But she's fine. Vicki is fine and this asshole is going to go away for what he did."

"Why? Why did you run the light? Why did you try to run," asked Danny in a low voice, still struggling in Steve's arms.

"I didddddn't see them... I dddiiidddn'tt wannna wait at the light," stammered the guy, now shaking on his own.

"And the reason you tried to run," growled Danny, his eyes narrowed and his muscles tense.

"Thiiiirrrrdd strike man. They were gonnna takkkke myyy license."

Danny's eyes narrowed to slits and he went absolutely still in Steve's arms. For the first time since they all met Steve, Kono, and Chin were scared of Danny. The man may have been short, but they knew that he more then made up for it with muscles and temper. Despite the firm grip Steve had on Danny, Danny still managed to break free and attack the man in the hospital bed. Steve lunged after his partner, but he was unable to pull him away this time.

"Danny stop!"

"You asshole! You fucking bastard! Your license was more important then my sister?!"

Danny managed to punch the guy's face three times before another set of hands grabbed him.

"Dan. Dan! Let him go. Please let him go," pleaded Vicki.

Danny didn't seem to hear her as he pushed at the people holding him and attacked the man again. Something crashed and a pained gasp echoed in the room.

"Dan."

The sound pulled Danny out of his temper induced haze instantly. He turned to see Vicki clutching her injured knees on the floor, breathing sharply through her nose. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Before anyone could react Danny was on the floor holding Vicki in his lap.

"I am so sorry Vic. I didn't mean to," whispered Danny as he rocked her.

Vicki's hold on her brother tightened.

"I know Dan. I know."

"He could have killed you," said Danny with a muffled sob.

"I'm fine Dan. I'm fine," said Vicki trying to soothe her brother.

Danny just buried his head into his sister's neck. He felt one of her hands hold onto his neck and the other rub soothing circles on his back. Finally Danny pulled back a little and looked into his sister's eyes. There was only love there and complete understanding. Something caught the corner of Danny's eye and he turned and looked at the bandages on Vicki's knees. They were beginning to turn red.

"Oh shit Vic your knees. We need to find a nurse and get them cleaned up."

"They're fine Dan. Just take me home. I'll patch them up there."

Danny nodded his head and simply stood up still holding Vicki in his arms. He walked past the hospital bed with the shaking driver, past the two officers who gave him a wide berth, past Chin and Kono with their compassionate eyes, and finally past Steve who simply nodded at Danny as he followed him. Chin and Kono both glared at the man on the bed.

"Be thankful brah. That woman who you could have killed this morning, just saved your life," growled Chin.

The man simply nodded his head now cowering from the two cousins. Chin and Kono quickly turned and went to catch up with Steve, Danny, and Vicki. Everyone moved out of the way in the hallway when they saw Danny carrying Vicki toward the elevators, Steve, Chin, and Kono behind them like a protective detail, ready to defend if needed. Several orderlies and nurses had apparently heard the commotion and responded, but none of them had dared enter the room when they saw the entire 5-0 team gathered. Once the team exited the room, nurses entered to clean up the man left bleeding on the bed. No one said anything.


	13. So Close to Phone Calls

Danny held onto Vicki as they rode the elevator down and walked out of the hospital. With one look from Danny, Steve unlocked his truck and was opening the back door so that Danny could lay Vicki down so she wouldn't have to bend her sore and bleeding knees. Steve headed around to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Where's your car," whispered Danny into Vicki's ear.

"At home. I had the neighbor drive me since I had taken the pain meds."

With that said Danny pulled out his keys and threw them to Chin, who caught them and nodded his head in understanding of the gesture. Danny turned and climbed into the backseat of Steve's truck, buckling himself and Vicki in before carefully arranging Vicki so she was leaning against his side. Steve waited while Chin and Kono got into the other cars before starting his and leaving the parking lot, heading towards the Williams house. Silence echoed throughout the truck as no one was really sure what to say. Finally Danny broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"For what," asked Vicki.

"For everything. For the way I acted in there. For lying about going back to work. For pushing you both. And for taking the stupid case this morning and leaving you with Kamekona and no car," finished Danny in a whisper.

"Hey," said Vicki a bit loudly as she forced Danny to meet her eyes, "The accident was not your fault. I told you to go to work and to take my car. I agreed to get in the car with Kamekona. And it was his and my decision to go get ice from the store that put us in that intersection. But none of it was yours or our faults. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time, with an imbecile driving another car. The 'what ifs' are numerous, but thinking about them doesn't change anything. And who knows, maybe him hitting us and getting his license taken away prevents him from one day actually killing someone by making a dumb driving move. I like to think that everything happens for a reason, and for some reason that we don't know yet, and may never know, that accident had to happen. Okay? So no blaming yourself for things that no one could have foreseen and that were most certainly not your fault."

Danny simply nodded his head as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Vicki's temple.

When they got back to the house Danny carried Vicki right into the bathroom and brought her the bandages and things that they had gotten earlier.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"No I got it Dan. Really I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"Okay I'll just be in the kitchen with everyone. Call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Danny closed the door to the bathroom to give Vicki some privacy. He then headed into the kitchen where Steve, Chin, and Kono were waiting.

"Hows she doing," asked Steve, handing Danny a beer.

"A bit sore, but she's alright. Well enough that she is probably just waiting till you all go back to work before yelling at me. Guess I am off the clock if you're giving me a beer," joked Danny lightly.

"You were off the clock when I told you to take the rest of the day off and take care of your sister. And you can add me to the list of people waiting to yell at you. Danny what were you thinking attacking that guy? You could be charged with assault. Not to mention police brutality. If he tries to fight the wreck-less driving and the hit and run charges, his lawyer could easily use this to get the case thrown out! What are you gonna do if that happens? How are you going to feel if he gets his license back and is back on the road? What you did was irresponsible and unprofessional," yelled Steve.

"Oh your one to talk! This coming from the man who tossed a suspect into a shark cage and hung another off a roof. The same man who practically tore this island apart to find the men who hurt his sister. Well this was my sister, Steven. Mine," screamed Danny as he gestured towards himself.

"What happened with Mary was different. She was targeted and kidnapped. What happened to Vicki was an accident."

"That man decided to run that red light. He made that choice. Then when he hit Vic and Kamekona he made the decision to run. He didn't chose to check on them and make sure he hadn't hurt or killed anybody. He didn't chose to call the police to report the accident. He chose to run and try to save his own ass. It may have been an accident hitting them, but everything else was deliberate," seethed Danny.

"But you didn't know that going to the hospital. All you knew was that he had tried to run after the accident. Were you going for payback? To avenge your sister? To hurt him like he hurt her? Why Danny? Why did you go," asked Steve exasperated.

"I went to ask him why," said Danny in a tired tone.

Steve's anger left him with that one sentence.

"After I saw the pictures, saw where he had hit the car and where Vic had been sitting, it really hit me how bad this could have been. How close I came to losing my baby sister. Then when I saw the pictures of his car with the driver's side door left hanging open, I just lost it. I had to know why. Why he ran that light. Why he tried to run after. I needed answers."

"And beating his face in seemed the best way to get those answers," asked Kono.

"I didn't go there to hurt him. But when I got to his hospital room he was telling those officers about the 'bitch' that had attacked him after the accident. How the only reason he was in the hospital was because of her. That bastard not only hit Vic and Kamekona and tried to run, but he had the audacity to call my sister a 'bitch' because she stopped him. Thats when I grabbed him and started shaking him."

"Well thats a change. Normally I am the violent one," said Vicki from her position in the doorway.

Everyone jumped slightly not hearing her approach. She's good, thought Steve. Vicki approached Danny and hugged him. He quickly returned the embrace, afraid that if he let her go she would disappear and he would snap out of a day dream and she would be dead.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I am still going to yell at you," whispered Vicki into Danny's ear.

Danny let out a choked laugh.

"I look forward to it."

Just then Steve's phone rang.

"Oh great," sighed Steve.

"What," asked Chin.

"Its the Governor."

"Oh shit," said Danny letting go of Vicki.

"Yeah," said Steve before he answered his phone.

"Good evening Governor Denning."

"Commander McGarrett. I was just informed of an incident at Queens Medical Center involving Detective Williams. Care to explain what happened," in a tone that made what the Governor said more of a command then a request.

"Detective Williams was questioning the man responsible for the accident that Dr. Williams was involved in earlier today," said Steve calmly. He found it incredibly weird to call Vicki by her title.

"Since when does questioning a suspect involve assault Commander?"

"The suspect was being uncooperative and disrespectful. Tensions were running high and things got a little bit out of hand Governor."

"A little bit Commander? Detective Williams fractured the man's jaw and re-broke his nose."

Steve stayed quiet, unsure if anything he said could possibly help him or Danny out of this situation.

"Now I don't need to repeat myself about the changes to how Five-0 is to be run do I Commander?"

"No Governor," said Steve resigned to the idea that they were in big trouble.

"Good. Tell Detective Williams that next time he should not let his temper get the better of him."

Steve blinked. He was totally confused. Everyone looked at him in concern, but he was speechless at the Governor's lack of punishment.

"Now is Dr. Williams alright," asked the Governor.

His tone sounding genuinely concerned to Steve, who felt a slight bubble of jealousy. He forced the feeling away.

"Yes Governor. She is doing alright. A bit banged up, but we are taking care of her."

"Good. The whole team is to take the rest of the night off. You can continue to work your case tomorrow," said the Governor, sounding as if he was wrapping up the conversation.

"Thank you Governor," said Steve, still quite a bit confused.

"You are welcome. Tell Dr. Williams to get well soon. Goodbye."

With that Governor Denning hung up.

Steve just stared at his phone.

"Well don't leave me hanging here Steve. What's my punishment," asked Danny, praying he didn't just get fired and Steve was coming up with a gentle way to tell him.

"Nothing."

Everyone was now staring at Steve confused.

"What? Can you repeat that?"

"I said nothing," said Steve still sounding dumbfounded.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly that. Nothing. No punishment. He just said that next time you shouldn't let your temper get the better of you."

"Thats it?"

"Thats it."

"Wow you got off easy brah," said Kono slapping Danny on his back.

"Yeah. Wow. Guess that guy's not a total stuck up politician," remarked Danny.

"Hey. He is not a stuck up politician. Sam is a very nice guy when you get to know him," defended Vicki, much to Steve's irritation.

"Money says he only went easy on you because he still likes your sister," said Kono jokingly.

"Hey," exclaimed Vicki, Danny, and Steve.

Kono and Chin just laughed.

"Guess we should be getting back to work," said Chin, being the voice of reason.

"Nope. Governor Denning gave all of us the rest of the night off," said Steve.

"You know what Vic. If you want to date the Governor, aka Sam, its alright with me. He is turning out to be a very reasonable politician. He reigned in super SEAL a bit, barely gave me a slap on the wrist for assault, and now he's giving the team a bit of a break," said Danny.

Everyone but Steve laughed. Danny was not supposed to be encouraging Vicki to date Governor Denning. Absolutely not. In fact Danny shouldn't be encouraging Vicki to date anyone. Except me, said one side of Steve's brain. No, yelled the other side. As Steve's internal argument raged, Vicki spoke up.

"Now I am definitely not going to date him. He is biased against members of the same team. Tsk tsk," said Vicki with a smile toward Danny and Steve.

Steve could do nothing but grin. Not only had Vicki just affirmed her decision not to date Denning, but she did it because Denning had been harder on him then on her brother.

"Hey you're supposed to like people who are partial to your older brother," complained Danny.

"I do like people who are partial to my older brother. I happen to like some of them very much. But that doesn't mean I have to like everyone who is partial to you and that most certainly does not mean I should date them. Shesh if I dated even half the people who were partial to you I would have a very bad reputation. Now getting away from what my dating habits should definitely not be, whose hungry?"

"I could eat. Could you eat," asked Danny looking at Steve.

"I could eat. What about you guys," asked Steve looking at the cousins.

"Yes please," said Kono.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Chin.

"Great. I don't feel like cooking. Anyone in the mood for chinese," asked Vicki.

Everyone readily agreed and soon Vicki was on the phone putting in an order for delivery. After that was done they moved as a group into the living room where Danny casually pushed his sister down onto the couch. He gave her a look that said You are to rest. Don't move. Vicki glared at her brother clearly telling him that she did not appreciate being told what to do. Danny returned that look with another that said I don't care that you don't like it. Your going to do it anyway. Vicki huffed angrily and crossed her arms as a smug smirk came over Danny's face.

Steve, Kono, and Chin just watched the silent conversation with amusement and in Steve's case a bit of envy. Steve admired the close bond between the siblings and wished that his sister and him could be that close. Mary and him had enough trouble communicating verbally with each other. Maybe he should call Mary and arrange for a visit or something. Mary and Vicki would probably get along great since they both seemed to have similar senses of humor and an attraction to trouble. Actually, maybe they shouldn't meet thought Steve. That would be asking for major trouble.

"So movie," asked Kono making her way to the bookcases surrounding the television.

"Oh yeah," said Vicki getting up to join her," How about a ackk," exclaimed Vicki as Danny and now Steve pushed her back down onto the couch.

Danny sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around Vicki's waist to keep her down. Steve grabbed Vicki's ankles carefully and placed them on his lap as he sat down on the couch. Vicki just glared at both of them. Neither man looked repentant.

"I can pick out a movie guys. I am not an invalid!"

"No you're not, but the doctor said you need rest and you haven't gotten much of that," said Danny.

"And whose fault was that," asked Vicki rhetorically as she looked at her brother.

Danny had the decency to look away guiltily. Vicki huffed, still annoyed that she was being manhandled and told what to do, but she relaxed into Danny's side and placed her hand over his.

"So what type of movie did you want to watch Vicki," asked Kono breaking the silence that had descended over the room.

"I was thinking cars and action. But somehow I don't think Dan here is going to let me watch The Fast and The Furious."

"Hell no. No way. Nope. Sorry. Not gonna happen. Choose something else," said Danny still shaking his head no.

Vicki laughed at her brother.

"How about The Bourne Identity?"

"I can live with that," said Danny.

Everyone else agreed and Kono easily put the DVD in to play. About that time a phone started ringing from the table near the door. It was the Godfather theme song.

"Shit my phone's over there and thats dad," said Vicki making an attempt to get up, but Steve and Danny held her down.

"I'll get it," said Chin as he went to grab the phone and brought it back to Vicki.

"Thanks Chin. Stupid over protective brothers."

"For the last time, I am not your brother," exclaimed Steve as everyone laughed at his indignant tone.

"Hi daddy," said Vicki as she answered her phone, ignoring Steve's exclamation.

"You have to come home right now Victoria," said definitively.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Did something happen," asked Vicki nervously as she pulled herself out of Steve and Danny's grasps to sit up.

Everyone snapped to attention, especially Danny who leaned in closer to try to hear what their father was saying.

"Yes something happened. You were in an accident! Now pack your things you are coming home."

When Danny and Vicki visibly relaxed, so did everyone else.

"Dad I am fine. I promise. Just a few bumps and bruises. Its nothing," said Vicki soothingly.

"Road rash and gashes from the window glass are not nothing!"

Vicki's face fell.

"The hospital called you," stated Vicki more then asked.

"Yes the hospital called. Nobody was home and they left a message on the machine that you had been in an accident and had been admitted to the hospital. It scared your mother and me to death. Now for the last time, pack your things you are coming home."

"Dad I am sorry that you guys were worried. You shouldn't have had to hear about the accident through a message. But honestly I am fine. They only admitted me because I am Dan's sister and they wanted to take every precaution."

"Damn right they needed to take every precaution! And you should have called us right away to tell us you had been in an accident. Was Daniel in the car with you? Was he hurt? Which car was hit," rambled Vicki's mother who had taken over the conversation.

"Ma calm down. Dan was not there. A friend was giving me a ride and another driver ran the light and hit us."

"Why weren't you in your car? Why weren't you driving? What friend was driving you? And what's going to happen to the other driver?"

Vicki sighed as she tried to answer every question put towards her by her parents. She was quickly losing her patience and Danny could tell.

"Dan and I had been out together and he got called into work so he took my car. We were at his friend Kamekona's shave ice stand so Kamekona offered to drive me wherever I needed to go since Dan had my car. The other driver will face charges," said Vicki with a bit of irritation.

"Well good. They should be charged. Now like your father said, you are coming home. I bet the movers who delivered your stuff could give you another deal. And you can stay here or with Anna until you find someplace to live. It shouldn't be too hard. You and your father did manage to find a place in Hawaii for a steal and..."

"Mom stop! Just stop. I am not moving back to Jersey," exclaimed Vicki.

Steve, Chin, and Kono turned surprised looks to Vicki. Danny just dropped his head and shook it. He knew this was not going to end well.

"You have to. Its not safe there," wailed .

"Mom it was just a small car accident. It could've easily have happened in Jersey. And I can't just pack up my life here and move back. What about Dan? Where is he going to live if I move? He can't afford to live in this house all by himself. And what about my practice here? I don't trust anyone here enough yet to leave them in charge in my stead. And I can't just sell it or close it leaving people out of a job. Besides where would I live in Jersey? I can't stay with you and Dad until I find a place, we would drive each other mad. I can't kick Anna and her husband out of the house that they legally bought from me. And I can't stay with them because I would get in the way as they prepare for the baby. I am sorry you guys were scared. But that is not enough to make me move back," ranted Vicki.

"We miss you. You're our baby and we couldn't be there to protect you. Now be reasonable. Daniel could find another place. And just sell the practice. You have two more here that need your attention. And living with us wouldn't be that bad. We could make it work. And Anna would adore having you live with her. She could probably use your help preparing for the baby."

"Your mother's right Victoria. Your place is here. You are needed here," interjected Mr. Williams.

"You aren't listening. Either of you. I can't just leave. I have responsibilities here and I have a new life with people I care about here."

"So you care about them more then your own parents? Is that it? We don't matter anymore," wailed Vicki's mother.

"No Ma! Thats not what I meant and you know it. Argh. I can't deal with this right now. I just can't," said Vicki as she pushed her phone into Danny's hands and walked to the exercise room and slammed the door. A minute later music could be heard through the closed door.

"Victoria! Victoria, we have to talk about this. You have to be more reasonable," exclaimed Mr. Williams.

"Dad its me," said Danny into the phone.

"Daniel put your sister back on the phone."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'," exclaimed Mrs. Williams.

"Vic just walked out."

"Well go get her. She can't just walk out when life gets tough. It doesn't work that way," said Mr. Williams.

"Life didn't get tough. Life isn't the problem. The problem is you guys."

"Daniel Williams, how dare you talk to us like that," exclaimed Mrs. Williams.

"Its the only way to get you guys to listen. Vic doesn't want to move back. She is happy here. She is successful here and she has friends and family that care about her here. Stop trying to force her to leave that."

"She had friends and family here that cared about her! She was successful here. Why did she have to leave to go have that elsewhere," asked Mrs. Williams pleadingly.

"She moved here to see if she could make it elsewhere in the world. Back in Jersey she always had a safety net with you guys. If she failed she could easily just go home and mommy and daddy would pick up the pieces. By coming here she is expanding her horizons and giving herself the chance to succeed on her own. Besides we all know she moved here for me. No matter what she says."

"Well you are both being incredibly selfish. You for keeping your sister there for yourself and Victoria for simply refusing to move back for some no account reasons," said Mrs. Williams.

"You're calling us selfish?! Your the ones demanding she move back just because you want her closer. And didn't you always teach us kids to be there for each other," ranted Danny.

"Yes but on the phone. Or that computer program thingy Victoria uses. Not moving to the other side of the country, away from everyone else. I mean what if by being there with you instead of with all of us, the same thing happens to Victoria that happened to Matthew," said Mrs. Williams, sounding as if she was about to start crying again.

"You're blaming what happened to Matty on me," exclaimed Danny, ready to hang up the phone and refuse to speak to his parents for a long while.

Steve's head snapped up at the mention of Matt. He knew that was still a sore topic for Danny. Chin and Kono looked confused because they hadn't gotten the full story of what went down between Danny, Matt, and the FBI. When they turned their heads to Steve in question he simply shook his head. He could only guess what the Williams parents were feeling. They were scared of losing another child.

"Of course not Daniel. Your mother is just worried that Victoria might become too laid back and think that she can do things differently then she ought," explained .

"And what do you think dad," demanded Danny.

"I don't believe that could ever happen to Victoria. That girl is brilliant and she could never be irresponsible like Matthew. But we can't lose her like we lost Matthew," said Mr. Williams quietly.

Danny's anger quickly diffused.

"Why would you think that would happen?"

"Because she is not here with family surrounding her, to keep her grounded," sniffled Mrs. Williams.

"Neither am I and you guys aren't trying to make me move back. Do you think I am going to turn out like Matt?"

Just then the doorbell rang. Steve had forgotten that they had ordered food. He quickly got up and paid for the food. He carried it into the kitchen, Chin and Kono right behind him.

"Maybe we should go," suggested Kono.

"No. Danny and Vicki would hate if we left like that. Let me go talk to Vicki. You two divi up the food and pause the movie."

Steve went and knocked on the exercise room door and then entered figuring Vicki wouldn't have heard the knock over the music.

"Hey Vicki," asked Steve as he opened the door.

He found Vicki punching the punching bag. Vicki paused to look at Steve for a moment before returning to her workout. Steve lowered the volume of the music.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Steve.

"Since when do you like to talk things out," sneered Vicki.

"I don't, but I figured you might want to instead of breaking your hands. My mistake."

Steve turned to leave, knowing Vicki would call him back.

"Wait Steve."

Score, thought Steve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bitchy. I'm just stressed and I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You shouldn't take it out on yourself either. You could hurt yourself by not wearing gloves."

"Hey at least I wrapped my hands," Vicki sighed, "I wanted to feel the hit."

"Oh you'll be feeling it for a while. Come on. Foods here."

"Of course. Its always about the food."

"Not always," defended Steve.

"Whatever you say, crazy SEAL."

"Hey. Maybe I wanted to talk to you."

Vicki gave Steve a look.

"Or complain because you called me your brother again."

"You were acting like Dan. So yeah I called you my brother," laughed Vicki.

"You know I hate when you call me that. It makes me feel dirty," grumbled Steve as he and Vicki entered the kitchen.

Vicki paused.

"Why?"

Vicki wanted to know what Steve meant by that. Maybe Steve liked Vicki like Vicki liked Steve, which was not as a sibling. Steve froze. He realized that he had said too much and now Vicki probably realized his feelings towards her. Vicki was now looking at him. However she didn't look ready to hit him. In fact she almost looked hopeful. Steve wanted to explore this new development, but as Steve opened his mouth his phone rang. There was a collective groan from the living room and Steve and Vicki peeked in and realized that Chin, Kono, and Danny, who was now off the phone, had been listening. Steve and Vicki blushed before Steve excused himself to answer his phone. Vicki grabbed her plate of food and joined the others in the living room.


	14. The You're Moving! Misunderstanding

Steve stepped outside and closed the front door as he answered his phone.

"McGarrett."

"Hey sailor," purred the voice.

"Cath?"

"Hey Steve."

"How are you? Where are you that you can call?"

"I'm very well. I am on leave actually."

"Oh. That's awesome."

"Yeah. So I was kind of hoping I could come by and we could do dinner or something," said Catherine sexily.

"Actually, I'm not home right now. I'm having dinner with the ohana."

"Oh. Well, thats not a problem. How about I come by later tonight? We can have a lazy Sunday in bed."

Steve thought about the offer for a moment before a feeling of disgust washed over him. What was he doing? He was just thinking about exploring what him and Vicki might have and now he was thinking about getting together with Catherine. Steve wanted to smack himself.

"Actually Cath I'm working tomorrow. We just got this case today and its looking to be a big one. I don't think I'm going to be home much," said Steve praying Catherine didn't push.

"Oh," said Catherine in a disappointed voice.

Steve felt bad, but he wasn't actually lying to Catherine. The case had the potential to be a big one, what with their victim having familial ties to the Triads. But Steve knew he also wasn't being completely honest.

"Maybe we can get together next time I'm on leave," asked Catherine hesitantly.

Steve was definitely hiding something. She got the feeling that Steve was trying to avoid her.

"Yeah sure," sighed Steve as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of a growing headache.

"I'll talk to you later sailor," said Catherine sweetly.

"Yeah. Bye Cath."

As Steve hung up he heaved a large sigh. What was he doing, thought Steve. He just made a date with Catherine as he contemplated crossing a line with Vicki. Steve sat down on the porch step and held his head in his hands. He needed to make some decisions right now.

Steve thought about what he had with Catherine and what he had with Vicki. Him and Catherine were, in layman's terms, friends with benefits. They cared for each other, but they weren't looking for a commitment from each other. Steve knew that if he and Vicki started something it wouldn't be casual.

That made Steve pause. If him and Vicki started something, they would be risking their friendship and Steve's friendship and partnership with Danny. Steve didn't think he could handle losing both Vicki and Danny's friendships if things didn't work out. Even if him and Vicki mutually called it quits there would be awkwardness and strain. And if that wasn't enough to give him pause, the fact that Steve could easily see himself falling in love with Vicki gave him something else to consider. Steve had never felt this way about anyone and if he was being honest with himself, it scared him. Everyone he had ever loved had left him. Both his parents, his sister Mary. None of his past relationships, if they could even be called that, ever lasted. Steve didn't want that to happen to him and Vicki. It would tear him apart.

So Steve decided he wouldn't act on anything with Vicki. He would cherish their friendship and be thankful for having that much. Steve took a few deep breaths before he stood up and headed back inside.

"What if I came with you," asked Danny.

"I can't ask you to take off for two weeks to come with me," said Vicki.

"You didn't ask, I offered. And besides I would love to visit home."

"Yeah, but do you really want to escort me to my high school reunion," asked Vicki incredulously.

"Well, its not my first choice of entertainment, but I would be willing to sacrifice one night to make sure you do not die of boredom."

"Very chivalrous of you," said Chin.

"Yeah well if she dies of boredom or gets arrested because she was unsupervised where am I gonna live? And how am I supposed to explain that to our parents," joked Danny.

"And they say chivalry is dead," deadpanned Kono.

Everyone laughed and thats when Steve came in.

"What'd I miss," asked Steve as he grabbed his food from the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Danny's planning on going to Jersey with Vicki," said Chin.

"What," asked Steve feeling dread begin to rise.

"Hey Steve I need two weeks off," said Danny off-handedly.

"For what," asked Steve still stuck on Vicki and Danny going back to Jersey.

"To go to Jersey with Vic. Keep up with the conversation super SEAL."

Okay so Danny's not leaving for good, but what about Vicki, thought Steve.

"Hey Boss man, are you feeling alright," asked Kono looking at Steve's pale face.

"Yeah I'm fine Kono. Wait your going back to Jersey," asked Steve looking at Vicki.

"Yeah I am."

"When did you decide that," asked Steve feeling hurt and confused.

When he had gone outside to talk to Catherine, which had led to him and Vicki not talking about what he said, Vicki was not going to Jersey. At least as far as he knew, she was planning on staying in Hawaii. But now she was talking about returning to New Jersey and everyone was acting as if this was common knowledge.

"A couple weeks ago. Oh by the way, Dan if you are coming with me we will need to order your ticket soon."

"Stop. What do you mean a couple weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

Steve couldn't understand why Vicki wouldn't tell him that she was leaving. He also couldn't understand why everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. How come everyone is so calm about this, especially Danny, thought Steve.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," said Vicki.

"How's it not that big a deal? Its a very big deal," exclaimed Steve.

"Shesh Steve. What's up with you," asked Danny.

"What's up with me?! What's up with you? How can you be so calm about this," demanded Steve.

He did not like that no one else seemed to care that Vicki was leaving. And he also did not like that everyone else seemed to know about it except him. He had thought that Vicki had cared about him, even if it wasn't in the same way he cared about her. Why hadn't she told him? There were plenty of opportunities, every time they ran together, or when they went to the bar together.

"Steve its just my high school reunion and Thanksgiving. I'm sorry if you guys had wanted to do something, but I promised the family I would be there. And I can't really not go to the reunion, after all I was the valedictorian," said Vicki.

"You were valedictorian," asked Chin impressed.

"Yeah," replied Vicki sheepishly.

"Wow is there anything you haven't done or been," asked Kono with a laugh.

Everyone but Steve laughed with her as Vicki blushed.

"Wait you're just going for your school reunion and Thanksgiving," asked Steve.

"Yeah. I'll be gone for two weeks. And if its okay with you, Dan is going to come with me."

"Oh. Well, thats umm okay then. Yeah Danny you can have off for two weeks," said Steve embarrassed that he had been so far off and had freaked out for nothing.

SEALs do not freak out, reprimanded Steve to himself. He quickly excused himself and went to the kitchen under the guise of getting a beer. Vicki followed him a moment later.

"Are you okay? You were kinda freaking out there and then it was as if a switch had been flipped and you were all calm collected SEAL again."

Steve turned away from Vicki embarrassed that Vicki had called him out on his behavior.

"Yeah I just misunderstood for a moment, thats all."

Vicki saw Steve's hesitation and understood right away.

"You thought I was leaving for good. Thats why you were upset."

Vicki didn't have to ask, she just knew. And that made Steve uneasy. No one ever understood him this well.

"Yeah," said Steve curtly.

"Hey don't be like that. What did I tell you, what feels like a lifetime ago, but was only last night?"

Steve just looked at Vicki, understanding in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Steve nodded. Vicki gave him a small smile and a quick hug before grabbing an egg roll and returning to the living room. Steve took a few calming breaths before grabbing a beer and following Vicki.

"You done freaking out Steve," teased Danny.

"I wasn't freaking out," said Steve defensively.

Vicki put her hands out in a calming gesture toward both men.

"Steve was just a bit lost. I forgot to tell him that I was going away and we were talking about it as if it was common knowledge. No big deal," said Vicki resolutely, giving her brother a look.

Danny, Chin, and Kono seemed to accept that and let the topic of Steve's reaction drop. Steve gave Vicki a thankful smile which she returned.

"So when are you guys leaving," asked Steve, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"We are leaving on November the twelfth. The reunion is on the nineteenth. And then Thanksgiving on the twenty-fourth. Then our flight back is on the twenty-sixth."

"That is if I can get a ticket on those flights," reminded Danny.

"Well then I suggest we order your tickets tonight. Let me go get my computer and we can do it right now."

Vicki stood up and went upstairs to get her laptop while Danny went to get his wallet and his credit card. When Vicki returned her and Danny quickly located the flights and booked the tickets. As they were choosing his seats, which were unfortunately a few rows away from Vicki, Steve moved over next to Vicki and looked at the screen.

"What? You're that much of a control freak you have to know where I am sitting on the plane," ranted Danny trying to angle the laptop away from Steve.

"No I just wanna see how full the plane is," said Steve as he angled the laptop back towards him.

"Why? You going to be able to tell the probability of it being hijacked or crashing by how many people are on board? Or you going to tell us the best route to take if we have to escape or evacuate," ranted Danny.

"Seriously D? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Hey I never know what random freaky SEAL tricks your gonna pull. I find it easier to expect the unexpected so I am less surprised all the time. Decreases the chances of you giving me a heart attack."

"Those chances would decrease even more if you stopped eating so many greasy foods and started exercising."

"Just because I don't do a triathlon every morning doesn't mean I don't exercise. You think we have a home gym just for looks," asked Danny rhetorically.

Steve just gave him a look as he pulled the laptop toward himself again. Danny grabbed the laptop and pulled it back toward him. Finally Vicki, who had been sitting between the two men the entire time, spook up.

"That is it. The next person to touch my computer or knock into my knees is losing their manhood," gritted Vicki.

Steve and Danny froze. Both quickly let go of the laptop and moved a few inches away from Vicki.

"Sorry," mumbled both men.

Vicki took a deep breath before handing the laptop to Danny. She then picked up her dish and continued eating. Kono decided then was the perfect time to press play and soon The Bourne Identity filled the screen. Danny quickly chose his seats and finished up on the laptop before he closed it and returned to his own dinner as he got into the movie. Steve had returned to his dinner, but he had yet to even glance at the tv. He was too busy looking at Vicki's knees. Steve was trying to figure out if they had caused her knees to hurt or to start to bleed again. Vicki's voice in his ear startled him.

"Stop staring at my knees. They're fine."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Vicki which was a gesture she quickly returned. The two of them smirked before turning to watch the movie. Around ten o'clock everyone said goodnight and headed to their respective homes, knowing that it was going to be an early morning. Vicki took another painkiller before she went to bed.


	15. All for Jersey Noises

The next morning Steve showed up at the Williams house before he remembered that Vicki had been in an accident and couldn't run. As he turned to leave the front door opened to reveal Vicki in a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt.

"Morning Steve," said Vicki as she moved back into the house leaving the door open for Steve.

Steve walked in and found that Danny was already awake and in the kitchen.

"Morning super SEAL," said Danny as he flipped the bacon in the pan.

"Morning. Since when do you get up this early, D?"

"Since I had to make sure that this one wasn't planning on doing something stupid, like go running."

"I wasn't going to go running," sighed Vicki dramatically as she pulled out the juice.

"Whatever you say babe. You want some breakfast Steve," asked Danny as he put the finished bacon on a plate.

"Come have breakfast Steve," said Vicki as she sat down and Danny placed a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of her.

"That looks like a breakfast from off a cereal box," commented Steve as he sat down.

"Hey if you don't want any just say so super SEAL," said Danny as he put more eggs into the pan.

"Not what I was saying Danno. You taking requests or is it chef's choice?"

"You asking for an egg white omelet and toast?"

"Yes please," said Steve like a small child.

"I think I can manage that," sighed Danny.

"Thanks D."

"Yeah. Yeah. What's the plan for today?"

"Digging further into the financials. Talking to the family. Going through what CSU and Max found."

"Can we keep the craziness and heroics to a minimum?"

"You act as if I have any control over what happens."

"You may not have complete control, but you definitely make a major contribution to the majority of the shit we encounter."

"That didn't make sense D."

Vicki just shook her head at the ridiculousness that was her brother and his partner.

"Topic change," said Vicki.

Steve smiled as Danny just glared and sat down placing a plate in front of Steve and himself.

"So I was thinking," started Steve.

"Never a good thing," said Danny taking a bite of his eggs.

Steve ignored him.

"So I was thinking that all of us have been going non-stop since Five-0 was started and we could all do with a break."

"Super SEAL wants to take a break? Somebody mark it on the calendar. Its the end of the world as we know it," exclaimed Danny with a laugh.

Steve gave him a glare.

"Cut it out Dan. Let him finish," chastised Vicki.

"Alright. You were saying Steve."

"Well, I was thinking of talking to Denning and requesting some time off for the whole team. Since you requested two weeks off for Thanksgiving I figured that would be perfect for everyone," said Steve looking proud of his reasoning.

Danny paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Wait. You mean you would all have off at the same time as me," asked Danny suspiciously.

"Yes," said Steve innocently as he suddenly became fascinated by his food.

"Steven, what are you hiding," prodded Danny.

"Nothing Danno,"

"Don't Danno me. I can tell you're planning something. What is it?"

"Nothing D. I just thought it would be convenient if we all had off at the same time that way we wouldn't be down a man. Or woman in Kono's case."

"So what would you do during your time off," asked Vicki.

Steve avoided eye contact again.

"I'm not sure yet. Thought about going to see Mary. Maybe traveling a bit...," said Steve trailing off.

"You're trying to go to Jersey with us aren't you," asked Danny calmly.

"What," squeaked Steve.

"You're trying to come with us. Why am I not surprised? Weren't you the one who told me that nobody goes to Jersey on vacation? Why do you want to go?"

Steve gave up trying to deny anything.

"Well, Mary and I don't really do Thanksgiving and so I figured that maybe we could all do Thanksgiving together. But with you guys going to Jersey for the holiday, Chin and Kono will probably be doing Thanksgiving with their family and that means that I'll be on my own. And I guess I was hoping, with us being ohana, that I could go with you guys and meet your family and see where you both grew up. But if you don't want me to I understand. I don't want to intrude," finished Steve quietly.

"Wow, I don't think you've ever been this forthcoming and open," said Danny, truly awed.

"You look like a lost puppy," commented Vicki.

She laughed when Steve gave her an indignant look. Vicki and Danny looked at each other and Steve could tell they were having a silent conversation. They both nodded subtly and then turned to Steve and smiled.

"You sure you're ready to meet the rest of the Williams' clan," asked Vicki.

Steve smiled.

"If its anything like the first time I meet either of you guys, then I think we'll be the best of friends."

"Then I guess you are coming to Jersey for Thanksgiving," said Danny.

"We better call Ma and give her some advanced warning."

"Think you can do that while we are at work," asked Danny.

"I suppose. I have nothing else to do," sighed Vicki.

"Oh come on its not that bad," said Danny.

"I just hate not being active,' replied Vicki petulantly.

"Hey if we could trade places I would do it in a heartbeat," said Danny.

"If all I had to do was read people their Miranda rights then I would totally be with you on that scenario," said Vicki.

"Why do you know Miranda rights," asked Steve.

"Well Dan had to practice reading them to somebody and because I was the youngest that meant I got the role of practice dummy."

"Hey at least I didn't practice handcuffing you," countered Danny.

"For which I am thankful," said Vicki as she finished her breakfast.

Before she could get up and take care of her dish, Steve stood and took all the empty dishes, him and Danny had finished before Vicki, and put them in the dishwasher.

"You know I am able to stand and walk and put my own dish in the dishwasher," said Vicki with a scowl.

"I know. But since I was an impromptu guest it seems only fair that I contribute something to breakfast, even if it is clearing the dishes," said Steve.

"Sure. Like I am really gonna believe that," said Vicki with a snort.

"Hey. I have manners," retorted Steve.

"Never said you didn't. Anyway, you should probably book your plane tickets today if you truly intend on coming with us," said Vicki as she stood and headed to the living room.

"Of course I intend to go," said Steve as he and Danny followed her.

"Well then you better get a move on."

"I will, but seriously. How many people would be flying from here to New Jersey around Thanksgiving time," asked Steve with a scoff.

"A lot actually. We aren't flying into an airport in Jersey. We are going to JFK which means tons of holiday traffic. People going to see family or those coming to see the lighting of the tree in the city. Also people come for the changing of the leaves and the colder weather," explained Vicki as if this should have all been obvious.

"Oh," said Steve dumbfounded.

"Oh is right. See don't make fun of Jersey. Now lets go," said Danny.

After Steve dropped Danny off at HQ he drove over to Denning's office. Steve was aware that the Governor might be busy, but once Steve had a plan he wanted to see it through. As Steve walked into the Governor's outer office, the Governor stepped out of his inner office.

"Commander McGarrett. I didn't realize we had a meeting," said Denning looking at Steve.

"We didn't. I was hoping to discuss a proposition. It will only take a few minutes of your time."

"You should have made an appointment. Come in. Make it quick Commander," said Denning seating himself behind his desk.

Steve stood at parade rest in front of Denning's desk. He waited until Denning was looking at him before he began talking.

"I am here to discuss the possibility of Five-0 taking some vacation time," said Steve, unsure of how to really phrase his request to Denning.

It was times like these that Steve missed the informal conversations he had with the former Governor.

"How long would this vacation be? I assume when you say Five-0 you mean the entire team?"

"Yes Governor. And I was thinking two weeks would be appropriate. It would be from November twelfth to the twenty-sixth."

"And would any of the team be available if a major case came up during this time?"

"I cannot speak for Lieutenant Kelly or Officer Kalakaua, but Detective Williams and myself will not be available. However, I have no doubt that HPD could handle any cases that may arise. And I will be available by phone for the most part during the two weeks."

"Well, Commander I don't see why I shouldn't grant your request. Provided that none of Five-0's cases are active, I am granting Five-0 two weeks off from November twelfth to the twenty-sixth," said Denning with a note of finality in his voice.

"Thank you Governor. Have a good day," said Steve turning on his heel and heading out the door.

When Steve got to Headquarters after meeting with Denning, Kono and Chin pounced.

"Is it true that you went to talk to Denning about a break for five-0," asked Kono eagerly.

"Guess Danny told you."

"What'd he say brah," asked Chin.

"He approved it," said Steve trying for nonchalance, but failing as he grinned like a loon.

"Yes. Finally. When are we off," asked Kono, practically bouncing.

"November twelfth to November twenty-sixth. Same time as Danny. It made sense."

"Cool that means we have Thanksgiving off. The three of us should do something," suggested Kono.

Steve looked a bit skittish suddenly.

"Actually, I'm not gonna be around for Thanksgiving."

"Where you gonna be Steve," asked Chin.

"I'm going to Jersey with Danny and Vicki."

"What? You get to go to Jersey with them? I want to go to Jersey," complained Kono.

Chin gave Steve a knowing look before he turned and headed toward Danny's office, Kono hot on his heels.

"So brah. You gonna invite us to come with you and Vicki to Jersey too," asked Chin as he entered Danny's office.

Danny glanced up and took in Chin and Kono's expectant faces. He chanced a glance over their shoulders where Steve was refusing to look at him.

"Oh god. I don't know where we'll put all you, but do you guys want to come," asked Danny resigned to his fate of never escaping his team.

"Hell yeah," said Kono with a huge grin.

"Count me in brah," said Chin also smiling.

"Fine. Great. Now get out so I can call to tell my parents to expect all of us. And don't we have a case that we should be working on," asked Danny rhetorically.

"Of course Danno. But we gotta do one thing first," said Steve.

"What do you have to do before trying to catch a murderer, Super SEAL?"

"Book our plane tickets."

"Nope. Book them at lunch or after work. Catching a murderer takes priority," said Danny as he grabbed his cell phone off his desk.

He listened to Kono and Steve grumble and Chin chuckle as he called first his parents and then Vicki to let them know that the rest of the team would be coming to Jersey. Danny's parents were thrilled at the prospect of meeting the rest of the Five-0 team, assuring him that they would find room for everyone at the house, and Vicki sounded excited at the prospect of introducing the native Hawaiians to east coast living. After Danny was done with his calls he joined the rest of the team going over the victim's financials and the evidence the CSU found.

The case dragged on for two weeks. The team followed lead after lead, mostly leading to dead ends until finally they got a real break. It turned out their victim's pawn shop had been a front for a Triad drug ring. The owner had not only been related to members of the Triads, but had been a member himself and he had gotten greedy. It took a lot of digging, but finally they found out the new central location of the drug ring. HPD and SWAT had been called in for backup, as per Danny's very vocal insistence.

The take down itself was almost anticlimactic. Everyone descended on the warehouse and most of the drug runners present gave up without much of a fight. The two higher ups that had been caught in the warehouse tried to get away, but they were easily taken down. Afterwards the team headed back to headquarters to write up their reports. As Danny was finishing up his report Steve breezed into his office.

"You almost ready to go," asked Steve practically bouncing.

"Almost. How are you done before me?"

"Uhhh," stalled Steve.

"Steve. I am not writing your report for you."

"Oh come on Danno. Please. I wrote part of it already," whined Steve.

"The answer is no. And if you don't finish your report you are not getting any of whatever Vic made for dinner tonight," threatened Danny.

"Thats not fair D. You can't threaten me with food. Ten bucks says Vicki will feed me anyway."

"No she won't," replied Danny not even looking up at Steve.

Steve gave Danny a look before going to his office to grab his phone. He sent a quick text to Vicki asking if he could join her and Danny for dinner.

*Did you finish your report?~V*

*Yes.~S*

*Liar. How did you even become a SEAL? You can't even lie via text.~V*

Steve gaped and looked into Danny's office to see if he had told Vicki about the reports. However, Danny was still typing, no phone in sight.

*How did you know?~S*

*If you had done it you wouldn't have asked to join us for dinner. You would have just come. Did Dan say you couldn't come?~V*

*Maybe. He said I wouldn't get food if I didn't finish my report.~S*

*Well he's right. I suggest you hurry up. We are having homemade pizza tonight. Mary, Malia, and Kono are already here and we're hungry.~V*

"What," exclaimed Steve.

Danny and Chin both looked up from their computers and stared at Steve in his office.

"What's up Steve," asked Danny, coming into Steve's office holding his finished report.

"Mary, Malia, and Kono are all at your house with Vicki and homemade pizza," was all Steve said before him and Danny were racing to get out of the office.

"Where's the fire guys," asked Chin.

"Homemade pizza, Mary, Malia, Kono, and Vic all at the house," said Danny.

"I didn't know Vicki knew Mary," said Chin.

That made Steve pause.

"Thats because she doesn't. I don't think they've ever been introduced. What's my sister doing at your house Danny," asked Steve.

"Hell if I know. But I'm hungry and I have no doubt that Malia will save Chin food while the others eat our shares. So, I suggest we leave now."

"What about my report? Vicki said I wouldn't get any if I didn't finish it," said Steve sullenly.

He didn't want to be left out. At the speed he wrote his reports, all the food would be gone and everyone would be more then a bit tipsy by the time he arrived at the house.

"Its done already," said Danny.

"But how? When?"

"Just now."

"Its impossible that in the time from when I asked you to do my report and you coming into my office you finished your report and did mine," said Steve suspicious.

"If you hadn't noticed I tend to write bits and pieces of my report everyday after we are done running around. Makes it easier and it takes less time to finish it when all the arrests are made," said Danny with a smug smile.

"Thats why you're always the first one out of here," exclaimed Steve.

"Jeez you would think that after working for almost two years as a cop you would have acquired some detective skills," jibed Danny.

"Shut up Danno," said Steve petulantly.

"And this is the thanks I get for doing your report, letting you drive my car, and letting you into my house and eating the food that my sister so generously made for all of us. I am not seeing what I get out of this partnership babe."

"I make your life exciting and you love me for it," said Steve with a grin.

"You get me shot at. Thats not quite the excitement I look for in my life," ranted Danny.

"You chose to be a cop, brah. Getting shot at comes with the territory," said Chin with a laugh.

"Yeah well, being Super SEAL's partner takes that to the extreme. I have been shot at more times while being his partner then I ever was in all my years as a cop in Jersey. Thats saying something."

"You're just cranky cause you're hungry. Come on lets go before all the food's gone," said Steve as he walked towards the door, Chin and Danny hot on his heels.

The boys quickly hurried to the Williams home and entered to the stereo blaring. Danny went and turned it down and thats when the guys heard weird noises coming from the exercise room. A quick look into the kitchen showed that the girls weren't there and that perhaps they were all in the exercise room. When the guys listened at the door, the weird noises became clearer. Someone, well multiple people were grunting. The grunting was then replaced by breathless moans. The guys looked at each other in confusion. If asked what they were hearing they would have honestly replied 'an orgy.' But only the girls were supposedly in there. Their mouths dropped open.

"It sounds like they're having..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Super SEAL. My sister is in there," growled Danny.

"So's mine," retorted Steve.

"Hey, my fiancee and cousin are in there," added Chin.

The boys were quiet as the moaning got a bit louder.

"Do we go in there," asked Steve in a whisper.

"Well, they couldn't possibly be doing anything, right? They knew we were coming home. And Malia is in there. She wouldn't cheat. And isn't Kono with Charlie? We gotta be missing something," ranted Danny.

"We should knock," said Chin.

"Why? We've established that they aren't doing anything," said Steve.

"No, we've established that Malia and Kono aren't doing anything. I have no idea about your two's sisters," said Chin.

Both Steve and Danny looked at him in disgust and abject horror. Disgust at the fact that they didn't want to know that their sisters have sex. Horror on Steve's part that his sister could be having sex with the woman he had feelings for. Just then there was a breathless moan of 'almost there.' The boys gave up all protestations and opened the door. What greeted their eyes was not what they expected. All four women were in exercise clothes and were doing pilates. The girls stared at the boys with large grins on their faces.

"Seriously? It took you guys hearing all that to investigate," asked Kono incredulously.

"Honestly, I thought I was going to have to fake an orgasm to get you guys in here," joked Mary.

The girls laughed at the boys looks of horror.

"I totally called it. No way could they ignore the 'almost there.' I win. You all owe me," said Vicki with a grin.

"Wait you guys planned this," asked Danny in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say we planned it," said Malia.

"More like quick thinking and mischief," added Mary.

"We heard you guys arrive and we couldn't help ourselves," finished Vicki.

"What are you guys even doing," asked Steve, still a bit confused.

"Upper body pilates," cut in Kono.

"Mary and Vicki, when did you guys meet," asked Steve.

"We actually just met. I invited Kono and Malia for dinner and Kono told me Mary was in town and so I extended the invite to her," said Vicki.

"We've heard so much about each other, it really was only a matter of time before we met," finished Mary.

The girls stood up and grabbed towels to clean up.

"Since when do you guys do pilates together," asked Danny.

"We've been doing pilates together for the past two months, or so I think. Every Tuesday and Friday when we can all make it," explained Malia.

"How did we not know," asked Steve.

"We didn't hide it. So thats on you guys," said Kono as she passed out water bottles.

"Anyway you guys hungry," asked Vicki as the girls led the way to the kitchen.

Vicki took three pizza pans out of the oven and everyone pounced. Nobody talked as they practically inhaled the food.

"You guys got here awful fast. Steve did you even finish your report," asked Vicki as she licked sauce off her fingers.

Steve stared at her mouth for a moment before he was able to answer.

"Of course I did."

"Liar," was all Vicki said to him.

"Am not. Danno tell her my report is finished," said Steve with a pout.

"What are you guys? Five? Yes Steve's report is done."

"Did he do it," asked Kono.

Steve didn't bother looking up at all the faces that were now looking at him.

"Guess we know who has to clean the dishes," laughed Vicki.

"Hey, come on," exclaimed Steve.

"Oh calm down crazy SEAL, its just the pizza pans. All the other stuff is clean and put away."

"Hey you make me clean everything when its just us eating," complained Danny.

"And when everyone joins us everyone does a bit. Malia and Kono already helped with the other stuff," explained Vicki.

"Then what's Chin and Mary gonna do," asked Steve.

"Chin can clean the cookie pan. And its Mary's first time so she gets a pass," said Vicki with a wink.

Everyones eyes widened when they saw the cookies piled on a plate.

"There are cookies too," asked Mary as she went to grab a cookie.

"There are always cookies," said the four five-0s.

Vicki just grinned. After the cookies were eaten and the dishes were washed, everyone headed into the living room to talk. Vicki sat down carefully and started shifting trying to find a comfortable position for her still healing knees. Steve sat down next to her and without thinking, lifted Vicki's legs and draped them across his lap. Vicki stopped shifting with the new position and finally relaxed.

"So, the case all wrapped up," asked Vicki, looking at Danny who was seated on her other side.

"Yeah, finally. We've been going non stop for the past two weeks," complained Danny.

"Hey, just remember that in five weeks we'll be back home in Jersey."

"Its what's keeping me going. I can't wait to see everyone again. And have Ma and Pop's cooking," said Danny dreamily.

"Oh yeah. I could totally go for Ma's full Irish breakfast and Dad's lasagna with extra meat," added Vicki with the same dreamy look.

"Okay we just totally gorged ourselves, but the way you two are going on about food is making me hungry," said Mary.

"Sorry," grinned Vicki, not looking the least bit apologetic.

"Do you all have any other plans while you're in New Jersey, besides eating," asked Malia.

Her and Chin had talked briefly about him going to Jersey with Vicki and the team. Malia had already agreed to work at the hospital on Thanksgiving so it worked out that neither of them was leaving the other alone for the holiday. Vicki had invited Malia to come with them, but Malia was saving up vacation days for Christmas time.

"Aside from Vic and I going to the reunion and Thanksgiving, not really," said Danny.

"I'm going to be working part of the time so I haven't made any plans," said Vicki.

"Wait. You're working while on your vacation," asked Mary like it was offensive.

"Its not just a vacation for me. I have to check in with my two other practices and make sure that everything is running smoothly. I was going to have to go back and check in at some point and it just made sense to do it when I went home for the reunion and Thanksgiving."

Steve's heart wrenched again as Vicki referred to New Jersey as her home. It was a painful reminder that no matter how many times Vicki said she was staying in Hawaii, New Jersey was still her home. Not here, thought Steve, not with you. Steve mentally shook his head and returned his attention to the conversation, which had somehow turned to baseball.

"We could totally get a couple people together and have a friendly game," said Vicki with an excited grin.

"We got enough extra equipment for all of us. What do you guys think," asked Danny looking at Steve, Chin, and Kono.

"Never played, but I'm game," said Kono.

"Football was more my thing, but sure, why not," said Chin.

"Super SEAL," prompted Danny when Steve remained quiet.

"Uh sure. Gives us a chance to see your supposed 'skills,'" taunted Steve.

"Hey, I was a great baseball player before I hurt my knee," exclaimed Danny.

"So you say," joked Kono.

Danny glared at Steve and Kono.

"Don't worry Dan. We'll show them," said Vicki.

The two siblings grinned maniacally and the three five-0s gulped unsure of what they had just agreed to.

"Well, as long as a case doesn't come up, I look forward to it," said Steve trying to get the last word in.


	16. Meeting of Families Part 2

Fortunately for the Five-0s, all active cases were closed in time for them to all go to Jersey. The flight was mind numbing for Steve, Chin, and Danny who weren't near enough to each other to talk. Kono had convinced the guy sitting next to Vicki to switch seats with her, and so the girls were happily engaged in conversation.

"So, tell me honestly. How cold am I gonna be," asked Kono.

Vicki laughed.

"Considering the temperatures you are used to, you're gonna be cold. But don't worry. I have plenty of jackets that you can borrow."

"Great. I packed the long sleeved shirts and pants like you said, but I'm pretty sure my jackets are going to be useless. Hawaii cold isn't the same as Jersey cold," joked Kono.

"No worries. I got you covered."

The girls kept up a constant stream of conversation for a few hours only breaking when dinner was served. After dinner the girls were enjoying a movie on Vicki's laptop when Kono's phone vibrated.

*Switch with me please. Im begging you.~S*

Kono giggled and showed the text message to Vicki.

"Ask him why," said Vicki.

A moment after Kono sent the message her phone vibrated again,

*Because the guy next to me is waxing poetic about surfing. Thats your thing not mine.~S*

"Waxing poetic," asked Vicki as her and Kono laughed.

"Wow it must be bad if he's talking like that," joked Vicki.

"What should I do," asked Kono.

"Hey its up to you. If you think you can handle the poet then go ahead. We should probably go to sleep soon anyway."

"I guess I can let the boss have a break," joked Kono, as she texted Steve agreeing to switch seats.

Kono grabbed her messenger bag and moved to where Steve had been sitting. Steve had already grabbed his duffel and moved toward Vicki. As Kono sat down the guy took one look at her and became tongue tied. Kono just smiled and asked him if he surfed.

Steve happily collapsed into the seat next to Vicki after he stored his bag. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he relaxed.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Besides you like surfing," said Vicki.

Steve turned to her and gave her an evil grin.

"He wasn't talking about surfing," said Steve with barely suppressed glee.

"But you said... What did you do?"

Steve tried to reign in a laugh.

"He liked Kono. He kept going on about her laugh and how beautiful she was."

"Does he know her," asked Vicki as she looked toward where Kono was now sitting with the guy.

Kono looked like she was trying not to laugh as the guy kept looking at her bashfully.

"Nope. Love at first sight, he said. So who am I to come between that," said Steve with a smirk.

"Oh you are horrible," chastised Vicki, barely suppressing a grin.

Steve's grin just grew.

"Its payback for her bailing on paperwork."

"You do that all the time," pointed out Vicki.

"Yeah but I'm the boss," retorted Steve with a smug smile.

"You're incorrigible."

Steve just grinned as his phone vibrated.

*You owe me big time bossman. Make the hours next to her count.~K*

Steve almost choked when he read the message.

"Everything okay," asked Vicki.

"Uh yeah. Just reading Kono's promise of retribution."

"Better watch out. She's a scary one."

"You can say that again."

Steve quickly sent a text off to Kono telling her she had his motives all wrong and to let the guy next to her down gently.

*The boy will be fine. I know your hidden motives bossman. Offer her your pillow. ~K*

Steve looked at Vicki and saw that she was trying to get comfortable. She had her pillow against the window and was shifting, trying to find the least uncomfortable lean.

"Here," said Steve as he held out his pillow to Vicki.

"What about you?"

"I got a blanket and a jacket. I'll survive. Take it."

"Thanks."

Vicki took the pillow and placed it on top of hers. Unfortunately it didn't help as much as she thought it would. She started shifting again and Steve looked over at her and he got an idea.

"Give me the pillows," said Steve holding out his hands.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

Vicki handed over both pillows and Steve placed them on his lap.

"Try that."

Vicki gave Steve a weird look before leaning over and resting her head in his lap. In this position she was able to curl her legs up. Steve helped Vicki position a blanket over her legs.

"Are you sure this isn't too weird for you," asked Vicki looking up at Steve.

It was weird having Steve towering over her like this. Steve knew Vicki was a tactile person like her brother, but it sent a thrill through him that Vicki wasn't weirded out laying in his lap.

"Its fine. Besides all your shifting would have kept me from sleeping. So this benefits me too."

"Well, sorry. Some planes are more comfortable then others. And this is not one of them. Although I guess its nice only having to sit next to one person and not two. But coach isn't necessarily made for people to be able to sleep comfortably and..."

"Oh my God. Just stop talking. What do you need to be tucked in," asked Steve as he tucked the blanket tighter around Vicki.

Vicki tried to hide her grin. Steve thought it was easy riling Danny up, but he never even realized how easily he could be riled. Vicki knew that all she had to do was start ranting about nonsensical things and Steve was done.

"What no bedtime story or goodnight kiss," asked Vicki smirking as she closed her eyes and settled down.

A moment later she felt Steve shift and lips were pressed against her forehead. Vicki fought down the blush that she knew was spreading across her face.

"I failed bedtime stories in the SEALs. So, don't hold your breath for one," whispered Steve.

"Good to know. Night," whispered Vicki.

"Night."

Steve sat back and tried not to grin at his own forwardness. He had actually consciously kissed Vicki and she didn't object. She had blushed quite prettily in fact. Steve settled down and had just closed his eyes when his phone vibrated several times. Carefully pulling it out, in an attempt to not disturb Vicki, Steve realized he had three messages. One from Kono, one from Danny, and one from Chin. He opened each one and was met with the same thing.

*AWWWWW!*

Steve blushed and almost turned to glare at his three teammates when Vicki shifted slightly, finally falling asleep. Steve stopped and settled down again. He would get back at his teammates another time. For now he would enjoy the feeling of Vicki sleeping in his lap. Soon her soft, even breathing lulled Steve to sleep.

The flight to jersey pasted by quickly due to them sleeping through it. When they touched down and retrieved their luggage they headed to the rental car counter. Danny and Vicki figured it would be easier if they got two cars so that Vicki could go to work and Danny could drive the Hawaiians around. Vicki and Kono took the first car, a little red convertible while the boys stared.

"Really," asked Danny incredulously.

"We like traveling in style," said Vicki with a grin as she lowered the top and blasted the heat.

"Should we wait for you guys," asked Kono.

At that moment the boys' car, a black suburban, was pulled around.

"No we're good," said Danny with a grin.

Chin shook his head at the difference of the siblings choices in cars. The two were so different in so many ways, but they managed to compliment each other.

The drive to the Williams' house took a little more then an hour with traffic. When they pulled into the neighborhood Steve, Kono, and Chin looked around a bit in shock. It wasn't that they had given much thought to how the Williams' children grew up, but if they had it wouldn't have included the large homes they were passing by. Vicki pulled into the driveway of a two story manor style house.

"Home sweet home," said Vicki as they all got out.

The front door opened and the five-0 team got their first look at the rest of the Williams family. Liam Williams stood at just under six feet with fair features, no doubt where Danny got them from, thought Steve. His sky blue eyes, the same ones he had passed onto his children, scanned the group before landing on his baby girl. A wide grin spread over his face to match the one already plastered on Vicki's. Vicki quickly dumped her bags and ran at her father. He laughingly picked her up and spun her around.

"Glad to have you home baby girl," said Mr. Williams.

"Good to be home dad," said Vicki.

Steve tried to hide his wince at the words, but he had a feeling that Mrs. Catarina Williams saw his reaction. At five foot two, she was shorter then even her son, but she had darker coloring, which Matthew and Vicki had inherited. When she saw her son she went over and gave him a large hug, which Danny happily returned. A moment later a blonde woman, who was no doubt related to them, must be their sister thought Chin, stepped around Mrs and Mr Williams. It became clear that she was heavily pregnant and behind her came a dirty blonde haired man, who placed his arm over her shoulders. Must be the father, thought Kono, as they too came over to hug Danny and Vicki. Last, but not least, a large husky wolf mix pushed its way past everyone and made a beeline for Vicki.

The three Hawaiians just stood back and watched as Danny and Vicki happily greeted their family and the dog named Jareth. They were all smiling and laughing and Steve felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't have a family to do this with. Him and Mary were getting closer, but had they been apart for months she would still only punch him on the arm as a welcome home. They never hugged and it was something he missed. Their mother used to hug them every time they left the house and every time they returned. Steve blinked back the nostalgic tears that wanted to slip down his cheeks and he found the entire Williams family looking at them.

"Ma, Dad this is the task force that has been trying to kill me since I met them," joked Danny.

"Hey," objected the three other five-0s in unison.

"Thats just Steve," added Kono and Chin with a grin.

"Hey," objected Steve again.

"Its true," muttered Danny, " Anyway, this is Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua," introduced Danny.

"Guys this is our mother Catarina Williams," started Vicki.

"Everyone calls me Ma or Ma Williams. Please feel free to call me either," added Mrs. Williams with a smile as she gave them all a hug.

Steve couldn't be sure, but he felt she held on to him a bit longer then the others and that was fine with him.

"This is our father Liam Williams," said Vicki with a grin.

"Liam is fine," said Mr. Williams with a huge smile as he gave everyone a hug.

"And last, but not least or small anymore," that earned Vicki an elbow to the ribs," our sister Anna and her husband Joe."

Steve and Chin shook hands with Joe while Anna gave them awkward hugs. Kono happily hugged both of them.

"Oh and this is my baby, Jareth," said Vicki as she indicated the dog happily wagging its tail beside her.

"You have a lovely home," said Chin to Mrs. Williams.

"Thank you. We've owned this house going on forty years now. Wow I can't believe its been that long."

"Well come on in. Let's get you settled and then how about some lunch," suggested Mr. Williams.

There was an overall agreement and everyone grabbed their bags and headed inside. There was an issue with being short one room, but Steve quickly volunteered to sleep on the couch. Both Vicki and Danny vehemently said no and offered either of their rooms since he was a guest.

"No, this is your vacation and we invited ourselves along. You guys get your rooms and I will take the couch," said Steve firmly, and that was it.

Everyone settled in and then congregated in the living room.

"So, what would you guys like for lunch," asked Mrs. Williams.

"Whatever is easiest," answered Kono for the Hawaiians.

"Nonsense. When you grow up cooking everything is easy. So please what would you all like? If its take out you want don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, Danny has constantly complained about our pizza. I kind of want to see what the fuss is about," said Steve.

Mr. Williams and Danny grinned.

"Good choice son," said Mr. Williams.

Steve couldn't help the sense of warmth that flooded him when Mr. Williams called him son.

"Let's call it in and Vicki can go pick it up," added Mr. Williams.

"What," complained Vicki.

"In case you forgot I also just arrived," pointed out Vicki.

"I haven't forgotten, but I have something that will make you want to go," said Mr. Williams with a grin.

"And what's that?"

Mr. Williams signaled everyone to follow him. Mrs. Williams went to order the pizzas while Anna and Joe remained in the living room. Vicki saw the tarp before she saw what was under it.

"I change my mind. I'll go," said Vicki eagerly.

Mr. Williams just smiled as he removed the tarp to reveal a motorcycle.

"Oh my God. Its an '07 Harley Davidson Sportster," squealed Vicki.

Chin, Steve, and Kono gave her a funny look.

"I didn't know you liked motorcycles," said Chin.

"You never asked," said Vicki with a quick grin as she looked over the bike.

When she finished her inspection her father tossed her the keys.

"Don't break the speed limit too much," said Mr. Williams with a smile.

Vicki grinned, grabbed a helmet, and walked the bike out of the garage. Everyone followed her out and watched as she started the bike and rode off.

"I didn't know she had her motorcycle license," mentioned Steve to Danny.

"What you expected her to tell you everything?"

"No," murmured Steve.

He really didn't expect Vicki to tell him everything, but her being able to ride a motorcycle and being licensed to do so seemed like something he should've known about her. Of course how could he? She never mentioned it or showed an interest in bikes in Hawaii. Steve quickly thought about what he would have to do to qualify for a motorcycle license and to purchase a bike. He was pretty sure that Chin's cousin could get him a good deal. Mind made up Steve tuned into the conversation and everyone went back inside.

Mrs. Williams, or Ma Williams as she had insisted, gave Mr. Williams, Liam, a hard look.

"You let her take that thing out," ground out Mrs. Williams.

"Oh come on dear its just a motorcycle and she is barely going fifteen minutes away. And not even on any major roads," consoled Mr. Williams.

"That doesn't make it better. Its still death on two wheels," argued Mrs. Williams.

"She'll be fine," said Mr. Williams as he gave his wife an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

Just then Mr. Williams' phone rang.

"Hello."

"..."

"Hey Jack. How is everything?"

"..."

"Not bad. The kids flew in for Thanksgiving. Brought some friends along with them."

"..."

"What do you mean you already know," asked Mr. Williams confused.

Everyone gave him confused expressions as well.

"..."

"Oh yeah. That would be her," said Mr. Williams with a laugh.

"..."

"Don't worry I'll tell her."

"..."

"Yeah, don't worry. Thanks for the courtesy call."

"..."

"Yep. Hey why don't you stop on by after your shift."

"..."

"Yeah the rookie can come too."

"..."

"Alright. See you later. Bye Jack."

"What was that about," asked Joe as Mr. Williams hung up.

"It would seem that Vicki has forgotten the speed limit while living in Hawaii," said Mr. Williams, giving his eldest son a look.

"Hey don't look at me. She had that problem long before she moved to Hawaii," said Danny with his hands up in the air.

Everyone laughed at that.

"So Jack and Tom are coming over later?"

"Yeah. Their shifts end around nine, so they are going to stop by and say hi."

"Jack is a police officer and a friend of dad's. He lives right down the street," explained Danny," But who's Tom?"

"You know Tom Lawrence. Went to school with Vicki. He became a cop."

"Oh wow. I haven't seen him in years," said Danny.

"Yeah. He grew up into a handsome young man," said Mrs. Williams.

"Yeah hold that thought Ma. Vicki's not back from the pizza place yet," joked Danny.

Everyone, but Steve, shared a laugh over the comment.

"So, while we wait for the pizza. What do you guys plan on doing while you're here," asked Anna.

Twenty minutes later Vicki showed up with three pizzas strapped to the back of the bike. Mr. Williams explained about his phone call from Jack and Vicki just laughed while Mrs. Williams tutted and fretted that her daughter had been speeding on a motorcycle. Mr. Williams and Vicki just smiled at her while everyone else watched the three of them with smiles on their faces. After pizza had been devoured and concrete plans had been made for the next day, Danny was showing the Hawaiians around while Vicki went to work, Jack and Tom showed up. As they came into the living room Vicki gave Tom a disgusted look.

"Uncle Jack don't you know that you are supposed to leave the garbage out on the curb," said Vicki.

"Well, you're in here," replied Tom in a snide tone.

Steve, Chin, and Kono were appalled by this guy's manner and were tempted to boot him out of the house.

"You calling me garbage, Pig," asked Vicki insulted.

"Who you calling pig, animal mutilator," countered Tom.

The two glared at each other before grins over took their faces and they were hugging.

"Oh its been years," said Vicki with a smile as she gave Tom a hug.

"I know. Missed you so much," said Tom returning the hug.

The three Hawaiians looked at the two completely confused.

"Ah do you two normally greet each other sooo, kindly," asked Kono.

"Its how we've always greeted each other. Nothing says hi like an insult," said Vicki with a smile.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow night," asked Tom looking at Vicki.

"Nothing as far as I know. Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner? Catch up a bit?"

Steve wanted to shout no and that Vicki was busy, but he couldn't do that. That didn't mean he couldn't scowl at Tom anyway.

"Yeah that sounds great," said Vicki happily.

"Great."

"Hey will your wife be joining us too," asked Vicki almost as an after thought.

Steve sighed in relief. Tom was married and therefore couldn't make a pass at Vicki.

"She wouldn't miss it for the world," said Tom.

About that time two people came running into the house and quickly tackled Vicki to the ground. Three of the 5-0s responded by reaching for their guns. Vicki's laughter however, stopped them from drawing them. Danny recognized that the two people on top of his sister were none other then her best friends, Allie and Trevor.

"You're finally home," shouted Trevor as he kissed Vicki's cheek repeatedly.

Steve wanted to separate them forcefully.

"Tell us everything," said Allie as she sat on Vicki's lap.

"Right now," asked Vicki, not thinking any part of the situation was weird.

"You're right. This needs to be done over drinks. Mom and Dad do you mind if we steal her for a couple hours," asked Trevor, giving the Williams parents puppy dog eyes.

Mr. Williams sighed, but shook his head no. Trevor and Allie cheered before jumping up and pulling Vicki with them.

"We won't be out too late," said Allie grabbing Vicki's coat from the rack and shoving it at her.

"Just make sure not to go streaking in the park this time," said Mrs. Williams offhandedly.

Everyone, but Allie, Trevor, and the Williams clan turned to look at the three people by the door.

"Once," shouted Vicki, Allie, and Trevor.

Steve, Kono, and Chin's mouths were still on the floor as the three made their way out the door, their faces scarlet.

Later that night Vicki was quietly coming in the back door. She was just about to head upstairs when she heard shifting and muttering coming from the living room. She tip toed over and saw Steve trying to get comfortable on the couch. She smirked for a moment as he continued to mutter about couches being bad replacements for beds before Vicki took pity on him.

"Hey Steve," whispered Vicki.

Steve looked up over the couch at Vicki.

"Yeah?"

"Grab your stuff and follow me," said Vicki turning to go upstairs.

"I told you already, I am not taking your bed. Especially after discovering how uncomfortable this couch is when you're trying to sleep on it," said Steve readjusting again.

"No one said anything about you taking my bed. You can sleep on the futon in my room though. I can guarantee that its more comfortable then that couch."

After a moment of mulling it over, Steve grabbed his stuff and quietly followed Vicki upstairs to her room. Vicki excused herself to change, letting Steve settle on the futon. He had to admit it was a hundred times better then the couch. Vicki returned and shut off the lights as she settled into her bed.

"Your dad would kill me if he knew I was sleeping here," whispered Steve into the darkness.

"So don't tell him," was the only rely he got from Vicki.


	17. Misunderstood Sleeping Arrangements

The next morning Mr. Williams popped his head into his daughter's room to see if she was up yet and was shocked to see her futon being occupied by none other then Danny's very male partner. Mr. Williams' eyes moved over to the bed where they landed on the sleepy eyes of his daughter. She put her finger to her lips in the universal sign of 'shush' and quietly slipped out of bed. She snuck out and quietly closed the door as she faced her father.

"You know the rules Victoria. No couples in the same room unless they are married," said Mr. Williams sternly as he went to go back into his daughter's room and kick the man in there out.

Vicki grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Then its a good thing we aren't a couple. Daddy, Steve couldn't sleep on the couch last night so I said he could use my futon. Thats it."

"I don't like it," grumbled Mr. Williams still glaring at the closed bedroom door.

"Nothing is going on Daddy, I promise. Do you trust me," asked Vicki giving her father her very own version of puppy dog eyes.

It worked every time. Mr. Williams let out a sigh before giving his daughter an affectionate look.

"I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say nothing is going on. He is just sleeping on the futon."

Mr. Williams sent one more glare toward the door before nodding his head and facing his daughter again.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"Of course you don't. You don't have to mention it either."

Mr. Williams gave his daughter a disapproving look. She was quick to explain.

"Well, Steve is convinced you'll kill him if you find him in my room."

"Which is what I want to do," interrupted Mr. Williams.

"I know, but he isn't doing anything. Anyway in response I told him not to tell you," trailed off Vicki giving her father a sheepish look.

"Its like you two are sneaking around without the intimate part," sighed Mr. Williams.

Vicki just gave her father a little grin.

"What do you want me to do," asked Mr. Williams exasperated.

This was not how he thought his morning would go.

"Go back to your room and go downstairs in about ten minutes and don't mention anything to Steve," said Vicki with an all too innocent smile.

"What I do for you," sighed Mr. Williams as he turned around and returned to his room.

Vicki grinned at his retreating back before reentering her room to find an adorable sleep mused Steve staring at her.

"Where'd you go," asked Steve in a sleepy mumble.

Vicki had to restrain herself from tackling Steve back onto the futon. This sleepy, half awake version of Steve was almost impossible to resist and Vicki wondered for the first time if asking him to stay in her room was such as good idea. She quickly dismissed the thought and looked back at Steve who was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Bathroom. You better hurry up. Mom and Dad get up around this time and you want to be downstairs when they get there."

That had Steve on alert instantly. He quickly folded the blanket on the futon, grabbed the pillows he was using, grabbed his bags, and disappeared out the door before Vicki could even finish her sentence with good morning. A second later Steve popped his head back in.

"Meet me downstairs in ten to go running," asked Steve with an antsy look on his face.

"Yeah," said Vicki with a smile.

Steve smiled back and disappeared again.

About ten minutes after Steve set up all his stuff downstairs and changed to go running, Mr. Williams came down. Steve could have sworn that Mr. Williams had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Good morning Steve. Sleep well," asked Mr. Williams as he watched Steve lace his sneakers.

"Very well sir. Great couch for sleeping," said Steve trying not to sound nervous as he lied to Danny and Vicki's dad.

"Please call me Liam. I think you're the first to say that about the couch. Anyway where you going," asked Mr. Williams indicating the sneakers.

"Oh. Um... I go for a run every morning. Normally I swim too, but its too cold to do that here."

"Yes, I believe Danny once said you do a triathlon every morning," laughed Mr. Williams.

Steve nervously joined in.

"Not a triathlon, but I do like to keep in shape. Being in the Reserves means I could be called in for a mission at anytime and I want to make sure I am in shape."

"Ahhh yes you're a Navy SEAL. Thats a wonderful achievement. Danny I believe called you 'super SEAL' in one of his emails or phone calls. Oh good morning Victoria," said Mr. Williams as he watched his daughter come downstairs, dressed to go running.

"Morning daddy. You ready to go crazy SEAL," asked Vicki giving Steve a smile.

He gave her a goofy grin and just about sighed a yes. Mr. Williams looked at the man in his living room and could see that he had it bad for his daughter. He could also see that his daughter was falling pretty hard herself.

"Crazy SEAL? I thought the nickname was super SEAL," asked Mr. Williams, again with the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes well your daughter has yet to deem anything I've done as superior so she settled for calling me crazy," said Steve with an affectionate laugh.

"That sounds like Victoria. She was always the hardest to impress," laughed Mr. Williams.

Vicki gave him an affectionate smack on the arm.

"That is not true. You always impressed me daddy. Now Steve and I are going to go for a run," said Vicki heading toward the door, Steve close on her heels.

"You running partners now," joked Mr. Williams.

"Yep," said Vicki with a cheeky grin as her and Steve bolted out the door.

They could just make out the booming laugh of Mr. Williams as they jogged away.

"Do you think he knew that I hadn't slept downstairs," asked Steve as they jogged away from the house.

"No way," said Vicki barely suppressing her grin.


	18. Reunion with a Twist

Vicki was coming out of the shower, a week later, when she heard the front door open and people talking. Vicki grabbed her robe and headed downstairs.

"Dan you're late. You were supposed to be back at..."

Vicki trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Chin and Kono were helping arrange Danny on the couch without jostling his knee, which was in a brace and had an ice pack on it. Vicki noticed there was a pair of crutches leaning against the couch.

"What happened? Are you okay," asked Vicki as she sat down in front of Danny.

Danny nodded.

"Saw a suspect try to run. Danny totally tackled him to the ground," recounted Kono proudly.

"And he hurt his knee on the landing," finished Chin.

Vicki looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I caught the guy," said Danny sheepishly.

"Yeah, nice going," deadpanned Vicki, "Looks like I'm going stag tonight," said Vicki as she stood up.

"Actually, no you're not," said Danny.

Vicki gave him a questioning look, which was when she noticed Steve wasn't there.

"Where's the crazy SEAL," asked Vicki suspiciously.

"He should be on his way," said Danny innocently.

"On his way from where?"

"Just on his way. You should be getting ready or you're gonna be late," said Danny.

"I don't trust you Dan Williams," said Vicki even as she headed up to her old room.

"That hurts Vic," called Danny, but Vicki was already out of earshot.

Twenty minutes later Vicki heard the front door open and close. When she strained her ears she could hear Steve's voice along with her brother's. Danny was definitely ranting. It sounded like Danny was scolding someone. Probably Steve, thought Vicki as she slipped her shoes on and made to go downstairs. The voices got louder and the words became clearer as she got to the top of the stairs.

"I am warning you McGarrett," growled Danny threateningly.

"I got it Danny," said Steve, exasperated.

"Repeat what I said back to me so I know you were listening," said Danny.

"Oh come on D," said Steve with a slight whine.

"Repeat it," demanded Danny.

"What are you having him repeat," asked Vicki as she came down the stairs.

Everyone turned around and stared. Steve's jaw actually dropped a bit. Vicki was wearing a floor length royal blue dress. It hugged her slender frame and was held up by two thin straps on each shoulder. There was a diamond shaped slit on each side of her rib cage that showed off the tanned skin underneath the dress. Vicki had allowed her hair to curl after her shower and it was now pinned back with a silver hair clip. She had kept her make-up light and had used the faintest of pinks for eyeshadow and lipstick. As far as jewelry went she was wearing the silver heart pendant her father had given her when she had graduated high school and a silver bracelet that had her name engraved on it, which she had had since birth. Her earrings were simple silver dangly ones. Danny struggled to his feet to face his sister.

"Wow," was all he managed to get out.

"I guess if my own brother is speechless that means I look alright," joked Vicki.

That made Kono, Chin, and Danny laugh. Chin helped Danny to sit down again as Kono pulled out her camera and snapped off a couple photos. Steve was still too busy staring at Vicki.

"You look beautiful," said Steve in a whisper.

"Thank you," said Vicki blushing slightly,"You look quite dashing yourself."

And he did. Steve was wearing a simple black suit with a white button down, expertly tucked in. He was also wearing a simple black tie, which he knew Danny wanted to mock him for.

"So I am guessing that you're the one escorting me tonight," stated Vicki more then asked as she looked at Steve.

"If its alright with you," said Steve with a touch of hope in his voice.

"Well you're already dressed so I guess you'll just have to do," joked Vicki.

Steve looked less sure suddenly which had Vicki quickly backtracking.

"I was just joking. I would love for you to escort me. You'll be far better company then my brother would have been."

Steve grinned.

"Hey," replied Danny indignantly.

"Is for horses. Now we better go," said Vicki heading for the door and grabbing her purse and her jacket.

" I was nice enough to volunteer to go with you to your reunion and this is the appreciation I get? Its not my fault a suspect decided to run right in front of a group of cops. I just tackled the guy. I didn't try to get hurt. It was an accident. Ac-ci-dent."

No body was paying much attention to Danny.

"Don't stay out too late," added Danny as an after thought.

"You know just because you said that, we are now going to stay out very late," said Vicki with a grin.

"How late is very late," called out Danny as Steve and Vicki headed out the door.

"Don't wait up Danno," said Steve with a smirk as he shut the door before Danny could respond.

"The world as we know it is doomed," said Danny as he listened to one of the rental cars drive away.

"Don't worry so much brah," said Chin as he sat down in an armchair.

"Yeah be happy. The plan worked," said Kono as she sat down next to Danny on the couch.

"I can't believe they both fell for it," said Danny as he pulled off the knee brace and removed the ice pack.

"I was sure Steve would have caught on," said Kono as she handed her cousin twenty bucks.

"Nope. I knew once Danny asked him to take Vicki, Steve would be in his own little world," said Chin as he pocketed the money from their bet.

"And Vicki was too busy getting ready to really ask too many questions," said Danny.

"I just hope that they get their acts together. I am not looking forward to being around the two of them if they don't sort things out soon," said Kono, flipping through the pictures on her camera.

"At least you don't live with one of them and have to constantly deal with the other one," ranted Danny as he turned on the tv.

"They make a cute couple," said Kono out of the blue as she looked at one of the pictures.

It was of Vicki and Steve smiling at each other. Kono had taken it as they talked.

"Yeah, they do," said Danny quietly before turning back to the tv.

Vicki and Steve were barely a block away from the house when Vicki turned to Steve.

"You realize that was a total act right," asked Vicki pointing her thumb over her shoulder as if to indicate what had just happened.

"Oh yeah. I don't know who Danny thinks he's kidding with the injured knee act," said Steve with a laugh.

"I know. Its insulting that he thought we wouldn't know he was faking it."

"Seriously. If he was really hurt he would play it off as nothing," said Steve.

"Exactly. And he would've been trying to find a way to blame you," said Vicki with a laugh.

"Right. So how are we going to get back at him," asked Steve with an evil smirk.

"Oh there are so many ways. We definitely have to treat him carefully. Pamper him even. Drive him nuts with our attentiveness to his every possible need."

"Oh yeah. Like when you were in the accident."

"Exactly. We have to hover until he breaks," said Vicki with a grin.

"How long do you think it'll take," asked Steve.

"Oh he'll probably enjoy it at first. And then it will start to get old after about four or five hours. He'll try to hold out, but he'll break before the first day is done."

"I give it two days," said Steve just to be contrary.

"You wanna bet, crazy SEAL?"

"What's the terms?"

"Whoever loses has to buy or make breakfast for the other for a week," said Vicki.

"Before or after our run?"

Vicki seemed to consider that for a moment.

"After," said Vicki.

"I prefer before," said Steve.

"Fine. When I win then I say its after. However, if by some chance you win, then it will be before."

"Deal," said Steve taking his hand off the steering wheel to shake hands with Vicki.

They laughed for a moment before starting a new conversation.

"So what's our cover story," asked Steve.

"Our 'cover story,'" repeated Vicki with a laugh, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're going to your high school reunion. Am I going as your brother's partner?"

"No way. That will make me sound desperate or incestuous," said Vicki shaking her head.

"I agree. So am I just a friend?"

"That won't work. How many 'just friends' escort each other to reunions? Besides us."

"It could happen," said Steve, hating being labelled as 'just a friend.'

"Okay. How many 'just friends' come home with each other for a family holiday and agree to escort their friend to a reunion?"

"Good point," said Steve, wondering if that meant he was no longer under the 'just a friend' category.

"So," said Vicki trailing off.

"So," said Steve.

"Boyfriend," asked Vicki hesitantly.

"That could work. A pretty serious boyfriend if I am coming home for Thanksgiving," said Steve, "Almost like a fiance," said Steve trailing off.

"That would never work," said Vicki.

Steve stopped himself from demanding why not. Instead he kept his voice calm and even.

"Why not?"

"Because there is no way that some of these people wouldn't have heard about me being engaged again."

"Again?! What do you mean again," demanded Steve.

"Its irrelevant. Also they'll ask questions about wedding plans and how we got engaged and all that jazz. Two people trying to remember multiple lies like that is a recipe for disaster. Besides I don't have a ring."

Steve grudgingly admitted that Vicki had a point about the lies. He really didn't care one way or another anymore though. He wanted to hear more about this mysterious ex-fiance.

"Will your ex-fiance be at this thing? What was his name?"

"His name is not important and no he won't. We didn't meet in high school. So serious boyfriend," asked Vicki trying to get Steve to drop the whole ex-fiance thing.

Steve wanted to ask more questions, but he could tell that Vicki really didn't want to talk about it and so he let it drop, for now.

"Serious boyfriend," agreed Steve.

"Cool. I'll text Al and Trev to let them know so they don't blow our cover."

"'Our cover,'" asked Steve with a laugh.

"Yeah. If you get to talk in mission terms then so do I," said Vicki.

"Okay. You do realize that this means you now owe me two beers," said Steve smugly.

"What do you mean two beers? Fake relationships equal one beer and a promise to return the favor."

"Yeah but you still owe me from the first time I pretended to be your boyfriend."

"I do not. I bought you a beer right after you agreed."

"No you didn't. You ordered it, but I ended up paying the tab," said Steve victoriously.

Vicki thought for a moment and then swore.

"Damn you and your freaky memory. Fine I owe you two beers," said Vicki.

"And two favors."

Steve smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that the reunion was being held at.

"So where did the suit come from? You couldn't have known that Dan was going to pull a stunt like he did," Vicki pointed out as Steve turned off the car.

"I bought it today actually. After Danny asked if I would take you I realized I didn't have anything appropriate to wear."

"So you went out and bought a suit," asked Vicki incredulously.

"Yep," said Steve.

"Wow."

"What you don't like it?"

"No its not that. Definitely not that. In fact I like it a lot. It looks like it was made for you," said Vicki as she gave Steve a once over. Her gaze stopped on the tie.

Vicki reached over and undid the knot and pulled the tie off of Steve. She then undid the first two buttons of his shirt. Steve tried hard to remember how to breathe.

"There that looks ten times better."

"Thank you. I felt like that thing was strangling me," said Steve with a laugh as he got out of the car.

He quickly ran around and opened Vicki's door. Vicki laughed as Steve offered her a hand getting out of the car. As they walked to the entrance of the hotel, still holding hands, Steve took in the heels Vicki was wearing.

"You were seriously going to wear those with Danny escorting you? You would have towered over him."

Vicki laughed even as she punched Steve in the shoulder.

"Don't insult my brother. And to answer your question, no. I figured you would be taking me when Dan tried to sell me the bum knee spiel and you were no where to be seen. So I opted for the matching heels instead of the flats I had planned on wearing."

"Maybe you should have been a detective as well," joked Steve.

"No thank you. My job allows me to occasionally wear heels. Can you imagine me trying to chase suspects in stilettos?"

Steve could imagine it. But then again he could imagine Vicki in nothing but stilettos and maybe chasing him... Steve quickly shook his head.

"Yeah you have a point. Alright so the story is that I am your serious boyfriend. We met in Hawaii and I came home with you and Danny for Thanksgiving. Do we tell people that Danny and I are partners?"

"Only if they ask what you do which they probably will. We then play it off as a joke. Especially since we actually met before we found out that we were connected through Dan."

"Good plan. Alright lets do this."

Steve and Vicki held hands as they entered the main lobby of the hotel. The signs for the reunion led them to a table right outside the hotel's ballroom. Steve tensed when the woman sitting at the table squealed and jumped up and ran to Vicki. She quickly enveloped Vicki in a hug, which was slightly awkward since Steve and Vicki were still holding hands.

"Oh my God. Victoria Williams where have you been? Its been forever since I last saw you. You look great," exclaimed the woman as she released Vicki.

"Hey Amanda. Its so good to see you. Sorry its been so long since we last talked. I actually moved to Hawaii a couple of months ago and I just haven't gotten around to getting back in touch with everyone."

"Oh my God. You moved to Hawaii?! I thought my mother said that it was your brother that moved there? You know how our moms gossip. She probably got confused," said Amanda in a rush.

"Actually, Dan did move to Hawaii a little over a year ago. He said such good things about life there that I decided to join him," explained Vicki with a patient smile. Steve held in his snort of amusement at the blatant lie.

"Well aren't you just the world traveler. And who might I ask is this gorgeous guy on your arm," asked Amanda quickly changing topics.

"Amanda I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Steve McGarrett. Steve this is Amanda Barnes. We did student government together."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Amanda. Vicki, you never mentioned that you did student government," pointed out Steve as he smiled and shook Amanda's hand.

"Well thats Victoria for you. Never wanting to brag about all her accomplishments," said Amanda with a laugh.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it an accomplishment. There were so many of us that were involved. And many were definitely more involved then me," said Vicki trying to justify herself.

"Well not everyone tried to do softball, baseball, theatre, and honor society on top of student government," countered Amanda.

"I liked getting involved. So sue me. Now how's life been for you," asked Vicki trying to get the attention off herself.

"Its been great. I am married to a wonderful man named Brian, so my name isn't Barnes anymore, its Marshall. And we have two fantastic children," said Amanda proudly.

"Thats great! So where is this husband of yours?"

"He couldn't make it. Our daughter has the flu so he stayed home to take care of her. I would have too, but Brian told me that I couldn't miss my reunion."

"Well, I am so very glad he did. Its great seeing you."

"You too. Now come make name tags and head on inside. Everyone is just getting reacquainted right now. Dinner and speeches will be in about an hour or so and the slideshow will be done after dessert," explained Amanda as she returned to her seat at the welcome table.

"What slideshow," asked Steve as he and Vicki made themselves name tags.

"Well, its a then and now slideshow. We collected pictures of everyone from our senior year and we put it together with pictures of them now," explained Amanda.

"Wait I didn't send in or bring any pictures from now. I didn't realize I was supposed to," said Vicki, confused.

"You weren't. We wanted some embarrassing shots of the alumni now, not posed photos. So we asked parents and friends to send us some," explained Amanda looking proud of herself.

"Oh no. What photos of me did you use," demanded Vicki only half jokingly.

"Well we have your prom photo..."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. It covered five people from then, so we had to use it. And I don't remember what photo from now we ended up using of you. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Why did your prom photo have five people in it? Don't prom photos normally have only one couple," asked Steve.

"Well, it was only of one couple, sorta. I was asked by the seniors of the baseball team to go with them to prom. I didn't know who to say yes to without offending the others and without giving anyone the wrong idea. So, when the guys realized they had all asked me and that I was having trouble deciding, they decided I should go with all four of them," said Vicki with a blush.

"So you had four prom dates," asked Steve trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Technically yes. But we were all just friends. Now lets go inside and see if Al and Trev have gotten here yet."

Steve decided not to push the issue and followed Vicki inside the ballroom. Steve found his senses going on high alert when he saw how many people were in the room. There had to be at least three hundred people, probably closer to four hundred. He quickly looked around and located the four side exits and the two main exits and then mentally mapped out potential escape routes for each exit. He then glanced over the crowd and made note of which people could pose a possible threat if he needed to protect Vicki and himself. Steve was so busy composing strategies and escapes that he didn't notice Vicki trying to talk to him.

"Steve? Steve. Steven! Yo crazy SEAL!"

Steve blinked and looked at Vicki.

"What?"

"Stop thinking up escape routes and strategies on how to neutralize potential threats," said Vicki with a laugh.

Steve gave her a weird look.

"You have been talking to Danny too much," said Steve defensively. He knew he had been caught.

"He's my brother, of course we talk too much, thats besides the point. I've been trying to get your attention and all you did was flick your eyes over every square inch of this place. I could practically see the gears turning in your mind. This is not a mission. Its my high school reunion and these people are not terrorists. They are my former classmates. So please relax and stop looking like you're about to kill someone."

Steve shifted uncomfortably and glanced over the crowd again.

"Look do you want to go? I am sure I could get Al or Trev to give me a ride home if this is too much for you," asked Vicki completely serious.

"No. I'm fine. Just habit when in large crowds. I'm good to go now," said Steve with a big smile.

"Okay. Lets find Al and Trev and find a table before we start mingling," suggested Vicki.

"Good plan. I think I see Allie over by the dance floor," said Steve easily seeing over the heads of most of the alumni.

"Well if you see her then lead the way," said Vicki.

Steve grabbed Vicki's hand and pulled her into the crowd.

Two hours later found Steve, Vicki, Allie, her date, and Trevor and his date sitting around their table joking. Dinner had actually been delicious and speeches had been entertaining. Vicki had politely declined giving a speech, despite having been valedictorian. Everyone seemed to find it funny which had confused Steve.

"Most of my speech at graduation was about how I hated giving public speeches and that it should have been considered cruel and unusual punishment to make people sit through my nervous ranting," said Vicki with a laugh.

"If I remember right there were a few very colorful words muttered under your breath when you were up at the mic," teased Trevor.

"I resent that accusation," said Vicki with a huff, but it was ruined by her smile, "You have no proof."

"So true," sighed Trevor.

"Didn't Papa Williams record the ceremony," asked Allie, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh there is a tape of it," asked Steve joining in.

"Don't even think about asking to see it," growled Vicki jokingly.

"I wonder if Ma Williams will let me watch it," pondered Steve aloud.

Vicki groaned and Steve just laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. They had been touchy feely all night which really wasn't anything new for them. Back home neither of them were shy about invading each others personal space, but it was different tonight. Tonight they were pretending to be a couple and people were falling for it. It caused Vicki to pause and really think about how her and Steve's normal behavior projected couple to the people around them. Steve was just happy to have an excuse to touch Vicki without Danny, Kono, and Chin giving him looks. Of course Trevor and Allie were more then compensating. Every time Steve and Vicki touched, one of them would say 'oh' or 'ah' and take a picture. Steve wondered what he would have to do, one, to make sure Danny never sees those photos, and two, to get a copy of them for himself.

As Vicki, Allie, and Trevor continued to regal them all with some of their antics in high school a guy approached the table. Steve noticed him first. The guy was 6 foot and had broad shoulders. He was trim and was wearing a designer suit that showed it off. His walk and attitude screamed confidence. The guy's smile though was enough to make Steve's hackles rise. The smile that was currently directed toward Vicki.

"Well, if it isn't Victoria Williams," drawled the man.

Steve couldn't help but tighten his grip around Vicki's shoulders. Everyone at the table had gone quiet when the man had spoken.

"Mark Adams. Its been a while," responded Vicki with a forced smile.

"Ten years."

"So how have you been," asked Vicki as politely as she could.

"I've been quite well actually. Just made junior partner at the law firm."

"How nice for you," said Allie with a barely suppressed sneer.

Mark apparently chose to ignore Allie's comment. In fact, Steve noted, Mark was ignoring everyone except Vicki.

"And how about you, Victoria? What have you done with your life?"

"I got my doctorate in veterinary medicine and have two practices here and one in Hawaii, where I currently live," replied Vicki calmly.

Steve couldn't help puffing out with pride when Mark seemed cowed by Vicki's success.

"And is this your husband," asked Mark with a sneer as he glanced at Steve.

"Not quite. This is my boyfriend Steve McGarrett. Steve this is Mark Adams, former captain of the football team."

Steve gave Mark's hand a good squeeze as they shook hands. Something about this guy put Steve on the defensive.

"Ah another football player. I was quarterback in school," said Steve with a polite smile.

"Fascinating. So what do you do for a living," asked Mark.

"I am in the Navy SEAL reserves. I am also the head of the state police task force in Hawaii."

"Sailor turned cop. Not really one for academics I guess," said Mark snidely.

"Actually, my career choices had nothing to do with academics," said Steve with as polite a smile as he could muster for this guy.

Vicki knew that the circumstances surrounding how Steve came to join the Navy and then later start the task force were still sore subjects. Vicki saw that Mark was going to make another snide remark so she jumped in before the two men could go at it.

"Being in the Navy runs in Steve's family, as does being a cop. Steve's dad was a detective and his grandfather served at Pearl Harbor," said Vicki proudly as she hugged Steve closer.

Steve turned to Vicki and kissed her temple as he whispered a thank you into her ear. Vicki just smiled and grabbed Steve's hand, the one not draped over her shoulder.

"Well, how noble," said Mark trying to get Vicki's attention back on him.

Steve glared at Mark.

"Well, this is a sort of party, isn't it? Victoria would you care to dance," asked Mark.

Vicki tensed and turned desperate eyes to Steve. She did not want to dance with Mark. Mark noticed Vicki looking at Steve and misinterpreted the move.

"That is if it is alright with your boyfriend. What do you say Steve? Would you mind if I danced with Victoria?"

Mark's smarmy smile disgusted everyone at the table.

"Actually Mark, I would mind."

Mark hid his anger at Steve's answer and taunted him in response.

"Scared that I am going to steal her away? Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't actually. And I don't think you'll steal her away. I'm just opposed to subjecting her to your company, even if its just for one dance," replied Steve, looking Mark right in the eyes.

Mark ground his teeth in anger as Vicki, Allie, and Trevor tried to contain their laughter. When Steve felt Vicki's shoulders shake he allowed a small smile to break through. Clearly Vicki didn't object to his response.

"Victoria, are you really going to let him tell you what to do," demanded Mark trying to salvage his dignity.

"He didn't tell me what to do. He stated his objections Mark. And if its going to be a problem for him then I am not going to dance with you."

Mark glared at Steve's triumphant smile.

"You always were a bad judge of character," sneered Mark.

"Really? I always thought I was a great judge of character considering I avoided people like you," countered Vicki fed up with Mark's snide comments and superiority complex.

"People like me," demanded Mark.

"Yes. People who believe in their own self importance and think that they are entitled and that others should fall in line behind them. I would have thought that ten years would have been time enough for you to get over yourself, but clearly some people will never change," finished Vicki standing up.

Steve and everyone else at the table gapped at Vicki as she met Mark's glare head on. Vicki wasn't really one to be rude to people, no matter how much she disliked them, but Mark was one of the few people who brought out the worst in her. And had it not been that Vicki was positive that Mark would have her arrested and charged, she probably would have smacked him around several times by now.

"Now I am going to get a drink at the bar. Can I get anything for anyone," asked Vicki looking at Steve and the others pointedly ignoring a still fuming Mark.

Allie and Trevor each asked for another glass of wine while their dates declined.

"Babe do you want anything," asked Vicki looking down at Steve.

"Yeah, a beer would be great. Do you need some help carrying the drinks," asked Steve already preparing to get up.

"Yeah that would be great. We'll be right back," said Vicki to her friends as she grabbed Steve's hand and led him toward the bar.

"Wow," was all Steve could say.

"Don't even start with me," said Vicki through gritted teeth.

She knew she shouldn't take her anger out on Steve, but she was still pissed at Mark.

"Hey," Steve pulled Vicki to a stop and turned her to face him.

"What," snapped Vicki.

Steve just gave her a look.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You were awesome just now. That guy was a total prick and you just gave him a dressing down that a drill sergeant would have been proud of. Not to mention how proud Danny would have been if he heard you."

Vicki gave a small chuckle.

"Hey I'm serious. That was priceless. And to show how proud I amof you, I'm buying you a beer," concluded Steve as he led Vicki to the bar.

"Its an open bar Steve. Drinks are free," pointed out Vicki with a smile.

"I need two Coronas and two glasses of wine, please," asked Steve looking at the bartender, pretending not to have heard Vicki.

"Does that mean I only owe you one beer now," joked Vicki.

"One beer and two favors," replied Steve.

"Yes, one beer and two favors," said Vicki with emphasis and a flirtatious grin as she looked back towards their table.

Mark had gone back to his own table, but he was still glaring at Vicki and Steve. Steve was going to make a flirtatious retort except that Vicki wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze and smirked when his eyes met Mark's furious glare.

"Ignore him," said Steve turning back to the bartender and grabbing the beers.

"But I am enjoying seeing him pissed and jealous," admitted Vicki as she grabbed the two glasses of wine and followed Steve back to the table.

"He really does bring out your mean side doesn't he," said Steve in wonder.

"Like no one else. I don't even know why. He just always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. I think you successfully chased him away," said Steve with a smile.

"I think we both chased him away. You did good babe. I'm glad I brought you," said Vicki leaning up and kissing Steve on the cheek.

Steve did his best to fight the blush that he knew was blossoming on his cheek. He smiled shyly at Vicki before turning back to the table. Thats when he saw Trevor and Allie lowering their cameras and wearing shit eating grins. Steve paled.

"What's wrong babe," asked Vicki concerned.

"Danny's gonna kill me if he sees any of the photos that Allie and Trevor have taken of us tonight."

Vicki chuckled as she looked at her friends fondly.

"Don't worry about the pictures. Or Dan. I'll take care of it."

Steve and Vicki returned to the table in time for the slideshow.

After the reunion Vicki, Steve, Allie, Trevor, and their dates all went out to the bar. While there, Vicki had to save Steve from a clingy blonde, meaning they were equal when it came to beers, but Vicki still owed Steve a favor. That of course led to an explanation for Trevor and Allie, who laughed and said that the arrangement was fair. Vicki then pulled her two friends to the side and asked for the pictures they had taken and to not tell Danny about how close her and Steve had acted. Allie and Trevor were bummed about having to keep their mouths shut about the lovey doveyness of Steve and Vicki, but they agreed and promised Vicki copies of all the photos.


	19. Thanksgiving Game Surprise

The next morning Vicki and Steve went out for their run and returned to the house to find Danny, knee still in the brace, sitting on the couch.

"Hey you two. How was last night," asked Danny.

"Oh it was wonderful. Steve saved me from having to deal with Mark Adams," said Vicki with a shutter.

"He was there? I always hated that guy," replied Danny.

"I can understand why," said Steve as he went to shower.

When he was out of ear shot Vicki turned to her brother.

"So, what's with the set up last night," asked Vicki bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Danny avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah you do. You have a bum knee like I have three heads. So why the set up," asked Vicki again.

Danny sighed, giving up.

"I just wanted you two to spend some alone time together and have some fun. Besides I bet he made better eye candy for your fellow classmates," joked Danny.

Vicki laughed.

"You are fine arm candy, but thank you. It was fun to show up on the arm of a handsome man who wasn't related to me," admitted Vicki.

"So when did you realize it was an act?"

"Are you kidding me? Steve and I knew right away," said Vicki with a snort.

"How," complained Danny.

"You weren't blaming him and playing it off as nothing," explained Vicki.

"Damn. You guys know me too well," said Danny.

"True. Now Steve and I have a bet going to see how long your 'bum knee' will last if we coddle you. Now if I win he has to make me breakfast after our run for a week. If he wins then I have to make him breakfast before our run for a week."

"What do I get if I help you win," asked Danny.

"A whole week of me not waking you up as I cook Steve and I breakfast," stated Vicki matter of factly.

"Folks we have a winner. What do I have to do," asked Danny.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Thanksgiving was only two days away before Vicki finally had a day off from work, which meant that it was time to play some baseball. Everyone broke off into teams, Danny and Vicki each being the captains of the two teams. Vicki's team, including Steve, Kono, Joe, and Mr. Williams was effectively kicking Danny's team's rears. It was in the middle of the fifth inning when Vicki excused herself.

"Where are you going," asked Steve.

"I have to go pick up something," said Vicki with a smile, heading for her red convertible.

'What could you have to pick up that can't wait till the game ends," demanded Danny.

"Its a surprise. Besides I'll be back in about forty minutes. Still enough time to finish creaming you," said Vicki with a cheeky grin before driving away.

True to her work, forty minutes later Vicki was pulling up to the park. The game was only in its eighth inning and they were tied. Vicki got out of the car and headed over to the field. No one noticed the two figures that followed her and hid behind a nearby tree.

"So where's this surprise that couldn't wait," asked Danny, pausing the game for a moment.

"Well, before I show you, I have to warn you that you can't keep the surprise. It must be returned in a few days."

"Well thats a crappy gift," said Danny.

"Somehow I think you'll change your mind. Now Dan and Steve close your eyes."

"Hey I get a surprise too," asked Steve, excited that Vicki had gotten him something, even if he would have to return it.

"Oh come on Vic," complained Danny.

"Just do it Daniel," said Mrs. Williams.

Danny groaned, but obediently closed his eyes. Steve did the same. Vicki signaled to the two figures behind the tree and it took everything for the others, who had their eyes open, not to gasp and cheer. The figures stood next to Vicki and waited.

"Okay. Open," said Vicki.

Steve and Danny opened their eyes and were too shocked to speak for a moment. There standing by Vicki were Grace and Mary Ann.

"Gracie? But how," asked Danny speechless.

"Well, Rachel called the house before we left Hawaii. Apparently her and Stan had an event and she asked if you wanted Grace for Thanksgiving. So, I said yes and since Grace needed a chaperone to fly I figured who better to ask then Mary," said Vicki sounding proud of herself.

Unable to restrain herself anymore, Grace made a beeline for her father and jumped into his open arms. Mary slowly approached Steve and for the first time in what felt like years, she hugged him. Steve was surprised, but gladly returned the hug.

"We have been apart for too many holidays bro. Its about time we spent them together," whispered Mary.

"I am so happy you're here," responded Steve.

His eyes sought out Vicki's as he continued to hug Mary. He mouthed her a 'thank you' and she gave him a warm smile. 'You're Welcome' was mouthed back. Then she was practically tackled by Danny and Gracie as they said thank you.

"Best present ever," said Danny.

"Only the best for the best older brother," said Vicki with a smile.

Everyone then joined in the hugging and the game was forgotten.

Thanksgiving came and went and everyone over ate. Mary and Grace unfortunately had to leave the next day. So after they were dropped off at the airport, Steve, Kono, Chin, Danny, and Vicki went out with Trevor and Allie. It was their last night in Jersey and they figured they would enjoy a night out on the town. After dinner the group went to a local karaoke bar. Vicki was voted to go get the first round of drinks and she happily headed towards the bar.


	20. Bar of Seduction

"And how can I help you dearie," drawled the bartender.

"I need seven beers please," replied Vicki with a smile.

"Any particular brand?"

"Corona please."

As the bartender began pulling out bottles he glanced up at Vicki.

"Awfully rude of your boyfriend to send you over to get the beers," said the bartender.

"Who says I was sent over and didn't volunteer? And who says I have a boyfriend," countered Vicki as she watched the bartender.

"Pretty girl like you couldn't possibly be single. And tall, dark, and handsome over there hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked over here," said the bartender as his eyes flicked to someone behind Vicki.

Vicki turned and her eyes immediately locked with Steve's. Vicki smiled before turning back to the bartender. Vicki took a close look at the bartender as he continued to look over at Steve. Vicki had to admit that there was a creepy resemblance between Steve and the bartender. The main differences being that the bartender had longer hair and looked younger and more carefree.

"He's just a friend. I gotta say you look a lot like him. Its actually kinda creepy."

"Well you know what they say about everyone having a twin out there. The name's Mick."

"Vicki," replied Vicki as she shook Mick's hand.

"So Vicki, I'll make you a deal. I'll have the beers delivered to your table if you do a shot. On the house."

Vicki considered the implications of accepting Mick's proposition. Mick noticed her hesitation.

"Hey its just a shot. No promises, no commitments, just a little fun. Mess with your friend's mind a little."

"I don't mess like that with friends, but I would mess with my brother like that," said Vicki with a grin as she saw that the others at the table were looking at her and Mick.

Mick returned the grin and quickly sent a waitress with the beers to the table. Vicki gave Mick money for the beers and he quickly put it in the register before turning to Vicki. He grinned again as he pulled out a shot glass and a few bottles of alcohol and a can of whipped cream.

"If you're making what I think you're making then I insist that you make one for yourself," said Vicki watching every move Mick made.

"As you wish," said Mick with a slightly lecherous grin that made Vicki laugh.

Mick laughed with Vicki as he placed a shot in front of her and one in front of himself.

"As should be the rule for all shots, you are not allowed to use your hands," stated Mick as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Vicki raised an eyebrow at Mick even as she also clasped her hands behind her back. Mick returned the raised eyebrow, but he quickly broke out into a grin. Vicki returned the grin and laughed as she relaxed her jaw.

"Ready," asked Mick.

Vicki gave a quick nod.

"Go."

Without breaking eye contact, Mick and Vicki lowered their heads to the bar and wrapped their lips around their shots. They quickly tossed back their heads, swallowed the drink, and then straightened their heads and let their empty glasses drop into their hands. Vicki and Mick laughed as they wiped the whipped cream off their mouths.

Back at the table Steve and Danny were wiping up the beer they had just spit out as Chin, Kono, Trevor, and Allie laughed. Steve and Danny couldn't stop glaring at the bartender. Chin and Kono quickly grabbed onto Danny and Steve to keep them from getting up.

Vicki glanced back at the table and smiled.

"Man they look pissed," said Mick.

"Oh yeah. I should get over there before they come over to beat you up."

"Hey are you planning on singing tonight," asked Mick trying to keep the conversation going.

Vicki turned to him with a grin.

"Maybe."

"What song?"

"Am debating between two. One of them being Man I Feel Like a Woman."

"I'll lend you my men's shirt," offered Mick with a laugh.

Vicki joined in laughing.

"What's the second choice?"

"Its a surprise considering I just decided to sing it."

"Oh that hurt. What's wrong with my shirt," asked Mick, mock insulted.

"Oh nothing Mr. GQ. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea though. After all you just bought me a cumshot," said Vicki with a grin as she started to back away.

"Pretty hard to get the right idea considering you gave me one," said Mick right back.

"Yeah well, we'll see what kind of idea they have when I'm done," said Vicki as she winked and made her way through the people dancing to the karaoke singer.

When she got back to the table Allie, Trevor, Kono, and Chin were all smiling at her. Steve looked like he was trying not to pout and Danny was outright glaring at Vicki.

"Care to explain what that was about," demanded Danny.

"What? Mick bought me a shot. No big deal Dan."

"No big deal?! The bartender just bought you a shot known as a cumshot and you did it. With your hands behind your back on top of it! And then if that wasn't enough he did the same shot at the same time. Do you have any idea what that looks like," ranted Danny.

Steve's eyes turned cold and he turned his glare to the bartender who did nothing, but wink at him while smiling.

"Damn Dan. You sound like a jealous boyfriend. It was just a joke. Besides it got the drinks over to the table no problem," said Vicki with a smirk as she sipped her beer.

Danny gapped like a fish for a moment, stuttering in his attempt to respond to Vicki's remark.

"That was all about drink delivery," demanded Danny.

"Yeah. He said he would have the drinks delivered if I did a shot. Besides I wanted to mess with you," said Vicki with a smile toward her big brother.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," said Danny in an exasperated tone as he took a large swallow of beer.

Vicki just laughed as she wrapped her arm around him.

"No you don't, you love me."

"I never said I didn't love you. I just said I hated you as well. You guys see? This is why I said she couldn't come unsupervised," ranted Danny looking at Kono and Chin.

Allie looked over at Steve as the others laughed. He was still glaring at the bartender.

"Your face will get stuck like that if you don't stop," whispered Allie into Steve's ear.

Steve jerked his head around to look at her.

"She doesn't like him like that. She's just having some fun. Lighten up a bit," said Allie shoulder bumping Steve.

"She can do what she likes," said Steve in a defensive voice.

His glare returned to the bartender who was no longer looking his way.

"Look Steve. We all know you like her. Except maybe Vicki. Either go for it or back off. Don't be getting all jealous that she is doing shots with some random bartender when you don't take the initiative and buy her a drink."

"They looked comfortable enough with each other," said Steve unhappily.

"Hey that guy has nothing on you. He's not even looking over here anymore. And besides don't think I don't know where you've been sleeping at night," said Allie with a wink.

Steve's eyes widened at that and his mouth opened ready to deny everything. Allie put her hand up to stop him.

"No point in denying it. You didn't refold the blanket on the futon."

"Yes I did," said Steve before he could stop himself.

Allie gave him a smile and Steve finally relaxed a bit and gave her a small smile.

"What are you two smiling about," asked Vicki.

"Oh just how we are going to sit at the bar so we can have a front row seat to your humiliation," teased Allie.

"Haha," deadpanned Vicki.

"You really gonna do it," asked Danny.

"I already said I would," said Vicki as she gulped down her beer.

"You're going to need something stronger then that if your looking for courage," said Kono.

"She's right. Next round is on me. What do you want," asked Steve standing up.

Allie gave him a big smile as she asked for another beer. Everyone else asked for the same except Vicki, who wanted a glass of Jack Daniels. Steve approached the bar and the bartender, Mick, came right over.

"What would you like," asked Mick with a smirk as he glanced over Steve's shoulder and looked at Vicki.

"Six beers and a glass of Jack. And for you to stop staring at her," said Steve as he handed over money.

"The drinks I can do. I don't make any promises about where my eyes may roam though," said Mick with a grin.

"She's off limits," warned Steve.

"She didn't mention having a boyfriend," countered Mick just to tick Steve off.

"Forget about her," said Steve as he glared one last time, grabbed the tray of drinks, and returned to the table.

He placed the tray down and personally handed Vicki her drink.

"Good luck," said Steve as he passed her the glass.

"Thanks."

Vicki took a large swallow of her drink before putting down the glass and heading toward the stage. Everyone quickly got up and moved to the bar to get a better view. Steve glared at Mick as he took a seat on a stool. Danny slapped Steve's arm to get his attention.

"Stop glaring at him. You're going to distract Vic. She's already a bit nervous."

"If she has issues performing in front of a crowd, why did she sign up to sing?"

"She doesn't have issues with performing in front of a random crowd. But this is the first time she is singing in front of you guys."

"What about at the Halloween party," asked Steve even as a small thrill ran through him at the thought that Vicki was nervous about singing in front of him...and Kono and Chin.

"She sang along with a movie when nearly everyone was three sheets to the wind. Big difference."

The six of them cheered along with Mick when Vicki took to the stage. She was trying to keep calm, but she just couldn't seem to calm her racing heart. She was about to do something very bold and it freaked her out. Vicki took a deep breath and looked up and thats when she saw that everyone had actually moved to sit at the bar. As her eyes scanned the group Steve looked up and gave her an encouraging smile and just like that her nerves were gone. Vicki smiled back and nodded to the DJ in charge of the music. He smiled and started the music. A cheer could be heard from everyone on the dance floor as the music began and Vicki opened her hair clip allowing her hair to tumble over her shoulders. There were several cat calls as Vicki smiled and started singing.

So hot out of the box

Can we pick up the pace

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it?

Baby don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby

Steve gulped as Vicki's sultry voice washed over him.

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

Steve shifted as he felt a familiar heat spread through out his body.

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Oh! Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Steve's heart froze as he listened to the provocative lyrics and thought that maybe Vicki was trying to tell him something.

Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

Vicki looked right at Steve as she sang the word 'angel' and it brought a smile to his face as he remembered that night in the bar back in Hawaii, when that guy had sung for Vicki. They had pretended that they were together that night.

'Sall right

You'll be fine

Baby I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes, not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

Steve shifted again trying not to let on how much Vicki's singing and the song were affecting him. He looked at the rest of the group and saw both Chin and Danny's mouths were gapping. Allie, Kono, and Trevor had left at some point and had started to dance. Steve then glanced at Mick and saw that he too was captivated by Vicki.

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on 'til it's over

Oh! Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I am about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh Do you like what you see?

Steve did like what he saw. He couldn't help it.

Oh Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh! Do you know what you got into

Steve had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Can you handle what I am about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here for your entertainment

Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here for your entertainment

The crowd cheered as Vicki finished. They were whistling and yelling for an encore as Vicki bowed and made a beeline for the bar. When she got there Chin passed her, her glass of Jack and she smiled before downing the rest of it. Steve just kept staring at her.

"I can't believe you sang that," said Danny still gaping.

"You were amazing," yelled Allie as she threw herself into Vicki's arms and hugged her.

"Positively hot," said Trevor as he and Kono joined in the hug.

"I second that," said Mick from behind everyone.

Everyone, but Vicki glared at him and Mick backed up a bit when faced with the six angry faces.

"Thanks," said Vicki with a smile.

"Hey Vicki can I talk to you," asked Steve as he lightly touched her arm.

"Yeah sure."

Steve stood up and grabbed Vicki's hand and pulled her toward the exit. Neither of them saw the six grinning faces behind them. Mick returned to his customers, glad that Vicki and her friend seemed to be moving in the direction that everyone else was expecting them to go. Steve pulled Vicki out the door and away from the small crowd gathered around the bouncer. Finally when he had put some distance between them and the bar he turned to face Vicki.

"What's up Steve," asked Vicki a bit confused.

Steve looked into Vicki's hopeful face and decided to take a chance.

"Was it for me?"

"Was what for you?"

"The song. Did you sing it for me," asked Steve holding his breath for an answer.


	21. Frustrated Woman

Steve looked into Vicki's hopeful face and decided to take a chance.

"Was it for me?"

"Was what for you?"

"The song. Did you sing it for me," asked Steve holding his breath for an answer.

Vicki opened her mouth to respond when Steve's phone rang. Vicki quickly shut her mouth and Steve groaned.

"Ignore it. What were you going to say," asked Steve a little desperately.

"You can't ignore it. Too many important people could be calling you," sighed Vicki.

Steve really didn't want to answer his phone, but he knew Vicki had a point. Steve pulled out his phone and read the Governor's name on the screen. Steve sighed knowing he couldn't ignore the call.

"Go ahead. Answer it. I'll see you inside."

And with that Vicki walked back into the bar. Steve groaned and almost punched the wall in his anger. He answered the phone in a less then pleasant voice.

"McGarrett," growled Steve.

When Vicki walked back into the bar the group looked at her expectantly, but when they realized that Steve was not with her they started frowning.

"Where's Steve," asked Chin.

"Phone call," said Vicki simply.

There was a collective groan as Vicki turned to talk to Mick.

"Do you know how to make a nuclear kamikaze?"

"Yes," said Mick.

"Then I would like four please," stated Vicki placing money on the bar.

"Four? Vicki don't you think thats a bit extreme," asked Allie as she watched Mick wordlessly make the four shots.

"Al I just sang one of the most provocative songs I could find to the guy I really like. And then he dragged me outside and asked if I sang it for him and before I could answer his fucking phone rang. And I told him to take the call..."

"Why would you do that," butted in Danny.

"Because too many important people could be trying to call him. But thats besides the point. Every time Steve and I are about to talk about feelings or possibilities his phone rings. I am just not thinking that its supposed to happen. Thank you," said Vicki as Mick placed the last shot in front of her.

"No problem," replied Mick with a small smile, trying to cheer Vicki up.

No body stopped Vicki as she quickly knocked back the four shots. When she finally was done she looked a bit dazed, but shook her head as if to clear it. Then she nodded to herself as if coming to a decision.

"Hey Mick can I borrow your shirt," asked Vicki.

Mick looked a bit confused before he understood.

"Yeah sure."

Mick quickly took off his button down and handed it to Vicki, leaving him in a t-shirt. Everyone looked confused, but before they could ask what was going on Vicki headed off to the stage. There had been a slight lull in the music and Vicki asked if she could get up and sing. The stage manager gladly said yes and when Vicki got on stage and talked to the DJ the crowd cheered that she had returned. A second later Vicki felt a presence at her side. When she turned Allie was standing there wearing some random guy's button down shirt.

"Mick said you were going to do Man I Feel Like a Woman. I figured I couldn't let you do the girl power song all by yourself."

Vicki smiled and hugged Allie.

"I figure if I sing it and he hears then maybe we can pass off For Your Entertainment as me just having some fun," whispered Vicki.

"Do you want him to pass it off as nothing," asked Allie.

"I think I need him to. What I feel for him kinda makes me a little crazy."

"More then you actually are," joked Allie.

Vicki and Allie laughed.

"Alright I am def more then a bit on the tipsy side. Lets do this thing," slurred Vicki slightly trying to get off the topic.

Just then Kono came up on stage in another random guy's button down.

"Hey no leaving me out. I wanna do the girl song too."

Vicki giggled and Allie just smiled. Vicki nodded at the DJ and soon the music started playing. The three girls grinned and began singing. Steve walked in as the song began and quickly scanned the bar for Vicki. It wasn't till he heard her singing that he looked toward the stage. Thats when he noticed Allie and Kono were singing with her and they were all wearing men's shirts. Steve thought that the one Vicki was wearing looked familiar and when he looked to the bar and saw Mick in nothing but a t-shirt he knew why. Steve's fists clenched. Perhaps she hadn't sung the song for him. Perhaps it had been for Mick. Or perhaps she was a bit drunk thought Steve as he took in Vicki's flushed face as she sang.

Steve stalked over to the bar and plopped himself onto the stool next to Danny. He barely glanced at Mick as he ordered another beer.

"You took the phone call," stated Danny more then asked.

"I had too," said Steve defensively.

"Okay brah," said Chin.

"She told me to. Besides it was the Governor," gritted Steve as he watch the girls on stage.

"Do you always tell girls that the Governor is calling to get out of conversations or is it to make yourself seem more important," sneered Mick as he set the beer in front of Steve.

Steve, Danny, and Chin glared at Mick, but he didn't back down.

"I wasn't lying. Governor Denning is our boss, I had to take the call. And if I didn't want to talk to Vicki I never would have brought her outside."

"Our Governor's name is not Denning. Do people actually fall for that crap," asked Mick incredulously.

"Your Governor is not our Governor. Sam Denning is the Governor of Hawaii and we are members of his task force."

"Seriously," deadpanned Mick.

The three task force members present were getting tired of Mick sticking his nose where it didn't belong. So as Steve went to pull out his badge and ID, Danny and Chin followed suit. The three of them slapped their badges and IDs onto the bar and introduced themselves as Mick's eyes widened.

"Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, US Navy SEALs Reserves, and head of the Hawaii Five-0 task force."

"Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, formerly of the New Jersey and Honolulu police departments, second in command of the Hawaii Five-0 task force."

"Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, formerly of the Honolulu police department, member of the Hawaii Five-0 task force. And on stage in the royal blue button down is my cousin. Officer Kono Kalakaua, formerly of the Honolulu police department, final member of the Hawaii Five-0 task force."

"Oh I forgot to mention. I am also the brother of the girl currently wearing your shirt on stage. Wanna tell me what that is all about," asked Danny in a protective tone.

"Oh shit brah you're in trouble," said Chin looking at Mick.

"Yeah he's got that tone to his voice. It sounds like the same one he used when he talked about the former housing commissioner, you know the one he beat up," commented Steve.

"Really? I thought it sounded a bit like the tone he used when he talked to that guy who killed his partner Meca. Now that was a scary tone. Like the calm before a storm," said Chin.

"Oh you have a point. He does kinda sound like he did then," said Steve.

"Like your one to talk super SEAL. You're making one of your faces. Its like the one you used when you threw Joey into the shark cage," ranted Danny.

"Can't be. I was smiling when I did that. I am not smiling now," said Steve as he glared at Mick.

"No but you smirked. Like the smirk you gave me when we bungee corded that artist to the hood of the Camaro and drove him around the parking garage," commented Danny, watching as Mick became more and more nervous.

"Excuse me that was you who did the tying and driving. I was just along for the ride."

"Oh like I was along for the ride when you drove the car onto a Chinese freighter," demanded Danny, enjoying the banter.

"At least it wasn't your car," countered Steve.

"He's got a point brah," said Chin.

"Fine. How about the time you hid a grenade in the glove compartment of my car and then used it on the pawn shop door."

"The witness was being uncooperative Danno," said Steve as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter. There was no way you could have known that when you put the grenade in the car. My daughter rides in that car Steven..."

"I know that Danny," interrupted Steve.

"My sister rides in that car..."

Steve actually looked a bit upset at that.

"Alright I promise never to store a grenade in the glove compartment again, okay?"

"No not okay. You can't store grenades anywhere in the car Steven."

"Come on Danno. We may need them again."

"Then put them in one of the many pockets of your ridiculous cargo pants. Do not stash them in my car," ranted Danny.

"How long have you too been married? And how does that work with him liking your sister," asked Mick looking between Steve and Danny.

"We are not married," said both of them at the same time.

"And I don't like his sister that way," said Steve.

Mick quickly looked up and that was when Steve realized that the girls had stopped singing at some point. Steve turned around and came face to face with Vicki who was staring right at him. Shit. She must have heard, thought Steve. He had denied his feelings for her so many times that it seemed to have become second nature even when he wanted to tell her.

"Well, thats good. I don't like you like that either," said Vicki as she sashayed to the bar.

Steve swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat.

"Thanks for lending me the shirt Mick," giggled Vicki," Can I have one more shot?"

Mick looked like he was going to refuse, but one pout from Vicki had him making her another. He quickly placed the glass in front of her, but he declined the money she tried to give him.

"For a wonderful performance," said Mick with a smile as he slipped his shirt back on.

Steve growled. Vicki smiled and quickly drank down the shot. Steve watched as Vicki tried to shake her head to clear it, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Is she okay," whispered Steve into Danny's ear.

"Thats her sixth shot of the evening. I think its almost time to go home."

"Sixth? She had the one from the bartender earlier and this one. Where was I for the other four?"

"Taking a phone call from the governor," said Danny.

"Shit. What did she have?"

"Four nuclear kamikazes," whispered Danny.

"Fuck. Sorry."

"Yeah."

"Why do you guys have your badges and IDs on the bar," asked Kono interrupting Steve and Danny and catching everyones attention.

Vicki looked over and when she looked at Danny everyone could see she was pissed.

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't Dan."

"Vic I swear its not what you think. Mick didn't believe that Steve was talking to the Governor. And then he didn't believe that we were part of a police task force. We were just showing him that we weren't lying."

"So you didn't try to intimidate him at all," asked Vicki still not completely believing her brother.

"No. We just got to bickering about Steve's faces and my tones. And some of the crazier things that Steve has done..."

"Hey some of that crazy was on you Danno," interjected Steve.

"AND," said Danny talking over Steve, "we just haven't had a chance to put away our badges."

Danny and Steve seemed pleased with the explanation, while Chin refused to talk. Mick however was still there and he had no problems speaking up.

"I'd have to disagree. There was some intimidation. I mean I was intimidated. You were introducing yourselves and then suddenly it was thats my sister, shark cages, bungee cords, Chinese ships, and grenades. If that wasn't an attempt to intimidate me and make me leave your sister alone, I would hate to see when you guys are trying for intimidation."

Steve, Danny, and Chin glared at Mick.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have other customers to flirt with and annoy," gritted out Danny.

"Can't you just shut up," growled Steve.

Vicki looked over to Danny, Steve, and Chin and glared. It was very effective despite the glassiness of her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys. I... Seriously... I can't do this right now. I'm a bit drunk and I just wanna go home and get away from this stupidness. I don't need my brothers to protect me from guys," ranted Vicki, only slurring slightly.

"I am not your brother," said Chin and Steve.

"You both are actin like it. Am leaving. Trev, Al I needa ride?"

"Sure," said Allie as she glared at Steve and walked over to Vicki.

"Lets go," said Trevor as he grabbed their coats and walked out of the bar with Vicki and Allie.

Kono glared at all three men before she grabbed her own coat and followed Vicki and her friends out.

"Fuck," said Danny as he covered his face with his hands.

"She hates me now," sulked Steve.

"No she doesn't. She's just angry at us," said Chin with regret.

"She didn't even say goodbye," said Mick disappointed.

"Shut up. This is all your fault. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? Or better yet. Why couldn't you just back off like I told you to? Now she is angry at all of us," exclaimed Steve.

"Hey I just told her the truth. And its not like I was the only one flirting. She flirted with me too. Man you should just get your shit together and tell her you like her or back off and let others have a go at her," said Mick.

Mick realized that had come out the wrong way as Steve's fist almost connected with his nose. Luckily Danny and Chin had grabbed Steve's arms and pulled him away. Mick backed up until his back was against the shelves of booze.

"Let it go brah. He's an ass. Lets get out of here," said Chin as he pulled Steve towards the door.

Mick made the mistake of taking a step forward and suddenly Danny's hand shot out and grabbed the front of Mick's tee. Danny pulled Mick till his torso was leaning over the bar.

"You ever try to 'have a go' at my sister and I'll kill you. And then I'll let him have you," spat Danny as he shoved Mick back.

Mick stumbled and watched nervously as Danny and Steve left the bar, Chin walking behind them making sure that they didn't go back to hurt Mick.

"Lets call it a night," said Chin as they walked out into the brisk night air.

"Yeah. Lets go home," said Danny as he started walking toward the car.

They were quiet as they got into the car and drove back to the Williams house. About half way there Danny spoke up.

"We should leave Vic alone till the morning. Make our apologies after she has been running and cooled off. Hopefully we can sort this all out before our flight tomorrow night."

"Agreed," said Chin.

Steve remained quiet wondering how that was going to work with him staying in Vicki's room.

"Hey Steve. Look I know its uncomfortable, but I suggest you sleep on the couch tonight."

Steve's head snapped up.

"Where else would I be sleeping?"

"Oh please. Like we all don't know that you are staying on Vic's futon," said Danny.

Steve gaped.

"But...what...how?"

"Well, Kono told me," said Chin.

"My parents told me. And so I told Kono," said Danny.

"Your parents know?! Your dad knows," exclaimed Steve.

"Of course he knows. Vic told dad after the first night."

"All this time he's known and he hasn't killed me?"

"Vic told him nothing funny was going on and he trusts her."

Steve couldn't quite believe it.

"What? You seriously think she would try to hide the fact that you were staying in her room? That would have guaranteed dad killing you if he found out. This way everyone is happy."

"Why didn't she tell me that she told him," wondered Steve aloud.


	22. Bitter Sweet or Just Bitter

The rest of the ride to the house was silent. Danny let them into the house and then locked up before he and Chin went to their rooms. Steve settled himself on the couch and tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking over the possible ways the night could have ended. If Vicki had answered his question he could have either been upstairs with Vicki absolutely smitten or he could have ended up on this couch totally heartbroken. But instead he had pissed Vicki off and now he was heartbroken, doubtful, and on the couch anyway.

Steve sighed and gave up on sleep after three hours of tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep knowing Vicki was angry at him. Steve knew he had told Danny he would give Vicki space, but he needed to talk to her. Steve listened and when only muffled snores and night sounds met his ears he got up and quietly snuck upstairs. The door to Vicki's room was closed, but Steve didn't let that stop him. He quietly opened the door and peered in. Vicki was reclined on her bed, still fully dressed, and her eyes were closed. Steve hesitated at the door, unsure what to do.

"Just grab your stuff and go Steve," said Vicki, not even opening her eyes.

"Can we talk first," asked Steve unsure.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. So, just grab your stuff and go."

"But Vicki..."

"No buts," said Vicki, finally opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Where do you guys get the right to try to control my life? To decide who I can date or flirt with?"

"We weren't trying to do that," injected Steve.

"You were telling a guy to back off. If I wanted him to back off I would have told him to myself. I can understand this shit from Dan, but not you and Chin."

"We were just trying to look out for you. That guy was bad news," tried to explain Steve pleadingly.

"How did you know that? Hmm? How did you know he was bad news and that I would be better off not knowing him? Its not up to any of you to make those decisions for me," hissed Vicki.

"I wasn't trying to make a decision for you," said Steve weakly.

"But you did. You acted like a jealous boyfriend and thats out of line."

The jab stung Steve more then he knew it should.

"I know it was. I didn't mean to act like that."

Vicki threw her hands up and sighed exasperatingly.

"What the fuck Steve. Give me a clue here because I'm lost. We act like we're more then friends. You don't want to be like a brother to me, but you don't want the boyfriend role either. What do you want from me," pleaded Vicki.

Steve stared at Vicki. This was his chance. All he had to do was say that he wanted her. Vicki was giving him that opening. But as Steve opened his mouth to answer all his previous reservations came rushing back and he shut his mouth. Vicki visibly deflated and Steve realized he had just blown his chances, again.

"Just go Steve," said Vicki tiredly, turning away.

Steve's head dropped. Instead of making amends he had made things worse. He grabbed his bag and with one last look at Vicki's back, he left.

The next morning Steve woke and dressed to go running. He waited for Vicki to come downstairs, but when it became clear that she wasn't coming he left. Steve set a punishing pace that left him panting by the time he was half way through his run. He found a nearby bench and collapsed. He couldn't figure out why it was so hard for him to make up his mind when it came to Vicki. Typically, once Steve made a decision, he stuck to it. But no matter how many times he told himself that Vicki was off limits and just a friend, he still faltered when presented with an opportunity to be with her. He couldn't bring himself to say no, but he also couldn't bring himself to say yes. Steve knew that at some point Vicki was going to get tired of his crap and move on. There were a number of people interested in Vicki and Steve either had to step up or back off for real before someone new came along and took the decision away from him.

Vicki watched Steve as he held his head in his hands and rested on the bench. She had snuck out before anyone was awake and gone running. She knew she was being a coward for trying to avoid Steve and the awkwardness of their late night/early morning conversation. Vicki knew she put Steve on the spot with her asking what he wanted, but she was getting tired of waiting around for him. Normally, Vicki had no problem making the first move when she liked someone, but she really liked Steve and his confusing behavior gave her doubts. One minute he acts like an older brother, all caring and annoying, and the next minute he glares at any guy that she flirts with and drags her off to talk. Of course every time feelings come up in a conversation someone's phone rings and the moment is ruined. Vicki knows thats just rotten luck, but each time it causes Steve to back off. All the mixed signals were giving Vicki whiplash and she didn't like it. Either Steve had to step up or she was going to have to move on. As much as she was falling for Steve, she wasn't going to wait around to get her heart broken.

Steve's head popped up when he heard footsteps approaching. He froze when he saw Vicki nearing the bench. He had no idea what to say to her to make everything better. He feared saying the wrong thing now would ruin even their friendship. As Vicki stood in front of Steve he prayed for some sort of help.

"Hey," whispered Vicki, nudging Steve's sneaker with her own.

"Hey. Sorry I left without you. I figured when you didn't come down you were sleeping in."

"I should be the one apologizing. I was long gone before you even woke up."

Steve's eyes widened in surprise. He had felt guilty for leaving Vicki behind when in fact she had left him behind.

"It was nothing against you. I just needed to think," said Vicki sitting down next to Steve.

"Same here," responded Steve.

"Look Steve, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot last night. Or this morning. Whatever."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer."

Vicki and Steve sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. They watched and listened as the world woke up around them. Finally, Steve grew tired of the silence and knew he needed to ask a very important question. He took a deep breath before turning to look at Vicki.

"Are we still friends," asked Steve quietly.

"What," asked Vicki startled out of her thoughts.

"Are we still..."

"Of course we are. Nothing will change that Steve," said Vicki as she looked into Steve's eyes.

Steve finally felt himself relax and he gave Vicki a small smile. Vicki quickly returned the smile and jumped up from the bench.

"Come on. Ma is probably making a full Irish breakfast since we are leaving tonight."

Steve got to his feet and grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Vicki gave him a mischievous look and bolted back in the direction of the house.

"Last one there does the other's dishes," yelled Vicki over her shoulder as she ran.

"Hey. No fair. You had a head start," yelled Steve as he chased after Vicki.

"If a veterinarian can beat a Navy SEAL, even with a head start, then that Navy SEAL should be doing the dishes," taunted Vicki.

"Oh thats how we're playing this," said Steve as he gained ground on Vicki.

Vicki and Steve crashed through the Williams door and landed in a laughing pile of limbs on the entryway floor.

"I guess they made up," said Mrs. Williams as she looked at the two.

"Looks like it," said Mr. Williams putting his arms around his wife's waist.

He watched as his youngest daughter and his son's partner pushed each other on the floor, both still laughing. It was blatantly obvious to him and his wife that the two were very close. It was also obvious that there was so much potential for the two to grow closer.

"When do you think it will happen," asked Mrs. Williams.

"When what will happen," asked Mr. Williams looking down at his wife.

"When those two finally get their acts together," laughed Mrs. Williams.

"Ehh give them time. It took me a while to get up the nerve to ask you out," murmured Mr. Williams into his wife's ear.

"True. Come on lets give them some privacy. I need some help finishing breakfast," said Mrs. Williams pulling her husband toward the kitchen.

"Full Irish breakfast," asked Mr. Williams with a grin.

"Of course."

Steve and Vicki were completely oblivious to the whole exchange as they continued to laugh on the floor.

"I win," declared Vicki gasping for air and giggling.

"You did not. You tackled me," replied Steve feigning outrage even as he laughed.

"A minor technicality," said Vicki with an unrepentant grin.

"Hardly. I won," retorted Steve.

"No, I did."

"No, I did."

"No, I did," laughed Vicki, attempting to get up.

"Oh no you don't," said Steve as he pulled her back down and started tickling her.

"Hey, thats cheating," shrieked Vicki trying to get away.

"Says the cheater," said Steve continuing his relentless torture.

Kono, Danny, and Chin came down the stairs and simply glanced at the two on the floor before proceeding to the kitchen.

"Hey Ma, Pop, there are two crazy people on the floor in the front hall," said Danny.

"We noticed," said Mr. Williams as he finished frying the bacon and sausages.

"Oh leave them alone," said Mrs. Williams, dividing food between plates.

"I think they're cute," said Kono.

"Guess she forgave him," said Chin.

"Not surprised," said Danny.

"Hey either you two get a room or get in here. Breakfast is ready," yelled Mrs. Williams.

"Ma," yelled Vicki and Danny in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be such prudes," said Mrs. Williams as she started putting plates on the table.

Kono and Chin laughed as Danny shook his head and Vicki and Steve came into the kitchen, both blushing.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. The three Hawaiians had never before seen a full Irish breakfast. Steve normally didn't eat fried foods, but he allowed himself this indulgence. Kono decided not to have the black and white pudding after hearing what was in it. Chin tried it and found he liked it. The rest of breakfast was an amusing affair as the three Hawaiians sampled the rest of the dishes that made up a full Irish breakfast. Before anyone knew it it was time for the group to go to the airport.

The goodbye was a teary one. The three Hawaiians were reluctant to leave their new surrogate parents. Promises were made for the Williams broad to visit Hawaii soon. Anna also promised to let them all know when the baby finally made its way into the world. Before they left Mr. Williams pulled Vicki aside.

"I'll miss you daddy," said Vicki as she hugged her father again.

"I'll miss you as well Victoria. Now normally I am not one to meddle as you know, but I wanted to say that you have a real fine boy there," said Mr. Williams, inclining his head toward Steve.

"Daddy! We are not together," exclaimed Vicki.

"I know darling, but I am just saying that if ever you two do get together, I approve. He would be a perfect match for you."

Vicki was surprised. Her father had stopped objecting to her dating once she turned eighteen, but he never really liked any boy she brought home, no matter how square they were. This was the first time her father had ever approved of someone she was interested in. It gave her the courage to hold out hope that perhaps her and Steve could get together someday. Vicki hugged her father again.

"Thank you daddy. You'll never know how much that means to me," said Vicki giving her father a quick kiss and heading for her rental.


	23. Modeling for the Pain

Back in Hawaii, everyone settled into life again. Vicki and Steve went running in the mornings and then separated so they could prepare for work. However, the difference that both Steve and Vicki noticed, was that it was getting harder to say goodbye each day. Their gazes would linger and they would try to postpone the separation for as long as they could. It seemed to Vicki that Steve and her might actually have a chance. That was until a few weeks later.

"Drop it Danny," said Steve as he drove them towards Danny's house.

"Oh come on Steve. Admit it. You like her."

"How long are you going to keep saying that?"

"Until you admit its true. You haven't even looked at another woman since you met her."

"Thats not true. What about that woman in the bar? I flirted with her."

"Hardly. And then the second she gave you her number you gave it back and said you weren't interested."

"Because I wasn't interested past some innocent flirting."

"Yeah, but you used to accept numbers even when you weren't interested."

"Not always."

"Alright when was the last time you slept with someone?"

"What? That information is not relevant. I've never, nor will I ever, sleep around."

"Fine let me rephrase. When was the last time you slept with Catherine?"

Steve had to pause for a moment. He knew exactly when the last time he slept with Catherine was. It was two shore leaves ago by her schedule. Which was right before he met Vicki. But meeting Vicki had nothing to do with why he hadn't slept with her last time. The last time Catherine had leave Steve had been too busy to get together with her. At least that was what Steve told himself. No way was he going to admit that he hadn't been able to look at, much less imagine sleeping, with another woman since he met Vicki. He was so screwed, but he refused to admit it to Danny because he was still having problems admitting it to himself.

"Two shore leaves ago," said Steve as they pulled in the driveway and he shut off the Camaro.

"Which was when? Right before Vic moved here," asked Danny, a triumphant smile already blossoming on his face as they got out.

"Hey the only reason I didn't sleep with her on her last shore leave was because we were busy bringing down that major drug ring. I barely slept in my own bed those two weeks. Why would I have invited Catherine to stay if I wasn't going to be there myself?"

"You could have found time."

"So what now I should have slept with Catherine? I thought I was supposed to like Vicki?"

"I am just saying that you are coming up with flimsy excuses in order to deny your real feelings," said Danny as they walked inside.

"What? You wanna know what? Next time Cath is on shore leave I am going to take off a couple of days. We'll be lucky if we leave the bedroom to eat," said Steve with a triumphant smile.

Danny was sporting a knowing smile as he shook his head at Steve's attempts to delude himself. However the smile quickly faded as he looked up and saw Vicki standing outside her door, weakly holding her phone to her ear, and looking devastated. Steve looked at where Danny was staring and the blood completely drained from his face as he realized that Vicki had heard what he had just said.

"Oh shit," muttered Danny.

Vicki quickly snapped herself to attention and held her phone more resolutely.

"Actually Ben. Forget it. Call your friend. I'll be there," said Vicki as she glared at Steve.

"Vicki," asked Steve in a shocked whisper. She had never looked at him like that.

It was in that moment that Steve realized he was being the biggest fool ignoring his feelings. He was letting his fear of falling for someone keep him from being happy and possibly making Vicki happy. Steve quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Vicki returned to her room and shut the door.

"Wait Vicki," called Steve as he ran for the stairs.

Danny however grabbed his arm.

"Don't Steven."

"Danny let me go. I didn't mean it. I've been so stupid. I've got to tell her I didn't mean it," rambled Steve as he pulled his arm from Danny's grip.

"Let me talk to her first Steve."

"Why? I have to explain things to her."

"No I have to. I goaded you into saying those things. If you try to explain things to her she is going to shut you out. Let me do it."

"But Danny..."

"No Steve. Look, just go. I'll have her call you later or I will call you when she has calmed down."

"No I am not leaving. You want to talk to her first, fine. But I am not leaving until I tell her how I feel."

"She won't talk to me if you're here. Trust me, go. Come back in a couple hours. She should be fine by then, once I explain everything."

Steve glanced upstairs wanting to ignore Danny and go explain everything himself and apologize, but he knew Danny had a point.

"Fine. But I will be back in exactly two hours and I will talk to her," said Steve resolutely.

Danny nodded his head in agreement as he ushered Steve out the door. Once Danny saw Steve start walking down the street towards his house Danny walked upstairs and knocked on Vicki's door.

"Vic? Hey Vic I have to talk to you."

Danny could hear muffled talking on the other side of the door. He figured that Vicki was still on the phone with whoever she had been talking to when Steve and him had arrived. Danny tested the door handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. Danny slowly pushed open the door as Vicki was wrapping up her conversation.

"So you can handle everything? I won't really be available by phone during the day, but I'll have it on me. Call me if there is an emergency. Okay. Thank you. I'll see you in a week. Bye."

Danny took in the partially packed carry on bag on the bed.

"Going somewhere," asked Danny as he leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah," replied Vicki curtly as she packed another shirt and pair of jeans.

"Where?"

"The Big Island. Ben is there doing a photo shoot and he called asking if I would model some stuff for the collection."

"He just happened to be doing a photo shoot where you currently live? Some thousand miles away from where he lives?"

"Look Dan, I don't know the specifics of the deal. All I know is he asked and I said I would do it."

"How are you getting there? What about work?"

"There is a private plane flying from the airport here to the airport there. Its bringing some things for the shoot and Ben said that the pilot is his friend and I can hitch a ride. And I called in and the other vets said they could handle the practice for a week."

"Look Vic. About what Steve said earlier..."

"I don't want to talk about it Dan. Steve is his own person. He can sleep with whomever he wants. Its no concern of mine."

"Vic he only said that because I goaded him."

"Dan, really its fine. I don't care."

"But you like him."

"And I thought he may have liked me back. It wouldn't be the first time I got my signals crossed. No big deal," said Vicki with more bravado then she felt.

In truth it had hurt hearing Steve say that he was planning on sleeping with someone else. It wasn't like her and Steve were dating or anything, but they did spend an inordinate amount of time together and Vicki had thought that with all the flirting and gestures that the feelings she had were returned. Clearly she had been mistaken. It really wasn't the first time that had happened to her, it just seemed to hurt more this time.

"But he does like you Vic. He said so himself. He didn't mean what he said about him and Cath."

"Then why did he say it?"

"Because I goaded him. He was trying to deny his feelings so he said that stuff about Cath."

"He was trying to deny his feelings? So basically he likes me, but he doesn't want to like me?"

"No. Thats not it. I think Steve is scared of what he feels for you."

"Dan how are you so sure he likes me?"

"Because he said he did."

"He said that?"

"Well he said that he had been stupid and didn't mean what he said. He said he wanted to talk to you and tell you how he feels."

"Which means he could feel any number of possible things."

"Don't be thick Vic. You know what he meant," exclaimed Danny.

"Thats just it Dan. I don't. He comes off as if he likes me, but then he denies it. He wants to talk to me about feelings, but only after he thinks he has hurt mine. Its too confusing and convoluted."

"Vic don't throw this away. You two could be so great together."

"Look Dan, I am still going. I'll be gone for a week. During that time I'll do some thinking okay. Steve and I can talk when I get back."

"What am I supposed to tell him when he comes over later to talk to you," said Danny, his tone laced with resignation. Vicki would do what she wanted no matter what he said.

"Tell him the truth. Now can you give me a ride to the airport? I don't want to leave my car there for a week," explained Vicki as she grabbed her bag and looked at Danny.

Danny's heart ached when he saw the broken look in his sister's eyes. What Steve had said had hurt her more then she was letting on and Danny just wanted to give her a hug and tell her everything would be okay. Maybe she needed to get away for a week to work out her own feelings and to go over what he had said.

"Sure."

Danny dropped Vicki off at the airport and watched as she boarded the plane and it took off. By the time he arrived home Steve was sitting on the doorstep looking lost in thought. He perked up however as he watched Danny pull into the driveway. Steve quickly stood up and waited till Danny had parked, shut off the engine, and approached the house.

"Hey," said Steve, looking resolute.

"Hey Steve," said Danny dejectedly.

"What's wrong," asked Steve upon hearing Danny's tone.

"You might want to come inside."

Danny let them both in and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers before he headed outside, Steve following him the entire time. Danny took a seat and indicated for Steve to do the same as Danny handed him a beer. It was taking Danny too long to speak in Steve's opinion.

"What's going on Danny? Where's Vicki? I gave her some time like you said and now I really have to talk to her."

"She's not here Steve."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I just dropped her off at the airport. She's on her way over to the Big Island."

Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"What? Why? When will she be back?"

"This guy she used to know is doing a photo shoot and he asked if she wanted to be one of the models. She'll be there for a week."

"A week?! Danny you said I would get the chance to talk to her! Now you tell me you put her on a plane to another island and to model for some guy. Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Ben. He's Vicki's ex and one of her closest friends. I didn't know she had been planning on going anywhere till after you left."

"Still Danny. I wanted to tell her how I felt after a major misunderstanding and you allow her to go model for her ex. Hell you drove her to the airport! Why didn't you call to tell me? I would have come over immediately. Talked to her before she left."

"She wasn't ready to talk to you. She said she was going to take the week to think about her feelings and sort out everything."

"What do you mean 'sort out everything'?"

"Vic thinks that she got her signals crossed and that you don't feel the same way about her."

"What? No signals were crossed. I do feel the same way."

"I tried to tell her that, but she wasn't sure. She was hurt Steve. More hurt then I have ever seen her get over a guy. By going away for the week she can calm down and review everything. She'll come around."

Steve heaved a sigh, but leaned back in his chair. He finally opened his beer and swallowed half of it in one go.

"One week?"

"Yeah Steve. One week."

"One week modeling for her ex-boyfriend," said Steve shaking his head.

"Actually, it's her ex-fiance."

"What?!"

Danny winced as Steve yelled.

"Jesus Danny. Why did you let her go? What if something happens between them?"

"Nothings going to happen between them," said Danny placatingly.

"How do you know? They are still good friends. Maybe they realize they still love each other. Maybe Vicki realizes that her feelings for me are nothing compared to her feelings for him. Maybe he sweeps her off her feet," rambled Steve.

"Hey thats my sister you are talking about. She does not hop from guy to guy. Her and Ben are over and they are just friends. She truly likes you a lot Steve. Possibly even loves you. Don't you dare doubt her."

"I can't help it Danny. I've never liked someone as much as I like her. Hell I think that I just might love her," admitted Steve as he hung his head.

"Its about time you admitted it," said Danny with a grin.

Steve looked up and returned the grin and then let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. I guess it is. You always knew didn't you?"

"I had a strong feeling."

"But how?"

"That first night Vic was here. She got home from that bar and kept going on dreamily about this guy that she had met that had made her smile like a fool and that just meeting him had erased all her insecurities about moving here. The next day you came to get me and you seemed different, lighter almost, as if the world wasn't such a bad place. I figured maybe you had met someone the night before that had evoked this change. It was when I found out that you were that guy and that she seemed to be that someone that I first felt that you guys could really have something special."

"Seriously? From the very beginning?"

"Yep. Plus the two of you randomly meeting in a bar and sharing something and then meeting yet again sounds like something out of a movie or a tv show. I believe everything happens for a reason and that perhaps you guys meeting again meant that you two were meant for each other."

"Wow. Thats sappy man," said Steve laughing.

"Shut up," grumbled Danny good-naturedly.

"I think I am going to head out," said Steve as he stood up.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It will be a little weird not having a running partner and not meeting her for lunch or going to the bar with her, but hey the alone time will give me a chance to work out what I am going to say to her when she gets back. Plus she'll be back in a week."

"Yeah one week."

Steve turned to go back inside the house, but he turned again.

"Hey do you want to get together tomorrow? We can have a guys day or something?"

"Like before my sister wormed her way into everything we do?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Cool. Night Danny."

"See ya Steve."

Later that night Steve laid on his bed staring at his phone debating whether he should try to call Vicki or not. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to go a whole week without having some sort of communication with her. In the end he opted to send her a text message.

Vicki grabbed her phone off the nightstand when it chirped. She slid it open and found that Steve had sent her a message. She wasn't going to open it at first since she had promised herself that she wasn't going to talk to him until she returned home. However curiosity got the better of her.

*Heard you flew to the Big Island. Hope you have fun. I'll see you for our daily run when you get back. ~S*

Vicki sighed. She wasn't sure what she had been hoping Steve would say, but whatever it was it wasn't that.

*Thanks. See you in a week. ~V*

Steve grabbed his phone when it chirped. Although he hoped that Vicki would respond he wasn't sure that she would. When he read the text he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more nervous. On the one hand Vicki had responded, but on the other hand it was very brief and impersonal. Normally when Steve texted something along the lines of 'See you for our daily run', Vicki always responded with something along the lines of 'Not if I see you first' or 'Not if you don't pick up the pace crazy SEAL'. Also when he normally said 'hope you have fun', Vicki would reply along the lines of, 'Would be more fun if you were here' or 'You can count on it'. Vicki hadn't replied with any of her normal quips and that had Steve texting her back.

*Sorry about earlier. Please know I didn't mean it. We'll talk when you get back. Anyway again have fun. ~S*

Steve knew it sounded stupid to tell her to have fun again, but he was hoping to get some sort of normal reaction out of her.

Vicki read Steve's message. She didn't want to get into it. Especially while she was still feeling hurt and confused. However Vicki knew that Steve needed a little reassurance and even with her feelings hurt she couldn't deny him.

*Of course I'll have fun. Dance in the rain, remember. ~V*

Steve grinned when he read the message. It was by far his favorite of Vicki's quips.

*I'll never forget. Night. ~S*

*Night. ~V*

Steve and Vicki both went to sleep feeling hope that maybe things could be worked out.

Vicki woke up to someone banging at her hotel door. Before she could get up to answer Ben barged in carrying a bag. All six foot one and two hundred pounds of muscle that was Ben plopped onto the bed and opened the bag handing Vicki a salt bagel with extra cream cheese and a bottle of cranberry juice. Vicki sat up with a smile.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. We were engaged remember? Now tell me everything. Who is he? What did he do? Do I have to get involved? Come on, out with it."

Vicki looked at Ben totally confused as she took a bite of her bagel. How could he possibly know?

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that Dr. Victoria Williams. One minute you're on the phone telling me that you don't think you can come model for me. Then there were some men talking in the background and the next thing I know you are declaring that you are coming. So what happened?"

"Steve," said Vicki dejectedly. She knew that Ben wasn't going to let up until he knew the whole story.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Who is this Steve and what did he do?"

"He's Dan's partner. He's also the guy I'm crazy about."

"No way. Does he feel the same way?"

"I thought he did. I mean I thought that he at least liked me that way to some degree."

"What made you change your mind?"

"The fact that he came into the house yesterday saying that the next time his friend Cath was in town he was going to take time off of work to have sex with her."

"Wow. What an asshole."

"Yeah. But then Dan told me that Steve said he hadn't meant it. That he had just said it because Dan had been goading him about how Steve felt about me. And then last night Steve apologized and said he hadn't meant what he said."

"Did Steve say that he had feelings for you?"

"Not to me. Though Dan says that Steve said it to him, but he didn't say what type of feelings he had. So now I am totally confused and I ran away which is something I never do."

"You really like this guy don't you?"

"I think I love him. Like could see myself growing old with him, love him."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So thats why your here."

"Thats why I am here. Why are you here Ben?"

"I was offered a chance to do a photo shoot in Hawaii. And when I remembered that you had moved out here I figured I would take the job in hopes of seeing you."

"Oh gosh Ben. I love you, I do and you're one of my best friends, but you know I don't love you like that any more, right?"

Vicki was hoping she hadn't made a mistake by agreeing to work with Ben. The last thing she wanted was to give him false hope especially when she was so unsure about her own feelings. Ben looked at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah I know. Its just I still miss you sometimes. When I go running or go to the animal park. I remember all the fun we used to have. And I miss it sometimes. Having someone I could share everything with without fear of being judged. Having someone that just got me."

"Oh Ben. I miss it too."

Vicki and Ben shared nostalgic smiles. Then Ben seemed to literally shake himself.

"Well nothing we can do about it now. You have a new fella and I hope that works out for you."

"Me too. Now this photo shoot, what are we modeling?"

Ben's face held a lecherous grin that only made Vicki laugh.


	24. Misunderstood Photos

Danny was busy making lunch for him and Steve when he got a text message from a number he didn't recognize. He opened it up and nearly dropped the sandwich bread when he saw that it was a picture of his baby sister on a beach in a tiny string bikini. The caption read:

*Show this to Steve. Let him know he was an idiot and tell him thanks. ~Ben*

Danny quickly opened up a new message and told Ben that if he had any survival instincts he would not send half naked pictures of Vicki to her brother. His phone chirped a few minutes later.

*LOL. Thats only the beginning Danny. You and your partner are getting an advanced viewing of the collection. Least I can do since Vicki decided to model for me. Don't worry there will be mens garments as well.*

Danny growled and shoved his phone into his pocket. This was not going to be good. Ben was meddling and when somebody meddled that always led to disaster. Danny knew it from personal was just glad that Ben hadn't gotten a hold of Steve's phone number. Danny walked into the living room and handed Steve one of the sandwiches he made for lunch. Steve thanked him as Danny and him resumed watching the Yankees game. Twenty minutes later Danny's phone chirped. Having been engrossed in the game, Danny had briefly forgotten about his conversation with Ben. However one look at the screen announcing another message from Ben had Danny growling all over again.

"Is everything okay," asked Steve as he watched Danny glare at his phone.

"Yeah its nothing. Just someone being stupid."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Drop it Steve. Lets watch the game."

"Okay. Whatever you say Danno."

However no sooner had they started watching the game again that Danny's phone chirped again. Danny ignored it. Steve stole a glance over at Danny, but didn't mention anything when he saw Danny's jaw clench. Danny pulled out his phone and without looking at the picture messages he received he sent a text to Ben.

*Cut it out Ben. Steve and I are trying to watch a game and I am in no mood for you and Vic's game.*

The phone chirped again a minute later. Danny checked that it wasn't a picture before opening the message.

*Did you show Steve the pictures? Did he like them? And Vicki has nothing to do with this. If you hadn't noticed she is totally absorbed in the task at hand :D.*

Danny quickly sent a reply.

*Aren't you supposed to be the one taking pictures of her? Very unprofessional to be taking pictures with your camera and your phone. What does Vic think of you taking personal phone pictures of her?*

*She thinks that I am sending them to the magazine editor. Which I am. I am just also sending them to you.*

*Get back to work Ben.*

"You know Danny if you grip your phone any harder its going to break."

Danny glanced down and realized that he was gripping his phone to the point of doing damage. He took a few deep breathes and slowly put the phone down.

"You sure everything is okay?"

"Just peachy," growled Danny.

As if to punctuate his point the phone chirped yet again. Danny looked at the screen as it said he had one new picture message. Danny simply put the phone down and ignored it. Over the course of the rest of the game Danny's phone chirped six more times and each time he ignored it. Finally when the game was over and the phone chirped yet again Steve had had enough.

"Alright thats it."

Steve grabbed Danny's phone and read that there were eight new picture messages. But that was as far as Steve got before Danny threw himself bodily at Steve to get his phone was so startled that Danny was able to swipe his phone back and shove it in his pocket.

"Who is texting you picture messages Danno?"

"Its not your concern Steve."

"Oh come on. Is it Grace? No it couldn't be Grace or you would have been opening them up as soon as they arrived. Are they from Chin or Kono?"

"No Steve. Now drop it."

"No. Not until you tell me." "Not going to happen."

"Oh come on Danno. What is it a secret?"

"No its not a secret Steve. Its just none of your business."

"Are they from someone I know? Oh are they from a woman?"

"What," squeaked Danny.

"Danny are you getting picture messages from awoman?"

"Of course not. Steve thats disgusting."

"Ah huh. And thats why your blushing."

Danny gaped and got up to put the lunch dishes in the dishwasher.

"Come on Danny you can tell me."

"Its not what you think Steve."

"Sure its not. Okay Danno you can try to hide whatever it is your keeping a secret, but I'll find out what it is."

"Trust me Steve. You don't want to know."

"Thats for me to decide Danno. Anyway I'll see you at work on monday."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Cleaning my house from top to bottom. I am hoping to invite Vicki over for dinner, when she gets back, to talk. So the house needs to be perfect."

"Steve she won't be back until next Sunday. Don't you think you'll get your house dirty in the six days before she returns?"

"Not if I can help it. See ya Danno."

"Crazy super SEAL," muttered Danny.

His phone chirped again. He threw it against the wall.

By thursday Danny's message folder was filling up. Fortunately and unfortunately throwing his phone against the wall hadn't broken the device. He set his phone to the silent setting for messages, but that just meant that every hour or so his phone would vibrate. Steve hadn't mentioned it again, but Danny noticed how Steve always glanced over when he heard the phone vibrate. Chin and Kono both tried to ask about it, but Danny had simply growled that it was nothing. They both decided to drop it. Kono then asked how Vicki was doing, since Danny had told them on monday that she was doing a photo shoot on the Big Island. However, that question resulted in Danny growling even more while saying that she was fine.

Everyone was instantly suspicious. Danny's behavior was unusual and they had a feeling it had something to do with whoever kept sending him messages. They waited until Kono dragged Danny to lunch before Steve and Chin approached the smart table.

"Chin can you bring up Danny's phone records? I want to know what has him on edge."

"I don't know brah. Have you tried asking him?"

"Of course I have. I asked him when it started on saturday, but all he does is growl when I bring it up. Something is up with those messages and I want to know what it is."

"Fine. But whatever it is don't say I didn't protest."

Steve gave a curt nod as Chin hacked into and pulled up Danny's cell phone records. He quickly narrowed in on the picture messages he received.

"Alright. It seems that since saturday, Danny has received over twenty-five pictures from a cell phone that is registered to a Ben Harrison."

"Ben Harrison?"

"Do you know him?"

"I don't think so. But Danny said that the name of Vicki's ex-fiance who is doing the photo shoot is Ben. Maybe thats him."

"Its a possibility."

"Can we see what the pictures are of?"

"Yeah. I am getting them now."

Immediately a couple of files appeared on the computer screen. Chin touched the files and each one opened up showing little thumbnails of the pictures received each day. Chin noticed what the pictures were of and immediately tried to back track.

"Steve I don't feel right about this. This is Danny's personal life we are prying into."

"What? You were just as concerned as me a moment ago. What changed? What were the pictures of?"

"Trust me brah you don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Trust me Steve. You are better off not knowing."

"Why? You and Danny both have told me I don't need to know. That makes me think that this is something I should know."

"Trust me Steve."

"Move Chin I want to know what Danny is hiding."

Chin moved aside knowing that it was no use trying to stop Steve. He would find a way to view the pictures. Chin just hoped that Danny and Kono got back soon because he didn't know how Steve was going to react.

Steve approached the table and quickly reopened the files for each day. Without even looking at the thumbnails he selected all of them and pressed open. It took a moment for the computer to open all of them, but when it did Steve's mouth went dry. They were all pictures of Vicki in various outfits, scenes, and company. The more recent ones featured her in different formal dresses of various lengths, colors, and detail. For some of the pictures she was standing by herself either on a beach or in what looked to be a ballroom. Others pictures had her either dancing with a guy in a tux or in one photo running down the beach holding his hand. In each photo she was smiling as if she hadn't a care in the world. Then there were photos of Vicki in casual blue jeans and tee shirts. They were taken on the beach and there were several other models featured in the pictures. Steve's jaw clenched when he saw the two pictures that had some male model holding Vicki in a fireman's carry, his hands placed suggestively close to her rear end. However what really made Steve angry were the pictures of Vicki in various bikinis posing provocatively with various male models in swim shorts. He couldn't help it, Steve looked at every single photo and his anger grew with each one. He wasn't necessarily angry with Vicki. Well he was because she had agreed to do these poses, but he was also angry at these men who thought that they could put their hands on her.

Finally he reached the first picture Danny had received. Up to that point Steve had ignored the little captions that accompanied some of the photos, but the sight of his name had him reading that first caption. *Show this to Steve. Let him know he was an idiot and tell him thanks. ~Ben*. Steve saw red. Ben was doing this on purpose to get to Steve. And dammit it was working. He should have never left that day. He should have talked to Vicki and explained how he felt. If he hadn't listened to Danny then Vicki probably wouldn't have agreed to do the photo shoot and she would be with Steve instead of posing half naked for her ex-fiance who clearly still had a thing for her. And that got Steve to thinking that maybe Vicki still had a thing for her ex. She was smiling directly at the camera for most of the pictures. She had to have known that they were being taken. Steve's fists clenched and it took everything not to grab the smart table and flip it and break it. Instead he deleted the photos and stalked into his office.

At that moment Danny and Kono returned from lunch. For the first time since the week began Danny was smiling. Chin quickly retreated into his office knowing that he couldn't face Danny after what he had showed Steve. Kono and Danny parted ways and Kono went to Chin's office. After she closed the door she turned to her cousin, but her words died on her lips as she took in his expression.

"We have a problem, cuz," said Chin.

"What's wrong? Did you guys find out what's been going on with Danny and those picture messages?"

"Oh we found out. And I wish we had left well enough alone."

"Why? What were they?"

"They were photos of Vicki at the photo shoot."

"Why's that so bad," asked Kono confused.

"Some of them weren't bad at all. And then there were the ones with other guys."

"Oh..."

"Yeah and then there were the ones with her and male models while she is wearing bikinis that make your bikinis look like one pieces."

"Oh shit. And you let Steve see them?"

"I didn't let him do anything! I tried to tell him he didn't want to see them, but he insisted. He was pissed by the time he was done looking at them. And the caption sent with the first picture didn't help any."

"What was the caption?"

"It told Danny to show Steve the picture and to tell him that he was an idiot and that Ben says thank-you."

"Who sent them?"

"Ben Harrison. Apparently he is Vicki's ex-fiance."

"Oh man. You don't think that she ditched the boss for her ex do you?"

"I have no idea cuz. All I know is I don't want to be around when Steve and Vicki see each other again or when Danny finds out that Steve saw those pictures."

"Oh shit," exclaimed Kono.

"What?"

"Vicki is getting back today. The photo shoot apparently ended early and her and Ben are flying back tonight. She called while we were at lunch."

"She is bringing her ex home with her?"

"Thats what she told Danny. Oh god. Poor boss man."

Steve avoided Danny for the rest of the day. He holed himself up in his office and tried to do paperwork, but every time he started those pictures would flash through his head along with that caption. The work day was almost over and Steve hadn't gotten anything done when Danny entered his office.

"Am busy Danny."

"Okay well I figured I would let you know that Vic is coming home tonight."

"But she's not due back till sunday."

"Yeah well the photo shoot ended early so her and Ben are flying back tonight."

"Her and Ben?"

Steve's jaw clenched.

"Yeah. He decided to come back with her since he isn't due back on the mainland till monday."

"How fun for them."

"Anyway do you want to come with me to the airport to pick them up?"

"I can't I have work I have to finish."

"What work? We haven't had a case this week."

"Some stuff for the Governor. Its none of your concern Danno," growled Steve.

"Hey okay man. How about later? Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"No I don't want to join you guys for dinner. I want to finish my work which is exceedingly difficult when you won't stop asking me questions," snapped Steve.

"Hey what's up with you? I thought you would be excited to see Vic. What happened to your plans to invite her over for dinner to tell her how you feel? This whole week you have been excited about her getting home and now your acting as if you could care less."

"Things change Danno."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means things change. Now I have to finish this."

"Don't tell me you changed your mind about telling her? Don't be an idiot Steven."

"Don't call me an idiot! What I choose to do is my business Danny. Now will you leave already. I have work to finish."

Steve looked back down at the papers on his desk as Danny called him an asshole and left. Steve felt like an asshole. It wasn't Danny's fault that Vicki and Ben had decided to rekindle their romance. But Danny had hid those pictures that Ben had sent. And then he had the nerve to wonder why Steve wasn't eager to see either Vicki or Ben. Steve scoffed as he tried yet again to fill out forms.

Later that night Steve was sprawled on the couch with a couple of beers when his phone chirped. He picked it up and read that he had a new message from Vicki. Against his better judgement he opened it.

*Hey got home earlier then expected. We really need to talk. See you in the morning. ~V*

Steve didn't want to talk to Vicki anymore. He didn't want to have to listen as she told him that she and Ben had gotten back together. It hurt too much to think about seeing her and not being able to be with her like that. Steve quickly typed back a message.

*Am not gonna make it tomorrow. Some other time maybe. ~S*

Vicki frowned at the message. Danny had told her that Steve had been looking forward to seeing her all week and that he was planning on talking to her as soon as she got back. And the last time they talked Steve had said he wanted to talk to her and that he would see her for their daily run. Vicki couldn't understand why Steve was suddenly not interested.

"Hey what's wrong Vic," asked Danny.

"That was Steve. He can't make it for our run. And he said maybe some other time as if we don't go running together every morning. Did he say anything to you when you told him that I was coming home?"

"He was upset about something. I asked if he wanted to come to the airport or if he wanted to join us for dinner and he snapped. He kept saying that sometimes things change. I couldn't figure out what was going on with him."

"Did you guys have a case or something," asked Ben.

"No. Its been uneventful all week. And the governor hasn't been on our backs about anything. I mean he was fine before I went to lunch and by the time I came back he had holed himself in his office."

"Was anyone with him at the office during lunch," asked Vicki.

"Yeah Chin. Kono dragged me to lunch."

"Then lets talk to Chin. Maybe he knows what happened," said Vicki eager to find out what was going on with Steve.

"Alright. I'll be right back," said Danny as he got up and went inside to call Chin.

Vicki bit her lip nervously and kept looking up where Danny had disappeared inside.

"Hey don't worry Vicki. We'll figure out what's going on," said Ben as he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"It just seemed like we were finally going to be honest with each other about our feelings and now he's closing himself off."

"Hey. Maybe he's just having a bad day or something. He'll come around."

"I hope so," said Vicki as she walked down to the water.

Ben walked inside and listened as Danny talked to his friend Chin.

"Come on Chin just tell me what happened while Kono and I went to lunch. Why was Steve so angry when we got back?"

Ben couldn't hear what Chin was saying, but whatever it was bugged Danny.

"What did you guys do?"

Danny's expression turned from one of confusion to anger.

"You did what?! How could you do that? That was an invasion of my privacy. What the fuck man!"

"I don't care that he said he was worried! There was a reason I didn't tell him."

"It was a stupid joke!"

"Great well thanks to your move he refuses to talk to Vic."

"You're damn right your sorry."

"No you've done enough. I'll talk to him."

"Well I don't care if he doesn't want to talk. He is just going to have to grow up and learn that he can't assume the worse and then refuse to get an explanation."

Danny's next statement was quieter.

"Yeah I know. Its okay. You shouldn't have done it, but I understand why you did. I'll talk to you later man. Bye."

Danny disconnected the call and blew out an exhausted breath.

"So I am guessing you found out what's going on with Steve," asked Ben.

Danny turned on Ben and the anger was back.

"Oh I found out what's wrong. He saw the pictures and the little caption you sent with them."

"Oh crap."

"You bet 'Oh crap.' I didn't show them to him because he wouldn't have understood that you were just being stupid. Now he probably thinks that you and Vic sent them."

"But I said that she didn't know about me sending them."

"He only looked at the picture messages. He wouldn't have known that you said that."

"Well why would he think that Vicki sent them?"

"Because this is Steve McGarrett who is an emotional retard that always assumes the worse. He probably read that caption about thanking him for being an idiot and assumed that Vic and you had gotten back together."

"Thats ridiculous."

"Thats besides the point. Your little prank was stupid and now you get to help explain to my baby sister why the man that she loves, who happens to be crazy about her, will barely talk to her."

Danny and Ben turned and headed outside, but Vicki was no where in sight.

"Vic," called out Danny.

"Vicki," yelled Ben.

"Where did she go," asked Danny looking around.

"She was standing in the surf when I went inside."

"Vic," yelled Danny.

"Vicki," yelled Ben as he check the backyard.

Danny frantically scanned the horizon, but he didn't see her.

"She's not out here," said Ben.

Danny ran inside the house and checked Vicki's room. They hadn't seen her come in, but he just wanted to find her. She wasn't there.

"Vic," yelled Danny, his voice reverberating throughout the house.

"Did you find her," asked Ben.

"No."

Danny pulled out his cell phone and called Vicki. She didn't answer.

"Dammit she didn't answer."

"Try texting her," suggested Ben.

Before Danny had a chance his phone chirped. It was a message from Vicki.

*Went out. Be back soon. ~V*

"What's it say," asked Ben.

"She just says that she went out and she'll be back soon."

"Where would she go? You don't think she would have gone to Steve's do you," asked Ben worriedly.

"Oh God I hope not. Not before we have a chance to explain what's going on."

"Should we call him and tell him, just in case?"

"No thats not something you explain over the phone. Besides I think Vic is smart enough to give him space for now. We didn't get a chance to explain what was wrong so I doubt she would try his temper."

"If your sure."

"I am not sure about anything anymore. Come on lets make dinner. Vic said she wouldn't be gone long."

Danny and Ben were totally oblivious to the fact that Vicki had in fact decided to go see Steve. She walked up his driveway and rang his doorbell. She wanted so badly to talk to him and tell him how she felt. She rang the bell again.


	25. Big Misunderstanding, Best Rain Dance

Steve heard the bell from his slouched position in the adirondack chair. He was going to ignore it, but then the bell rang again and Steve realized that the person wasn't going away. He unsteadily got to his feet and wandered to the door. The beers he had drunk earlier affecting his ability to walk. Steve opened the door and was shocked to find Vicki waiting on his doorstep.

"Hey Steve."

"What do you want?"

Vicki was a bit surprised at his harsh tone, but she rationalized that he may have still been angry about whatever happened at work and that the alcohol he had clearly consumed probably wasn't helping any.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk."

"You said you couldn't make it in the morning and I couldn't wait."

"Well its not all about you. Now if you'll excuse me," said Steve as he went to close the door.

Vicki stopped the door.

"Wait Steve. What's wrong?"

Steve stopped trying to close the door and glared.

"'What's wrong?' You seriously have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?"

"Listen Steve, I don't..."

"NO! You listen. What were you playing at? Huh? I get that what I said about Cath was stupid and that it hurt you. I said I was sorry. And I thought that you would at least have the decency to give me the opportunity to explain what happened. But then you fly off to the Big Island to work with your ex-fiance and that pissed me off, but Danny said that it was over between you two and that I had nothing to worry about. But he was wrong. Oh man was he wrong!"

Vicki looked taken aback even as her heart soared at the idea that Steve got jealous over her.

"What?"

"Oh don't act all innocent. Did you and Ben think it would be funny to send Danny those pictures for me? You guys thought it would be amusing to tell me how stupid I had been by sending me those pictures. Huh," yelled Steve into Vicki's face.

"Steve I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. What pictures?"

"You know what pictures. How could you do that to me? I thought you cared about me. But I guess I was wrong."

"Steve I do care about you. Tell me what you're talking about."

"Stop acting like you don't know! Just get out of here Vicki. Just leave."

"Not till you explain to me what you're talking about," yelled Vicki getting angry that Steve refused to explain what he thought she did.

"You know! Go run back to your little boyfriend and all your new boy toys. Clearly they make you happy."

"Excuse me? My boyfriend? My boy toys," yelled Vicki.

"Hey you want to be a slut and sleep around be my guest. but I refuse to be another notch on your bed post!"

Vicki hauled off and punched Steve in the face. He stumbled back and grabbed his eye looking up at Vicki's tear streaked face. She turned around and ran. Steve realized too late that he had gone too far.

"Vicki wait!'

But she was already gone. Steve slammed the door closed and when that didn't satisfy his anger he punched the wall. And then he punched it again for good measure. By the time he was done he was panting, his right hand was bleeding, and there was a decent sized hole in his wall.

"FUCK," yelled Steve as he pulled at his hair.

He was so confused. He had been so sure that Vicki had sent those pictures, but now that he thought about it she seemed genuinely confused. Steve's head and heart were screaming that Vicki couldn't have had anything to do with it. She wouldn't have done that to him. She couldn't do that to him. Steve sighed tiredly finally realizing that his hand was bleeding. He wandered to the bathroom to get his first aid kit and cleaned up his hand. He then decided he needed to clear his head. He changed into his swim trunks and headed out to the water.

After about an hour and a half of extreme swimming Steve headed towards shore. He grabbed his towel off the chair and grabbed his phone as he dried off his hair. He wasn't surprised to find several missed calls from Danny. He had probably called to yell at Steve for what he said to Vicki and Steve knew he deserved it. Clearly there was something that he was missing and there was something that Vicki was missing and all of it led to the argument from earlier. Steve decided to call Danny and to take the yelling and the ranting from his partner. And then maybe they could all sit down and figure out what was going on. Steve dialed Danny and after one ring he picked up.

"Thank God Steven. Is Vic with you," asked Danny in a panic.

"What? No, she's not. What's going on Danny?"

"I don't know where Vic is. She left earlier saying that she would be back soon, but that was over two hours ago and she hasn't come home. I've tried calling her phone, but it goes right to voicemail."

"Oh shit. She was here earlier," sighed Steve.

"What? When? What happened?"

"It was about two hours ago. We had a huge fight. I said some horrible things D. I didn't mean them I swear. I was hurt and drunk and I was so angry."

"What did you say?"

"Danny please don't ask," pleaded Steve. He really didn't want to tell Danny what he had said. He was ashamed for even thinking the thought much less yelling it at Vicki.

"Steven, what did you say," gritted out Danny.

Steve sighed.

"I told her to go back to her boyfriend and her boy toys. If she wanted to be a slut and sleep around then I didn't care, but I wasn't going to be another notch on her bed post."

There was silence on the line.

"Danny I swear I didn't mean it. I just started yelling and I couldn't stop. Once I realized what I said I tried to call to her, but she was already gone."

There was still silence.

"Please Danny. Oh God D I am so sorry."

Nothing.

"Please talk to me," begged Steve.

"I can't talk to you right now Steven. I am so angry with you I can barely speak. I have to go. My sister is missing."

With that Danny hung up the phone. Steve allowed the tears he had been holding back to spill unchecked down his face. He really screwed things up this time. And now Vicki was out there somewhere, upset because he hadn't let her explain. He hadn't let anyone explain. He had jumped to his own conclusions and because of that the woman he loves thinks he hates her and is missing and his best friend refuses to speak to him. Steve stood up quickly. This was his fault and he was going to make it right. He threw on a shirt and his running shoes and grabbed the keys to his truck and headed out the door.

Steve passed by Vicki and Danny's house and saw that the Camaro and the Mustang were missing. He knew Vicki had walked to his house and had run off from it so that meant that Ben and Danny must have split up to look for her. Steve tried to think of the possible places that Vicki would run off to. He checked the public beach that they sometimes went to, but she wasn't there. He drove to her work where he saw Danny's Camaro parked and Danny stalking around the building. From the way he jumped into his car and sped off, Steve could only guess that Danny had not found her. Steve then drove to headquarters because he admitted that that would be the last place he would look for her. However she wasn't there either.

Steve was driving around aimlessly. Looking down every alley or side street he passed. He stopped in a couple bars and restaurants that Vicki and the team had gone too, but he couldn't find her. He was tempted to call Danny to ask if they had found her, but Steve wasn't sure if Danny would even take his call. So Steve continued driving and searching. Steve was about to give in and call Danny when he thought of the one place he hadn't checked. Steve broke an array of traffic laws as he made his way to the little local bar that was near his house. It was his and Vicki's own private place when they needed to unwind and it was only the two of them. Steve quickly parked and at the last minute remembered to actually turn off the car before running inside.

Steve glanced around the bar, but he didn't see Vicki. He sighed, he really thought that she would be here. He turned to leave when he noticed a familiar mane of curly brunette hair in the far corner. Steve looked closer and sure enough there was Vicki. There were two empty beer bottles in front of her and she had a third half empty bottle in her hand. She looked like she had been crying and Steve felt like a total ass. He almost left, figuring he could tell Danny where Vicki was, and then just leave her to live her life. But Steve knew he owed her a rather large apology. So he sent a quick text to Danny telling him he had found Vicki. He then wondered over to the empty stool next to Vicki.

"Is this seat taken?"

"What?"

Vicki looked up and glared once she realized it was Steve.

"Go away Steve."

"Can't do that Vicki. You've had a lot of people worried. Running off and not telling anyone where you were."

"You'll get over it. After all you don't seem to care what I do."

"Thats not true and you know. And I wasn't the only one. Danny has been combing the island for you."

"He called you looking for me?"

"Yeah he did. I told him I had seen you. I also told him the things that I had said."

"Great just tell the entire island that you think I'm a slut."

"Thats not why I told him. I told him because I felt, I feel horrible for the things that I said."

"Yeah well you should."

"I know. I am so sorry."

"How could you even say that Steve? How could you even think it?"

"I didn't have all the information. In fact I still don't think I have all the information, but I let my anger and my hurt speak for me."

"Why? Why were you angry and hurt? What caused it," asked Vicki pleadingly.

"I saw the pictures that Ben sent Danny and the caption and it just hurt. I mean I thought you had feelings for me and even if you didn't I figured you would have told me to my face."

"Okay what pictures are you talking about? I have no fucking idea what you are talking about," exclaimed Vicki exasperated as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Pictures from the photo shoot. The pictures of you half naked with those guys with their hands all over you," spat Steve.

"You saw those," asked Vicki weakly.

"Yeah I saw them."

"But how?"

"Ben sent them to Danny and told him to show them to me and thank me for being an idiot," scoffed Steve.

"And Dan showed you those," asked Vicki in disbelief. She was going to kill Danny and Ben.

"No. In fact I don't think he even looked at them himself, but he wouldn't tell me who was sending him all those picture messages and my curiosity got the better of me so I had Chin pull up Danny's phone records. Thats when I saw them," admitted Steve.

"Oh God. I can't believe he sent those to Dan. And for you no less."

"They were very provocative. Very sexual," said Steve swallowing uncomfortably.

"Yeah too sexual. When I saw them I refused to give them permission to use them," stated Vicki as if that was a no brainer.

"What," asked Steve confused.

"I wasn't comfortable with what those pictures implied. I wasn't comfortable with all the touchy feely business with guys I didn't know."

"But you seemed so happy. In every picture you were smiling," argued Steve.

"Do you know how Ben made me smile in those shots?"

Steve shook his head. Vicki reached over and grabbed Steve's hand.

"He kept reminding me that at the end of the week I would be seeing you," said Vicki softly.

Steve was dumbfounded.

"The thought of seeing me made you that happy," asked Steve in disbelief.

"Heck yes. It made me ecstatic," laughed Vicki as if it was so obvious.

Steve smiled a goofy smile and entwined his fingers with Vicki's.

"I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were. But I get how you could have gotten the wrong idea."

"And I am sorry for what I said that day about me and Cath. Not only did I not mean it, but it was also very crude. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Thank you for the apology. Dan told me he goaded you into saying it. And I am sorry that your feelings were hurt when you saw those pictures. No one was ever supposed to see them."

Steve and Vicki each looked down at their clasped hands for a moment.

"I'm glad we finally talked," said Vicki.

"Yeah and we're not done yet," replied Steve.

Vicki looked up into Steve's eyes confused. Steve cupped her face with his free hand.

"I love you Vicki. And I am so sorry that it took so many missed opportunities, misunderstandings, angry words, and punches to finally say it."

Vicki let out a laugh slash sob. Steve looked at her in concern when she started crying again, but when she met his eyes he could see that she was smiling.

"I love you too Steve. Very much."

Steve grinned like a goof and was pulling Vicki's face towards his when thunder sounded outside and the skies opened up into a torrential downpour. Steve grinned and pulled Vicki up and towards the exit. Vicki had enough time to throw money on the bar before Steve dragged her outside into the rain. Steve smiled up at the sky as he let the rain soak him. Vicki looked up at him and laughed.

"Steve what are you doing?"

Steve looked into her eyes with so much love that Vicki gasped.

"Learning how to dance in the rain."

And with that Steve pulled Vicki towards him and kissed her. Vicki melted into the kiss. The kiss was so full of passion yet it was gentle at the same time. All the pent up love that they had felt for each other went into this first kiss and it was absolutely perfect.


	26. Thankful Understandings

After what felt like an eternity, but was really less then a minute later, Steve pulled away. He grabbed Vicki's right hand and began to lead her in a dance. Vicki threw her head back and laughed as she danced with Steve, who was grinning like an idiot. They danced until the rain started letting up. Steve pulled her in for another kiss just as passionate as the first, but a little less gentle. It was Vicki who pulled away first this time, letting a sigh escape as they separated.

"I suppose I have to go home. Dan's probably gone gray and pulled out all his hair by now."

Steve laughed as he grabbed Vicki's hand and began leading her towards her house.

"Steve what about your car?"

"It will be safe here for the night. I refuse to ruin this moment by having you sit so far away from me in the car."

Vicki laughed at Steve as she let go of his hand to wrap her arm around his waist and to lean into his tall frame.

"You are such a goof."

"So your brother keeps telling me."

Vicki and Steve laughed together before Steve groaned.

"What's wrong babe?"

"When I last talked to Danny he hung up because he was so angry at me for what I said to you he could barely talk. I think he's going to shoot me next time he sees me."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Besides I think you learned your lesson."

"Oh yeah. I did," said Steve as he gingerly touched his black eye.

"Sorry. Well not really, you totally deserved it, but all the same."

"I completely understand."

Vicki leaned up to give Steve a kiss as they turned onto her street.

"Ugh. I am so going to get an earful from Dan and Ben."

"Yeah you are. And you deserve it for running off and not telling them where you were. Although I completely understand. I think however the issue we should discuss is how you are going to deal with Ben? Or more importantly how I am going to deal with Ben?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those pictures he sent Danny. And that stupid caption. I don't care what anyone says I know he still has feelings for you."

"I know Steve," said Vicki patiently.

"You know," asked Steve in shock.

"Yeah he told me the morning after I arrived, but I made it clear that I didn't feel the same and that I was in love with you."

"You did?"

"Of course. And don't worry about Ben. He knows when to back off. And besides it wouldn't surprise me if Dan already yelled at him for those pictures. In fact he probably guilt tripped him too."

"Oh and nobody guilt trips like your brother."

"Exactly."

Steve and Vicki smiled to each other as they walked into her house hand in hand. Danny glanced up from the kitchen table and practically ran to Vicki, picking her up and hugging her tight completely uncaring that he was now soaked from her wet clothes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Okay? I was worried sick."

Vicki buried her face into her brother's neck as she hugged him tighter.

"I know and I am so sorry. I swear it will never happen again."

"Damn right it won't," said Danny as he released Vicki, "Now have you two kissed and made up," asked Danny looking between Vicki and Steve.

"Yeah we did," said Vicki as she smiled at Steve.

Danny glanced between them before settling his eyes on Vicki. She was smiling at him and he could see that all was forgiven between her and Steve.

"Good. I don't have to kill him. Now super SEAL I gotta ask, what happened to you? What's with the black eye and the busted knuckles?"

"Well I kind of punched the wall a couple of times," said Steve sheepishly.

"And what? Did it punch back?"

Vicki tried to hide her laugh.

"No. This," said Steve pointing to his eye," was courtesy of your baby sister."

Danny smiled approvingly at Vicki.

"Way to go babe. Now I really don't have to shoot him for what he said."

"Nope I took care of it. Now where is Ben because he and I have to have a little talk?"

"I believe he is hiding in the guest room."

Vicki headed down the hallway towards the guest room and didn't object at all when Steve followed her. When she opened the door she found Ben staring out the french doors towards the beach. Ben turned around and quickly made his way to Vicki and enveloped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry Vicki. For everything. For the pictures and the captions and everything. I shouldn't have done it."

"No you shouldn't have done it. But you had no way of knowing what would happen. So I forgive you."

"Wait thats it? I got punched because of those pictures," complained Steve.

"You got punched because of what you said. Granted you got the idea from the pictures, but thats not the point," reprimanded Vicki.

Steve crossed his arms and glared. Vicki simply chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. Steve quickly uncrossed his arms and held her. They pulled apart a moment later.

"Can I talk to Ben for a moment Vicki? In private?"

"Promise not to hurt him?"

"Scouts honor."

Vicki snorted as she nodded and left the room to go change. Ben watched her go before turning back to Steve. They faced off with each other for a moment, finding that they matched each other in height and build. But Ben wasn't intimidating like Steve and he lowered his eyes first. Steve smirked at the small victory.

"I understand that you still love Vicki. Hell who could stop loving her? But I want to make sure its clear that she is with me now and that I will be there by her side until the day I die or until she sends me away."

"I understand."

"I did not appreciate those pictures you sent. They implied some less then honorable things about Vicki..."

"That wasn't the intent..."

"I am not finished Ben. They implied some less then honorable things about Vicki. I want them destroyed."

"I don't have permission to use them. No one is ever going to see them."

"You can't guarantee that. Say something were to happen to you or someone broke into your studio. There are any number of ways that those pictures could find their way into the light of day. I want them destroyed," growled Steve.

"Consider it done."

"Thank you."

Steve turned to leave, but he paused.

"Oh and Ben next time you decide to antagonize a person's potential boyfriend make sure they are not a Navy SEAL with full immunity and means who could easily kill you and dispose of your body," warned Steve with a hard glint in his eyes.

"I'll keep it in mind," said Ben as he gulped.

Steve smiled. So he didn't have full immunity and means with this governor, but Ben didn't know that.

"You do that," and with that Steve went in search of Vicki.

He found her sitting at the kitchen table across from Danny, a plate of cookies between them.

"Oh cookies," said Steve as he grabbed one and took a bite as he pulled a chair over to sit right next to Vicki.

Steve threw his arm around her shoulders and Vicki leaned in as she ate her own cookie.

"Oh man are you two always going to be like this? All touchy feely," complained Danny.

"Hey you were the one who told me to go for it partner. Not my fault you didn't think it all the way through," laughed Steve as he pulled Vicki in just that much closer.

"So thats a yes?"

"Thats a yes Danny. In fact that is a major yes."

Vicki just laughed at the two men.

"So what did you do to Ben," asked Vicki looking up at Steve.

"Nothing. We had a nice little heart to heart," said Steve with an all too innocent smile.

"Thats it?"

"Thats it." Vicki didn't believe him.

"You didn't hurt him?"

"Hey I promised I wouldn't. And I know how to settle things without violence."

Danny snorted and Steve glared at him.

"Did you threaten him?"

Steve avoided looking at Vicki.

"Steve."

"Yes baby?"

"Don't baby me. Did you threaten him?"

"Threaten is such a strong word. I may have made a couple of suggestions, but I wouldn't call them threats."

"You are incorrigible," muttered Vicki.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Yes. I do," said Vicki as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Woah woah woah. Just no. I can handle the concept of you two dating. I can deal with the endearments, the holding hands, even the cuddling to a point. But thats it. Vic is still my baby sister and I am not ready to see her kissing my best friend and partner," ranted Danny.

Steve and Vicki laughed as they pulled away. Ben cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway with a suitcase in hand.

"Where are you going," asked Vicki concerned.

"Its about time I head home. I think I over stayed my welcome here in Hawaii," said Ben with a small smile.

"Ben. You don't have to go," said Vicki.

"Yeah I do. There is a flight to LA leaving in three hours and I am booked on it."

Vicki nodded, she understood. Ben smiled sadly. Vicki always understood.

"Let me drive you to the airport at least," said Vicki as she went to get up.

Steve's hand grasped her wrist keeping her in her seat. She gave him a look, but before she could say anything Ben was talking.

"Actually, I was hoping Steve could give me a ride."

Everyone looked at Ben with shocked expressions. That was definitely unexpected.

"Me," asked Steve.

"Yes. There are some things I need to tell you."

Steve really wanted to say no, but Vicki was pushing him out of the seat. He figured he owed Ben after he threatened him. Ben honestly hadn't meant any harm and, in a round about way, thanks to those pictures Steve and Vicki had finally talked and were now together. So Steve figured he could do this for Ben and for Vicki.

"Sure," said Steve as he got up, but then he paused.

"Uh I actually don't have my truck. I left it at the bar."

Danny sighed dramatically when Steve gave him a pleading look.

"Try not to get pulled over," said Danny as he went to pull out his keys.

"Oh don't worry," said Steve with a grin, "I have my set with me."

Steve then pulled out his keys and jingled them.

"Your set? Your set?! Steven did you steal my spare keys again," yelled Danny as Ben and Steve hurried out of the house shutting the door behind them.

After fifteen minutes of driving in silence Ben finally started speaking.

"I know you don't like me and are angry at me and I completely understand why. So thank you for driving me."

"No problem. I figured in a round about way what you did helped Vicki and me to finally admit our feelings."

Ben started laughing much to the confusion of Steve.

"Vicki's gotten to you with the whole find something positive in all situations hasn't she?"

Steve smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah she did."

"She does that to people. Makes them better."

Steve just nodded.

"What did you want to tell me Ben?"

Ben sighed. He was going to tell Steve something he hadn't told anyone.

"Did Vicki ever tell you about what happened between her and I?"

"No. To be honest I didn't even know who you were exactly before Danny told me about you. Vicki rarely mentions any of her exes."

"Well at least its not just me," said Ben with a sad chuckle.

"Also I never asked about her exes. I guess on some level I was always jealous about those who got to be with her in that way when I wasn't."

"I can sympathize with that. But we are getting off topic. Vicki is special and dedicated and I know you know that. What you don't know is just how special and dedicated she is. As I am sure Danny told you, Vicki and I were once engaged."

Steve nodded his head.

"We were together for two and a half years. Everyone thought we had the perfect relationship. We had the romantic first meeting in Central Park. Then the whole perfect courtship, followed by a romantic proposal. Everyone thought we were perfect because we never fought and it always seemed that we understood each other. Except I never did understand Vicki. She was a mystery to me and thats what attracted me first. She was so happy and positive and feisty. But she always got me. She always understood what I was trying to say or do or what I was thinking."

"Why are you telling me this Ben?"

Ben continued without answering the question.

"What no one knows is that six months before we officially broke off our engagement Vicki told me she didn't want to get married. She said she loved me, but was no longer in love with me and she couldn't see us married. I was heartbroken and begged her to reconsider. And thats when I truly realized how special Vicki was. Over the course of the last six months of our relationship she recreated our first date, our first kiss, our first baseball game together. She then had us do new things together. She made more time for us, going so far as taking a whole month off work so we could go on vacation. Never once did she tell anyone that we were having issues or that it wasn't working. She made an honest effort to fall in love with me again. When she recreated the day I asked her to marry me I asked her again. Unfortunately, that time she said no. So I let her go. How could I deny her happiness when she had tried so hard to make me happy? I told her to keep the engagement ring, it had been my grandmother's, and I couldn't see myself giving it to anyone else. But she said she could never see herself wearing it. So she returned it to my mother telling her to only let me have it when I found the girl that I couldn't live without, and who couldn't live without me."

"Wow," was all Steve managed to get out.

"Yeah. That is one fine woman we love. Don't make the same mistake I did Steve. I let her go. Granted it was what was best for her, but I let her go and I have always regretted it. You're my chance to let it go."

"I don't understand Ben."

"If me letting her go led her to find the love of her life, her soul mate, then I can finally forgive myself."

"Finding the positive amongst the negatives," joked Steve trying to lighten the mood.

"Exactly. Like I said Vicki changes people. Makes them better for meeting her. Me included."

"Ben, all I can tell you is that I love Vicki with all my heart and I know she loves me despite all the ways I have fucked up even before we got together and despite all my baggage. I understand her and she understands me. I would do anything for her even if that means having to let her go someday although I hope it doesn't come to that because I can truly see myself growing old with her."

Ben smiled.

"Thats all I needed to know Steve."

As if the fates knew that was all that needed to be said, Steve pulled up to the departure area. Ben got out and grabbed his bag before shutting the door. Steve called to him through the window.

"Hey Ben."

Ben turned around.

"Thanks for letting her go."

Ben smiled and tipped his head in farewell as he walked into the airport.

Steve smiled as he got back on the expressway and headed back to Vicki's side, where he belonged. When he arrived back at the house he walked right in not even bothering to knock. He found Vicki curled up on the couch watching an old black and white movie. Danny was no where to be seen and the lights were all off. Steve locked up, then sat on the couch next to Vicki and she snuggled into his side.

"Where's Danny," whispered Steve.

"He went to bed. Said he had to get some sleep if he wanted to function tomorrow."

Steve smiled as he held Vicki closer to him.

"What are you still doing up? Don't you have work tomorrow too?"

"I was waiting for you," said Vicki like it was the most obvious thing.

"And no I don't have work tomorrow. I took off for a week and since I came home a bit early I still have off."

"Oh. Well aren't you lucky," teased Steve as he gently kissed Vicki.

She eagerly leaned into the kiss and deepened it. All too soon Vicki pulled away, Steve trying to follow her. Vicki giggled as they fell over. Steve groaned as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It ain't gonna happen Smooth Dog," said Vicki.

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything. Its just a little hard is all. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You drive me crazy."

"You drive me crazy as well."

"Is this what you felt with Ben," asked Steve after a few silent minutes.

He felt Vicki tense up next to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything."

"You didn't. More like you surprised me. No, I never felt this way with Ben. But I did love him very much."

Steve stayed silent as he felt that Vicki wasn't finished speaking, just taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Looking back on it now I'm kinda surprised that we lasted as long as we did. I should've realized that it never would have worked between us. We never fought. And not that that was a bad thing, but things were just too easy. There was no fire. We never pushed each others buttons like you and I do to each other. We just would agree to whatever the other wanted. There was no give and take. I never really paid it much mind until we were planning our wedding. He said he wanted a large wedding, a big public affair. His father is a big business man in New York and his heir apparent getting married was a big deal."

"But Ben is a photographer," said Steve confused, not making the connection between a photographer and a big business man.

"He is. For now anyway. When his dad is ready to retire Ben will take over the family business."

"Okay. Anyway you were saying."

"Well, Ben wanted a big wedding and I didn't. But I knew how much it meant to Ben to have a big wedding. His way of announcing to the world that we were together. So, I said yes to the big white wedding. But as we made more and more plans I just wasn't into it. It wasn't what I wanted. I was no longer excited about spending the rest of my life with Ben. If anything I was dreading it. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him anymore. So I told him that. We made an effort to fall back in love, but I think we both knew that that wasn't going to happen. So we broke off our engagement and became the best of friends."

"I'm sorry that things didn't work. Well I'm not because if they had we wouldn't be together, but..."

"I know what you mean. Thanks. I'm glad that things didn't work out because I wouldn't change what we've built together for anything."

Steve kissed Vicki again. It was soft yet passionate. When they pulled apart Steve wrapped his arm around Vicki's waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"So, what are we watching," asked Steve as he nuzzled Vicki's hair, heaving a deep sigh of contentment.

"Well, I was watching The Ghost and Mrs. Muir before I was interrupted by my boyfriend."

"Well that was very rude of him. How can he make it up to you?"

"I don't know if he can," said Vicki with a fake pout.

"I am sure he can. How about he starts the movie over and quietly watches it while cuddling you? I happen to have it on good authority that he has never seen this movie."

"What a deprived person."

"So you've said on multiple occasions," whispered Steve into Vicki's ear.

"I suppose I could live with that scenario," teased Vicki as she burrowed further into Steve's embrace.

Steve suppressed a groan as he grabbed the dvd controller and started the movie over again. As the credits rolled at the end of the movie Steve realized that Vicki had fallen asleep. As carefully as he could he grabbed the remotes and turned off the tv and the dvd player. Vicki shifted in Steve's arms as he tried to figure out how to get up to carry Vicki upstairs without waking her up. As he went to get up Vicki's hands wrapped around his arm in a firm grip.

"Don't go," said Vicki without opening her eyes.

"Its time for bed," said Steve trying to get his arm back.

He didn't think it was possible, but Vicki's grip tightened.

"Sleep here."

"Your back is going to hurt in the morning if you sleep on the couch," said Steve trying to rationalize with a half asleep Vicki.

"No it won't. Am comfy. Bed too far."

"I'll carry you," offered Steve.

"You move and I'll hurt you," mumbled Vicki as she tugged Steve back.

Steve gave up fighting and laid back down behind Vicki.

"I want it noted that I fought you on this matter and am only giving in based on fear of bodily harm," said Steve as he pulled Vicki closer.

Vicki gave a sleepy laugh.

"Duly noted."

Vicki quickly surrendered to sleep again and Steve soon followed her.


	27. Ups and Downs of Togetherness

One Year Later

Steve couldn't believe that it had been a year. A year since Vicki had punched him and he had told her that he loved her. They had their problems like any other couple. Such as whose house to sleep at. (They had to come up with a schedule.) Then when Ben called yet again asking if Vicki would model for him. Steve had vehemently said no, but Vicki had gone anyway. It wasn't till Vicki handed Steve the published magazine that he realized that the photo shoot had been in support of the armed forces and that several photos featuring Vicki had her in a Navy SEALs shirt. Steve framed each of the photos and Vicki still wears the shirt sometimes when they go out. Then when Catherine came to town there was awkwardness and tears. Another test came when Steve went to Korea with Jenna. Both Vicki and Steve thought they would never see each other again and they had been inseparable all throughout Steve's recovery. They both still have nightmares about that incident.

One of the worst scares for both of them was when Danny's ex partner Rick had kidnapped both Vicki and Grace. Vicki had suffered a bullet wound to the stomach when she had been protecting Grace, but eventually she recovered and Steve eventually stopped playing bodyguard whenever Vicki stepped outside the house. On the bright side Vicki almost dying was enough to bring Matt back to the island. After getting reamed by not only his siblings and his parents, but by Steve as well, Matt willingly turned himself over to the FBI. He cut a deal with them and got a reduced sentence for flipping on the criminals he stole money from. Despite all the crap Matt had put them through, the family had stuck together and supported him. Vicki and Danny wrote to Matt often.

Nothing had really been too much for the couple to handle until Officer Lori Weston joined the Five-0 task force. Vicki had insisted that Lori wanted to get into Steve's pants and Steve hadn't believed her. He swore that there was nothing between them. Vicki had no trouble believing that and she trusted Steve completely, but not Lori. Several times when the team came over to the Williams house for dinner or drinks, Lori would practically sit in Steve's lap or throw herself at Steve even though she knew Vicki and him were together. It drove Vicki up the walls, but Steve insisted that nothing was going on. It wasn't till their anniversary dinner was a week away that things really got bad.

Steve and Danny had been returning to HQ after going out for lunch. They were busy arguing over who had to do most of the paperwork. Danny insisted that it was about time Steve do his fair share, when they saw Vicki at an outdoor cafe with a guy. Neither of them had recognized him and when they approached the table and introduced themselves the guy quickly excused himself and left.

"Who was that," asked Steve as he kissed Vicki and sat down.

"Nobody. Just an acquaintance," said Vicki.

"An acquaintance? Does this acquaintance have a name," asked Danny giving his sister a strange look.

"Yes its Logan. Now if you boys will excuse me I have to get back to work."

Vicki quickly kissed Steve and kissed Danny on the cheek and left.

"Okay, I want to know who that guy was," said Steve as he got up and started speed walking back to the palace.

Danny had to practically jog to keep up.

"Steve its just a friend of Vic's."

"I don't like him," said Steve simply.

"You're jealous," stated Danny.

"I am not jealous. I just don't trust the guy."

"But you trust Vic. So please don't do something stupid that will end in a fight," pleaded Danny as they walked into the palace.

Steve stopped and looked at Danny. He saw the look on Danny's face and sighed.

"Fine. But only because I trust her. I still don't like the vibe I got from that guy," said Steve petulantly.

"Nobody said you have to like the guy. Its alright to be a little jealous," said Danny with a smirk.

"Whose jealous," asked Kono walking into the room with Lori and Chin.

"Just super SEAL here. He saw Vic having lunch with a guy and he wanted to run a full background check on the guy," said Danny with a laugh.

"I did not. I don't have his full name to do a background check. I was going to try to tap into Vicki's phone and find him that way. And I wasn't jealous," grumbled Steve.

"You are so jealous Boss," laughed Kono.

"Oh god. Don't let Vic know you were going to check her phone records. Especially not a few days before your one year anniversary."

"Oh yeah. One year together. What are you guys planning to do," asked Chin smiling.

"I am taking her to dinner at Azul's. And then dessert on the beach."

"Is that all," asked Kono with a devious smirk.

Lori glared at Kono.

"Anything else is classified," said Steve with his own smirk.

Everyone groaned as Steve just chuckled.

"Alright. Back to work," said Steve.

It wasn't till three days later that Steve thought about Logan again. Vicki and him had been having dinner together at the McGarrett house when Vicki excused herself to take a call. Steve had caught a glimpse of the phone as it rung and he had made out Logan's name. He tried not to be angry when Vicki returned to the table and stonewalled his questions.

"So who is this Logan guy?"

"He is just a friend Steve."

"A friend who you take calls from in the middle of dinner," grumbled Steve.

"Really? This from the man who takes calls during all hours of the day and night despite what we are doing."

"Most of those are for work, you know that."

"And those that aren't," snapped Vicki.

"Vicki I didn't want to start a fight," said Steve with a sigh.

"Yeah I know. Neither did I. Sorry. I shouldn't have taken the call."

"Its fine. I really shouldn't complain when I do it all the time."

"Yeah but like you said, most of the time its work. I'm sure the Governor would be very upset if you didn't answer his calls."

"Yeah, but he could try to have more respect for meal times and sleep cycles," joked Steve.

"Thats for shit sure," laughed Vicki.

Dinner had been all laughs and jokes after that.

The rest of the week had been great. There were no reappearances of Logan nor had there been anymore interrupted meals. However, Vicki stopped staying the nights she was supposed to and then friday happened. Five-0 hadn't had a case or any paperwork so Steve had told everyone to take an early weekend. When he and Danny had arrived at the Williams house Vicki was there, which was weird because she should have been at work.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Vicki as the boys walked through the door.

"We took the day. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work," asked Danny.

"I also took the day."

"Hey we could call the rest of the team and have a day on the beach or something," suggested Steve.

"I can't. Sorry. I'm busy," said Vicki as she grabbed her purse and her keys.

"Where are you going," asked Steve with a pout as she headed to the door.

"I have somewhere I have to be. I love you both and I'll see you guys later," said Vicki as she gave each of them a kiss and left.

"Don't pout super SEAL. You'll see her tonight at the bar."

Steve nodded absentmindedly as he looked at the door a moment longer.

"Hey I wasn't pouting," said Steve suddenly, turning to look at Danny.

Danny just laughed and headed to the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Whatever you say Steve."

The problem was that Vicki and Steve didn't meet at the bar that night. Steve got a text message from Vicki about an hour before their normal meeting time saying that she wasn't going to make it. Danny tried to tell Steve that he had nothing to worry about, but Steve just said goodbye and went home. Steve trusted Vicki. He had no doubt that she wasn't cheating, but that didn't mean that his head didn't spin with the possibilities. He had this crazy fear that Vicki was going to look at him one day and decide him and his baggage just wasn't worth what he was giving her. Or that she would one day say she just wasn't in love with him anymore. He knew that was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He texted Vicki if everything was alright and she had just given an abrupt yes.

*We still on for dinner tomorrow? ~S*

Steve was scared that Vicki was going to say no when he didn't get a response for several minutes, but then his phone beeped.

*Sorry had to stop and comprehend that you even had to ask. Of course we are on for tomorrow. Its our anniversary crazy SEAL. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been looking forward to it. ~V*

Steve grinned like a goof when he read her message.

*Sorry. Must have lost my mind for a moment. ~S*

*Wow. Sooo many possible comebacks for that. Its just too easy. Oh gotta go. Love you babe. ~V*

*Love you too baby. See you tomorrow. ~S*


	28. Misunderstanding an Anniversary

The next day Steve took great care getting ready for dinner and dessert. He made sure that everything was set up on the beach before heading to the restaurant. Steve arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes early. The hostess seated him and he sat at the table trying not to fidget. He knew that he had to calm down or else Vicki would guess something was up. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, but his eyes quickly snapped open when someone sat down across from him. His smile quickly faded when he saw that it was Lori.

"Um hi Lori. What are you doing here," asked Steve confused.

"Look Steve I needed to talk to you."

"Nows not really a good time Lori," said Steve looking around for Vicki.

"Yeah I know its your anniversary dinner. Thats actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Steve's eyes snapped to Lori.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Do you really see this thing between you and Vicki going anywhere? I mean really."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I mean seriously. She seems nice, but not really your type."

"My type? Lori what are you talking about?" "Come on, don't tell me nobody else has ever told you that you guys don't necessarily mesh well together."

"Mesh well together? Lori you are completely out of line. You can't just show up to my anniversary dinner and complain about my girlfriend."

"But thats the point. I don't think she should be your girlfriend. You could do so much better," said Lori grabbing Steve's arm.

"Lori you should leave now. We will talk about this on monday."

"But Steve, I think you and I should talk about us," insisted Lori tightening her hold on Steve's arm.

"Us? What us? There is no us."

"Don't try to tell me you haven't noticed how well we go together."

"Lori you are beyond out of line. Go now and I may not talk to the Governor about you being transfered."

"But Steve we are meant to be together," stated Lori.

"You're joking right?"

Steve looked up at the voice and his eyes widened as he looked into Vicki's angry eyes.

"Here I thought anniversary dinners were just for the couple thats together. If I had known I was supposed to bring someone who is trying to get into my pants I would've," sneered Vicki.

"Vicki I swear its not what it looks like," said Steve trying to pull his arm back from Lori and stand up.

"Oh don't get up on my account. You stay here and have dinner with who you're meant to be with. God, you are such an ass," said Vicki quickly turning around and exiting the restaurant.

Steve pulled his arm away from Lori and stood.

"Don't leave Steve. We could still have dinner," said Lori.

"What is wrong with you? Did you plan this?"

"We should be together Steve. You just have to open your eyes."

"I don't like you like that Lori. I love Vicki and I will always love Vicki. Pack your things. As of right now you are no longer a member of Five-0," said Steve as he left and chased after Vicki.

Steve hopped into his truck and headed to the Williams house. He pulled in behind the mustang and walked right in. Danny was standing there with his arms crossed. He was fuming.

"Before you hit me Danny, you have to let me explain."

"Oh I do, do I? I warned you Steve. I told you that if you broke her heart I would kill you."

"Its not my fault Danny. Lori showed up at the restaurant."

"Lori was at the restaurant? Why the fuck was she there?"

"I don't know. She just kept spewing this crap about how her and I should be together and how me and Vicki don't work together." "You should have told her to leave Steven."

"I did. Multiple times, but she refused. I tried Danny I swear. Please let me explain to Vicki what happened."

"No she is too upset at you. You should give her time to cool down."

"Last time I did that she hopped on a plane to model for her ex. I am not doing that again."

"Fine, but I am warning you now. If you end up dead its not my fault."

"Deal. Where is she?"

Danny simply pointed toward the back doors leading to the beach. Steve ran outside and found Vicki sitting on the sand in her dress. She didn't bother turning around when she heard Steve approaching.

"Go away Steve."

"Not till I explain."

"I don't need an explanation. Apparently you and I don't belong together. So go back to your soul mate Lori."

"She is not my soul mate. She is crazy and I have no idea where she got the idea that her and I belong together. I belong with you. You're my soul mate," insisted Steve.

"Yeah right. Thats why you let her hang all over you and blatantly flirt with you and not discourage her," sneered Vicki.

"Look I didn't realize that she was serious. If it makes you feel better I just fired her."

"No, Steven that doesn't make it better. It shouldn't have gotten to this point. I tried not to be jealous whenever she called Steve or when she flirted or when you guys had lunch together, but it was almost impossible when I saw her going after you and you didn't do anything."

"Like I wasn't supposed to be jealous when I saw you having lunch with that Logan guy or when you took his phone calls," finally yelled Steve.

"Are you serious," exclaimed Vicki jumping to her feet.

"How about how you haven't spent a single night at my house this week huh? Or how you cancelled our long standing date at the bar? You have been secretive about this Logan guy since I found out about him."

"You think I'm cheating on you," screeched Vicki.

"I don't know what to think Vicki. I trust you, but you've been acting strange all week. Why have you been avoiding me so much?"

"This is why. It was supposed to be a surprise for you for our anniversary."

Vicki pulled up her dress and lowered her panties slightly over her right hip. Steve's eyes caught sight of the still partially fresh tattoo. He grabbed her hips and turned her towards the light of the house. Vicki hissed at the touch, but let him manhandle her to get a better look. Steve kneeled as the outline of a shield first came into view. Steve's breath caught as he saw what was inside the family crest that was now permanently inked into Vicki's skin. He recognized the emblem for the Navy SEALs right away and his own initials. Next to both were the emblem for veterinary medicine and Vicki's initials.

"You did this for me," asked Steve in wonder.

"I know you like tattoos and I wanted to do something that represented the both of us."

"This is why you were meeting that Logan guy?"

"Yes. He is a tattoo artist. One of the best I am told. He normally doesn't do work unless you've been recommended or are an acquaintance of his. However, I convinced him to meet with me and he helped me design this. I couldn't stay at your place this week or you would have seen it. And I missed our date because Logan was finishing up the text."

Steve continued to gaze in amazement at the tattoo before kissing it gently and staring up at Vicki.

"I am so sorry that I was an ass."

"Yeah well I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain. I trust you and I did a really crappy job showing it."

Steve hugged Vicki and rested his head against her stomach. Vicki laughed, but wrapped her arms around his head, letting the end of her dress go. Steve started laughing and Vicki pulled away slightly to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"This reminds me of the night we got together."

Vicki thought for a moment and then started laughing as well.

"At least we're consistent. And I didn't punch you this time," chuckled Vicki.

"Very true. But I think Danny was prepared to."

"Probably. You made me cry. On my anniversary."

"Which I didn't mean to."

"I know," said Vicki as she ran her fingers through Steve's hair.

"Well, you gave me my anniversary present. I suppose I should give you yours. I was going to do this later during the romantic dessert on the beach I have set up at my place, but we never do anything conventionally so," said Steve as he got up on one knee and reached into his pocket.

Vicki gasped as Steve brought out a black velvet ring box. He opened it up and revealed a gorgeous platinum diamond ring with two small sapphires on each side of a princess cut diamond.

"This was my mother's ring. I found it among my dad's things and I knew that both of them would have wanted you to have it. They would have loved you."

"Steve, I..."

"Wait. I have to at least ask the question. Doctor Victoria Dai Williams, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Steve looked into Vicki's eyes and saw the tears there. For a second he had this horrible feeling that she was going to say no, but then she grinned and started frantically nodding her head yes.

"Yes. Yes. Absolutely yes."

Steve grinned broadly as he slipped the ring onto her finger and jumped up and kissed her. Vicki grinned into the kiss and soon Steve had lifted her up and started spinning her around. Vicki and Steve both laughed even as they continued to kiss. They stopped when they heard cheering from the doorway. There stood Danny, Kono, and Chin. All of them were smiling and cheering.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Steve as the three of them approached him and Vicki.

Kono ran over and gave Vicki a huge hug as Chin gave Steve a hug. Vicki let go of Kono and jumped into her brother's arms.

"Danny called us to tell us that you were proposing," laughed Kono.

"Dad called and said that you had called him asking for his blessing," explained Danny at Steve's look of confusion at how Danny knew.

Vicki looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"You called for my father's permission?"

"Well, yeah. It seemed like the right thing to do," said Steve at a lose for what to say under Vicki's intense gaze.

"I didn't think I could possibly love you more then I did, but apparently I can. That was the sweetest thing ever," said Vicki as she kissed Steve again.

"Oh come on," groaned Danny.

Everyone laughed.

"That still doesn't explain how you guys knew to come here. I was supposed to propose on my beach during dessert," said Steve.

"Yeah well, Danny called when Vicki came home crying and you came chasing after her," said Chin.

"But how did you guys know that it was still going to happen? We were fighting."

"When do you guys ever not fight before something big happens," asked Kono.

"Fair enough," laughed Vicki.

"So clearly you guys worked everything out," said Chin.

"Yes. Lori unfortunately will be looking for employment elsewhere. And it turns out that Vicki was meeting with Logan because he was helping her with my anniversary present."

"Oh what did you get him," asked Kono.

Vicki smiled before raising her dress again to show off the tattoo on her hip. Kono squealed as she looked at it. Danny and Chin just smiled. Steve was wearing his goofy grin again.

"You know you can't just keep lifting up your dress for everyone," joked Steve.

Everyone laughed.

"I will raise my dress for whomever I want," replied Vicki with a wink.

"Nope. Not allowed. You are here by officially banned from lifting any bits of clothing for anyone, but me."

"Is that so? I don't like this engagement business anymore. Too many restrictions. I may have to rethink my decision," joked Vicki.

"Sorry you already said yes. You're all mine. Now if you'll all excuse us," said Steve as he hoisted Vicki over his shoulder and headed into the house and strode towards the front door.

"Where are we going," asked Vicki with a laugh.

"Back to my place to celebrate properly."

"Do you plan on carrying me the whole way?"

"Yes I do. Danny I'll pick up my car in the morning. Night all."

Vicki didn't get a chance to say goodnight as the door closed behind them. Chin, Kono, and Danny just laughed.

"Well, I guess its time we called it a night," said Chin.

"Should we try to find Lori and talk to her," asked Kono.

"And say what? You failed at stealing Steve away from my sister, you got what you deserved," asked Danny.

"Thats a bit harsh, brah," said Chin.

"I'm not sorry. She showed up at their anniversary dinner trying to tell Steve that he should break up with Vic because they didn't belong together. For a profiler she fails at reading people."

"Maybe she'll do better elsewhere," offered Kono.

"Yeah cuz. Well I have to go. I left Malia at home and she wanted to know as soon as Steve asked Vicki to marry him," said Chin.

"You guys doing anything tomorrow? Vic doesn't know it, but Ma and Pop along with Anna, Joe, and the baby, Allie and Trevor flew in this afternoon and are hiding at a hotel by the airport. And Mary has already arrived from LA. We are going to throw Vic and Steve a surprise engagement party. You guys in?"

"Sure thing brah. I'll bring Malia. What time?"

"Lets say one. We'll make it a whole day thing."

"Sounds good. I'll bring the salads," said Chin.

"And I'll bring the dessert," said Kono.

"I'll get in touch with Max and Kamekona and invite them. Both of you get home safe," said Danny.

"Night Danny," said both cousins as they headed out.

Steve unlocked his house with Vicki still over his shoulder. He typed in the alarm code to disarm the house and shut and locked the door. He then carried Vicki through the house to the back doors and brought her to the blanket he had set up outside. He carefully set her down.

"Finally. My poor ribs are feeling so abused," laughed Vicki as she lounged back.

"Well, don't worry I will make sure your ribs are feeling much better soon. But first let me get dessert. It sucks that we didn't have dinner first, but what are you gonna do."

"We've never been a very conventional couple. Why start now?"

Steve just laughed as he ran inside and came out carrying a bottle of champagne with two glasses and a platter of fruit. Upon closer inspection Vicki realized that the fruit was all coated in chocolate. Steve carefully set the fruit down and sat down to open the bottle.

"Okay if this night had gone as planned I probably would have seen the proposal coming," laughed Vicki as she ate a chocolate covered grape.

"Well, then its a good thing it didn't. I hate ruined surprises."

"Same here babe," smiled Vicki as she sat up and gave Steve a kiss.

Steve was easily distracted. He quickly placed the champagne bottle aside opting instead to chase the taste of the sweetness of the chocolate and the tanginess of the grape on Vicki tongue. At some point the need to breath became too much and they broke apart smiling.

"Well, is that champagne just for decoration or do we actually get to drink it," joked Vicki.

"I don't know. What do I get if I give you some?"

Vicki pretended to think about that for a moment.

"My thanks wouldn't be enough?"

Steve simply shook his head as he resumed opening the bottle.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could feed you by hand," offered Vicki with a smile.

"I was actually thinking I would feed you. Try again."

"How about you tell me what you want in return."

"A kiss," replied Steve with a mischievous smirk.

"A kiss? Thats it?"

"Just a kiss."

"Are we talking about one kiss when you give me the glass of champagne? Or are we talking about a kiss after every sip? To show my continual gratitude of course," said Vicki with a smug smirk as she lounged on the blanket yet again.

"Guh," was all Steve managed.

"And if its a kiss after every sip to show my gratitude then would that also mean that I am expected to give a kiss for every piece of fruit you feed me or a kiss after each bite," drawled Vicki enjoying watching Steve's eyes glaze over.

"Yes," moaned Steve. "Yes to which one," asked Vicki with a smirk.

"Everything, anything, yes please," said Steve as he leaned in and kissed Vicki.

Vicki smiled against his lips as she grabbed the open bottle from Steve's slack hands. Vicki pulled away and poured champagne into both glasses, as Steve held them. Vicki then took the bottle and dug a hole in the sand and put it in to keep it upright. When Steve relinquished one of the glasses to Vicki she leaned over and gave him a kiss. It was over before Steve had a chance to respond and Vicki just smiled. Steve grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and held it to Vicki's lips. She bit the tip and then took a sip of champagne. Vicki closed her eyes and moaned as the tastes mixed in her mouth. Before she even had a chance to open her eyes Steve was kissing her again.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me," asked Steve as he pulled away panting.

"If its anything like what you do to me I have no idea how you stand it."

"Right back at you baby," smiled Steve as he fed Vicki the rest of the strawberry.

Vicki happily ate the fruit and took another sip of champagne. She then leaned forward and gave Steve two kisses. When he raised his eyebrow Vicki just shrugged.

"One for the fruit and one for the champagne."

Steve just smirked as he grabbed a chocolate covered grape and tossed it into the air and caught it in his mouth. Vicki laughed as she also grabbed a chocolate covered grape and tossed it up and caught it in her mouth. She then grabbed another one and gave Steve a look. He quickly sat up and opened his mouth wide. Vicki giggled as she sat up and easily tossed the grape into Steve's mouth. Steve grabbed a grape and tried to throw it into Vicki's mouth, but it bounced off her nose. They both laughed as the grape fell into the sand.

"Wait, wait. Let me try again," laughed Steve as he grabbed another grape.

He tried again to toss another grape into Vicki's mouth and this time it bounced off her chin.

"They seriously give you a gun," joked Vicki.

"Hey," said Steve indignantly.

He lunged across the plate of fruit and tackled Vicki to the blanket. Their champagne glasses falling, half full, into the sand.

"Oomph," gasped Vicki, "Seriously? Someone questions your abilities and your solution is to..."

Steve cut her off with a kiss. Vicki wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and buried her fingers in his hair. When she moaned Steve pulled away and chuckled.

"What was that about questioning my abilities," asked Steve smugly.

"Shut up," was all Vicki said as she pulled him back down for another kiss.


	29. We're Engaged, Lets Get Married

It was going on ten o'clock the next morning when Vicki and Steve finally left the bedroom. They had spent the morning talking about wedding plans. Both wanted something small and mostly informal. Steve wanted to wear his dress blues and Vicki was more then okay with that idea. Vicki said that chances were Danny would also want to wear his police uniform and they both agreed that whoever wanted to wear their uniform could. As Vicki and Steve moved around the kitchen making breakfast Vicki's phone rang.

"Hey Dan what's up?"

"Well, I know you guys probably want to spend the day together, but the team is coming over around one for lunch. You guys wanna leave the bedroom and join?"

Vicki put her hand over the mouth piece as she looked at Steve.

"Hey babe, ohana lunch at one, we in?"

"Yeah sounds great," said Steve with a smile.

"We'll be there," said Vicki removing her hand.

"Great see you both then."

With that Danny hung up. Steve came up behind Vicki and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vicki happily leaned back into his embrace as she looked out the window.

"What's for breakfast," asked Vicki.

"I was thinking bagels and cream cheese. Easily made and neat enough to eat in bed," murmured Steve as he nuzzled behind her ear.

"Hmmm I like the way you think."

Steve and Vicki quickly prepared some bagels and then raced back upstairs. By the time they made it to the bedroom they were laughing hysterically. They both jumped onto the bed and cuddled as they ate their breakfast. When they were done they just lounged together, content to just lay there and be lazy for one day. Finally, 12:30 rolled around and Vicki and Steve got ready to head over to the Williams house. They talked as they walked hand in hand.

"So, do you think its a surprise party," asked Vicki looking up at Steve.

"Probably. We should still act surprised though."

"Of course."

Vicki and Steve entered the house and headed to the lanai and were truly surprised when all the guests came into view yelling congratulations.

"Ma, Dad, Anna, Joe what are you guys doing here," asked Vicki with a grin as she began hugging her family.

"Mare? When did you get to Hawaii," asked Steve as he hugged his sister.

"Its not everyday that your big brother gets engaged. Danny called me and I flew in yesterday."

Steve smiled at Danny who pretended not to be paying them any attention.

"Sweetie you were going to get engaged. How could we not come," said .

"It seems everyone knew I was going to say yes before I did," laughed Vicki as Steve walked over and hugged her.

"Everyone, but me," said Steve.

"Did you really think I would say no," asked Vicki turning to face Steve as she cupped his cheek, her ring glinting in the sun.

"I was really hoping you'd say yes," replied Steve as he leaned down and kissed her.

A flash went off and Steve and Vicki broke apart and saw Allie and Trevor holding cameras and smiling. Trevor and Allie quickly came over and hugged Steve and Vicki.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Vicki and Steve in unison.

Kamekona and Max came over next.

"There's still time to leave him beautiful. I'm still single," joked Kamekona as he hugged Vicki.

"Don't even think about it brah. She's all mine," said Steve as he greeted Max.

"Congratulations Commander McGarrett and Dr. Williams," said Max smiling at the couple.

About an hour into the party, Steve found Vicki leaning back in a lounge chair enjoying the sun. He stepped up to the lounge and carefully pushed Vicki forward so he could slide in behind her. Vicki waited for Steve to get comfortable before leaning back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"You're awfully quiet. What's up," asked Steve as he kissed Vicki's temple.

"Just thinking."

"A dangerous thing," joked Steve.

Vicki jabbed him in the ribs lightly.

"Sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"I have a crazy idea."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Lets get married," said Vicki as she turned her face to look into Steve's eyes.

"Baby, perhaps no one ever explained this to you, but getting engaged typically means the two people intend on getting married."

"Thank you for that explanation. If you remember I have actually been engaged before. What I meant was lets get married today."

Steve turned serious and really looked at Vicki.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Think about it babe. Everyone we said we wanted at our wedding is here, minus Grace, which could be fixed with a phone call. And neither of us wanted something formal or big."

"But who is going to preform the ceremony?"

"We could ask Sam to do it and issue a license."

"You want me to call the Governor on a Sunday to ask him if he'd marry us today," asked Steve in all seriousness.

"Yes. And I could call Rachel and invite her Stan and Charlie along with Grace. I would then just need to go out and buy some food for the reception and a ring for you."

"And thats it? What about a dress? Flowers? Music?"

"I have a dress. Its one I wore for the last photo shoot. I bought it from the designer. We have an Ipod and speakers for music. As for flowers, I could pick up a bouquet while I am out," replied Vicki.

"But what about a honeymoon? I don't have anything planned or booked or..."

"Babe. We live in paradise. All I want for a honeymoon is a couple of days of just you and me and one of our houses and beaches to ourselves. Thats it. I don't need to go anywhere."

"I love you. You know that," said Steve as he kissed Vicki.

"I had a feeling. So is that a yes?"

"Thats a yes. Let me call the Governor and check with him if he can come over. What time sounds good to you?"

"Maybe five thirty. Close to sunset."

"Okay."

Steve got up and separated himself from the party to make the call.

"You two seemed to be having a serious conversation. Everything alright," asked as he walked over and sat in the other lounge chair.

"Yes daddy. Everything is wonderful. I can't believe you guys flew all the way out here."

"Its not everyday that your baby girl gets engaged. Well, its not often that your baby girl gets engaged. And I have a feeling you'll be keeping this one," laughed .

Vicki just beamed.

"Yeah I think I'll keep this one."

"Thats good to hear because the Governor said he would be honored to do it," said Steve as he walked back over grinning like a loon.

"You were on the phone with the Governor? Why? And what would he be honored to do," asked confused.

Vicki just smiled at her father as she pulled him to his feet and lead him and Steve back towards the house and the rest of the guests.

"Everyone. Steve and I have an announcement. We are getting married..."

"We know that already Vic. Thats typically what happens when people get engaged," joked Danny.

"See I told you," joked Steve.

Vicki just jabbed him in the ribs again, harder this time.

"If you would let me finish. Steve and I are getting married today. Well, tonight technically."

Everyone stopped and stared at the couple as the two of them just smiled.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that? I just hallucinated," said Danny.

"You guys can't get married today," said Anna.

"Why not," countered Vicki.

"Sweetie do you have a dress, flowers, someone to perform the ceremony," asked .

"I do have a dress. I was going to pick up a bouquet when I go out to buy some food and a ring for Steve. And the Governor said he would be honored to perform the ceremony," said Vicki proudly.

"What about a marriage license," asked Chin.

"Denning said he would take care of it," said Steve.

"Any other objections or questions or can we get a move on because I have errands to run? After all I am getting married tonight," said Vicki with a laugh.

It took a moment, but soon everything was a flurry of activity. Kamekona headed out promising to return with food for the reception. Danny volunteered to call Rachel and invite them and to ask Grace to be the flower girl. Kono called up one of her numerous cousins, who happened to be a florist, and within a matter of minutes she had ordered several bouquets for all the girls. Chin and Malia headed to their house to get Malia a dress and Chin's uniform, promising to be back within the hour to help. Mary had grabbed Vicki's Ipod and was already compiling a playlist for the wedding and reception.

"I have to say Victoria, our lives have never been dull since you were born," said as she hugged her daughter.

"Ditto on the life not being dull part," said Steve with a laugh.

"I'm glad. Everyone needs some excitement in their lives."

"Yeah well you're crazy," said Danny as he headed upstairs to take out his uniform.

"You love me," called Vicki after him.

"Anyway I have to go get my uniform from home and I need to go buy you a ring," said Steve.

"Okay," agreed Vicki.

"You promise to be here when I get back," asked Steve.

"Hmm can't make any promises. After all I have to go buy my future husband a ring, but I promise that I will be back," said Vicki with a smile.

"Fair enough. I'll see you soon," said Steve giving Vicki a kiss before heading out.

Vicki grabbed Allie, Kono, and Anna and the four of them headed out to go to a jeweler to buy a ring. It took some looking, but by the third store Vicki had found the one. It was a simple band made of tungsten carbide. She was assured by the jeweler that the metal would withstand whatever her fiance` could put it through. Vicki happily said that she wanted it and almost gave the jeweler a heart attack when she said she wanted one for her wedding that day. The wife of the jeweler however just smiled and went to retrieve the ring in the right size. Vicki gladly paid for it and the four girls headed back to the house. There was an hour and a half until the wedding, so everyone split up and went to their separate rooms. Kono joined Vicki who had said she could borrow a dress, and they all began getting ready.

About a half hour before the wedding was supposed to begin, Governor Denning showed up. Chin and Malia had already returned and they introduced the Governor to the Williams family and friends. A few minutes later, Rachel, Stan, Grace, and baby Charlie arrived. Danny, dressed in his uniform, soon came through the front door with a worried expression on his face. Chin joined his friend in the living room, wondering what was going on.

"Brah, where have you been," asked Chin.

"I was looking for McGarrett. He should have been back by now. The wedding is supposed to start in less than half an hour and he is no where to be found," ranted Danny running his hand through his hair.

"Have you tried his phone," asked Chin calmly.

Danny gave him a look.

"Of course I have tried his phone. He isn't answering. I checked his house too. His uniform is gone as is the Marquis. The truck is in my driveway. I swear if he misses his own wedding because of that fuckin' car I'll kill him."

"He wouldn't miss this wedding for anything. We'll find him brah."

"Find who," asked Kono as she joined them in the living room.

"Steve," said both Chin and Danny.

"Steve's missing," almost shrieked Kono.

"Shhh," said Chin.

"Shut up," said Danny, "I don't want Vic to hear that Steve's not here yet."

"Well, what do we do if he doesn't show up," asked Kono nervously.

"I track him down and murder him slowly," growled Danny.

"He'll show."

The three of them turned wide eyed to the entrance of the living room where Vicki stood in a gorgeous white dress. She looked beautiful with her hair swept up atop her head. Her smile was radiant, which only added to the relaxed vibes she was radiating.

"I get that its hard to think about Vic, but..."

"No buts Dan. I know Steve can be an emotional retard. However, I also know he most certainly wouldn't run away. If he didn't want this then he would tell me or you or someone. He just wouldn't run. If I had to guess its taking him longer to find a ring then he anticipated," replied Vicki calmly.

"Then why isn't he answering his phone," asked Danny sadly, waiting for the news to trigger a response in his sister.

"Because its rude to answer your phone when you're shopping. Or he has it on vibrate and didn't hear it. Or he left it in the car. Heck, maybe he is just avoiding your call because it would slow him down in the store. I don't know Dan, but I know he'll be here."

With that Vicki turned and went in search of Trevor, who had volunteered to film the ceremony.

"Gotta love that the bride is the only one not freaking out on her wedding day," said Danny with a hollow laugh.

"He'll show brah," said Kono as she squeezed Danny's shoulders and then went to sort out the flowers, that her cousin had dropped off, with Malia.

Danny paced around the living room as Chin called several of his cousins and a few friends to find out if any of them had seen Steve. He came up with nothing. Just then Danny's phone rang. It was Steve.

"Where the fuck are you," yelled Danny as way of greeting.

"I'm on Ala Moana Boulevard by the beach park. I need you to come get me. The Marquis broke down," said Steve in a rush.

"Why the fuck would you take the Marquis," demanded Danny as he grabbed his keys and his wallet and headed out the door.

"Because my truck was blocked in, in your driveway, and its been running great recently after Vicki and I fixed it."

"Well, clearly you both fail," said Danny as he got into his car.

"Are you on your way," asked Steve exasperated.

"Of course I'm on my way. I'm not lettin you leave my baby sister at the alter."

Steve was quiet for a moment. When he responded his voice was barely a whisper.

"You didn't actually think that I would do that did you? Vicki doesn't think I am going to do that right? Fuck Danny I could never do that to her. I love her," said Steve.

"I admit I thought the worst. I guess I freaked, but not Vic. No, she came up with all the reasons why you might be running late and not answering your phone. She had faith in you the entire time."

Danny could hear the sigh of relief over the phone.

"Why are you so late and why weren't you answering your phone," asked Danny as he turned onto Ala Moana and sped as fast as he could, with the traffic, toward the beach park.

"It took me longer then I thought it would to find the perfect ring and then of course my car broke down."

"And the reason you didn't answer your phone?"

"Because it would have slowed me down trying to talk to you and pick out a ring," said Steve with a laugh.

"Damn, you and Vicki really do belong together," laughed Danny.

"I thought you had already figured that out."

"I had. But now I am even more positive. Vicki listed both those reasons you just gave."

Although Danny couldn't see it, he knew Steve was smiling.

"So where are you now?"

"I am ten minutes away, super SEAL."

"Make it five D. I have never been late to anything and I refuse to start with my own wedding."

Danny heaved a sigh before he did something that he swore he would never do. He turned on the lights and the sirens. Instantly, cars started moving out of the way as Danny picked up speed and weaved in between the remaining cars. It was unethical, but these were extenuating circumstances.

"Daniel, is that the siren I hear," asked Steve.

Danny could hear the smile in Steve's voice.

"Shut up Steven."

"Mr. Its Unethical to Use the Lights and Sirens For Personal Reasons is using the lights and sirens for un-police related work."

"Yeah well I could turn them off and then wait in the traffic to get to the u turn to get to you," said Danny.

"No don't!"

Steve finally heard the sirens in the distance and watched as the Camaro sped past on the other side of the road. A minute later Danny was pulling up behind the Marquis. They both hung up their phones.

"Let me drive," said Steve as he approached the driver's side.

Danny didn't complain or argue. He simply slid over the gear shift and settled himself into the passenger seat. Steve buckled up and sped away, the lights and sirens still going. They drove in silence, save for the sirens, for several minutes. Finally, Steve broke it.

"Thanks for coming to get me Danny."

"Yeah well, I can't be best man if there is no groom to be best man to," joked Danny.

"Yeah," laughed Steve.

Fifteen minutes later they were close to the house when they had to stop for a group of bicyclists that were stopped in the middle of the road. They had turned off the lights and sirens when they had entered the neighborhood, so the bicyclists were in no rush to move. Steve honked the horn several times, but that did nothing to spur the group into motion.

"Oh come on. They can't stop and take up the whole road," growled Steve as he honked the horn again.

"Alright, alright. Stop honking. Its not getting us anywhere. Stay here," said Danny as he hopped out of the car and made his way to the bicyclists.

"Hey, hey. Can I have your attention," shouted Danny, waving his hands to get their attention.

The bicyclists turned toward Danny. They all quieted down when they took in his police uniform.

"Hi everyone. Sorry for my friend's honking, but you see we are kind of running late to his wedding and the bride is my sister. And let me tell you that if we are late she is going to kill us both. So please if you could just move over a bit so that we can go around you it would be most appreciated."

The bicyclists all smiled and started moving over as they shouted their congratulations. Danny ran back to the car and got in. As Steve drove around the bicyclists they hit the car and continued to shout their congratulations. Danny and Steve smiled as they finally past them and started speeding towards the house again.

When Steve pulled into the driveway he quickly shut off the engine and bolted into the house. Danny was hot on his heels. They both speed walked through the entranceway, through the kitchen, and out the french doors. The Williams clan, minus Mr. Williams were all out there along with Allie, Trevor, Chin, Kono, Mary Ann, Malia, Kamekona, Max, the Edwards family, and the Governor. Steve quickly took his place next to the Governor and Danny took his place next to Steve. Both quickly straightened their uniforms before looking up. Mary Ann took that as her cue to start the music. When 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars started playing softly everyone turned to look at her.

"What? You didn't necessarily give me enough time to find a five piece orchestra. Besides since when do you guys do conventional," asked Mary as she looked at her brother.

Steve just shook his head and then stared when he caught sight of Vicki, escorted by her father, exiting the french doors. Grace preceded them, throwing flower petals from a basket.

"Damn," whispered Steve, completely awed.

Vicki looked gorgeous with her hair swept up, some tendrils left loose to frame her face. Her light makeup only enhancing her natural beauty. The dress she wore was stunning. It was an A-line, strapless white dress with a beaded empire waist. It had a slight train to it, which may have had something to do with Vicki being barefoot. walked Vicki down the makeshift aisle and kissed her forehead before placing her hand in Steve's. Steve had yet to look away from the vision before him.

"Take care of her Steven."

"I will sir. I promise."

stepped aside and Vicki and Steve turned to the Governor.

The ceremony was relatively short, much to the happiness of the bride and groom. The only delay had come when Steve and Vicki both produced the same tungsten carbide wedding ring, just in different sizes and one for men and one for women. They both laughed as they slid the rings onto each others ring fingers. When they kissed everyone cheered. The couple broke apart and grinned. Everyone approached the couple and hugged them.

Everyone broke apart when Kamekona started serving food. Extra seats were brought from inside along with a few extra tables. The tables were pushed together and everyone sat down to eat. After a while Mary announced that it was time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as man and wife. Steve quickly stood and went to whisper something into Mary's ear. She smiled and nodded before moving to the Ipod and messing around with it.

Steve moved over and clasped Vicki's, his wife's, hand and led her back onto the sand. Vicki smiled as Steve took her into his arms and they began dancing when the song started. Vicki's smile slipped as she took a moment to listen to the song. She knew that she had heard it before.

"I know this song," said Vicki as she looked up at Steve.

Steve grinned.

"This is the song that was playing the night we met at the bar. Its the first song that we ever danced to together."

Vicki smiled as the memory came flooding back to her. The bar had been crowded and they had been pushed together as they danced. Now it was just the two of them and they still danced unnecessarily close to each other. Steve softly began singing along to the lyrics and Vicki just beamed at him.

You're a falling star, You're the get away car.

You're the line in the sand when I go too far.

You're the swimming pool, on an August day.

And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.

When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.

Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You're a mystery, you're from outer space,

You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, that I'm your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through,

And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, You make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're every song, and I sing along.

'Cause you're my everything.

Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Even when the music ended Vicki and Steve kept dancing. And everyone let them. Mary put the Ipod back on the original playlist and soon everyone had joined the couple dancing on the beach. Mrs. and Mr. Williams eventually asked the couple to cut in and Vicki and Steve happily danced with their parents, Steve couldn't believe he had parents now. Grace came over after the dance and asked her Uncle Steve if he would dance with her. He smiled before bowing to her and taking her hands and spinning her around. Vicki felt her heart melt.

"He is going to make a great father," said Mrs. Williams as she hugged her daughter.

"I know. He is a total softy."

Vicki and Steve ended up dancing with nearly every one of their guests before they finally got to dance with each other again.

"So why were you almost late to our wedding," asked Vicki with a smirk.

"Well, it took forever to find the perfect ring. But the main reason was that the Marquis broke down."

"Wait you took the Marquis? Steve I told you it needed a new timing belt before it could go back on the road."

Steve bowed his head and rested it on Vicki's shoulder. A moment later she felt him begin to shake with silent laughter.

"You forgot," said Vicki, not bothering to ask.

"I forgot. I'm sorry," said Steve still laughing.

"Ehhh don't be. I'm just sad I missed it. I bet you looked incredibly sexy standing next to that beast in your uniform," purred Vicki.

Steve's eyes darkened and he leaned down to capture Vicki's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, hey. There are kids at this thing," joked Danny as he danced by with Kono.

"Yeah. Bossman and Bossman's wife," said Kono with a grin.

Steve gave a goofy grin at Kono's words. Wife. He had a wife. And he was crazy about her and she was crazy about him.

"What's with the grin crazy SEAL," asked Vicki.

"Wife," was all Steve said.

Vicki grinned.

"Husband."

This time Vicki leaned up to give Steve a kiss.

"Time for cake," announced Mrs. Williams.

"Cake," echoed Steve and Vicki in question.

"Yes cake."

"Ma when did you have time to make a cake?"

"Well, I found a recipe online for Hawaiian wedding cake and it only took a few minutes to prepare and about forty minutes to bake. So, it seemed perfect for a last minute Hawaiian wedding," said Mrs. Williams as her and her husband carried two cakes out onto the lanai.

The couple grabbed a knife and many pictures were taken as they cut the first piece and then fed each other. Of course things got a little out of control when Vicki mashed a piece of cake onto Steve's nose. Steve returned the gesture and everyone laughed as the couple attempted to clean each other's faces. After cake the couple said their goodbyes and thank yous and promised to see everyone in a couple of days. They also made everyone promise not to come over to the McGarrett house for said couple of days. The Governor promised to call Danny if he needed anything.

Steve and Vicki walked back over to the McGarrett house. Neither of them had any plans to the leave the property for several days so they left their cars behind. When they got to the door Steve made Vicki wait on the porch as he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. He then came out and picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door and closed it as they both laughed.

"Wow, no matter how unconventional we normally are we still manage to be somewhat conventional," laughed Vicki as she reached over Steve's arm to lock the door and set the alarm again.

"Eh. I think we are just being us," said Steve as he carried her upstairs.

"Cause that wasn't cliche` or sappy or anything," said Vicki sarcastically.

"No respect. Just mock, mock, mock," said Steve as they entered the bedroom.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," murmured Vicki as she kissed Steve and kicked the door closed.

No matter how lazy both Vicki and Steve tried to be they still got up before noon and decided to take a swim together. Not much real swimming got done since Vicki couldn't get her tattoo wet, but they enjoyed the exercise and the sunshine anyway. Breakfast consisted of some fruit and then they headed back up stairs. Most food consumed over the days following the wedding was either pre-made or take out. Neither Steve nor Vicki were interested in making anything. By the fifth day, of the decided one week honeymoon, Vicki and Steve were going a little stir crazy.

"Okay we have to get out of here," said Vicki as they were getting out of the shower.

"I agree. What should we do? Go for a run? Go surfing? Wait no water because of the tattoo. Maybe pick up a car and go for a hike," suggested Steve.

"Ohhh, lets get the car and go for a hike. Thats sounds absolutely wonderful. We would be out of the house and we would be all by our lonesome," said Vicki suggestively as she leaned in to kiss Steve.

"Hmmm, I like how you think wife of mine."

"Thank you husband of mine. Lets go."

Vicki and Steve got dressed and locked up the house, planning to head over to the Williams house to get one of their cars only to find all three, the Mustang, the truck, and the Marquis all parked in the driveway.

"How did we miss them bringing the cars by," asked Vicki.

"I don't know, but lets not let them know that we didn't hear them. We'll just pretend that we ignored them."

"Deal."

The drive and the hike were exactly what Vicki and Steve needed. The air at that altitude was more then refreshing. Vicki and Steve found a nice secluded spot at the summit of the mountain they had hiked and sat down to rest.

"So, we never actually talked about living arrangements or last names or anything."

"And here I was hoping we could keep the arrangement we already had going," joked Vicki.

"Well, I mean if you want to do that then I suppose we can," said Steve in a small voice, looking as if someone had kicked his puppy.

"Steve, I was just kidding. We should definitely live in your house considering my brother lives in mine."

Steve's grin and his kiss were answer enough.

"So I take it you agree. Now as for last names. Technically I will always be addressed by Williams because thats the name I got my doctorate under and its a pain in the ass to get it changed."

"Well, what if we hyphenated it," asked Steve.

"You mean make our last names McGarrett-Williams?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"And you wouldn't mind that? I mean becoming a McGarrett-Williams? Not being called McGarrett any more?"

"Of course not. I love that it would be a combination of us."

"How is it that you remained single for all these years," asked Vicki looking at her husband in wonder.

"Maybe I was waiting for the right woman to come along," said Steve.

"Well, I'm glad that I got here before she showed up," said Vicki with a laugh as she kissed Steve.

Steve just laughed as well as he returned the kiss.


	30. Mission of Twins?

The first four months of their marriage were just like when they first started dating. They fought, over the tv, over household chores, over food, but at the end of the day they always went to bed with a kiss and an 'I love you.' They also had lots of laughs. No fight really lasted long before Steve and Vicki would look at each other and start laughing over the ridiculousness of what they were doing. The first trial they had to face as a married couple came when Steve was reactivated for a mission.

"Baby, I know you don't like it, but I have to go."

"I know Steve. Its not just a job, its part of who you are. Do you know when you'll be back," asked Vicki sadly.

"Not until the mission is finished, which could take a while," replied Steve with regret.

He wished that he could give her more answers, but he couldn't.

"Right. When do you leave?"

"One week."

"Alright. Then lets make it count," said Vicki.

This was one of the things that Steve loved about Vicki. She understood what she could and couldn't ask and she accepted whatever Steve could give her. The week he had before he left was filled with as many team bar-be-ques and happy memories as could possibly be squeezed into that amount of time. The night before Steve was scheduled to leave him and Vicki just laid in bed holding each other.

"I know I can't ask you to promise me to come back. But can I ask you to promise me that you'll try your hardest to come back to me," asked Vicki in a quiet voice.

Steve carefully turned her over and stared into Vicki's sky blue eyes.

"I promise that I will try my hardest to come back to you baby. I will do everything in my power to return to you and everyone else."

Vicki leaned up and kissed Steve even as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Steve kissed away each tear before returning to Vicki's lips. The rest of the night was spent slowly making love to each other.

Steve got up around four in the morning and quietly got out of bed and got dressed. However, no matter how quiet he was Vicki still heard him and sat up. She simply watched him as he dressed in his Navy fatigues and grabbed his duffel. The last thing he did was put on his dog tags. Steve approached the bed and sat down to hug Vicki and kiss her one last time.

"I love you Victoria Dai McGarrett-Williams."

"And I love you Steven Jack McGarrett-Williams."

Steve stole one more kiss before getting up and leaving the house. Vicki waited till she could no longer hear the truck before she buried her face in Steve's pillow and cried. She had no idea how she was going to survive without Steve, who had been a constant presence in her life since they had met more then two years prior.

"Okay Victoria. You can do this," said Vicki to herself as she took a deep breath.

She didn't get back to sleep that morning, but she was able to get up when she needed to.

The weeks following Steve's departure were hard on everyone. Vicki hadn't just lost her husband. She had lost one of her best friends. Danny had lost his best friend and his partner. Chin had lost his best friend and boss. While Kono had lost not only her boss, but one of her mentor's. Mary Ann had lost her brother. They all pulled together though and spent as much time together as they could. They even threw a ridiculously huge birthday party for Grace, where Vicki gave her a treehouse that looked like a castle as a present from both her and Steve.

After Vicki and Steve had gotten married and moved in together, Mary Ann had moved into the Williams house, at the insistence of Vicki since Mary had decided to move back to Hawaii. The house Mary had lived in before was deemed unsuitable and since she didn't want to live with her married brother, Vicki argued that her and Danny could live together. It was awkward at first, but everyone eventually got used to the unorthodox arrangement. One week after Steve had left, Vicki started staying in her old bedroom at the house. She couldn't stand the quietness of her and Steve's house and the emptiness of the large bed. Mary and Danny had been more then supportive.

About two months into Steve's activation, Vicki approached her brother about a very serious matter.

"Dan I have to talk to you."

"Oh no. That tone does not sound good. What's wrong," asked Danny worried.

"Nothings really wrong. Its just, well I wanted to tell Steve first, but I haven't gotten any responses from the letters or the messages I have left for him with the information he gave me. And I don't think I can do this alone anymore."

"Wait, you're not thinking of leaving Steve are you," asked Danny horrified.

"Of course not," screamed Vicki hitting her brother's arm, "I would never do that you idiot."

"Sorry Vic, but you got to admit thats what it sounded like you were implying."

"Thats not what I was implying at all. Dan I'm pregnant."

Danny just stared at his sister for a moment before he grinned and he hugged her.

"Oh my god. Vic thats wonderful. And explains why you have been overly emotional lately."

"Some detective you make. I was waiting for you to figure it out."

"You really couldn't get a hold of Steve?"

"Nope. I left messages and letters asking him to call me. I even tried Catherine, which you know took a lot for me to do, but she couldn't get a hold of him either. I then tried Joe, but he also came up with nothing. Although I suspect he knows more then he let on. But I didn't want to tell Steve in a message or anyone else. I wanted to give him the news myself. But seeing as I can't reach him, I realized I can't do this alone anymore."

"I totally understand."

"I knew you would."

"So how far along are you?"

"I don't know exactly. I have an appointment with a doctor in about a half hour and I was hoping you could come with me."

"Of course I'll come with you. I would be honored. Just let me get the video camera."

Vicki sat stunned and more then a little puzzled as Danny ran inside. When he came back, he helped Vicki up and lead her to the car.

"Dan, why do we need the video camera?"

"Because Steve isn't here and he will be kicking himself that he missed it. So, hopefully this will help."

Vicki's eyes started tearing up as she gave her brother a kiss.

"You are wonderful. And the best big brother any girl could hope for."

"Thank you. Please keep that in mind next time you want to murder me."

"I'll try," laughed Vicki as her tears quickly dried.

The doctor's appointment was interesting to say the least. The doctor completely understood the video camera, explaining that many couples liked to record the first ultrasound. Vicki and Danny quickly explained the situation and the doctor thought that was absolutely wonderful of both of them. The real interesting part though came when the doctor announced that Vicki was about nine weeks pregnant with twins. Danny's grip on the video camera tightened as Vicki, for the first time in her life, fainted. When she came too, she found out that no she hadn't hallucinated, she was honestly nine weeks pregnant with twins. When the doctor asked if Vicki was alright, she replied yes, just shocked. Danny wasn't fairing much better. Danny and Vicki quickly got the dvd of the ultrasound and left the doctor's after scheduling a follow up appointment.

"Did the doctor say that I was..."

"Yeah she did Vic."

"Do twins even run in our..."

"I guess they do."

"Damn. Well, isn't Steve going to be surprised."

"Did you guys ever discuss having kids?"

"Briefly. We weren't sure if we were ready. I guess we'll just have to get ready."

"You know you can get an abortion if you want," said Danny quietly.

Vicki's temper flared.

"I would never! How dare you even suggest that Daniel Williams. I don't know how I got pregnant considering I was on birth control, but damnit these are my children and I will not kill them," yelled Vicki, breathing heavily.

"Okay calm down Vic. Thats not what I was trying to suggest. I just wanted you to know you have other options if you and Steve aren't ready. There is also adoption."

As quickly as Vicki's anger had come it was gone, now replaced by sadness.

"Do you think Steve will want to get rid of them? I don't think I can get rid of my babies Dan," said Vicki as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh babe. Of course he won't. He'll love them so much. I promise," said Danny as he leaned over at a red light and hugged her.

"Thank you Dan. Promise me you won't say anything to anyone. I want Steve to be the next one to know."

"I swear I won't."

"Thank you."

Three weeks later found Danny cooking in the kitchen while Grace and Vicki played in the tree house outside. The front door opened, but Danny didn't look up.

"Hey Mare, aren't you home a little early," asked Danny finally looking up.

He dropped the mixing spoon he was holding as he saw a grinning Steve standing in the front hall with a couple of his Navy buddies.

"Hey D, you wouldn't happen to know where my wife is do you?"

Danny quickly walked over and gave Steve a hug. He then punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow what the fuck Danno," whined Steve as he rubbed his arm, a couple of his buddies snickering behind him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Vic has been going out of her mind trying to reach you. I get that wherever you might have been didn't have cell service or a telephone or whatnot, but you would think you would have tried to find a way to get in touch with your wife," ranted Danny.

"Is she alright? I didn't get any messages. I went home first, but she wasn't there. I figured she was visiting here."

"She's been staying here since you left. She said it was too quiet at your guys' house," whispered Danny," and she is fine," finished Danny a bit louder.

"Good. Anyway guys this is my brother-in-law and partner Danny Williams. Danny this is part of my unit."

"Wow Steven. Wonderful interpersonal skills. I'll just call them all 'unit.' Neanderthal."

"You can introduce yourself. Now where's Vicki?"

"She's outside with Gracie playing princes and princesses."

Just then Grace came running inside holding a wooden sword. She paused when she saw Steve next to her dad.

"Uncle Steve," squealed Grace as she ran and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey Gracie. How are you?"

"I'm great. Come on you have to see my castle," said Grace as she squirmed out of Steve's arms and grabbed his hand and started dragging him toward the backyard.

"Castle," asked Steve with a laugh.

"Your's and Vic's gift to her for her birthday," said Danny with a laugh.

"Right. Happy belated Birthday Gracie."

"Thanks Uncle Steve. Now come on."

The rest of Steve's unit and Danny stood at the french doors leading outside as Grace dragged Steve to stand facing the entrance of the castle.

"Princess Vicki," yelled Grace.

A moment later the voice that Steve had been longing to hear came from inside the castle.

"Yes Prince Grace?"

Danny and Steve snorted at Grace being called a prince.

"I have a present for you princess."

"And what would that..." Vicki stopped talking as she came out of the treehouse and saw her husband standing next to Grace on the ground, both smiling like loons.

"Oh," was all that came out of Vicki's mouth.

"Is this your prince, Princess Vicki," asked Grace with a grin.

"I thought you were my prince, Prince Grace," replied Vicki as she grinned at Steve.

"I can't be your prince, Aunt Vicki," said Grace laughing and shaking her head like Vicki was silly.

"And why is that Prince Grace?"

"Because I am really a princess silly. And Uncle Steve is your husband."

"Oh. How silly of me to mistake you for a prince. Well, of course you're a princess. One of the prettiest princesses I have ever seen. Wouldn't you agree Prince Steve?"

"I would indeed," said Steve, finally speaking.

Grace grinned at Steve as Vicki came down the stairs and stood in front of them. Before Steve could even move closer to Vicki, Grace jumped in between them.

"Aunt Vicki," whispered Grace.

"Yes Gracie," asked Vicki just as quietly as she leaned down to hear Grace.

"Are you going to kiss Uncle Steve now?"

"Yes I am. If you don't want to see, there are some cookies hidden in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table."

Grace squealed and ran across the sand and past her father and Steve's buddies, and right into the kitchen. Steve gave everyone at the door a look and they quickly retreated inside as well to give the couple a moment alone.

"So, Princess Vicki, am I your prince?"

"Hmmm I don't know. You see I have a husband and I don't know how he would feel about me having a prince as well. You see he is very possessive."

"Well, allow me to assure you, that your husband will let you have me as a prince."

"Only you?"

"Only me."

"Well then," said Vicki as she stepped into Steve's personal space and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess you are my prince."

"I am so glad," said Steve as he finally kissed her.

The kiss lasted several moments, only ending when they both needed to breathe.

"I am so glad you're home," said Vicki as she hugged Steve to her, never wanting to let go.

"Same here. I missed you so much, baby. You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do. I love you so much," said Vicki giving Steve another kiss.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you. I didn't know you tried to reach me until Danny told me just now."

"I figured."

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, ummm, maybe you need to sit down."

"No, I'll stand thanks. Vicki what's up," asked Steve getting concerned.

"Steve, I'm pregnant," blurted out Vicki.

Steve just stared at her.

"With twins," finished Vicki.

Steve fainted.


	31. Spreading the Word

"Oh shit, Steve," exclaimed Vicki as she bent down over him.

Danny came to the door along with Steve's friends. Danny quickly joined his sister kneeling next to Steve.

"Yo super SEAL," said Danny as he slapped Steve's face.

Steve's eyes popped open and he looked up into Vicki and Danny's matching sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're..."

"Yeah."

"With..."

"Yes."

"Wow."

Steve stared at Vicki and he noticed her start to list. He quickly sat up and moved into a crouch, holding onto her.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little light headed from suddenly bending down," said Vicki as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

"Grace. Can you get your Aunt Vicki a banana, please," shouted Danny.

A moment later Grace came running outside holding a banana for Vicki.

"Here you go Aunt Vicki. Are you and the babies alright?"

"Yes Gracie. Thank you. I just got a little dizzy," said Vicki with a smile before biting into the banana.

Steve continued to stare at Vicki and she swallowed hard.

"Is this okay," asked Vicki in a small voice.

Steve's concerned stare was replaced by a brilliant smile.

"Okay? Its more then okay. Its absolutely fantastic. I'm going to be a father," said Steve in wonder.

Steve's Navy buddies cheered from the lanai. Vicki blushed as Steve just continued to grin smugly.

"How far along are you," asked Steve as he helped Vicki to stand.

"About twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks? Wow. Who else knows besides Danny and Grace and now most of my unit?"

"No one. I didn't want to tell anyone else until I told you. I tried to tell you first, but when I didn't hear back from you I told Dan because I needed someone to know while I went to doctor's appointments and such. And well Gracie just kind of knew once she looked at me. Apparently I was glowing," said Vicki with a laugh.

Steve just smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling away.

"Wait I missed the doctors appointments? What about the first ultrasound? And the first sonogram? Did I miss those too," asked Steve looking upset.

Vicki's sympathetic look was answer enough. Steve bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to miss so much. I know we can't get those back, but I promise not to miss anymore," vowed Steve in all seriousness.

"I know babe. And don't worry. Dan filmed the first doctor's appointment when I found out how far along I was and that we were having twins. I had the same reaction as you, by the way. Also I have a copies of the sonograms and a dvd of the ultrasound."

Steve just kissed Vicki and then hugged her as he whispered a thank you to Danny.

"No problem. What are brothers for?"

After that Steve quickly introduced Vicki to his Navy buddies who extended their congratulations on not only Steve and Vicki's marriage, but also on their pregnancy. Danny got on the phone with the rest of the team and told them to head on over to the house because he and Vicki had a surprise for all of them. Mary arrived home before everyone else arrived and she nearly tackled Steve when she saw him. Kono had about the same reaction, while Chin and Malia just gave him tame hugs. Kamekona showed up and gave Steve a bone crushing hug to welcome him home.

After introductions were made, everyone headed out to the lanai to have some beer (water in Vicki's case) while the grill heated up. Steve and Vicki figured it was the perfect time to tell everyone the news.

"Hey guys, Vicki and I have an announcement," said Steve, as he and Vicki stood.

"Well, you guys did the engagement thing and then the marriage the next day. So thats out," joked Kono.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah. What does that leave? What are you guys, pregnant," joked Mary.

The part guilty, but mostly thrilled expressions on Steve and Vicki's faces were answer enough.

"With twins," said Steve with a face splitting grin.

"Oh shit," said Mary.

"Hey, there is a child here," stated Danny.

"Congratulations you guys," yelled Kono and Malia as they jumped up to give the couple a hug.

"Yeah. Way to go brah," said Chin with a grin as he hugged them both.

"How far along are you," asked Malia.

"About twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks? And you didn't tell anyone," exclaimed Kono.

"I told Dan. And Grace guessed."

"What about the rest of the ohana, beautiful," added Kamekona.

"Well, I wanted to tell the father first. And then when that didn't happen I had to tell Dan, but I wanted to wait before telling anyone else until I told Steve," explained Vicki.

"How the fu- fudge did you hide that from me? We've been living under the same roof," demanded Mary, catching herself before she cursed in front of Grace again.

"It hasn't been easy," said Vicki with a laugh.

"I have another announcement," said Steve.

Everyone, including Vicki, gave him a questioning look.

"I am retiring from the Navy."

"What," was murmured by most of the guests.

"Babe what are you talking about," asked Vicki staring at Steve in concern.

"I missed so much being away. I missed finding out you were pregnant, and the doctors appointments, and everything that I should have been there for."

"I told you that it was okay. I understand."

"I know you did and I love that you understand, but I want to do this. I don't want to miss anything else. And every time I go on a mission I risk missing everything."

"You take that same risk when you work a case. I don't want you to give up something thats so much a part of you, for me."

"I am not doing it just for you. I am also doing it for our children. And for me. I want to be there for everything."

"Are you absolutely sure about this," asked Vicki, giving Steve another out.

"Yes."

Vicki kissed Steve, not caring that everyone was watching and smiling at them.

"Okay."

"Okay."

The rest of dinner past by in a blur for Steve. After months of being on alert constantly, he could finally relax. He had his family surrounding him and they would look out for him. Vicki burrowed further into his side when she noticed how quiet he was.

"Everything ok," asked Vicki looking up at Steve.

"Yeah. Just enjoying getting to relax," admitted Steve.

"You wanna head home soon?"

"Am not quite relaxed enough to sleep yet," said Steve.

"Well, we don't have to sleep," whispered Vicki as she looked up at Steve through her eyelashes.

Steve gave her a confused look.

"But you're pregnant," pointed out Steve.

"Your point," asked Vicki with a smirk.

Steve looked confused again before a smile broke out over his face.

"You mean we can still have...," trailed off Steve, not comfortable saying 'sex' in front of everyone, especially not Grace.

"Oh yeah," said Vicki with a grin.

A huge grin spread over Steve's face before he stood up, pulling Vicki up with him.

"I think we are going to call it a night," said Steve getting small nods from his men.

"Okay," said Danny slowly, trying not to laugh at Steve's veiled eagerness to get Vicki home.

"Vic you can leave Jareth here for the night, but you're going to have to get him before work tomorrow," said Danny.

Steve looked at Vicki in surprise.

"Jareth's here?"

"Yeah. I had him flown over finally," said Vicki with a shy smile

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Well he should come home with us," said Steve with finality.

Vicki heaved a sigh of relief that Steve didn't mind that she had flown her dog over to live with them without asking him.

"Whose Jareth," asked one of Steve's men.

"You'll see," said Steve with a grin.

"Hey Gracie can you go get him please," asked Vicki.

Grace happily ran off.

A moment later the wolf husky mix came running out the door and made a beeline for Vicki. That was, of course, before he caught sight of Steve and then shifted directions and barreled into him. Steve caught the eager dog and held on easily as Jareth stood on his hind legs.

"He's a beast," said another of Steve's men.

"He's my baby," said Vicki as Jareth leaned over and happily licked her face.

Steve happily collected Jareth's leash from Grace and said goodnight again before escorting his newly pregnant wife and their dog home. As Vicki unlocked the front door to the house Steve picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold. Vicki laughed at him as she reached over his shoulder to turn off the alarm and then to set it again once the door was closed and locked.

"You know, sometime in the next couple months you won't be able to pick me up so easily," stated Vicki as Steve carried her up the stairs, Jareth happily going to lie down in his doggy bed by the foot of the stairs.

"Is that a challenge," asked Steve as he deposited Vicki on their bed.

He laid down next to her and just stared at her for a moment.

"Nope its a very nice promise," responded Vicki with a smile.

"That it is," whispered Steve as he kissed her, one hand in her hair, the other resting protectively over her still flat stomach

The next morning Vicki woke Steve up at six in the morning. Normally he was a morning person, but after being gone for so long he was looking forward to a lazy morning with his wife. Vicki was having none of it.

"Come on Steve. I have to call mom and dad and tell them," gushed Vicki as she grabbed her phone.

"Tell them what," asked Steve still half asleep.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that I am pregnant with twins," said Vicki sarcastically.

"Oh. Yeah. Call them," said Steve as he quickly sat up.

Vicki smiled and called her parents. Her mother picked up on the third ring. Vicki put the call on speaker.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing," asked Mrs. Williams thrilled to be getting a call from her daughter.

"I've been great. I thought I should call and let you all know that Steve came home yesterday."

"Oh Vicki thats wonderful news. How is he?"

"I'm fantastic Ma."

"Oh Steve darling, I didn't realize you were on the phone as well."

"Well, Vicki and I wanted to tell you something together."

"Oh yeah? What's that dearies," asked Mrs. Williams.

Vicki gave Steve a mischievous look.

"When were you planning on telling me that twins run in the family," asked Vicki smirking.

Steve grinned as they both waited for Mrs. Williams to understand.

"I don't know really. I mean it skips a generation, so I didn't have twins as you... Vicki are you saying what I think you're saying," asked Mrs. Williams stunned.

"Well, if you're asking if she's saying she's pregnant with twins then the answer is yes," said Steve with a goofy grin.

There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Williams started screaming for her husband.

"Liam! Liam! Come quick. Vicki and Steve are expecting."

From the background Vicki and Steve heard Mr. Williams ask what they were expecting.

"Twins," said Mrs. Williams with all the glee an expectant grandmother could put into that one word.

Vicki and Steve were pretty sure they heard a thump before Mrs. Williams exclaimed 'Liam!' and hung up the phone.


	32. Drunken Misunderstanding

Entering the second trimester and her third month of pregnancy, found Vicki in a more energetic mood. The morning sickness had lessened and she felt less tired. Her doctor had also given her, and more importantly Steve, the A-okay to resume running together. The fourth month found Vicki with a developing baby bump and Steve begging her to go to the doctor so that he could once again listen to the babies' heart beats with a Doppler. The fifth month had the doctor tentatively giving the genders of the babies to Vicki who wanted to know. Steve stepped out because he wanted to be surprised. Vicki made Steve promise that since she had to carry and birth both children and get the stretch marks and aching body parts, she got to name the children. Steve agreed before Vicki got angry and threw another baby name book at his head.

The sixth month was the most exciting for everyone since the babies were constantly moving around. Whenever Vicki was around someone had their hand on her stomach. Steve grew a bit jealous and soon banned anyone, but himself and Vicki from feeling the babies' movements. (That rule only lasted a day.) The seventh month of pregnancy saw Vicki feeling like an expanding balloon. She waddled around as her stomach grew large. The doctor also confirmed the genders of the children (again only to Vicki) and Vicki notified everyone that she had picked out names for the children. However, she refused to tell anyone, including Steve, what they were.

Somewhere early on in the seventh month, Steve thought it was between Vicki calling herself a balloon and then a whale, Wo Fat was arrested and thrown in jail. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and Vicki clearly saw the weight of everything lifting from her husband's shoulders. Steve finally felt that his family was safe. It was then towards the end of the month that Joe White invited Steve to go with him to meet Shelburne. Steve was going to decline, but Vicki told him that he should go and that her and the babies would be fine.

During the eighth month of pregnancy Vicki left Steve.

Steve had returned home from his trip to meet Shelburne, confused and despondent. No matter how many times Vicki tried to get him to talk about it, Steve just yelled at her and told her to drop it. Slowly Steve began to close himself off from Vicki. He got up in the morning, worked out alone, went to work, came home and drank, and then went to bed. The cycle repeated itself till one night Vicki came home from work and found Steve drunk on the couch, glaring at the wall. Vicki huffed out an annoyed sigh and waddled to the couch.

"That is it. I've let you wallow for a while and now its time to talk. What did you find out that has driven you to drink and close yourself off," asked Vicki trying to mask her anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk about it. Now drop it," ordered Steve, slurring slightly as he did so.

"I will not drop it. You are my husband and what concerns you concerns me. Now tell me," ordered Vicki right back.

"No. It is my business not yours. Leave me alone," said Steve as he drank more alcohol.

"Give me that," demanded Vicki as she grabbed Steve's glass and tried to take it away.

"Get off," yelled Steve pushing Vicki's hands away.

"No," answered Vicki, as she grabbed the glass again.

Steve let go of the glass and for a second Vicki thought he was giving in. But instead of slumping back in defeat, Steve used his now free hands to grab Vicki's upper arms in a bruising grip.

"I said get off," growled Steve as he pushed Vicki away.

Vicki was so shocked at Steve grabbing her that she lost her balance when he pushed her, and she fell down, hitting her head on the wall as she went. For a moment Steve seemed stunned by his actions and looking shell shocked, tried to help Vicki up. Vicki however flinched away from him which caused Steve's anger to return.

"Fine get up off the floor yourself," yelled Steve as he stormed out the back, toward the lanai.

Vicki quickly got up and went upstairs, where she packed a bag of clothes, grabbed her hospital bag, and Jareth and his leash, before walking out the door and driving to Danny's house.

Danny and Mary looked up confused as Vicki waddled through the door with two bags and Jareth, whining at her feet. They however were shocked by the tears in her eyes. Vicki didn't say anything as she took everything, including Jareth, upstairs and locked herself in her old room. Danny tried to get her to talk, but Vicki remained quiet and the door remained locked throughout the night. The next morning Danny took the master key for the bedrooms and let himself into Vicki's room. She was sitting up in bed, tear tracks on her face, and Jareth curled up by her side as always.

"Hey babe," said Danny softly as he entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Hey," whispered Vicki.

"So I am guessing something happened between you and Steve," inquired Danny gently.

Vicki numbly nodded her head yes.

"What happened," asked Danny.

Vicki couldn't look at Danny as she mutely rolled her sleeves up and showed him the bruises on her arms. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and being a cop meant Danny had seen bruises like hers before.

"Did he do this," asked Danny quietly through clenched teeth.

Vicki mutely nodded again. Danny leaned over and kissed his sister on the forehead, which is when he felt the slight bump on the back of her head, before getting up and leaving her room. He was a brother on a mission.

Vicki knew Danny would be furious when he saw the bruises. She also knew that he would go into protective brother mode and go after Steve. But for once in her life, Vicki didn't feel guilty for letting Danny go off like that. Steve had hurt her and him being under the influence of alcohol only made it worse. Vicki had promised herself years ago, after hearing about one of Danny's spousal abuse cases that saw a wife and mother dead, that if a man she was with ever hurt her physically she would leave him, no matter what.

Danny quickly dressed and left with barely a glance to Mary. He drove by Steve and Vicki's house first, but when he saw the truck gone he figured Steve was either out on a run or at work. Danny prayed Steve was at work because he didn't think he could wait for Steve to get back from wherever else he might have been. Danny drove to work, all the while maintaining a death grip on the steering wheel. When he pulled into headquarters, a sick sort of glee overtook him, briefly, when he saw Steve's truck there. Danny quickly parked and headed right up to the 5-0 headquarters.

Through the glass doors Danny first saw Kono at the coffee maker before he saw Chin at the smart table. His eyes then fell on Steve, who was hunched over the smart table, cradling a cup of coffee, and if Danny had to guess from the looks of him, nursing a hangover. Danny walked in and headed straight for Steve. He didn't hear Chin and Kono's greetings or even Steve's 'Morning D,' as he proceeded to haul off and punch Steve right in the face. Steve fell over. Danny was quickly on him, punching him some more, while Kono and Chin wrestled him off Steve.

Chin finally pulled Danny up and held him back as Kono helped Steve to sit up. She was holding a napkin to his nose as blood flowed down his face.

"What the fuck man," said Steve trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"If you ever touch her again I swear I will kill you," growled Danny as he tried to get to Steve again.

"What are you talking about," demanded Steve as Kono helped him up.

"I'm talking about my sister who has bruises on her arms and a lump on her head because of you," yelled Danny.

Kono moved away from Steve and Chin let go of Danny as they stared at Steve horrified. Steve looked horrified himself as he looked at Danny. Slowly the night before came back to him and he remembered getting angry at Vicki and pushing her away. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she wouldn't leave him alone and he had just wanted to be left alone. He had been too busy getting drunk and wallowing in self misery that he had become something he never thought he would be. A drunk and an abusive husband.

"It was an accident. I never meant... You gotta understand Danno...I," stammered Steve.

"Don't," seethed Danny.

Steve quickly shut up and looked at him.

"Don't you dare call me Danno like we are friends. And don't you dare ask me to understand. You hurt my sister. I promised you that if you ever hurt her I would kill you. And I would kill you if not for the fact that my sister is carrying your children and the last thing she needs is that kind of stress. But I am warning you. You stay the fuck away from her or I will come after you."

"But she is my wife Danny," pleaded Steve.

"You lost the right to call her that when you dared to lay a hand on her," said Danny before he turned on his heal and left to return home to his sister.

Kono glanced at Steve, still too shell-shocked to talk, before she followed Danny out. Chin was the only one who stayed behind.

"You fucked up man," stated Chin.

"Yeah," mumbled Steve, absolutely devastated.

He had lost his wife and his best friend and it seemed his ohana would be leaving him as well. And to top it off, he couldn't blame them at all. He would leave himself if he could. Steve swore in that second never to touch hard liquor again. Even beer was off limits for the foreseeable future.

"Chin, what can I do to fix this," asked Steve, pleading with his friend and mentor.

"Right now? I don't think you can do anything to fix it."

Steve looked broken and although Chin was angry at his friend's actions, his heart broke a little for Steve.

"Perhaps some space and a lot of apologies would help to ease the way a bit. But its going to take a while to gain back the trust you lost," said Chin quietly as he too, finally, left.

Steve collapsed to the floor and simply stared into space as the life he worked so hard to build, collapsed around him because of his own actions. He hadn't meant to hurt Vicki and he was hopeful that she realized that. He hadn't hurt her because he was angry at her, well he was, but not through any fault of her own. He was trying to get away and in the process he had hurt the one person he swore to protect.

Steve took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let Vicki go without a fight. He had made a mistake and now he was going to do everything in his power to make it up to her. Steve stood up and headed for his office. He was rapidly forming a plan and the first part of it involved a call to the governor for some time off.

Vicki called into work for the day and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Mary, having heard Vicki and Danny's conversation from earlier, didn't ask what happened. In fact, Vicki was noticing that Mary was having trouble looking at her.

"Is there something wrong Mary," asked Vicki trying to look at Mary.

"Nope. Nothin'," replied Mary quickly.

Vicki put down the bottle of juice she had grabbed and let out a sigh.

"I'm guessing you heard Dan and I earlier?"

Mary looked away again even as she nodded.

"Mary if you side with your brother I'm not going to hold it against you," stated Vicki.

"What? I'm not siding with Steve. He should never have laid a hand on you."

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you even look at me?"

"I feel guilty, alright? I feel guilty that my own brother hurt you," exclaimed Mary.

"Thats ridiculous Mary. You didn't do it, so you shouldn't feel guilty. Your brother is his own person and only he should feel guilty for his actions."

"I know, but I still feel it," said Mary quietly.

Vicki went over and gave Mary a hug, which Mary gladly returned. When they pulled away both had tears in their eyes.

"What happened between you two? I mean I have known Steve my whole life. He has never hit a female before," explained Mary,

"Truthfully Mare, I don't think he meant to hurt me at all," said Vicki defeated as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean," asked Mary, taking a seat across from Vicki.

Vicki then proceeded to tell Mary all about the incident with Steve. By the end of the explanation Mary was also of the opinion that Steve hadn't meant to hurt Vicki, but that Vicki had every right to walk out the door on her brother.

"So now here we are and I have no idea what to do," concluded Vicki.

"Well, do you want to get a divorce," asked Mary.

"Of course not. I love Steve more then anything, but I always swore to myself that if ever I was with someone who hurt me that I wouldn't hang around to see how it would end. Having a brother as a cop, I've heard enough horror stories of women who were abused by their husbands."

"Yeah but even you have to admit that this isn't the same as some of those other cases. You said it yourself that Steve didn't mean to hurt you," argued Mary, playing Devil's advocate.

"True, but how many women do you think said that the first time their husbands hit them? And then came up with another excuse for when it happened again."

"But do you really think it will happen again?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Two weeks ago I would have told you that Steve could never lay a hand on me. But then last night happened and... Its like he has become a whole other person then the one I married."

"What do you mean," asked Mary confused.

"Ever since he came back from that Shelburne trip with Joe he hasn't been the same. He is closed off, we barely talk, and he drinks constantly. When I married Steve he barely touched hard liquor. Now, if he's not at work he is drinking in the living room, staring at the wall. And its not beer he's drinking. The other night he went through nearly two bottles of whiskey," exclaimed Vicki.

"Thats not Steve at all," agreed Mary.

"Has he talked to you at all about the Shelburne thing? I mean its your business too if it has to do with your parents and their murders," said Vicki.

"He's been mum about the whole thing," griped Mary.

Mary and Vicki sighed and fell silent. Thats how Danny, Chin, and Kono found them ten minutes later.

"Hey," said Danny quietly as he came into the kitchen and took a seat next to Vicki.

By silent agreement Mary and Vicki didn't tell the three about their conversation.

"How you doing," asked Kono as she gave Vicki a hug, followed by Chin.

"I've been better. I'm trying not to get stressed with the babies being due soon."

"Have you talked to Steve since last night," asked Chin gently.

"No," stated Vicki with a touch of remorse.

"I know it doesn't make up for what he did, but he is really very sorry," said Chin.

"I bet he is. But like you said it doesn't make it all better. I have no doubt that many abusers are sorry for what they do. That doesn't mean they stop doing it. Of course I'm not calling Steve an abuser," added Vicki hastily, "but its still going to take more then that to make things up to me."

"As is perfectly acceptable," said Danny pointedly, trying to change the subject.

Just then the doorbell rang.


	33. Forgive My Stupidity

"Were you guys expecting food or something," asked Danny as he got up to check.

"Nope," responded Vicki and Mary simultaneously.

Danny opened the door, but no one was there. However, he would swear that the jogger down the street was Steve. As he went to go back inside he looked down and found a milk crate full of bottles.

"Vic, I think this is for you," said Danny as he carried the crate into the kitchen for the others to see.

Vicki looked inside the crate and couldn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes. Inside was every bottle of liquor her and Steve kept in their house, including all the beer as well. Slipped in-between two of the bottles was a note. Vicki pulled it out and read it aloud.

"This doesn't make up for what I did, but I am hoping it is a step in the right direction. Love Steve. PS - This is just the beginning."

"What do you think he meant by 'This is just the beginning'," asked Kono.

"Probably that this is just the first part of him making everything up to me," said Vicki, wiping her tears away.

"I wonder what he'll do next," pondered Mary.

The next day a large bouquet of white lilies (Vicki's favorite) was on the doorstep with another note.

For my gorgeous wife and the mother of my children. Expect more to follow. Love Steve.

Vicki admired the flowers as she put them in a vase. Danny came down at that moment and quietly watched her.

"Steve," asked Danny a few minutes later.

"Yep," was all Vicki said.

"He's gotten the Governor to give 5-0 a few weeks off," said Danny as he observed his sister.

"Makes sense. If all of you walked out on him yesterday there's not much of a 5-0 to be had," said Vicki.

"True. Very true."

The following day more lilies were dropped off with another note. Day after day more and more lilies arrived at the house to the point that Vicki needed to buy more vases to accommodate all of them. A week after the incident a CD accompanied the lilies and the customary note. This time the note read : These made me think of you and us. (Please let there still be an us.) I love you. Love Steve

When Vicki played the CD she was brought to tears. Songs such as "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, "I Wanna Grow Old With You" by Westlife, "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead, and "Far Away" by Nickelback were on the CD. Every song had to do with love and Vicki couldn't believe that Steve had spent the time getting all these songs. Mary couldn't believe it either and both girls shared a laugh at the sappiness that Steve was displaying.

"You going to forgive him soon," asked Mary.

"Truthfully, I forgave him after he brought the liquor over. Now its more about making a point," said Vicki.

"I can understand that," said Mary.

The next day's efforts by Steve brought fits of laughter from the girls. Steve had shown up at some point in the afternoon and stood under the balcony of Vicki's room and blared the song "Everything" by Michael Buble. It was his and Vicki's wedding song and to Steve, Vicki was his everything. As he played the song, Danny came out of the house and started yelling at Steve. The yelling soon turned into pushing, and before Mary and Vicki could stop them Danny was chasing Steve around the outside of the house. Steve was yelling to Danny that he was sorry and that he was just trying to make it up to Vicki. Danny was yelling that Steve was crazy and a menace to the neighborhood. Vicki and Mary just couldn't stop laughing.

The next day Vicki received her flowers and an envelope. Inside was a longer note then usual.

Dearest Victoria,

I was told once that you had done everything within your power to fall back in love with your ex-fiance, including recreating your dates. Now although I hope and pray that I have not lost your love, I liked your approach. So I am humbly asking you to join me for dinner at the Hilton (this was our first official date) tonight at 7 pm. I'll be waiting below your window for your answer.

Love, Steve

Vicki looked up a bit startled and could just make out Steve standing outside through the kitchen curtains.

"Hey Vic," yelled Danny from upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Come see this."

Vicki headed upstairs and found Danny in her room by the balcony with Mary. They were both looking down at Steve who was nervously switching from foot to foot. He held a large bouquet of red roses in his hands, which he was clutching almost desperately. Vicki's heart melted all over again as she looked at her husband.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please put the guy out of his misery. I think he's suffered enough," said Danny continuing to look at Steve.

"Yeah Vicki. I think its time," said Mary.

Vicki just smiled at them as she left the room and headed downstairs.

Steve looked toward the french doors as they opened. He was actually surprised that it was Vicki coming out and not Danny trying to chase him away again. Steve gulped and finally found his voice.

"Hi."

"Hey," said Vicki, keeping a blank face.

Steve became nervous.

"So, umm, these are for you," said Steve, almost thrusting the roses at Vicki.

She took them and inhaled their scent. They were beautiful and smelled divine.

"Thank you," said Vicki quietly.

"You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence before Steve spoke again.

"So, dinner tonight? What do you say," asked Steve nervously.

Vicki was quiet for another moment before replying.

"I say that that is by far the worst invitation to dinner an apologetic husband can offer his wife," started Vicki.

Steve's heart just about broke.

"And I say yes you crazy SEAL," finished Vicki with a grin as she threw herself at Steve.

It took Steve a moment to register what Vicki had said, but once he processed her reply, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. He couldn't believe that she was giving him a second chance.

"Never again baby I swear," promised Steve as he buried his nose in Vicki's hair and just breathed her in.

"I know love," said Vicki doing the same thing as Steve.

Above them Mary and Danny just grinned.

That night at dinner, which Vicki decided she wanted to have at home, Steve explained about his mother being Shelburne. Vicki expressed her shock and sympathy before becoming pissed that a mother could leave her two children like that. When she finally calmed down Vicki asked what Steve was going to do.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I know I should tell Mary, but the older brother in me wants to protect her. I don't want her hurt by the fact that our mother pretended to be dead all these years. Also I don't know if I want to see her. I mean I can't fathom the decisions she had to make and what she went through, but knowing what I went through and partially knowing what Mary went through, I don't know if I can forgive her," said Steve sadly.

Vicki gave him an awkward hug.

"Don't worry babe. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I will follow your lead on this. But if I were you I would tell Mary. She has a right to know, even if it does hurt her."

Steve nodded his head in agreement as he held on to Vicki.

The next day Steve, with the support of Vicki, told Mary about their mom. Mary was outraged and started yelling. When Steve tried to stop her angry pacing and ranting, she fell into his arms and broke down into sobs. Danny and Vicki just silently watched as the siblings cried together. Mary then stated she couldn't forgive her mother and that that was the end of that.

Two weeks later the 5-0s returned to work, much to the appreciation of the governor and HPD. The Williams clan also arrived in preparation for the birth of the twins. Vicki wasn't due for another three weeks, but nobody seemed to care. The final touches were put on the nursery and things finally seemed to settle down. That was until three days later.


	34. Unwanted Guest at the Birth

The doorbell rang at the McGarrett-Williams house and Vicki hobbled from the kitchen to the front door. Steve had long since gone to work and Vicki had started her maternity leave to make sure that everything was ready for the babies and to decrease her stress levels. When Vicki opened the door she was faced with a woman who seemed oddly familiar, yet she couldn't place her.

"Can I help you," asked Vicki politely as the woman seemed to stare wide eyed at her pregnant belly.

"Um, hi yes sorry. I was looking for Steve McGarrett, but I must have the wrong house," said the woman as she went to move away.

"No you have the right house. I'm his wife Victoria McGarrett-Williams and you are," asked Vicki with her hand out stretched.

"His wife," repeated the woman shocked.

"Yes and you are," asked Vicki getting a bit suspicious.

Sensing his mistress's discomfort, Jareth came to stand by Vicki's legs. He silently bared his teeth at the woman.

"I'm his mother actually. Doris McGarrett," said Mrs. McGarrett as she extended her hand out to shake with Vicki's.

"You're his mother," demanded Vicki in shock.

"Yes," replied Mrs. McGarrett not at all fazed by her daughter-in-law's shock.

"You can't be here," said Vicki as she went to close the door.

Mrs. McGarrett however would have none of that. She stuck her foot in the door before Vicki could close in.

"Excuse me, but this was my house and Steve is my son and I wish to see him."

"Well, he does not wish to see you. And as you said, it was your house. Now it is mine and Steve's. Please leave," said Vicki as she again tried to close the door.

"You can't keep me away from my son. Or my grandchild," said Mrs. McGarrett as she again looked at Vicki's pregnant belly.

"Don't you dare think you have any right to your son or to these children. You abandoned Steve when he was sixteen and now after nineteen years you think you can just come back and make demands? I don't think so," seethed Vicki.

"Children? You mean more then one?"

"Thats none of your ahhhhhhh," yelled Vicki clutching her stomach.

She looked down in horror as her skirt became wet.

"Oh shit," said Vicki as she grabbed her hospital bag and her keys from beside the door.

Of course her water would break as she is yelling at her mother-in-law. Vicki grabbed her phone to call Steve. She had no idea how long till her next contraction, because it varied for everyone, but Steve would want to know and would want to drive her to the hospital.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," said Mrs. McGarrett as she watched Vicki lock up the house.

"Like hell you ahhhhhhhhhh... Okay fine, but we are taking my car. No way will I fit in that tinker toy," said Vicki in reference to Mrs. McGarrett's rental.

Looks like this isn't going to take long, thought Vicki to herself as she grabbed the blanket out of the trunk of the car.

Vicki carefully placed the blanket over the backseat, so she wouldn't stain the leather, before getting in. Mrs. McGarrett took the keys and quickly started the car. Vicki kept a wary eye on her as she pulled out her phone to call Steve. The phone rang three times before he finally answered.

"Hey baby. What do you need," asked Steve with a smile in his voice.

"Steven its time," was all Vicki said.

"Time for... Oh...OH you mean its... Oh my God. Okay. I'm on my way. Where are you," asked Steve as he rushed out of HQ and toward the Camaro, the rest of the team hot on his heels.

"On my way to the hospital."

"Whose driving you," asked Steve confused.

"Your mother."

"What," demanded Steve as he jumped in the car.

He barely shouted out 'Its time" to the others before they all were piling into the Camaro and Steve was speeding to the hospital.

"Don't ask right now. Are you on the way to the hospital," asked Vicki screaming as another contraction hit.

"Yes I am. How far apart are the contractions coming," asked Steve as he took a turn almost on two wheels.

"About five minutes apart. These babies don't seem to want to wait," said Vicki with an agonized laugh.

"They're like their mother in that way," joked Steve.

"Asshole," laughed Vicki.

"Someone needs to call Mom and Dad, and Anna and Joe. Oh and call Mary," stated Vicki.

"Don't worry baby. Danny, Chin, and Kono are making the calls."

"Oh great. Half of Hawaii is gonna be in the waiting room," joked Vicki.

"Its just because we all love you so much," said Steve trying not to get choked up.

"I love you too babe. Ahhhhhhhhhh, but you are never fucking touching me again," yelled Vicki loud enough that everyone in the Camaro heard and snickered at Steve.

"No argument from me baby."

"Good. Now hurry up we're almost there," said Vicki seeing the signs for the hospital.

"We just pulled in. I'll be waiting for you."

Mrs. McGarrett pulled the Mustang up to the Emergency Room doors, and with barely a glance at her, Steve picked up Vicki and carried her inside. Danny, Kono, and Chin close behind him. Malia met them when they entered the hospital. After Vicki was admitted Mrs. and Mr. Williams, along with Anna, Joe, and their child showed up. Mary, Kamekona, and Max showed up about five minutes after that. Rachel, Stan, Grace, and Charlie followed about twenty minutes later. Mrs. McGarrett was in awe of the ohana her son and his wife had built.

Everyone took turns entering Vicki's room and sitting with her and Steve. Finally, after everyone had at least one turn, Mrs. Williams had had two, Mrs. McGarrett and Joe White approached the door.

"May we come in son," asked Joe as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Don't call me that," growled Steve.

Joe looked down, feeling some measure of guilt.

"Look Steve, I'm sorry you were hurt, but you have to understand we couldn't," started Mrs. McGarrett.

"He doesn't have to understand anything. You left them and now you want to come back into all our lives like nothing happened? Like hell you can. Now get out of my hospital room," yelled Vicki at the two.

"Steve," started Joe.

"You heard my wife. Get out."

"Steven please. I'm your mother and these children's grandmother," pleaded Mrs. McGarrett.

"Steven's mother died nineteen years ago. You are no one, but an intruder. Now my son and my daughter told you to get out. Do so before I call security," threatened Mrs. Williams from the doorway.

Joe and Mrs. McGarrett looked at the group that was standing behind Mrs. Williams and knew they stood no chance.

"Here's my number if you change your mind," said Mrs. McGarrett as she left a scrap of paper with a number on the nightstand.

After his mother and Joe left, Steve went to rip up the scrap of paper, but Vicki stopped him.

"Keep it. Just in case," said Vicki.

Steve looked at the piece of paper like it had personally offended him, but he put it in his wallet anyway. Just then Vicki screamed again and the nurse checked her over.

"Everyone but the daddy out. Its time," said the nurse.

Four hours later Steve looked at his exhausted wife in awe. In her arms were two perfectly healthy children.

"You are amazing. I love you," said Steve as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Steve exited Vicki's room and gave a goofy smile to all the expectant faces.

"Well," prompted Danny.

"Anne Catarina McGarrett-Williams and John Daniel McGarrett-Williams. I have a son and a daughter."

A cheer went up all around the room and everyone started hugging. Mary-Ann, Anna, Mrs. Williams, and Danny were all honored to have the children named partially after each one of them. In groups of two everyone made their way into Vicki's room to meet the newborns and to check on the exhausted new mother. Steve watched over all the proceedings with a goofy grin.

Finally, everyone cleared out to give the family time to rest. Steve sat on the edge of Vicki's bed as he held Anne and Vicki held John. His little girl gripped his finger with surprising strength when he nudged her little hand.

"She's going to be strong, just like her mommy," said Steve as he gazed, completely besotted, at his baby girl.

"Yeah, and she'll be a heart breaker just like her daddy," added Vicki.

Steve just gave her a smirk before looking back at the baby in his arms. Baby Anne had inherited his dark hair and long lashes. Time would tell though if she had sky blue eyes like her mother or stormy blue like her father. The same was true for baby John's eyes. He had no where near as much hair on his head as his sister, but the slight dusting of hair he did possess was a dirty blonde. Steve could see that his son would probably take after his uncle's hair color.

"He's going to be a blonde isn't he," asked Steve as he looked at his son.

"Probably, but we knew that was a possibility. I mean look at both our sisters and Dan. You have a problem with blonde hair babe," asked Vicki teasingly.

"No. I just had hoped he would have had your coloring. I had kind of thought that one would look like you and one would look like me," said Steve sheepishly.

"So, they'll look like both of us with a dash of originality to them."

"I suppose. One day though, I would like to have a daughter that looks exactly like her mother," said Steve as he gazed adoringly at Vicki.

"Maybe you'll get your wish."

It took the twins' first words of 'Mama' and 'Dada' for Vicki to convince Steve to give his mother a second chance. Steve then convinced Mary-Ann and soon the two of them were sitting down to talk to their mother. Things were strained for a while, but eventually Steve and Mary stopped expecting their mother to disappear again. It also took a while before Steve was comfortable enough to allow his mother to see the twins. He of course made her promise to never again disappear before she was allowed to meet them.

A year and a half passed and Danny announced that he was getting married to Dr. Gabrielle Asano. Everyone rejoiced, even Mary though there was some good natured grumbling about how she had to move again because a brother was getting married. She didn't really mind because it gave her an excuse to move in with her boyfriend of a year, Sam, who was a pilot for the same airline she worked for. Six months later at Danny's wedding Mary announced that her and Sam were engaged. Before anyone could wish them congratulations Anna and Joe were announcing that Anna was pregnant with twins. Not to be outdone Vicki and Malia also announced that they were expecting, in Vicki's case again, though it was too early to know if it was just one child or two for either woman. The entire ohana, made up of Williamses, McGarretts, McGarrett-Williamses, Kellys, and Kalakauas rejoiced.


	35. Our Ending, Their Beginning

Epilogue

The years were kind to the 5-0 ohana. It grew with marriage and with children. Kono finally married Adam Noshimori when he went legit. They have three children. Two boys and a little girl, whose right hook and roundhouse kick is as feared as her mother's. Chin and Malia have two little girls, who are as adored by their father as their mother. Danny and Gabby had three children, not including Grace, a daughter and two sons. The three of them and Grace loved each other like they were full siblings.

Not to be out done, Vicki and Steve had eight children. By the third set of twins, Vicki and Steve had concluded that there was no hope for having just one child. After two sets of boy/girl twins and a set of twin boys, Steve and Vicki were ready to call it quits. Of course nature had other plans and ten months later Vicki gave birth to twin girls. Steve finally got a little girl whose features were exactly like those of her mother. Vicki told Steve that now that he had gotten the daughter he had wanted, she was done having children. Steve happily went to see a doctor a week later.

Eventually, the original 5-0s decided it was time to retire. Chin left first claiming, to no one's belief, that he was too old to chase baddies. Steve followed several years later to take care of the kids so that Vicki could return to work full time. Danny retired a couple months later when he hurt his knee again. Kono stayed on as head of 5-0 for several years till her eldest son graduated from the police academy. She happily retired to give way to John McGarrett-Williams, Grace Williams, Wanika Kelly, and Adam Noshimori Jr, the new generation of 5-0.


End file.
